


Nuh.

by pedatih (silver_mayo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 63,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_mayo/pseuds/pedatih
Collections: A reason for existence.





	1. 01

  
  
  
_Apa perasaan bila kau tersedar daripada tidur tanpa mimpi dengan kecederaan yang kau langsung tak ingat kau ada, dalam bilik atau tempat yang kau tak pernah tahu wujud?_

Sesungguhnya, berada dalam situasi begitu memang teramat tidak menyenangkan apatah lagi bila Lut buka mata, wajah pertama yang menyapa pandangan adalah wajah manusia yang dia tak berapa gemar sangat nak jumpa. Jangan tanya kenapa. Kadang perasaan ' _tak berapa nak gemar'_ wujud pun tanpa bersebab. Rasa ' _tak berapa nak gemar_ ' tapi bukan benci inilah yang buat Lut tak semena-mena kerut dahi dengan lebih dalam dengan keluhan halus terlepas daripada bibirnya.

"Kau fikir aku tak dengar kau mengeluh tu?"

Lut cuba tahan diri daripada julingkan mata 360 darjah. Kalau buta pun tak apa, asalkan tak perlu nak tengok muka minah yang menjengkelkan ni.

Malangnya, Minah Menjengkelkan tersebut tak segan silu menjulingkan mata, Lut berani sumpah mata hitam dia tak ternampak dalam pada minah tu buat begitu. Mata Lut mengecil, sebelah kening terangkat. Dia perhati aje sementara minah tersebut menarik kerusi bangku yang serasanya bangku untuk meja mekap ( _ada lagi zaman ni_?). Dia melabuhkan duduk diatas bangku kecil itu, ( _Lut tak sangka punggung dia muat duduk atas tu. Harapnya tak patah kaki bangku tu_ ) sedang Lut cuba bangun daripada pembaringan untuk duduk elok-elok dengan kaki dibiarkan terlunjur bawah selimut tebal atas katil single itu.

"Aku tengah ready nak jawab tembakan soalan daripada kau since aku jejak masuk tadi, tapi kau tak pula tanya memende."

"Tengok muka kau aku terus lupa semua benda yang aku terlintas dalam kepala otak aku," Lut balas, jemari dilarikan dalam rambutnya yang pendek, mata dibiarkan meliar kesekeliling bilik. Lut agak kagum sebab minah tu tak pula balas kenyataan direct dia.

Cuma, dia menjongketkan bahu, kemudian dia bangkit daripada duduknya atas bangku kecil itu. _Ah sudah, silent treatment ke?_ Detik hati Lut bila minah tadi pusing kan badan mula mengorak langkah keluar daripada bilik kecil tersebut.

"Woi, Aiman, kau nak pergi mana lak tu?" laju Lut panggil, buat Aiman menghentikan langkah serta merta. Dia berdiri tegak, jongket kan bahu sekali lagi.

"Aku malas nak layan orang yang tak reti nak hargai usaha aku. Aku datang niat baik walaupun tak ikhlas mana, kau buat sakai dengan aku." Balas Aiman. Dia buka langkah lagi.

"Weh, sat! Okey, fine. Aku just jujur teramat, aku minta maaf okey? Kau- Kau balik sini semula." Lut memanggil, tangan menggamit supaya Aiman kembali kepadanya.

Aiman pusing dengan sengih sinis tertampal diwajah. "Kerek kau ni. Karang aku tarah luka kau semula, padan muka. Buat tahi lagi dengan aku." Muka smug gila. Separuh daripada diri Lut berasa agak menyesal sebab mengalah. Selebihnya malas nak melayan bila otak terasa berfungsi semula.

Aiman duduk semula atas bangku kecil tadi, mula tuangkan air kosong dalam gelas plastik. Tak perasan ada meja kecil sebelah katil dengan botol air mineral Cactus 1.5 liter dan gelas plastik Ikea warna biru kehijauan yang Aiman hulurkan pada Lut. Ada lampu tidur yang tidak menyala bersebelahan dengan botol mineral Cactus itu. Lut menyambut huluran Aiman, meneguk air yang dituang tadi. Tak sangka dia haus teramat sampaikan dia sendiri yang tuang air lagi dalam gelas kecil itu. Aiman sekadar memerhati sehingga air mineral dalam botol tinggal suku. Muka Aiman sedikit pun tak terkejut.

"Tho... aku rasa kau habiskan ajelah mineral tu. Ada je lagi kat dapur kalau kau nak lagi... Memandangkan kau dah black out like- almost three days straight." Ujar Aiman, berkira dengan jari sendiri.

Niat Lut nak habiskan air tersebut terbatal serta merta. Lambat-lambat dia angkat kepala, mata habis besar memandang Aiman.

"Tiga hari? Black out?"

Aiman jongket bahu lagi. "Aku rasa aku dah cakap dah tadi. Katang gak kau en, pusing badan macam tak sakit je luka kat sisi badan kau tu." Aiman mengangguk kecil.

Lut mengedipkan mata sekali, muka tak percaya. Lama-lama dia mengerutkan dahi. Dia mengangkat sedikit tee lengan pendek yang dipakai (yang baru dia sedar bukan miliknya). Sungguhlah ada balutan disisi kiri badannya. Patutlah rasa macam tak selesa. Kali ni, dia tengok sekeliling bilik tersebut. Berhadapan dengan katil terdapat tingkap dengan langsir hijau menghalang cahaya matahari masuk sepenuhnya.

"Oh, kau ada kat rumah aku. In case you are wondering. Untuk sementara waktu ni, kau stay je kat rumah aku. Bahaya kau duduk sorang kat rumah kau tu." Ujar Aiman, jenuh nak menunggu Lut buka mulut untuk bertanya.

Lut kerut dahi. "Weh, aku sumpah tak ingat apa jadi. Aku tak ingat macam mana aku dapat luka ni, aku tak ingat..."

"Dah." Kata Aiman sepatah. Aiman mengeluh kecil. "Aku dapat rasa kau tak ingat dengan muka confused kau tu. Kau rehat buat sementara waktu ni. Aku nak keluar kejap, nak cari AJ tak balik-balik lagi. Nanti aku datang balik. Kau jangan nangis pulak." Aiman berdiri semula.

"Aku rasa nanti Aki masuk nak check kau..." kata Aiman apabila dia berpaling kepintu.

"Aki?" soal Lut. Tak pernah Lut tak dengar orang gelarkan atuk mereka dengan gelaran sebegitu. 

"Uhm... Aki... Grandfather- uhm, apa nama dalam melayunya..." sekali lagi Lut tahan mata daripada dijulingkan keatas. Bukan dia dungu sangat tak tahu _Aki_ tu gelaran untuk apa.

"Atuk kau?" Lut membantu dengan rasa meluat dalam hati.

Aiman tersengih kekok. "Ha'a. Dia yang tolong tend- uhm... rawat luka kau tu." Beritahu Aiman, membetulkan silapnya sendiri.

Lut mengangguk. Malas dah nak melayan. Nak ditanya apa jadi beberapa hari lepas yang dia tak ingat apa terjadi pada Aiman, minah ni gamaknya seperti tak tahu menahu pun apa jadi. Rasa sesak dalam kepala macam ada budak tinggi paras pinggang menarik-narik hujung baju yang dipakai emaknya semata nak minta belikan ais krim. Pelik analogi, tapi itu lah kalau nak diibaratkan.

Aiman dah pun berdiri dimuka pintu, tapi dia terhenti sebelum menutup daun pintu. "Kalau kau nak tahu apa jadi, kau boleh kut tanyakan pada Aki apa jadi." Kata Aiman sebelum dia menghilang disebalik daun pintu. Lut hanya mampu mengharap dia silap dengar bahawa sekejap tadi Aiman menekan perkataan ' _kut_ ' yang selalunya menandakan benda yang tidak pasti. Siapa lagi yang boleh bantu Lut untuk berasa ' _pasti_ ' dengan apa yang menimpa diri Lut beberapa hari yang lepas? Disebabkan Lut tidak tahulah, Lut hanya mampu berharap Aki kepada Aiman dengan AJ boleh menceritakan kepada Lut apa yang jadi.


	2. 02

  
  
  
"...Aki?" 

Mata terbuntang dan mulut ternganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dek mata. Lelaki yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Aki kepada kembar tak seiras, AJ dan Aiman melemparkan senyuman manis dan mengangguk sekali. Kemudian dia menarik bangku yang diduduki Aiman sebelum dia keluar tadi. Ada botol kaca sebesar ibu jari diletakkan diatas meja kecil sebelah katil. Dalam botol itu terisi cecair berwarna hijau gelap yang kelihatan pahit dan tidak menyenangkan. Pandang sekilas pun dah nampak tak berapa menyelarakan, inikan lagi untuk diteguk. Harapnya tidak.

"Ya, Lut boleh panggil saya Aki sama macam Aiman dan Jauhari." Ujar Aki lembut.

Lut mengedipkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Lama juga dia tenung sehinggakan lelaki- _Aki_ tersebut kelihatan tidak selesa. Aki berdehem perlahan.

"Ah... O- Okey..." Lut mengangguk akhirnya, sendiri tak yakin dengan suara sendiri apatah lagi apa yang dilihat dek mata. Lut kalihkan pandangan keserata ruang dalam bilik kecil itu, tak kisah lah takat siling putih tak pun dinding yang dicat biru cair, biar lah kosong atau setakat langsir depan mata, asalkan bukan Aki yang dilihat sekejap tadi.

Macam mana manusia biasa dan normal sihat kepala otak bagi respon dalam keadaan yang maha kekok tahap mega gini?

Lut tak tengok apa yang sedang dilakukan Aki sedang dia mendengar Aki seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Uhm..."

"Lut! Weh!"

Laju Lut angkat kepala, terkejut punya fasal. AJ berlari anak mendapatkan Lut sebelum menebarkan kedua lengan yang panjang dan merangkul bahu Lut dalam pelukan. Telapak tangan AJ amat lebar dan besar, kalau kata itu sayap pun memang tak menipu.

"Kau dah bangun! Lega aku bila Man beritahu aku kejap tadi. Tolong ah," AJ melepaskan pelukan, kini kedua belah tangan memegang wajah Lut. Mata Lut menentang mata hijau AJ. "Kalau ada memenda jadi kat kau, beritahu aku. Inikan lari masuk hutan, kau fikir kau boleh survive?" berkerut dahi AJ. Risau sangat.

" _Huh_?" Lut berani sumpah dia tak faham apa yang AJ bebelkan.

"Jauhari... kawan kamu tu baru aje sedar." Tegur Aki.

AJ melepaskan Lut, berpaling pada Aki dengan sengih. "Orang risaulah Aki. Budak Lut ni boleh tahan tolol jugak otaknya. Orang kata duduk rumah diam-diam, tak nak dengar..."

"Jauhari..." nada suara Aki masih lembut tapi berbaur amaran.

AJ menapak kebelakang. "Kau minumlah air tu. Dhuha buat dia rasa masam macam epal hijau."

Aki menghulurkan gelas yang Lut gunakan tadi, cuma botol kaca tadi sudah pun kosong. Tahulah dia ' _rasa_ ' apa yang diberitahu AJ.

Lut tak fikir apa-apa semasa dia teguk terus air hijau tadi. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali, muka ketat dek rasa masam dua kali ganda daripada epal hijau. Epal hijau sangatkan...

Terhambur tawa daripada AJ. "Weh~ masam sangat ka?"

"Lepas ni kami kurangkan masamnya..." ujar Aki rasa bersalah. Dia tersenyum kecil walaupun dahi agak berkerut.

Lut geleng kepala. "Uh... tak- tak adalah masam sangat. Dia- dia okey. Boleh hadap lagi." Laju Lut meningkah, dia pula yang rasa bersalah. Mujur aje dia memang manusia yang gemar benda masam, tak adalah dia nak komplen sangat.

"Kau better jujur. Aku rasa tu tak cukup masam buat kau en?" AJ mula berkata dengan nada sarkastiknya. Lut geleng kepala lagi. Malas nak melayan.

Aki sekadar mengukir senyum. "Lut nak apa-apa lagi? Sekejap lagi makanan nak siap, nanti kami panggil kalau tak ada apa-apa?"

Lut merenung Aki lama buat kali kedua sejak Aki masuk tadi dan termasuk sekarang. Mulutnya buka tutup, ragu-ragu nak meluahkan apa dalam kepala.

_Utamakan mana yang penting..._

Itu apa yang nenek selalu pesan bila homework melambak macam sampah tak dibuang seminggu.

"Kenapa Aki tak nampak..."

"Tua?" laju AJ memotong, siap angkat kening sebelah. Dia pula yang excited.

Lut tutup mulutnya serta merta. Dia sangat yakin dia nak tanya soalan lain tadi, tapi bila tengok muka Aki lama-lama, tak ada sebarang kedut diwajah, anjal gitu. Badan pun nampak sasa. Dada bidang, bila berdiri postur badan pun tegap. Memang mantap gila. Kedua mata Aki pula warnanya tidak sama. Sebelah berwarna coklat terang manakala yang kirinya berwarna keemasan. Bentuk muka pun lawa.

Celaka kau otak, sekarang kau khianat aku?

Lut terasa mukanya mula panas dia terpaksa kalih mata daripada menghadap Aki.

"Mutasi namanya. Itu kot alasan yang paling logik yang boleh diterima akal. Kalaupun terangkan dalam ayat mudah aku pun tak tahu." AJ mencelah belum pun sempat Aki buka mulut.

Aki pun tak membantah. Dia mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata AJ. Aki beri Lut senyuman.

"Iskandar," panggil seseorang bukan Aki mahupun AJ dan juga bukan Aiman sebab itu suara seorang lelaki yang sangat dalam nadanya dan kasar bunyinya. Garau macam orang baru bangun tidur. Miripnya seperti harimau nak menakutkan mangsa.

Memang Lut terpaksa mempersoal diri sendiri akan seksual orientasi yang tak mustahil boleh terpesong melihat manusia yang dijumpai dalam masa terdekat ini.

Aki bangun daripada duduk mendekati lelaki yang bermata putih itu. "Adam..."

Aki dan lelaki bermata putih- _Adam_ berbalas kata, berbisik perlahan. Aki memegang lengan Adam seperti mengajaknya keluar kerana mereka menghampiri muka pintu.

"AJ tengokkan Lut. Aki ada hal kejap." Beritahu Aki sebelum menghilang bersama Adam.

AJ menghantar mereka dengan pandangan. "Aku tak tahulah sama ada otak kau tu bergerak ke tidak, tapi, kalau aku jadi kau, macam-macam jenis soalan aku hambur." AJ bersuara selepas seketika.

"Kau jangan menerima sangat. Kadang benda yang kau terima tu end up makan diri kau, tak bagus jugak." Pesan AJ tiba-tiba. Lut mengeluh perlahan.

Belakang badan terasa lenguh sebab baring terlalu lama. Lut cuba mengeliat, tapi cepat saja dia mengerang apabila sakit tiba-tiba mencucuk dibahagian sisi tubuhnya, memecut terus keotak. Lut mengigit bibir bawah cuba menahan perit. Dia mengerutkan dahi dalam. AJ pantas bangkit tapi cepat Lut menahan. "Aku- Aku okey." Gumam Lut masih menahan perit.

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan berat. "Aku keliru. Aku tak tahu nak tanya apa. Aku tak tahu nak mula dengan soalan apa." Tangan kanan mencapai balutan disisi badan, dia meletakkan sedikit tekanan untuk meredakan rasa pedih.

Lut memejamkan mata buat seketika, cuba mencari serasi dengan pedih disisi badan sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas berat dan memandang AJ dengan sengih.

"So, kau nak story dengan aku tak, apa jadi kat aku?"

Perlahan-lahan AJ duduk kembali diatas bangku. Dahi berkerut, bibir sedikit muncung kedepan. Hodoh benar gayanya. Macam budak kecil merajuk tak dapat lollipop.

"Kau serius tak ingat ke? Last kau ingat dalam otak tupai kau tu amende je?" soal AJ kembali, siap dengan kutukan.

Kali ini Lut pula yang jongket bahu, tiba-tiba rasa tingkap depan mata nampak menarik daripada muka AJ.

"Apa aku ingat? Entahlah. Aku just ingat aku balik daripada sekolah, semangat berkobar-kobar nak cuba baca Harry Potter. Aku siap mandi, nak mengadap laptop-," Lut terdiam sendiri.

Mulut tutup buka, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hilang kata nak cakap apa. Dia berkerut apabila dia menyedari sesuatu.

"Weh..." gumam Lut rendah, tak sedar dia menggamit pada AJ.

"Aku sumpah _tak ingat_ apa jadi." Bisiknya rendah, sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar daripada mulutnya sendiri.


	3. 03

Bosan duduk seorang diri dalam bilik kecil tersebut. Niat pada asal takat nak ke tandas aje, tapi bila dia buat bijak berjalan kesekeliling rumah, tak pula dia terserempak dengan sesiapa. Itu yang kaki bawa badan keluar walaupun berpeluh-peluh jugalah cuba menahan pedih yang tiba-tiba nak tarik perhatian Lut setelah langsung tidak diambil kisah dalam dua tiga hari dia tidak sedarkan diri. Bila dia keluar rumah, angina dingin menderu lembut menyapa pipi. Lut berkira-kira sendiri sama ada mahu menjejak keluar ataupun tidak.

Selipar entah milik siapa disarung akhirnya dan dia melangkah keluar mendekati AJ yang sedang mengelamun jauh diatas balkoni kayu. Dia tidak mahu ambil risiko dengan memanjat penghadang kayu tersebut dan menyakitkan diri sendiri yang sedang menyembuh. Maka Lut ambil tempat diatas bangku panjang yang bersandar sambal melepaskan keluhan panjang.

"Kau keluar?"

"Aku harap itu bukan soalan," Lut memejamkan mata, kepala didongakkan keatas.

Langit biru cerah dengan awan berarak tenang dibawa angin.

"Aki dapat tahu, mahu dia berleter panjang. Kau tengok je muka macam tu..." ujar AJ perlahan. Dia tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian dia memusingkan tubuhnya lalu melompat turun daripada penghadang dan mengambil tempat disebelah Lut.

"Engkau ni en, dengan atuk kau pun kau nak mengutuk." Komen Lut menginjak sedikit untuk memberi ruang buat AJ.

"Dah kau ni tak sejuk ke?"

"Damn, sejuk nak mampus sebenarnya. Tapi aku malas nak masuk balik duduk sorang-sorang kat dalam bilik tu. Aku pun tahu bosan... Tho, aku tak tahu pula kau ada kabin kat atas gunung ni?" omel Lut sebelum bertanya. Mata dibiarkan meliar kesekeliling. Jamu mata melihat bunga berwarna-warni hidup subur disekeliling kabin tersebut. Dalam beberapa meter barulah pokok-pokok liar yang tumbuh tinggi melangit sepatutnya menghadang pandangan memenuhi ruang sekeliling kabin.

"Jap, aku ambil sweater aku kat dalam," AJ bingkas bangun dan masuk kedalam kabin. Lut mengangguk, sibuk menikmati panaroma alam yang indah walaupun hujung kuku dah rasa nak beku dek sejuk tahap gaban.

Secara alaminya Lut mengangkat kaki dan memeluk lututnya untuk mengelakkan daripada haba dilepaskan dari tubuh. Dia tidak dapat membongkok sebab sakit disisi tubuh. Ini pun rasa sakit seperti terpercik menghantar signal pada otak. Mujur sejuk ada, kalau tidak, memang Lut tidak peluk tubuh semata sebab sejuk punya hal.

Tak banyak pun gunung disekeliling mereka selain yang satu ini nampaknya. Ada pun bukit-bukau menghiasi sekeliling dan kadang ternampak juga hamparan bangunan ditanah rata kalau tidak dihadang dek awan dan kabus.

"Lut," AJ menghulurkan sweater kelabu gelap pada Lut dan Lut dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aku ada stoking sekali ni ha, pakailah. Beku nanti kaki kau. Sejuk sial atas ni..." gumam AJ sambil melabuhkan duduk disebelah Lut.

Dia meletakkan mug yang terdapat asap nipis meruap keudara diatas penghadang kayu disebelah kanannya dan dikeluarkan gumpalan stoking dari poket sweater yang dipakai.

"Ni yang sebulan punya ke yang baru punya ni?" Lut buat muka, mata mencerun pada stoking yang dihulur AJ setelah dia siap menyarung sweater.

AJ kerut dahi. "Aku ingat nak bagi yang sebulan punya, tapi tengah pakai. Asal, kau nak yang sebulan punya ke?" Soal AJ sarkastik. Lut menghantar sengih lalu mengambil stoking yang diberikan AJ. Susah payah dia menyarung stoking yang tak sepadan dikaki. Tak tipu kalau dia kata peluh dingin menitik didahi seusai dia memakai stoking. Lut bersandar kembali pada bangku kayu tersebut, mengambil nafas.

"Ni, aku buat air untuk kau. Mesti tak sedap perut kan lepas minum 'air epal' tu kan? Kau pun tak makan kan tadi?" ujar AJ menghulurkan mug itu pula. Lut angkat kepala dan sebelah kening kemudian tersengih seraya menggeleng.

"Lepas zuhur tu, terlelap sat. Qailullah-," balas Lut, perlahan-lahan meniup asap nipis tersebut.

"Bijak kau ni. Kan dah berbunyi perut."

"Hmm... tho, kau sorang aje ke dengan aku ni? Yang lain pergi mana?" Lut menyoal sebelum menghirup perlahan air coklat suam itu.

"Oh, ada hal nak settle kat bawah. Balik malam ni mungkin. Kiranya kau dengan aku aje lah kat sini malam ni. Makanan pun Dhuha dah siapkan untuk kita." Jawab AJ memerhatikan Lut minum air yang dibancuhnya sekejap tadi.

Lut mengangguk kemudian dia terhenti. "...Dhuha, siapa dia?" tanya Lut selepas beberapa ketika.

"Dhuha? Oh, aku pun tak sure nak terangkan macam mana, tapi, aku boleh kata dia macam adik beradik Adam yang kau nampak tadi. Actually, sejak aku lahir lagi diorang ni dah ada dalam life aku dan Aiman." AJ terhenti kemudian mengalih mata pada Lut, ada sengih 'bermaksud' tertampal pada wajah.

Lut membalas pandang dengan gerun tak sedap hati. Selalu kalau AJ sengih macam tu, adalah benda mengarut dalam otak dia tu.

"Kau tahu, aku kira aku takkan salahkan kau kalau kau tiba-tiba kata kau gay atau tiba-tiba kau b-," belum sempat AJ menghabiskan kata, satu tamparan hinggap dibelakang kepala.

"WOI! Kau ni nak cakap macam tu pun beragak la, bingai. Aku tahulah mana batil mana hak tho. Kau ni, cakap fikir dulu boleh tak?"

AJ menggosok belakang kepala sambil ketawa. "Tunggulah aku settle cakap dulu! Bukan aku kata kau songsang ke mende, aku kata kalau, kan?" ujar AJ, menekan perkataan 'kalau' untuk mempertahankan diri.

Lut tak bersuara, dah malas nak melayan. AJ terkekek sendiri sebelum menyambung. "Andai kata kau ter-gay dekat Adam ke Aki aku, aku dapat jamin kau boleh jadi lurus selurus pembaris kalau kau tengok Dhuha ni. I mean, she's the real deal though."

Nafas panjang dilepaskan. "Meh sini dengar apa aku nak cakap." Lut memalingkan muka untuk menghadap AJ yang sedang tersengih-sengih mengalahkan kerang busuk tak cukup busuknya. Dia menongkat dagu dan mengangkat kening sebelah. "What?" katanya dengan nada sedikit mencabar. Lut menghirup sekali lagi air coklat suam dalam mug.

"Aku tak rasa kau perlu jadi gay pun untuk menghargai kecantikan seseorang. Maksud aku, sesiapa pun boleh jadi rupawan. Aku tak nafi kalau orang kata kau handsome, contohnya." Laju Lut memberi contoh supaya AJ tak cepat perasan.

Lama juga AJ tak membalas. Cuak pula tiba-tiba bila AJ lama tak bagi respon. AJ membiarkan mata meliar melihat alam sekeliling. Cahaya pun makin lama makin menginjak senja apabila matahari nun sana perlahan-lahan mengundur diri untuk memberi ruang malam berlabuh.

"So... kau mengaku la Adam dengan Aki aku hot gila, kan?" kata AJ tiba-tiba.

Giliran Lut pula mendiamkan diri. Kemudian dia jongket bahu. "Aki kau umur berapa tho..." gumam Lut tidak menafi tidak juga mengiyakan kenyataan AJ.

"Uhm..." AJ nampak gaya macam ragu-ragu nak menjawab. Lut angkat kening sebelah.

"Aku pun tak sure... He's like, a vampire tahu? Aku tak tipu tau..."

"Okey...?"

"In his early hundred..." perlahan aje nada AJ menjawab.

Terkebil-kebil Lut merenung AJ. Mulut tutup buka nak bagi respon. Akhirnya dia langsung tidak kata apa-apa dan menghabiskan air coklatnya hingga ketitisan terakhir. Lut hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"This is awkward." Bisik AJ.

"No, shit." Lut sekadar mengiyakan. "Tu macam umur arwah moyang aku aje."

AJ tergelak kecil. "Aki aku basically memang moyang aku pun. Itu baru Aki, Adam dan Dhuha tu pula, kalau kau nak tahu, dua kali ganda daripada Aki."

"No, shit." Lagi sekali diulang dua perkataan itu, Cuma kali ini nadanya lebih kepada tak percaya sekali dengan reaksi muka.

Dan kali ini juga AJ tergelak besar dan mengangguk laju. "Aku tak tipu! Aku basically hidup dengan orang yang tua gila-gila tua, okey? Shit man, memang aku hidup dengan orang sebaya dengan pokok sekeliling kita ni weh." Tergawang-gawang tangannya dengan perasaan tak percaya. Lut ketawa sama seraya menggeleng perlahan.

"Acane boleh jadi macam tu? Dammit, aku tak leh nak proses dalam kepala otak aku ni..." ujar Lut memeluk tubuh. Langit sudah semakin gelap.

AJ jongket bahu. "Like I said, mutation. Itu lah apa yang dia kata. Tara Adam dengan Dhuha pun nak beritahu macam rumit aje gaya. These past years, manusia kan makin lama berlagak Tuhan masing-masing pun. So, kesan daripada tu, salah satunya apa yang jadi pada Aki. Itu satu. Another thing, maybe bukan masa lagi untuk Allah ambil dia kan? Mana tahu. Rezeki dialah tu..." AJ akhirnya buat konklusi sendiri yang paling logik untuk diterima akal mereka berdua dan juga yang bersesuaian dengan apa yang mereka percaya.

"Aku pun tak berani nak cakap memende... Cuma, kalau hidup lama-lama ni pun aku rasa tak adalah sedap mana."

AJ mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Guess... can't really argue with that."


	4. 04

Lut merenung siling atas kepala dalam gelap. AJ dah pun masuk tidur awal lagi sebaik saja lepas isyak tadi. Lut pun tak pasti apa yang buat dia letih sangat sampai masuk tidur awal. Tak silap, bila Lut tengok jam bila AJ komplen nak masuk tidur dulu, jam belum pun tunjuk pukul sepuluh. Bila Lut cuba pujuk AJ untuk saty-up sama dengan dia, AJ sengaja tak nak bagi respon. Maka, Lut terpaksalah pulang dibilik yang disediakan untuknya berehat dan menghadap siling dalam gelap bercahayakan cahaya bulan samar-samar dari luar. 

Memang sejuk tahap gaban malam itu, Lut menyarung lagi tee lengan panjang, tak cukup tee lengan pendek dengan sweater aje. Stoking pun disarung dan dia bersyukur selimut pun tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang semakin lama membeku sendirian dalam bilik kecil dikabin terpencil atas gunung ini.

Lut paling tak suka bila tengah-tengah malam begini, dia baring sendirian diatas katil dalam gelap tanpa buku untuk menyibukkan otak, otak melayang jauh sejauhnya. Tak terkejutlah kalau benda pelik-pelik yang timbul dalam kepala.

Dahi dikerutkan.

" _Malam Jumaat tu, lepas solat isyak, aku ingat aku nak singgah sekejap rumah kau, saja nak melepak dah habis sekolah. Kau en sepanjang hari kat sekolah membebel sorang-sornag siap buat list nak tengok cerita apa atas meja kau. Dekat simpang nak masuk jalan rumah kau tu, tiba-tiba ada orang rempuh aku. Aku baru nak maki, bila aku tengok kau tengah berlari. Laju nak mampus kau tahu? Aku tak tahu pula kau lari laju macam tu. Either way, aku tak kejar kau, tapi aku follow kau lari. Alih-alih kau masuk hutan aku lost kau sekejap kat situ_."

Lut mengeluh sendiri. Dia mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan kemudian dia memicit sisi kepala dengan niat nak meredakan denyut yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala.

" _Then aku call Aki dan beritahu apa jadi. Waktu dia datang tu, muka dia terkejut gila bila dia tengok muka kau. Lama juga dia tenung kau sampai aku panggil dia few times baru dia macam snapped. Lepastu Lunar tolong bawa kau naik ke kabin sebab Aki suruh. Aki tak explain apa-apa dekat aku dengan Aiman sebab apa dia suruh bawa kau ke sini. Dia hanya kata kalau kau stay kat rumah kau, it's not really safe. Macam tu la. Aku dengan Man tak berani nak komen apa-apa, kitorang dengar aje apa yang dia suruh. So, that's that_."

Kenapa Lut langsung tak ingat apa yang jadi?

Kenapa dia lari dari rumah dia sendiri?

" _It was hella weird, I can tell you that_ ,"

Lut tak dapat nak beri respon yang bernas selepas mendengar cerita AJ apa yang berlaku padanya.

" _Dah macam mana aku boleh tiba-tiba injured?_ "

 _"Aku tak tahu tho... By time aku jumpa kau tu, kau dah tak berlari dah weh. Kau basically passed out dah bila aku jumpa kau, dengan darah merata. Kau kena gigit binatang ke memende, heck, I don't even know. Adam dengan Aki yang tend kau. Dorang tak benarkan aku masuk, maybe tak nak aku risaukan kau kot._ "

Teringat AJ cerita, gaya dia pun macam taka da sekelumit bimbang pun dengan keadaan kawan dia separa maut. Cerita macam tengok movie malam semalam, esok pagi jumpa dekat sekolah cerita macam benda tu tak efek sikit pun dalam hidup. Kagum juga Lut, dia boleh buat selamba macam tu.

Tak apalah kut, sikit pun tahu apa yang jadi, Lut rasa agak lega daripada tak tahu apa-apa langsung. Walaupun banyak juga benda yang tak terjawab. Macam kena isi tempat kosong dalam karangan untuk peribahasa yang sesuai, tapi tak thau nak jawab apa, makanya kosonglah kiranya. Markah pun bersih macam tu jugak. Alamak, teringat exam BM yang dijawab haritu dalam finals, damn. Harapnya cikgu tak call suruh buat repeat dalam masa cuti ni.

Entah kenapa sekarang ni, bila dia ingat balik perbualan dia dengan AJ siang tadi, Aki macam ada gaya tahu menahu aje. Lut tak pernah pula jumpa dengan Aki AJ dengan Aiman sepanjang dia hidup dan itu tadi, memang dia berani sumpah, itu kali pertama dia jumpa Aki kembar tak seiras itu.

Agaknya, kalau Lut tanya Aki sendiri apa yang jadi, atau tanya Aki sendiri apa yang Aki tahu, agaknya dia dapat jawapan tak?

Ataupun Lut perlu pulang sendiri kerumah untuk ingat semula apa yang jadi?

Lut mengeluh berat. Serabut.

Baru aje kut nak enjoy habis sekolah, ini pula yang jadi?

Mungkin dia perlu pulang semula kerumah untuk ingat semula apa yang jadi.

Dalam Lut leka mengelamun, dia perasan gelap dalam bilik itu lebih gelap daripada biasa. Seperti ada yang menghadang cahaya yang sedia segan nak berkongsi sinar ditingkap kecil depan katil Lut. Lut mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dari bawah selimut. Dalam sekelip mata bayangan hitam yang menhalang cahaya lesap, meninggalkan langsir teralun perlahanditiup angina dingin daripada luar tingkap.

 _Burung terbang lalu lah tu kut_ , detik Lut dalam hati cuba menyedapkan diri sendiri walhal jantung dah mula berdegup kencang. Dia mengaku dia cuak. Tapi kalau fikir balik, dah duduk dalam hutan, terpencil pula tu, entah ceruk mana Lut pun tak tahu, memang macam-macam benda ada. Hutan pun namanya.

Lut menarik selimut melitupi seluruh tubuh dan memejam mata serapat mungkin. Sepi menjerit dalam kepala cuba memanggil lena walaupun dia memang tak rasa nak tidur. Mungkin lepas berhari-hari tak menyedarkan diri, tenaga terlebih-lebih pula. Lut bukanlah kategori penakut, sebab selalunya dia pun melayan cerita seram bawah selimut dalam bilik sendirian bila dia ada mood. Tapi dah kalau jadi pula dalam real life, Lut pun tahu kecut perut.

Mujur kali ini, lena datang juga selepas Lut membaca segala jenis surah dan zikir yang diingat dalam kepala.


	5. 05

  
  
  
Lut tak tahu pukul berapa dia tiba-tiba tersentak daripada tidur tanpa mimpi. Sangka dah cukup lena tidur, tapi nampaknya itu anggapan yang tidak benar sama sekali. Kalau nak tengok jam pun, dalam bilik itu tiada pula jam yang tergantung dimana-mana. Nak check phone pun, benda alah tu ada dirumah. Tak pasti bateri penuh atau tidak. Nak tengok jam tangan? Harapan. Dia pun nampaknya berlari tengah malam masuk hutan tanpa selipar, inikan lagi nak teringat bawa apa-apa bersama.

Tangan dibawa kerambut, menyerabaikan lagi mop atas kepala. Mungkin sebab sejuk, pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu tidak semena-mena menghantar renjatan terus kekepala, Lut terus menarik nafas dalam, cuba menahan sebarang suara terkeluar dek sakit yang tiba-tiba menerjah. Lut menyumpah sendiri dalam hati. Lama juga dia duduk termenung atas katil itu, nak menunggu sakit itu pergi sendiri. Susah sangat nak biasa dengan sakit ini. Agaknya lukanya itu dalam manalah sampai nak gerak sikit pun asyik mengada nak sakit aje.

Kedua belah kaki dilemparkan daripada katil, Lut bangun dengan berhati-hati. Sejuk memang hingga ketulang hitam, tapi disebabkan rasa haus dan idea yang tiba-tiba mengetuk kepala, Lut perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar daripada bilik tersebut sesenyap yang termampu.

Daun pintu sememamngnya tidak tertutup rapat ditarik Lut perlahan.

"Lut?"

Terperanjat punya fasal, dia pantas berpaling. Bertambah-tambah terkejut dia apabila Aki muncul dari dapur dengan mug dalam tangan dalam samar cahaya.

Kaki seakan terpaku dimana dia berdiri, jantung kencang berdegup sehingga dia berpeluh dingin. Entah kenapa rasa cuak macam terkantoi nak buat benda jahat. Ah, mungkin sebahagian daripada niatnya ingin mengejutkan AJ dan kongsikan idea yang terasa masuk akal buat Lut itu mungkin jahatlah kut sebab dia nak minta tolong AJ bawa dia pulang supaya dia dapat ingat semula apa yang dia terlupa. Dan sebahagian lagi adalah niat murni nak ambil air kosong sebab tiba-tiba rasa dahaga.

Disebabkan Lut tak beri respon dan merenung Aki macam orang dungu, apabila Aki buka lampu, Lut terus tersentak.

"Kamu nak air?" tanya Aki meletakkan mugnya atas meja. Macam tiada apa yang berlaku dan dia sekejap tadi tidak pun buat Lut terkejut sampai terlompat jantung dari tangkai. Oh, sangat hiperbola.

"Uhm... air kosong?" laju dia jawab tanpa berfikir dua kali.

"Kamu duduklah dulu. Aki ambilkan."

"Eh, tak-,"

Aku berikan senyuman dan menggeleng. "Luka kamu belum pulih lagi, duduklah dulu..."

Lut tak tahu nak balas apa. "Okey. Terima kasih..." ucapnya perlahan, terkedu sekejap bila Aki senyum padanya.

Aki mengangguk sebelum menghilang kedapur. Lut menarik kerusi berhadapan dengan tempat Aki meletakkan mugnya tadi, asap nipis terhasil meluap keudara sedikit sebanyak mengambil perhatian Lut sehinggalah Aki meletakkan segelas air kosong depan mata Lut. Sekali lagi Lut tersentak, dia mengakat kepala. Aki memberi senyum sambil melabuhkan duduk bertentangan dengan Lut.

Seumur hidup Lut, tak pernah rasa janggal sejanggal yang dia rasa waktu ini, hingga nak meneguk air, nak pastikan air mengalir dalam tekak dengan lancer pun payah. Dia menahan aje tiap kali dia nak tersedak.

"Kamu tak boleh tidur, Lut?" soal Aki selepas 10 jam kejanggalan tergantung diudara. (Okey, itu jelas menipu, tapi rasa macam tu.)

Lut menggeleng kecil, tanpa memandang muka Aki, dia menjawab perlahan, "Tersedar..."

Aki mengangguk. Dari riak wajahnya, dia jelas memahami. Melihat sekilas reaksi Aki, Lut terasa lega sedikit.

"Kamu pun lama juga tak sedarkan diri..." kata Aki sekadar menyatakan hakikat yang satu itu tanpa berniat apa-apa. Dan mendengarkan kenyataan tersebut, tak semena-mena buat Lut rasa bersalah.

Air kosong dalam gelas diminum sehingga habis, walaupun air tersebut tiba-tiba terasa mual ditekak.

"Kamu nak pulang kerumah, Lut?"

Hampir tersedak Lut dibuatnya. Mujur air sempat ditelan, walaupun dia terbatuk beberapa kali. Tak menyangka soalan tersebut terpacul daripada mulut Aki.

"Boleh ke?" soal Lut semula. Aki tersenyum nipis walaupun dahi agak berkerut sedikit.

Reaksi Aki buat Lut tersedar bahawa soalan Aki itu lebih kepada sebuah soalan retorik sebenarnya. Soalan yang Aki nyatakan kepada diri sendiri. Lagi sekali Lut rasa bersalah.

"Uhm, maksud saya, uh... Bukan saya nak sangat balik sebernarnya, kalau bahaya sangat. AJ beritahu Aki tak bagi saya balik kerumah sebab bahaya...?"

Aki mengangkat kening sebelah.

"Eh... err... uhm... tak, uh- maksud saya-," tergagap-gagap dia nak susun ayat supaya dapat diterima akal, tapi semuanya jelas merepek sampai Lut sendiri terlupa apa sebenarnya nak cakap sebab cuak sangat. Dia tak nak lah Aki salah faham.

"Pulanglah, Lut."

"Huh?" Lut menyoal kembali, tak berapa nak tangkap apa yang diperkatakan Aki.

Air dalam mug Aki hirup perlahan walaupun asap nipis dah lama hilang menandakan air itu sudahpun sejuk.

"Kamu boleh balik kalau kamu nak," ulang Aki dalam bentuk ayat mudah.

"Boleh?" Lut berkata, tak percaya.

Aki mengangguk sekali, mengiyakan.

Lut baru aje nak rasa teruja, tapi cepat aje dia tersedar sesuatu yang membuatkan perasaan teruja itu terbantut.

"...Aki? Kalau saya nak tanya something boleh?"

Angguk. "Tanyalah."

Lut terdiam, menimbang dalam kepala sama ada perlu atau tidak soalan itu ditanya. Entah kenapa dia rasa adalah satu keperluan untuk berfikir dahulu sebelum bercakap dengan Aki. Selalunya kalau dengan orang lain pun hatta dengan cikgu disekolah pun dia main lepas aje cakap tanya fikir banyak kali. Paling banyak dia fikir pun dua kali sebelum dia cakap dengan sesiapa. Tapi kesnya lain pula dengan Aki. Otaknya dipaksa untuk berfikir sepuluh kali baru dia dapat buat keputusan untuk tanya walaupun keputusan itu berbalik semula pada pendapatnya yang paling awal sekali. Tak membantu sangat pun.

"Uhm, kenapa Aki kata bahaya?"

Mug yang diangkat terhenti tengah jalan, tak menyangka agaknya Lut akan menanyakan soalan itu. Aki meletakkan semula mugnya atas meja, merenung air didalam mug tersebut. Tak lama hingga Aki menentang mata Lut.

"Kita akan gerak lepas subuh. Untuk masa ini, AJ akan temankan kamu buat sementara waktu, kalau kamu tak kisah..." ujar Aki, terang-terang menukar subjek.

Lut tak tahu nak respon apa dia hanya mengangguk. Tak apalah kut kalau Aki tak mahu beritahu. Agaknya nanti-nanti tahulah kut Lut nanti. Lagi pula Aki dah bagi greenlight, itu pun cukup dah buat masa ini.

Ah sudah, Lut tak pasti nak rasa apa sekarang ni bila rasa bersalah tercampur aduk dengan bimbang tiba-tiba dan teruja tak memasal.

Aki bangkit daripada duduknya dan mengambil gelas Lut. "Kamu siap-siaplah. Subuh masuk sekejap lagi." Beritahu Aki dan dia berlalu kedapur.

Lut mengeluh sendiri.

*

Subuh masuk awal dan Lut dah pun siap melepak dianjung kabin, kepala menerawang jauh antara berfikir dan tidak. Langit masih lagi gelap, udara disekeliling masih lagi dingin.

"Assalamualaikum~!" laung Aiman daripada bawah.

Lut terus bangkit dari duduknya, tidak menjangka kedatangan sesiapa diwaktu sebegini. Dingin dinihari dipecahkan dengan suara sumbang.

"Waalaikumsalam..."Lut menggumam sendiri.

"Bapak berat nak mati bendalah ni."

"Apa benda tu?" Lut menyoal, ingin tahu walaupun tak nampak lagi apa yang Aiman sedang seret sambil mendaki tangga kabin tersebut.

Aiman terhenti tengah tangga, mendongak sekejap kemudian dia mengerutkan dahi memalingkan muka. "Apa ke bijaknya aku ni... Better tinggalkan kat bawah aje, senang nanti nak bawa balik. Adoi..." Aiman mengomel, tidak mengendahkan Lut. Aiman akhirnya menolak benda –haiwan yang terikat kakinya hingga tergolek ketanah semula.

Sengih dilemparkan kepada Lut macam tiada apa-apa yang jadi. "Tho, AJ tak siap lagi ke? Aki kata nak gerak pagi kan? Kau ni, ha, dah siap ke belum?"

Berkerut dahi Lut apabila dia melihat keadaan Aiman. Terdapat darah pada seluar dan bajunya. Kedua belah tangan kotor dengan tanah hitam. Tudung dikepala pun dah serabai.

"Uh... aku tengah tunggu dorang siap. Kau ni... dari mana?" tanya Lut lagi.

Sekali lagi Aiman sekadar tersengih dan menuruni tangga kembali. "Aku dari hutan. Rezekilah ni dapat pelanduk. Dah alang-alang, boleh bawa balik buat BBQ." Beritahu Aiman.

Lut sekadar memerhati Aiman yang mula mencabut sneakers yang dipakai dan stoking kemudian menyarung selipar. Aiman mendapatkan pili air yang diikat pada tiang kabin tersebut dan dibuka untuk membasuh sneakers yang berdarah. Perhatian Lut serta-merta diganggu dengan pergerakan lembaga berwarna putih semakin mendekati. Apabila dia memalingkan muka ketangga, seekor harimau berbulu putih sedang mendaki tangga.

Terus Lut keras membatu dengan mata terbuntang. Kadar degupan jantung terus meningkat dari biasa, kaki terpaku dimana dia berada. Namun harimau tersebut tidak langsung mengendahkan Lut. Harimau tersebut sekadar melihatnya sekilas kemudian menyelesakan diri diruang anjung tersebut. Ia berbaring diatas lantai kayu itu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain itu sementara Lut kecut perut tahan nangis melihat makhluk Tuhan itu.

Dia tak mampu nak bergerak.

"Oh, Lunar?"

Harimau itu terus mengangkat kepala mendengarkan suara Aki. Ia membuat bunyi apabila Aki mengusap kepala dan tengkuknya, mata dipejam lambat-lambat, seperti menikmati usapan lembut Aki. Aki tertawa kecil dengan reaksi harimau itu.

"Ha... naik dah dia? Rindu Aki dah tu. Baru aje empat ke lima hari tak jumpa." Tegur Aiman daripada bawah.

Lut masih dimana dia berada, tidak mampu bergerak seinici pun sehinggalah Aiman melepaskan tawa, mengilai dia dibawah.

"Woi Lut!" dia memanggil, membuatkan Lut berpaling.

"Kau tak yah nak kecut sangatlah kan dengan benda tu." Kata Aiman lalu menyambung tawanya. Tak patut sungguh.

"Eh, Lut kamu dah siap?" Aki menegur.

Lut memandang antara Aki dan Lunar, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Woi, pucat muka kau weh. Takut sangat ke?" AJ mencelah.

Geleng.

AJ tergelak kecil lalu menepuk perlahan bahu Lut. "Dia takkan makan kau..." sebaik saja AJ menyatakan ayat itu, Lunar tiba-tiba bangun lalu menggeselkan tubuhnya dikaki Lut.

Dekat situ juga Lut pitam.

*


	6. 06

"WOAAAHH-! MASUK KIRI!!!" Aiman menempik lantang.

DOKK!

Kepala Lut terhantuk sesuatu yang keras sebaik saja dia cuba mengedipkan mata menyebabkan erangan kecil terlepas dari mulutnya. Tangan laju mencapai kepala, mata berpinar-pinar. Elok sangatlah kan tersedar daripada pitam disambut dengan jeritan Aiman dan kepala terhantuk kuat pada cermin kereta (agaknya.)

AJ berpaling apabila mendengar suara Lut meraung kesakitan.

" _Oh, shit._ " Dia menggumam sendiri, mata membulat melihat keadaan Lut. Terkial-kial dia hendak menutup tingkap sambil meletak tepi senjata yang sedang dipegang. Malangnya tingkap itu pecah terkena peluru, AJ menyambung menenmbak beberapa kali. Dia tak pasti sama ada terkena atau tidak tembakannya, tapi melihat salah satu tayar kereta antara tiga (setakat yang dia nampak) dah pun bocor dan terpelanting kebelakang, dia rasa agak berpuas hati. Terlupa sekejap Lut.

"Pegang kuat!" Aki memberi amaran, keras suaranya sedang dia memutarkan stereng dengan tangkas. Aiman menyelinap masuk, menahan diri daripada tergolek. Kemudian dia lekas mengeluarkan kepalanya daripada tingkap dan meneruskan kerjanya.

Manakala AJ teringatkan Lut, dia berpaling, kali ini dia yang kecut perut melihat darah membuak disisi tubuh Lut dan Lut pula sedang mengerang kesakitkan dengan kepala terhantuk dan luka yang terkoyak semula.

"Weh kau okey t-,"

"AJ! TUNDUK!" jerit Aiman.

Berkerut dahi Lut, peluh mula menitik didahi dan nafas mula tidak teratur. AJ terpaksa menarik tubuh Lut bersamanya untuk menunduk supaya terlindung daripada tingkap. Dia baru nak angkat kepala, tingkap diatas kepala Lut pecah seribu.

"Kau berdarah!" beritahu AJ akan perkara yang Lut dah sedia maklum.

Lut tak mampu nak memberi respon pada kenyataan bodoh AJ, dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Otak terasa berpusing-pusing pantas, bahu hanyir darah menusuk. Ditambah lagi dengan bunyi tembak-menembak, halaju kereta yang pantas, Lut sumpah tahan diri daripada muntah.

"Jauhari! Letak tekanan pada tempat yang luka!" sempat Aki mengarah dalam masa dia sibuk meneraju kereta yang meluncur pantas diatas jalan.

Dengan panik teramat, AJ cuba menyandarkan Lut pada pintu kereta. "Weh, maaf weh kalau sakit...," ujar AJ, merenung sekilas kemata Lut yang separa buka. Lut hanya mengedipkan mata dengan lemah. Tak mampu nak bersuara. Dia mengelap peluh didahi Lut kemudian, dengan mata dipejam, dia menekan kuat luka Lut yang berdarah. Lut mengerang kuat, nafas semakin deras.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry---!!!," AJ mengulang banyak kali tanpa membuka mata. Tak sanggup melihat darah, tak sanggup melihat keadaan Lut walaupun tak berguna juga sebab Lut mendesah dan sesekali mengerang cuba menahan pedih. Mengalir air mata AJ, tak sampai hati. Lut yang terpaksa menahan sakit, memandang lemah pada AJ. Sedaya dia menyalurkan kudrat untuk mengangkat tangan lalu menepuk perlahan pipi AJ.

"...sokay...," Lut mengangguk sekali. Bibirnya mula hilang warna, kulit wajahnya memucat, bahkan tangannya juga sudah sejuk.

Sekali lagi Lut tidak sedarkan diri.

*

"Eurgh..." Lut mengeluh berat. Mata terkebil-kebil nak dibuka walaupun cahaya samar-samar. Nak angkat kepala pun tak larat, terasa macam angkat batu satu tan.

"Kau tak payahlah paksa diri. Teruk gak kau terhantuk tadi. Aku ingat kau kena tembak kemende..." kata seseorang, menahan bahunya daripada bergerak.

Lut memejamkan mata sekali lagi, cuba bertenang dan menyelesakan kepala diatas bantal tersebut. Dahi berkerut dalam cuba menolak berdenyut yang berdengung dalam telinga.

"Mende doe... jadi?" Lut bertanya lemah, suara serak teramat terasa macam tekak berpasir. Nak telan air liur pun payah.

"Ada benda jadi." Jawab suara itu acuh tak acuh. Tahulah Lut siapa gerangan itu. Makin dalam kerutan Lut (kalau itu tak mustahil), dia menoleh kearah suara itu. Agak dah...

Aiman.

Aiman bangkit dari kerusinya sambil mengeluh bosan. "Ready, aku nak buka lampu," beritahu Aiman memberi amaran. Tapi tak guna juga sebab Lut tak sempat pun nak bersedia apabila sinar cahaya menusuk terus kedalam mata.

"Agh-," laju tangan naik kekepala, jari menekan kuat sisi dahi tidak tahan dengan pedih daripada cahaya lampu yang masuk secara tiba-tiba dan denyut dalam kepala yang semakin berganda kuatnya.

"Oh, kan aku kata ready?" ujar Aiman agak sinis tanpa ada sekelumit pun rasa bersalah. Lut sekadar diam, terasa letih nak memprotes.

Dalam jangka beberapa saat yang terasa seperti berjam mereka diam. Aiman hanya memberi ruang untuk Lut menyenangkan dirinya. Setelah melihat keadaan Lut mula bertenang dan atur nafasnya kembali normal, Aiman menuangkan air buat Lut.

"Kau boleh bangun tak? Ni, minum air. Kau passed out lagi. First sebab concussion, second sebab hilang darah." Beritahu Aiman tanpa ditanya. Aiman memang begitu, tak kiralah seteruk mana pun berita itu, kalau dia rasa nak beritahu, dia akan beritahu sebab baginya ada satu keperluan untuk orang itu tahu apa masalah mereka. Itu sekadar pendapat Aiman. Sebab itulah Lut rasa dia menjengkelkan. Sebab Aiman buat apa yang dia fikir patut. Ikut suka hati dia aje.

Nafas berat dilepaskan. "Mana yang lain?" Lut menyoal lagi sambil cuba menarik badannya untuk mengubah posisi. Lama jugalah Lut terpaksa melelahkan diri dan akhirnya bersandar pada dinding katil sambil diperhatikan Aiman.

Gelas dihulur pada Lut. "Ada... AJ terus pitam bila sampai tadi. Aki tengah tengokkan dia sekejap, so I am stuck with you. Effing hell..." Aiman menjulingkan mata, saja nak tunjuk rasa menyampahnya pada Lut. Entah kenapa sekarang ini, masing-masing rasa menyampah dengan masing-masing. Lut hanya mampu menahan perasaan menyampah terhadap Aiman, dia sekadar menggeleng kecil dan menikmati kesejukan air mineral yang mengalir dalam tekak.

Walaupun rasa tak selesa diperhatikan Aiman. Egonya agak terguris sedikit. Tapi dia terpaksa mengaku, Aiman bukan calang-calang perempuan, setelah adegan tembak-menembak dalam kereta tadi...

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Gelas yang sudah kosong diturunkan dari bibirnya. "Kau injured mana-mana tak?" Lut menyoal perlahan tanpa melihat muka Aiman.

Tersentak Aiman mendengar soalan Lut. "Kenapa kau tanya?" dia menyoal kembali, tak selesa ditanya sebegitu oleh Lut.

Eh, minah ni... Aku tanya baik-baik... Lut mengeluh lantas mengangkat mukanya untuk memandang Aiman. Berkerut dahi minah tu.

"First; aku tersedar sebab kau menjerit. Second; sebab bunyi tembak-menembak, bloody hell, pecah tingkap side aku tu beb. Third; aku ternampak kau pegang senapang or something kat passenger seat sebelah Aki. So?" jelas Lut agak sinis.

Aiman mencebik. Lut menjulingkan mata lagi. Tak faham aku minah ni...

"Aiman," serentak Lut dan Aiman berpaling kearah suara yang memanggil Aiman, suara yang dalam dan agak serak basah.

Aiman mengangguk sekali sambil bangun daripada duduknya. Dia keluar daripada bilik tersebut meninggalkan Lut seorang diri dengan lelaki bermata putih itu.

Gugup Lut dibuatnya, tak semena-mena degup jantung mula meningkat. Lut cuba mengalihkan pandangan, memandang tempat lain kecuali mata redup yang tajam memerhatikan Lut.

Apa pula salah yang aku buat? Sebab aku lembik sangat asyik passed out banyak kali?

Bukannya Lut nak sangat pun pengsan ke pitam tak kena tempat. Siapa suka? Asal bangun aje kepala ada atas langit pada masa yang sama macam kena tahan dengan gunung iya juga.

"Lut...," sebut lelaki itu perlahan, agak lembut nadanya. Tersentak Lut mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak cuba memandang sebab gerun melihat sepasang mata berwarna aneh sebegitu. Pelik cara dia sebut nama Lut, seperti nama itu terlalu asing untuk disebut. Seperti nama itu tidak sepatutnya diberikan pada Lut. Atau nama itu bukanlah nama sebenar Lut. Tapi, malangnya nama itu memang nama Lut, sejak lahir lagi namanya diberikan neneknya begitu. Dan Lut sendiri taka da niat nak menukar namanya.

Tanpa sedar Lut melepaskan keluhan. Bukan apa, Lut sedar diri dia siapa. Tiba-tiba aje muncul dalam kehidupan orang lain tanpa dijemput. Dia pun tak sangka benda akan jadi begini. Jumpa manusia pelik-pelik pula tu.

Selama ini pun, Lut bukannya rapat sangat pun dengan kembar dua orang itu. Kenal sekadar kenal dekat sekolah. Aiman sekelas dengannya disekolah, entah apa sebab, selalu bertingkah aje kalau mereka ada bercakap pun. AJ pun budak kelas sebelah yang tak pandai melukis tapi buat bijak menyibukkan diri dalam kelab seni sebab dia kata "Tak banyak benda nak buat kat sini. Aku suka tengok orang melukis sebab jiwa aku berseni walaupun tangan aku kayu." (quote unquote) entah kenapa budak seorang itu suka sangat menganggu hidupnya terutama dalam kelab seni walhal AJ sebenarnya mendaftarkan diri dalam persatuan alam sekitar. Mungkin bagi AJ ada kena mengena antara dua kelab itu, entah lah. Lut tak faham fungsi otak AJ dan juga Aiman.

Bila Lut mengeng kembali, baru dia sedar, AJ ada gaya macam stalker pun iya juga sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa Lut tak pula rasa pelik melampau. Mungkin sebab dia agak terbiasa dengan kehadiran AJ dalam beberapa tahun dia disekolah itu, mungkin itu sebabnya dia macam tak ada masalah sangat kawan dengan dia. Tapi kenapa Lut?

Apakah? Sekarang bila Lut fikir semula, dia rasa dipergunakan. Tak tahu kenapa perasaan macam tu datang tiba-tiba...

"Bagaimana keadaan- Oh, kamu dah sedar..." sapa suara yang 10 kali ganda lembut dan menyenangkan daripada lelaki tadi, menarik Lut daripada mempersoalkan hubungan Lut dan kembar tak cukup fius itu. Kali ini Lut berpaling sebab tak sempat nak berfikir apa-apa.

Lelaki bermata putih itu pernah Lut lihat sekali dikabin, namanya Adam –kalau tak silap, (sebab otak Lut bukan jenis nak ingat sangat banyak nama) tetapi perempuan berambut perang itu memang Lut yakin dia tak pernah nampak walau sekali seumur hidup Lut, ini kali pertama. Warna matanya juga aneh, warna seperti violet yang seakan-akan bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu. Dia melontarkan senyuman buat Lut, terus dia terkedu.

Adam sudahpun duduk ditempat yang Aiman duduk tadi. Perempuan itu menghampiri dan mengambil tempat dibirai katil Lut.

"Nama sey Dhuha. Dhia Ad-Dhuha."

Oh?

 _Oh_. Inilah orangnya. Dhuha.

Ohhh... sedapnya nama. Secantik orangnya. Padan sangatlah kan. Bolehlah kut Lut nak setuju dengan kenyataan AJ haritu, tentang Dhuha.

Memang tak silaplah kalau yang seorang lagi ini Adam.

"Okey," balas Lut macam orang dungu. Memang otak tengah bengong pun, mengadap dua makhluk rupa macam dewa greek, mana tidaknya. (Oh, jangan salah faham, Lut tak percaya pun semua dewa-dewi itu, tapi dia pernah baca perihal dewa greek dalam internet.)

(Nampak sangat Lut manusia tak guna, banyak masa dihabiskan dalam internet.)

(Nak buat macam mana, nak bersosial pun bukanlah kemahiran Lut.)

(manusia terlalu meletihkan dan juga menakutkan sebenarnya.)

Dhuha mengukirkan senyuman lebih manis daripada tadi, buat Lut lebih gugup daripada tadi.

"Maaf, untuk masa ini, mungkin kamu masih keliru dengan semua yang jadi. Nampaknya Iskandar pun tak menerangkan apa-apa lagi pada kamu...?" Dhuha memandang Adam sekilas, seperti cuba meminta kepastian.

Angguk.

Lut mengedipkan mata sekali, tersedar sesuatu. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang jadi sebenarnya? Uhm... apa kena mengena-," Lut terdiam. Tak tahu nak guna ganti nama apa.

 _Saya_? Skema nak mampus.

 _Lut_? Bajet innocent aje gaya.

 _Dah tu_?

Tapi melihat wajah Dhuha dan Adam, mereka seakan memahami. Adam bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian dia menakup pipi Lut dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan turun kebawah dagu Lut, lalu diangkatnya muka Lut lantas mengucup dahi Lut.

Tercengang Lut dibuatnya.

Dhuha sekadar memberi senyum. Dia berbalas pandang antara Lut dengan Adam yang sudahpun bergerak kemuka pintu tanpa berpaling lagi.

"Kamu rehatlah dulu. Sey dan Adam akan datang semula selepas kamu bersedia."

Lut mahu membantah, tapi fius dalam kepala dah terputus agaknya sebab dia terkelu, dengan jantung kencang berdegup dek terasa lagi hangat bibir Adam didahinya.

Dia memandang kosong Dhuha yang berlalu pergi setelah menepuk lembut peha Lut disebalik selimut.

Daun pintu terkatup rapat.

Lut bengong sendirian, termangu diatas katil itu.

 _What. The. Hell_?

*


	7. 07

Setelah semua perkara yang terjadi –setakat ini- menggagalkan otak Lut berfungsi dengan baik. Kalaupun Lut dapat tahu semua yang terjadi, _apa; kenapa; bagaimana;_ dan lain-lain persoalan yang perlukan jawapan, boleh kena lintar pintas otak Lut. Tak pun hanya 0.009% aje maklumat yang akan lekat dalam kepala Lut. Agaknya Aiman dah bocorkan rahsia betapa otak Lut tak berguna sangat untuk ingat-mengingat inilah mereka enggan memberitahu apa yang jadi. Mungkin Lut boleh harapkan AJ sebab setakat ini pun, AJ aje yang sering bermurah hati untuk menjawab soalan Lut. _Harapnyalah_ , sebab AJ pun mabuk agaknya tengok darah banyak, entah budak tu sanggup lagi ke tidak nak menghadap Lut.

Sedihnya, duduk dalam gelap sendiri macam ni tanpa tahu apa-apa. Rasa 10 kali ganda bodoh daripada biasa.

Aiman dah tak masuk dah lepas dia keluar tadi. Marah agaknya pada Lut sebab buat AJ pitam, entah. Nak salahkan Lut juga ke, sebab tak pandai nak jaga diri sampai luka tu terkoyak semula? 

Lut merenung kosong dalam gelap siling depan mata. Aki ada masuk tadi bawa makanan –Lut makan sendiri walaupun Aki ada pelawa nak suap. Dah cukup menyusahkan orang, Lut tak sampai hati nak susahkan Aki dengan muka penat macam tu. Maka Lut suruh Aki pergi berehat sebab Lut boleh makan sendiri. Mujur Aki tak membantah, cuma Aki tak pergi berehat, sebab Aki sekadar melihat Lut makan. Sumpah kekok teramat. Aki pun hanya tunggu Lut habis makan, muka sepanjang masa tak perasan kut kekok diudara antara mereka sebab Aki macam tengah berfikir tentang sesuatu. Lut pun tak buka mulut untuk menyoal apa-apa sebab yakin takkan dijawab. Setelah dia makan, Aki menyuruh Lut berehat lagi kemudian Aki keluar sekali dengan pinggan kotor Lut.

Disebabkan Lut tak tahu dia berada dimana (dia agak dia ada dirumah kembar itu kot) dia bosan sendiri tak tahu nak buat apa. Belakang badan pun terasa lenguh asyik berbaring aje. Nak bergerak, takut sakit pula lukanya. Kepala pun adalah pening-pening, kadang berdenyut juga. Lut merengus kebosanan.

Rasa macam tak adil pun iye juga. Mungkin macam dah terang-terangan mereka dikejar dalam perjalanan pulang (hantar Lut balik, harapnya.) dan kemungkinan mereka pun tak tahu siapa yang mengejar mereka sekejap tadi, sebab itulah mereka enggan beritahu apa-apa pada Lut. Mana tahu takut salah informasi ke, _manalah tahu_. Lut cuba meyakinkan diri untuk fikir positif walaupun dia bukanlah manusia macam tu. Tapi sebab tengok muka Aki sebentar tadi, tak sampai hati nak fikir bukan-bukan.

...AJ, agaknya budak tolol tu okey tak? Tak tahu pula dia takut darah... tapi boleh pula dia tembak menembak macam cold blooded assassin aje gayanya. Siap mengalir air mata pula tu. Takut sangat ke dia? Darah aje kot, macam air sirap tapi ada bau ferum sikit...

...

"Kau tengah buat apa tu?"

Lut mengerutkan dahi, untuk kali ke sepuluh Lut menyesal tak bawa mp3 bersamanya sebab lambat pagi tadi. Inilah bahana terbangun lambat, eloklah sampai dia nak fokus siapkan lukisan yang satu ini pun kena ganggu dengan makhluk daripada planet pluto. Kalau tanya soalan yang bijak boleh lagi Lut terasa nak layan. Ini soalan cepu emas juga yang dilontarkan pada Lut.

Senyap. Bazir tenaga aje kalau layan pun.

"Lawa kau lukis. Aku tak tahu kau tengah lukis apa, tapi aku tahu kau akan lukis lawa sampai Madam Cecilia frame kan untuk gantung dalam rumah dia."

 _Madam Cecilia_? Lut terus menoleh melihat pemilik suara tersebut.

Budak itu tersengih tanpa sedikit pun rasa bersalah.

"Macam mana kau tahu?" tanya Lut tanpa berfikir panjang.

Bila dia tersedar dia tertanya soalan tersebut, Lut mengerutkan dahi, mengalihkan mata daripada budak sengal itu. _Ah sudah, sekarang dia pun tahu aku ada crush kat Madam Cecilia._

...Ke dia dah memang tahu dan disebabkan dia tahu aku tak pekakkan dunia hari ini dia nak umpan aku supaya layan dia guna cara kotor tu.

Lut menyumpah dalam hati, fokus 100% hilang daripada nak melukis tadi sedang budak itu tersengih. Bibir bawah digigit.

"Aku tahulah, aku ada datang rumah dia dengan Aiman."

"Aiman?" dia tanya semula. Bukan dia tak kenal Aiman, budak perempuan yang paling bermasalah –dengan Lut - dalam kelasnya. Lagilah Lut tak nak layan budak lelaki ini, lagi-lagi dia kenal Aiman. Kalau dia kenal Aiman, maknanya dia ada masalah dengan Lut secara tak langsung.

Lut terus bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa berkemas, dia mula mengorak langkah untuk keluar daripada studio sekolah.

"Eh, Lut, kau nak pergi mana?" tanya Erik, salah seorang daripada ahli kelab seni.

Lut menggeleng. "Aku nak beli air." Balas Lut tanpa berpaling. Dia main jawab aje, niat asal dia nak lari daripada budak yang mengganggunya tadi. Tapi dah alang-alang, air pun bagus juga daripada merayap tanpa arah tuju. Lagipun, Lut perasan juga dia tak pernah pula nampak muka budak tu dalam kelab seni tu sepanjang tiga tahun dia terperuk dalam kelab seni itu sejak dia tingkatan satu.

Dia dah tak dengar dah butir kata Erik sebab dia terus keluar tanpa pusing lagi dah. Harapnya budak tu tak-

"Lut!"

 _Shit_. Dia follow...

Lut mempercepatkan langkah.

Malangnya, tangan lebar budak itu berjaya menangkap bahu Lut, tak semena-mena Lut berpusing menghadap dia. Tangan automatik menepis tangan lebar itu daripada bahunya, dahi berkerut dalam tidak senang.

"Amende kau nak?"

Geleng. "Tak ada... Aku just nak cakap dengan kau aje."

Lut tahan diri daripada menjulingkan mata.

"Kau nak beli air kan? Aku belanja."

Lagi dalam kerutan Lut. "Tak payah."

"Boleh lah," AJ angkat kedua belah kening dengan senyuman.

"Kau nak apa sebenarnya?" tanya Lut lagi, masih tidak berpuas hati.

Dia jongket bahu. "Aku just nak kawan dengan kau aje. Okey, aku tak kacau kau lukis lepas ni, okey?" dia mencuba lagi.

( _spoiler alert: dia kacau jugak_.)

Lut tak membalas, sebaliknya dia menyambung langkah untuk ke vending machine yang paling jauh daripada studio; di perpustakaan sekolah. 

Satu benda yang Lut suka akan sekolah ini, dia ada perpustakaan sendiri. Satu bangunan tiga tingkat, hanya dipenuhi dengan buku 85% dalam keseluruhan perpustakaan tersebut dan 15% kelengkapan lain yang sesuai diletakkan dalam perpustakaan tersebut.

"Lut!" seru budak itu lagi.

Lut cuba buat tak layan. Tapi malangnya budak itu sangat pantas (Lut yang lembab sebenarnya.) menyamai aturan langkah dengan Lut, sebab dia dah berjalan sama laju disebelah Lut.

"Kau nak air susu manga tu kan? Aku belikan untuk kau. Anggaplah macam friendship token? Okey?"

"No." Macam mana dia tahu Lut suka susu manga? Bukannya Lut nak suka pun susu manga tu, tapi sebab susu manga tu paling ramai orang tak suka, itu sebabnya Lut minum susu manga tu. (susu manga kegemaran Lut, dia tak peduli orang kata apa pun. Sehingga Lut pernah telefon orang yang refill air vending machine tu sebab ada satu minggu mereka tak refill susu manga kegemaran Lut. Alasan sebab tak menguntungkan. Sungguhlah, alasan yang diberikan sangat tidak relevan -pada Lut.)

" _Please_? Lut?"

"No." bengang.

"Okey, lepas ni aku takkan pergi rumah Madam Cecilia dan biar Aiman aje yang pergi sorang. Selama ni aku pergi pun sebab Aiman yang paksa, okey? Bukan aku nak sangat pun pergi ke rumah Madam." Budak itu mencuba lagi.

"No." nada suara Lut semakin mengeras.

Budak ni tersangatlah persistent, sakit kepala dibuatnya.

"Okey, kalau macam tu, aku pergilah juga sebab Aiman paksa. Tapi aku akan maklumkan kat Madam yang kaulah manusia yang lukis semua lukisan yang Madam beli kat internet tu dan juga yang sekolah jual."

Lut dah tak tahan. Dia menyirap sungguh muka pun merah menyala. Serta merta dia menghentikan langkah di bawah susur gajah dan berpusing menghadap budak itu. Tapi budak itu tak perasan, dia terus melanggar Lut sehingga mereka terjatuh diatas lantai simen, dahinya terhantuk dahi Lut. Mata lantas terpejam menunggu kepala bertemu lantai, namun mujur telapak dia yang besar itu berada dibawah kepala Lut, menahan kepala batu Lut daripada menghentak simen.

"Ergh...! Tang mana yang kau tak faham sebenarnya? Aku _tak nak_ pun jadi _kawan_ kau, so kau blah dari hidup aku tak boleh?" sengaja ditekankan dua perkataan tersebut, mengharap supaya budak itu faham.

Nafas Lut tersekat apabila dia membuka mata melihat betapa dekatnya muka budak itu dengan muka Lut. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Lut menolak dadanya supaya dia beralih daripada tubuh Lut dan Lut dapat bangun.

"...aku nak jadi kawan kau..." ujar budak itu perlahan, merenung Lut yang sudah pun berdiri. Sayu aje nadanya.

Lut mengetap gigi dan menarik rambut. Dia mendengus kuat apabila rasa bersalah mula merangkak dalam hatinya.Untuk beberapa saat dia pejamkan mata sekali lagi, cuba menenangkan diri.

"Lut, aku-,"

"Kau senyap sekejap," Lut meningkah, sambil bersandar pada salah satu tiang. Kali ini budak itu mendengar kata Lut, dia tidak bersuara. Tapi Lut masih dapat rasa renungannya pada Lut.

Keluhan berat dilepaskan, Lut menengadah kelangit cuba mencari jawapan yang terang-terangan tak ada pun diatas sana. Lagi sekali dia menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia menoleh pada budak itu. Masih lagi duduk.

Matanya mengekori langkah Lut yang semakin mendekati sehinggalah dia terpaksa mendongak apabila Lut berdiri depan matanya.

"Apa nama kau?"

Lut buat tak nampak sinar yang muncul dalam mata budak itu. "AJ. Orang panggil aku AJ. Nama aku Aiman Jauhari. Kembar Aiman."

Dahi Lut berkerut. "Bangunlah. Tak memasal orang ingat aku buli kau pula. Padahal kau yang buat semak...,"bebel Lut, memalingkan muka sambil menggaru belakang tengkuk.

AJ mengangguk laju seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku kembar tak seiras Aiman, sebab tu muka aku lain daripada dia. Aku banyak ikut muka mak aku."

Patut pun lawa. Kalau Aiman tu macam budak lelaki pakai tudung. Lut sekadar mengangguk. Malas nak ambil kira penerangan AJ.

"Uhm... kalau kau nak juga susu mang-,"

"Okey." Lut mengangguk lagi, tak memandang AJ. Tapi entah kenapa, walaupun tak dia tak tengok muka AJ, dia dapat rasa kebahgiaan AJ apabila Lut akhirnya bersetuju menerima 'friendship token' dia. Lebar sungguh senyuman kebahgiaan AJ, kalau ini anime, agaknya memang bersinar-sinar mentari dan muncul bunga-bunga tak pun pelangi belakang kepala AJ tu agaknya. Boleh berjangkit senyuman AJ kalau Lut tak bengang dengan dia.

"Kau tunggu sini, aku pergi beli sekejap." Ujarnya sebelum memecut laju meninggalkan Lut.

 _Tolol budak ni... Patutnya cepat aje dia catch up dengan aku_... Lut mengeluh sendiri. Dia buat bodoh dengan arahan AJ dan bergerak kembali ke studio.

Bagaimana pun AJ tetap berjaya jumpa Lut, tanpa berpeluh, tidak pun tercungap-cungap dan apa yang pasti, dia langsung tak ungkit yang Lut tinggalkan dia.

Memang sungguh dia nak kawan dengan Lut, agaknya...

...

"Psst, Lut."

Lut kerut dahi. Kepala menoleh kiri kanan cuba mencari sumber suara dalam gelap bilik itu. Barulah nak mengimbau kenangan lalu, kena kacau pula.

"Sinilah gila," Lut menjulingkan mata dalam gelap mendengarkan suara Aiman.

Dia menoleh apabila Aiman menyelinap keatas kerusi, berhati-hati dia menarik kerusi dekat kekatil Lut.

"Apahal?" Lut menyoal, turut berbisik. Padahal bukannya ada orang lain pun dalam bilik tu nak berbisik macam ni.

Aiman berkerut sekejap. "Bukan kau seorang je yang terasa left out dalam semua ni." Kata Aiman, mula berbisik.

"Kau apahal bisik-bisik ni?" Lut berkata perlahan, pelik dengan Aiman. Tak pula dia buka lampu.

"Shh... senyap lah sengal. Aki tak tahu aku masuk ni!" dia membalas, mula bengang, tapi masih lagi berbisik.

"Kau minta izin Aki ke nak masuk selama ni?"

"Weh, aku tak tahulah kau bangang ke bijak terlebih, selama ni aku masuk pun Aki yang suruh. Kau ingat aku nak sangat menghadap kau? Kalau tak AJ demam sekarang, tak ada aku nak baik hati jumpa kau ni!" kali ini dah tak jadi berbisik dah. Lebih kepada separa jerit separa bisik. Geram.

Lut malas nak bertelingkah. "Dah tu? Kenapa?" keluh Lut perlahan.

Aiman mengeluh juga. "Just hear me out okay?"

Lut mengangguk bosan.

"Aku tak tahulah kau peduli ke tak, tapi, you are not the only one in the dark." Bila Aiman berkata begitu, terus Lut angkat kepala dan menoleh pada Aiman. Rasanya dia dapat agak Aiman nak cakap tentang apa. Tak sangka...

"Korang pun?"

Aiman merenung muka Lut seketika sebelum mengangguk.

Oh.

"Kau ingat time AJ tiba-tiba nak kawan dengan kau? Kau ingat dia saja je ke macam mana?"

 _Agak dah_. Lut mengetap gigi, entah kenapa rasa hampa. Tapi dia mengangguk.

Agaknya Aiman perasan perubahan muka Lut, "Kitorang dah lama kena perhatikan kau. Although I got stuck in a class with you, tapi AJ memang dia betul-betul nak kawan dengan kau. So, sebelum kau emo tak memasal, jangan kau fikir bukan-bukan."

"Mana-,"

"It's fine." Potong Aiman sebelum dia terhenti sekejap.

"Aku tak kisahlah. Kau nak cakap apa sebenarnya ni?" Lut mula hilang minat nak dengar apa yang Aiman mahu katakan. Rasa letih tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingat kau nak tanya aku kenapa kitorang kena perhatikan kau." Kata Aiman, nada agak mencabar.

Kali ini Lut rasa bengang. Tapi dia tahan.

Tersengih Aiman. Lut kadang tak faham kenapa perempuan seorang ini suka sangat tengok dia bengang. "So? Kenapa korang kena perhatikan aku? Sebab aku hot stuff?" sinis Lut membalas, kali ini Aiman pula yang menyampah. Padan muka, siapa suruh mula.

Geleng. "Tak. Aki kata aku dengan AJ guardian kau."

Lut hampir mencarut. " _Guardian_?"

Aiman menjulingkan mata lagi. Memang boleh juling kalau lama dia dengan Lut ni. "Kau ingat aku nak sangat? Yes, _guardian_." Aiman sengaja menekan perkataan yang satu itu. "...Untuk apa, aku tak tahu. Sebab tu aku kata bukan kau aje yang in the dark selama ni okey? Aku dah cuba nak korek daripada Aki, habuk pun tak terkeluar. Nak harap AJ? Dia tengok darah pun pitam. Tapi tadi, aku terdengar Adam, Dhuha dan Aki cakap fasal someone. It's rare tengok Aki break down, tak pernah even, tapi tadi..." Aiman berhenti sekejap, menoleh kebelakang sekilas. Takut-takut tertangkap agaknya.

"Dia kata orang dah lama aim kau. So, apa yang AJ buat, jadi kawan kau tu, was like, the best decision he ever made in his life. The smartest thing, ever." Sarkastik sungguh bunyinya bila datang daripada Aiman.

"Bukan aku rapat dengan dia pun? Aku cakap dengan dia dekat sekolah aje kut. Kau tahu juga ke aku tinggal dekat mana?"

Aiman menjongket bahu dengan muka tak bersalah. Lut menggeleng seraya mengeluh perlahan. Fahamlah dia.

"Aku lupa, _guardian_ , kan." Sinis dia menyatakan hakikat satu itu.

"Kau tak risau ada orang aim kau?" soal Aiman, tetapi nadanya pelik, tak selalu Lut dengar daripada Aiman. Nada gusar.

Lut menjongket bahu. "Aku pun tak sure. Aku rasa macam tak peduli." Dia balas acuh tak acuh.

Aiman terdiam. Lama dia tenung Lut, gaya tak percaya. Kemudian mengangguk dan bangkit dari kerusi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia terus meninggalkan Lut.

Lut menghantar dengan pandangan. Dia pula yang bimbang tiba-tiba.

 _Lah, marah ke_?

*


	8. 08

  
  
Pintu bilik ditolak buka daripada luar, mengejutkan Lut yang sedang menyimpan kembali sejadah dalam laci sebelah katil seusai solat isyak sekejap tadi.

"Lut!" AJ meluru masuk mendapatkan Lut. Sebelah kening diangkat.

"Apekehal korang ni?" Aiman tidak menutup pintu dibelakang turut mendekati Lut.

"Jom masuk bilik bacaan Aki?"

Berkerut dahi Lut. "Nak buat apa?"

Kembar tidak seiras itu berbalas pandang kemudian tersengih penuh konspirasi. Aiman angkat-angkat kening pandang Lut yang sumpah tak tahu menahu apa yang ada dalam kepala otak mereka.

"Aku tak boleh baca otak sewel korang, so spit it out already." Kutuk Lut. Tapi entah kenapa Lut rasa agak lega sedikit sebanyak apabila dua ekor manusia ini masuk kedalam biliknya setelah seharian mereka langsung tidak menjenguk Lut. AJ demam itu satu hal, Aiman marah (kot) pun satu hal. Kadang otak lembab Lut ni bukan tahu apa salah yang dia buat kalau orang tak beritahu.

"Dorang bertiga keluar sekejap tadi, adahal katanya. Bilik bacaan Aki tu antara mereka bertiga aje yang boleh masuk. Kitorang tak boleh walaupun Aki tak pernah ke halang ke apa, tapi Adam...," Aiman terdiam, tak tahu nak menyambung ke tidak.

Mereka bertiga senyap sekejap, mengenangkan Adam. Akhirnya, Lut mengangguk, faham sendiri. "Apa korang nak buat dalam tu?"

Riak muka Aiman relaks sedikit apabila dia tidak perlu sambung ayatnya tentang Adam. "Mana tahu ada benda yang kita tak tahu selama ni kita jumpa dalam tu ke? Kau tak nak tahu ke kenapa kau kena duduk dengan kitorang? Apa kena mengena kau dengan Aki?" bertubi-tubi Aiman melontarkan soalan sedang AJ hanya mengangguk, riak muka ikut sama bersungguh-sungguh.

Kerut dahi lagi. "Okey," Lut mengalah tanpa berfikir panjang. Macam seronok pula, mana tahu kan jumpa benda pelik-pelik. Jumpa resepi awet muda Aki, mana tahu?

Thrill, gitu.

Dahlah duduk terperuk aje dalam bilik ni, nak keluar takut pula, sebab rumah orang. Kalau di kabin haritu macam tak kisah sangat, tapi ni dah tahu rumah orang, Lut pun tak berani.   
AJ dan Aiman serentak mengangguk. AJ memaut lengan Lut. "Okey, jom ikut aku," kata Aiman, berjalan dahulu.

Mereka melintasi kawasan dapur, tempat makan dan ada tangga yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan ruang tamu utama. Kemudian ditingkat dua terdapat ruang rehat dan tiga bilik. Mereka naik tingkat ketiga yang mana memang taka da bilik pun, hanya ruang yang luas dengan beberapa rak buku disekeliling, rak-rak terlekat didinding yang diletakkan kotak, sebuah meja kayu dengan kerusi beroda, laptop, beberapa bean bags merata diatas lantai. Penghawa dingin pun ada satu.

"Tak macam bilik pun," komen Lut selepas beberapa ketika.

"Tapi yang pasti last aku dengan AJ kesini, aku pun tak ingat bila. Tapi sejak kitorang nampak Adam selalu naik, kitorang tak berani dah nak naik. Parents kitorang pun pesan jangan naik dah..." ujar Aiman meluru ke laptop yang terbuka.

"Kau tengok lah kotak-kotak yang suspicious ke apa-apa."

Lut mengangguk, rasa jakun sekejap melihat buku-buku yang ada. Tiba-tiba mata tertancap pada satu-satu kotak yang berlabel disudut paling kiri, bawah sekali.

"Nuh? Shit, siapa dia doe? Nenek kau ke?" Lut menyoal separa berbisik pada AJ dan Aiman, itu pun kalau mereka dengar.

"Huh!? Kau biar betul." AJ menyahut mendekati Lut.

Sebatang pen hinggap dibelakang kepala Lut sebelum jatuh kelantai dan bergolek perlahan sehingga terhenti disisi rak. "Wei, sengal, Lut tu nama lelaki kan. Kau nak agak tolol pun bertempat sikit." Aiman berbisiki separa jerit dari kerusi depan laptop.

Muncung bibir Lut, menjeling sekilas pada Aiman yang dah mula masuk mod khusyuk menghadap laptop depan mata. Jakun sikit dah kena macam ni. Aiman pun nak kecut sangat buat apa, relaks sudah. Bukannya ada orang pun dalam rumah ni selain mereka. Buat orang menggelabah aje tak memasal.

"Weh, Lut, kau betul ke kau sebaya dengan kitorang?" Aiman bersuara tiba-tiba, muka dekat sungguh dengan skrin laptop.

AJ dan Lut serentak menoleh. "Kau buang tabiat ke apa? Aku lahir sama tahun dengan korang kan?" Lut pula tak puas hati. Dengar Aiman bertanya begitu, tak semena-mena dia pun meragui umur sendiri.

Aiman perlahan-lahan berpaling pada Lut, muka macam tengok makhluk asing.

"Apa tu?" AJ menghampiri Aiman, melihat apa yang ada diskrin. Kemudian dia berbalas pandang dengan Aiman dan menjatuhkan mata pada Lut pula. Lut mengerutkan dahi tidak selesa ditenung begitu.

"No, shit." AJ melepaskan nafas.

"Korang ni apahal? Amende tu?"

Lut menjulingkan mata dan mendengus perlahan apabila soalan dibiar . Kemudian dia bangun daripada duduknya, tak jadi nak memeriksa isi dalam kotak berlabel 'Nuh' itu.

Apabila mata tertancap pada skrin laptop tersebut, terus dia terkedu.

Memang pun dia yang ada dalam gambar tersebut, mata pada kamera dengan Aki, selfie ditengah pantai dengan rambut basah.

"Tapi... itu bukan aku..." Lut bersuara perlahan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Dah kalau lelaki itu bukan Lut, siapa pula dia?

"...dia lah kut, 'nenek' kitorang...," ujar Aiman selepas beberapa ketika.

Serentak, "Nuh."

Mereka berbalas pandang.

"No, shit. We absolutely need to find out what the Effing Hell is going on with you." Ujar Aiman menuding jari pada Lut.

Lut tidak membalas. Dia berpaling dan mengambil kotak yang dijumpainya tadi kemudian diletakkan atas meja tersebut.

"Kau selongkar lah apa yang patut dalam laptop tu, zaman sekarang ni teknologi lagi banyak simpan rahsia daripada benda-benda macam ni," kata Lut sambil membuka kotak yang dijumpainya. Namun kotak itu hanya terkandung sebuah buku hardcover berwarna putih yang didalamnya terdapat tulisan yang dipenuhi dengan susunan abjad-abjad biasa yang tidak langsung membentuk sebuah perkataan. Sekadar huruf-huruf yang kadang berulang-ulang dalam satu ayat yang tidak berkesudahan sehingga keakhirnya. Tetapi muka surat ketiga yang terakhir huruf-huruf itu akhirnya sampai pada noktahnya ditengah-tengah muka surat.

Lut mengerutkan dahi. "Kejadah?" AJ mencelah, pelik.

"Ini... Ini DNA coding." Kata Lut perlahan.

AJ merenung Lut lama. Inginkan jawapan lanjut.

Lut menggeleng kecil. "Tapi ini buku yang terakhir..." gumam Lut, merasakan ada perkara yang tak kena.

"Buku terakhir? Lut, kau cuba cakap penuh-penuh?" pinta AJ, sungguh-sungguh keliru.

Lut melepaskan nafas, tangan kembali membelek pantas helaian muka surat buku putih tersebut, dahi berkerut cuba fokus mencari sebarang kecacatan pada buku suci putih bersih itu. Mana tahu ada benda yang agak membantu ke...

"DNA coding ni obviously code DNA yang ada dalam badan kita. Dan ini buku yang terakhir sebab dia stop at the end kat tengah-tengah dan bukan sampai habis. Buku ni selalu banyak lagi yang lain, sebab DNA kita sangat kompleks kodnya. Aku tak tahu lagi ada berapa banyak lagi buku ni, tapi aku pasti ini yang terakhir... tapi kenapa Aki korang ada yang terakhir aje? Mana yang lain? You know? So mesti there's something wrong some-," Lut terhenti apabila dia terperasan sesuatu untuk kali ke lima dia belek buku tersebut.

Cepat-cepat dia menyelak sehingga ke muka surat yang dia ternampak keanehannya disitu.

Sepotong ayat yang dihighlight dengan highlight biru, diatas muka surat tersebut, ayat sempurna yang Lut yakin sengaja ditaip.

**_You know where to find me._ **

AJ dan Lut berbalas pandang.

"Aku rasa Nuh ni memang kawan baik Aki tho... sebab dalam banyak-banyak gambar Aki, mesti ada dia. Even dalam gambar raya pun this guy ada sekali. Daripada dorang kecil sampai lah certain age... rapat gila beb dorang ni. Tengok aje pun kau tahu..." Aiman bersuara memecah senyap yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia diam semula.

"Oh crap, kita kena turun. Dorang balik any time aje ni!" Aiman bingkas bangun, terkial-kial shut down laptop manakala Lut dan AJ kelam-kabut nak menyimpan kembali kotak tersebut dan mengemas apa yang patut supaya tak nampak macam diusik orang.

Sedang mereka turun tangga, jelas terdengar bunyi pagar dibuka dan kereta beransur masuk dalam perkarangan.

Sebaik saja kaki menyentuh lantai, pintu dibuka dari luar, AJ dan Lut berlari masuk kedapur konon nak ambil air.

"Eh, korang dah balik!" sambut Aiman membantu buka pintu.

AJ dan Lut menyelinap duduk atas kerusi diruang makan, konon sedang berborak.

"Jauhari, kamu dah makan ubat, belum?" tegur Dhuha memasuki ruang makan.

"Eh, Dhuha...! Ehm, dah, makan dah tadi." Laju AJ mengangguk, konon terkejut melihat mereka dah pulang.

Manakala Lut, dia memang sungguh-sungguh terkejut dek cuak tadi. Sampai sekarang degup jantung masih kencang, minum air pun hampir aje terbatuk dengar suara Dhuha menegur.

"Lut, kamu rasa luka kamu dah berkurang sakitnya atau belum?" Dhuha menyoal menghampiri Lut.

Angguk.

Segan nak pandang Dhuha tiba-tiba sehingga suara pun tak terkeluar. Campur lagi dengan adrenalin yang baru nak menurun dalam badan, dia tak sanggup nak bersuara. Takut Dhuha perasan ada sesuatu yang tak kena, mati mereka bertiga.

...mungkin tak adalah nak mati, tapi kalau dah terkantoi masuk tempat orang tanpa izin, siapa nak tengok Aki yang lembut tu mengamuk?

Lut tak sanggup.

Panjang umur, Aki masuk keruang makan untuk kedapur.

"Jauhari tak tidur lagi?" sempat dia menegur.

AJ menggeleng. "Orang makan ubat kejap tadi lepas tu borak dengan Lut ni ha."  
Terjegil mata Lut memandang AJ, tak fasal-fasal dia pula yang jadi mangsa. Aki mengeluh.

"Demam kamu tu belum kebah lagi."

"Alaa, Aki, Lut ni ha yang bosan duduk dalam bilik baring macam mayat hidup. Nak borak dengan Aiman dia tak sudi, kenalah-,"

"Hoi!" Lut memotong, tak sanggup jadi mangsa dua kembar tak seiras ini. Aki tergelak kecil dan menggeleng.

"Kalian ada naik atas ke?" kata Aki mengambil tempat sebelah AJ dengan segelas air dalam tangan.

Senyap.

"Uhm... AJ nak naik dulu, sakit kepala tiba-tiba."

Mata Lut terbuntang memandang AJ yang perlahan-lahan bangun daripada kerusi. Dengan sopan dia menolak masuk kerusi bawah meja lantas memecut naik kebiliknya. Bila Lut berpaling untuk mencari Aiman, perempuan durjana itu sudah pun lesap.

Lut tercengang sendirian, memandang Aki yang tenang menghabiskan air kosongnya, Dhuha yang duduk disebelah Lut dan...

"Tahulah kamu perihal Nuh, kalau begitu." Adam bersuara, baru masuk ruang makan agaknya selepas mengunci pintu utama.

Lut menunduk lantas mengangguk lemah tanpa memandang seorang pun daripada manusia yang lagi tua daripada pokok balak yang ada dalam hutan simpan.

Nak habiskan air kosong dalam gelas pun dah tak berani, tak sanggup nak bergerak seinci dah tertangkap dan terkantoi buat benda terlarang. Kenapalah dia yang kena jadi mangsa dua ekor kembar tak guna itu? Celaka betul, Lut pula yang kena hadap segala kemungkinan yang buat dada Lut sesak.

Matimatimatimatimatimatimatimatimat---

"...maaf...," ucap Lut antara dengar dengan tidak. Itu aje yang mampu dibuat. Sekarang ni dia harap ada lubang besar dibuka luas dibawah kakinya dan bumi menelan Lut sepenuhnya. Punya kecut perut, tekak mual, kepala ringan...

Habislahabislahabislahabislahabislahabisla---

"Dah sampai masa pun untuk kalian tahu." Aki berkata sambil tergelak kecil. Entah apa yang menghiburkan hati Aki hanyalah membuat jantung Lut berdegup lebih laju daripada ta-

"HUH?" Lut angkat muka, ternganga lagi. Dia silap tafsir ke dia silap dengar...?

Aki mengangguk.

Adam tersenyum nipis.

Dhuha tersenyum manis.

Oh.

"Uhm..."

Lut tak tahu nak cakap apa. Otaknya buntu.

Kosong.

Dia mengedipkan mata sekali dan mengangguk sekali.

"Oh." Dia bersuara selepas beberapa ketika.

"Uhm... tapi... Lut bukan Nuh...?" kecil aje suara Lut berkata.

"Kami tahu. Tahi lalat kamu dileher hingga kemata kamu cukup untuk mengingatkan kami hakikat yang satu itu dan..." Kali ini Dhuha yang tergelak kecil. "...tingkah kamu adalah terlalu berbeza dengan Nuh." Sambung Dhuha.

Aki mengangguk, ketawa sama dengan Dhuha.

Kenapalah Adam tak ketawa sekali? Tak adalah rasa awkward sangat saat macam ni... Lut hanya mampu tersengih kekok.

"Kami tidak pun anggap kamu sebagai Nuh. Kami terima kamu seadanya. Kamu tidak perlu khuatir..." Adam berkata sambil menuangkan Lut air teh dengan aroma mawar. Sedikit sebanyak membantu menenangkan kepala otak yang tertekan disebabkan kejanggalan dan tekanan dek terkantoi sendiri. Padahal kepalanya Aiman sengal itu.

Lut terpaksa mendongak untuk melihat wajah Adam yang kini berada disisinya. Rasa terharu tiba-tiba buat dia tersenyum dengan rasa lembab dimata.

"Uhm... maaflah sebab menyusahkan dengan- uh- semua yang jadi. Tapi, uh- kalau- uh- Lut nak tahu apa yang jadi haritu... yang kena kejar tu... siapa mereka sebenarnya? Kenapa dia kejar kita?" tanya Lut teringatkan kejadian hari tu. (dia pun tak tahu berapa hari dah lepas sejak kejadian itu. Sebab tu dengar macam selamat aje guna perkataan 'haritu'.)

Adam mengambil tempat bersebelahan dengan Aki kemudian menuang the untuk dirinya sendiri dalam gelas yang digunakan AJ tadi. "Orang yang mencari Nuh selama ini menyangkakan kamu adalah Nuh." Dhuha menjawab tenang.

Aki mengiyakan dengan anggukan. "Kamu serupa dengan Nuh, seiras macam pelanduk dua serupa. Agaknya mereka sangka Nuh sudah muncul kembali dan tunggu masa nak ambil kamu agaknya... Alhamdulillah, mujur kamu terselamat daripada mereka walaupun terluka. Mungkin kalau Aki kata kamu diselamatkan pun, tak mustahil juga." Ujar Aki dengan senyuman bermakna dan kening sebelah terangkat. Aki bersandar pada kerusi, memerhatikan Adam menuang teh kedalam gelas air kosongnya tadi.

Sungguh Lut tak tahu nak beri respon apa. "Terima kasih...?" ucapnya kekok.

Tersenyum Aki lagi dan dia menggeleng kecil. "Bukan kami yang selamatkan kamu sebenarnya walaupun Jauhari sudah cuba mengejar kamu. Itupun dia terlepas pandang. Lunar selamatkan kamu walaupun dia mungkin terkasar sedikit, sebab luka kamu itu boleh tahan dalam juga sebenarnya. Kiranya dia sebenarnya nak minta maaf, tapi kamu pula yang pitam." Jelas Aki, menghirup air the tersebut.

"Ah, bagi pihak Lunar, sey mahu minta maaf." Kata Adam, menunduk pada Lut.

"Eh! Tttt- tak pe!" pantas Lut menggeleng kepala, tangan tergawang-gawang diudara.

"Nanti kamu biasa dengan Lunar, tahulah kamu dia kucing manja walaupun badan gergasi begitu." Kata Dhuha sambil ketawa.

Sumpah Lut rasa nak pitam lagi sekali mendengar kenyataan Dhuha. Kucing pun Lut takut, inikan lagi harimau.

(ulang; H A R I M A U.)

Lut memaksa diri untuk tersengih sama walaupun kepala mula rasa ringan membayangkan harimau bermanja dengan Lut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar Aki mengeluh perlahan, terus hilang bayangan yang menakutkan itu dari kepala Lut.

"Senyuman kamu saling tak tumpah seperti Nuh..." gumam Aki, sayu aje nadanya.

Lut terdiam sendiri walaupun dia memang sedang diam.

"Tapi dalam kotak tu... buku DNA coding tu... Aki tahu dimana dia berada?" tanya Lut teringat buku putih bersih suci murni yang dijumpai tadi. Lut pun tak pasti nak tanya atau pun tidak soalan yang telah pun ditanya, tapi dia nak tahu. Mana tahu Aki sebenarnya tahu menahu aje keberadaan Nuh itu...?

Malangnya Aki menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. "Buku itu sampai pada Aki pada hari kamu dilahirkan, Lut. Buku itu ada dengan kamu..."

"Is," tegur Adam rendah, tak sanggup agaknya mendengar kesayuan dalam nada suara Aki.

Lut memandang Dhuha. Terdapat senyuman pahit diwajahnya. Rasa sakit terbungkam dalam jiwa Lut melihat Aki begitu, Lut mengetap gigi, rasa bersalah. Macam awan gelap berkumpul membentuk awan kolumunimbus atas kepala nak lepaskan hujan guruh hanya disatu-satu tempat. Dahi berkerut.

"Kalau... Kalau macam tu, Lut siapa sebenarnya?" soal Lut, memandang setiap wajah yang ada dalam ruang makan itu. Lut menelan liur yang terasa kesat.

Sebab ada -banyak- waktu, Lut sendiri terasa asing dalam tubuh ini.

Lut menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya menggeleng. Tidak pasti dimana silapnya, dia bingkas bangun dari duduknya. Sekilas, dia perasan teh tidak lagi diminum, dia duduk sekejap untuk habiskan minuman sejuk itu dan bangkit kembali. Dia tidak hiraukan pandangan sesiapa dan menunduk.

"Maaf, Lut masuk tidur dulu. Salaam dan malam." Ucapnya sebelum lekas beransur masuk kedalam bilik kecil yang telah dihuni selama beberapa hari ini.

Adam sudahpun bangkit untuk mendapatkan Lut, "Adam," tegang nada suara Dhuha membatalkan niat Adam untuk mendapatkan Lut.

Adam mengetap gigi melihat daun pintu tertutup rapat. Tidak pun dihempas.

Entah mengapa, walaupun Lut terdapat banyak bezanya daripada Nuh, namun, sebahagian besar daripada siapa Nuh ada dalam diri Lut.

_Siapa Lut sebenarnya?_

*


	9. 09

  
Dalam banyak-banyak benda yang ada dalam otak Lut, Lut paling benci bila dia mula fikir tentang hikmah kewujudan dia di atas muka bumi tuhan ini.

 **Existential Crisis Mode**.

Lut meraup wajahnya beberapa kali. Dia tak tahu sekarang pukul berapa, tapi dia yakin dah pagi.

Macam-macam Lut cuba buat (fikir) untuk tidak memikirkan soal kewujudan dia selama dia bernafas dimuka bumi tuhan ini. Dada Lut sesak dan mata berair selepas berjam dia merenung kosong siling dalam gelap, kadang –cuba- bergolek atas katil –tapi luka tu pedih bila dia meletakkan tekanan disebelah kiri badannya, maka Lut terpaksa kekal dalam posisi yang asal.

Antara terlalu banyak benda dalam kepala dan tiada apa-apa langsung. Dah lama dia tidak begini. Dah lama tak seteruk ini. Air mata dipipi dah pun kering dan jiwa Lut terasa kosong dan sesak pada masa yang sama. Kepala Lut berat dan berpusing-pusing. Tapi tidur tak sudi nak datang bila diperlukan.

Lut tak ada daya nak bergerak. Sungguh. Walaupun rasa lenguh satu badan, tapi pada masa yang sama dia terlalu penat untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Kenapalah...

Elok-elok dia dapat pendam segala, malam ni macam meletup semua yang tersimpan rapi. Dia dah lepas dah fasa dimana seluruh system dalam tubuh tiba-tiba tak tahu nak bekerja, sehingga Lut sesak nafas sendiri sehingga menggeletar kuat segalanya dan air mata tumpah tak henti-henti. Sehingga dia sendiri sesak dada, menyemput mencari nafas. Tapi itu tadi.

Sekarang dia dah macam mayat hidup tanpa sebarang perasaan. Mungkin memang mayat hidup dah pun. Sebahagian daripada diri Lut mati dengan air mata yang dah kering.

Mujur masuk kubur nanti pun seorang diri.

Lut memejamkan mata, cuba mengawal nafas.

Selepas beberapa ketika, perlahan-lahan Lut memaksa diri untuk bangkit daripada katil. Terhuyung-hayang dia bergerak kepintu. Belum sempat tangan menyentuh tombol, daun pintu dikuak dari luar. Lut angkat muka, terpempan sendiri. Dia berundur beberapa tapak sebelum dia terjatuh depan Adam.

"Lut-,"

Lut tarik muka, menyumpah diri sendiri.

Suis lampu ditekan buka oleh Adam, bilik yang tadi kelam disimbah dengan cahaya lampu disiling. Kali ini Lut langsung membelakangkan Adam, menutup muka dengan telapak.

"Uhm... Adam nak apa-apa ke?" Lut menyoal dengan suara habis serak, sampai tekak pun rasa perit nak bercakap.

"Lut... kamu-," tangan Adam hinggap dibahu Lut, membuatkan Lut tersentak. Dia tak berniat pun nak menjauhkan diri daripada Adam, tapi kaki automatik bawa dia menjauh dari Adam. Sungguh lah, tak pernah orang tengok Lut post-break down. Memanglah Lut tak biasa kalau tiba-tiba ada orang nampak keadaan dia macam ni.

 _Habis loser gila, kau Lut_. Dia mengutuk sendiri dalam hati.

Pintu bilik itu ditutup. Sangka Lut dia kembali berseorangan, tapi bila dia pusing, Adam masih berdiri berdekatan dengan Lut, memerhati Lut dengan senyap.

Bermaksud, Adam adalah orang pertama melihat muka Lut sembab macam kuih apam warna pink dengan kesan air mata yang kering dipipi. Mata Lut pun menyepet, kecil daripada biasa.

Lut rasa nak menangis lagi sebab ada orang dah nampak dia begini.

Kaki terasa lemah untuk menampung badan, Lut terjatuh melutut depan Adam, tangan menahan berat badan diatas lantai dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia penat dah. Tak tertahan dah.  
Tapi dia tidak menangis. Cuma penat.

Penatpenatpenatpenatpenatpenatpenat-

Kedua belah bahu Lut diangkat perlahan kemudian bahunya dirangkul dan ditarik kedalam sebuah dakapan.

Lut tak tahu nak rasa apa. Sebab dia rasa awkward dan terharu pada masa yang sama. Juga rasa tak selesa sebab dipeluk dengan Adam –dalam banyak-banyak manusia, Adam? Kalau Aki tu macam percaya lagi, tapi, Adam???- dan juga keliru mula buat taufan dalam kepala Lut.

Apakah...???

Disebabkan keliru dah buat celaru dalam kepala Lut, Lut membalas pelukan Adam dan membenamkan muka dalam dada Adam.

Oh, macam ini ke rasanya peluk makhluk lain?

Hangat daripada tubuh Adam sedikit sebanyak menenangkan Lut. Bahkan bau badan Adam juga agak menyenangkan, macam bau hutan selepas hujan. Damai dan menenangkan.

Mungkin pada waktu ini mungkin kalau pada waktu yang lain Lut akan menolak Adam dan terus menerus berasa tidak selesa dan juga menjakun tahap gaban sebab tak suka disentuh apatah lagi dipeluk orang. Tapi untuk masa ini Lut terlalu letih untuk peduli dan Adam pun tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sekadar mengusap perlahan belakang Lut, menunggu Lut tenang sendiri.

Selama ini pun Lut tak suka human contact bukan sebab dia benci ke geli ke apa. Cuma dia tak percayakan sesiapa. Mungkin sebab Adam masuk nak jenguk Lut pada waktu yang salah buat Lut angkat bendera putih untuk pertahankan diri dan bersembunyi sebab selama hampir 18 tahun hidup, dia penat menyembunyikan diri dan memendam perasaan walaupun mulut boleh tahan bising kalau dengan orang yang dia kenal.

Entah kenapa... Adam ini lain.

Macam pelik aje bunyinya, walaupun dalam fikiran Lut pun.

Lut menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya daripada Adam, mujur Adam memahami dan membantunya bangun.

"...Thanks," gumam Lut, tersenyum nipis biarpun pahit pada Adam dan berlalu kebilik air.

*

Selesai solat subuh, Lut lama duduk berteleku atas sejadah, mengelamun tanpa fikir apa-apa. Bila pintu bilik dikuak dari luar, Lut tersentak dari lamunan dan menarik tikar sejadah untuk dilipat. Dia tak tahu pukul berapa dah sekarang, walaupun dia dapat rasa pagi masih awal lagi. Dari tingkap dalam bilik pun langit masih gelap. Lut menyimpan sejadah dalam laci sebelah katil dan ditutup laci tersebut dengan cermat.

"Adam, Lut mahu balik...?" pinta Lut perlahan.

Lepas apa yang jadi tadi, tahap kepercayaan Lut semakin menebal pada Adam. Bukannya dia percaya pada sesiapa pun sebelum ini apatah lagi Adam, tapi Lut dapat merasakan bahawa meletakkan sepenuh kepercayaan pada Adam adalah sesuatu yang dia patut lakukan dan Lut hanya mampu berharap firasatnya betul.

Jeda.

Lut berpaling, melihat pada Adam yang merenungnya meminta kepastian.

"Rumah kamu dari sini tidak berapa jauh. Kamu mahu jalan?" soal Adam selepas beberapa ketika.

Lega Lut apabila Adam membenarkan. Lut senyum dan mengangguk. "Lut boleh jalan."

Adam senyap sekejap, memikirkan sesuatu sebelum dia juga mengangguk. "Sey akan temani kamu." Ujar Adam.

"Huh? Eh, uhm- tak apa. Lut-,"

"Sey tak ingin biarkan Lut keseorangan." Adam memberi senyum nipis. Malah pandangannya juga lembut membuatkan Lut terkelu.

Lut hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. "Okey."

*

Sepanjang mereka berjalan, sepi yang menemani mereka. Lut tahu jalan kerumahnya sendiri apabila dia baru sedar bahawa rumah yang dia tumpeng selama ini merupakan kedai bunga. Adam beritahu bahawa kedai bunga tersebut Dhuha yang jaga, patutnya nampak semuanya subur belaka.

Melepasi Lot kedai-kedai ditepi jalan besar, bertentangan dengan kedai-kedai tersebut terdapat lautan terbentang luas. Matahari diufuk sana perlahan-lahan menunjukkan wajah dengan cahaya yang putih mewarnai langit dengan campuran warna yang menyenangkan. Lut tersenyum sendiri melihat hamparan lautan depan mata, sambil berjalan tenang menikmati bayu yang meniup perlahan.

Lut menyilangkan tangan dibelakang badannya, terasa diri kerdil depan makhluk tuhan yang maha Agung. Masuk beberapa lorong dikawasan perumahan, rumah Lut terletak ditengah-tengah barisan perumahan dan Lut melepaskan nafas perlahan. Pintu pagar ditolak buka dan dia memasuki ruang halaman lalu menghampiri pintu rumah. Daun pintu dikuak dari luar dan salaam diberikan perlahan.

Kaki baru selangkah menjejak ruang rumah, Lut terpaku seketika teringatkan sesuatu.

Adam.

Pantas dia berpaling, lantas mendapati Adam masih berada dibelakangnya.

"Woah! How- macam mana Adam boleh masuk? Gretta tak scan Adam ke macam mana?" kata Lut hampir bertempik dalam rumah sendiri sebab terkejut. Menjakun sebab Adam masuk selamba. Gretta (home security yang jaga rumah Lut) tak bising pula.

Mata meliar kesekeliling rumah yang perlahan-lahan menghidupkan diri dengan kehadiran Lut.

Lut menjatuhkan pandangan pada Adam yang sudahpun memasuki ruang rumah dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Ini dahulu rumahnya Nuh. Dan yang mengubah suai serta menghidupkan Gretta adalah Adam dan Dhuha sendiri untuk menjaga rumah ini semasa ketiadaan kami untuk mengelakkan perkara yang tidak diingini berlaku. Data Adam sudah ada dalam simpanan Gretta dan kamu tidak perlu bimbang."

Jelas Adam sedang Lut memandangnya dengan ternganga.

Kemudian Lut tarik muka dan menggeleng kecil. Malu sendiri. "Uh- kalau macam tu buatlah macam dekat rumah sendiri." Kata Lut kekok. Rasa macam tak patut aje kata macam tu. Tapi macam tak sopan pula kalau tak kata apa-apa.

Adam angguk sekali dan dia betul-betul buat macam rumah sendiri meliar kesekeliling untuk melihat keadaan rumah tersebut. Apabila Adam memasuki ruang dapur, Lut memecut naik kebiliknya teringatkan sesuatu.

Tergopoh gapah dia mencari telefon yang mujur sudahpun dicas penuh. Lut mengeluh melihat beberapa panggilan yang tidak berjawab daripada Erik dan Lisa. Juga berpuluhan mesej tidak berbalas daripada Lisa.

 _Matilah aku_... gumam Lut dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati dia menghubungi perempuan itu.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUKE? How dare you not answering my calls! It has been a week and you did not even answer a single one until today!? Mana kau pergi!?" Lisa mengherdik kuat. Lut mengerutkan dahi dan terpaksa menjauhkan phone dari telinga.

"Ada benda jadi. Orang tak jawab call aje, kut. Kenapa call?"

"YOU DID NOT EVEN BOTHER TO READ THOSE MESSAGES?" keras suara Lisa dihujung talian, penuh dengan amarah.

"Tak. So, kenapa?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Malas nak terangkan hal sebenar.

Lut membayangkan Lisa akan menjerit lagi, sebaliknya dia hanya menarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan berat. Lut mengukir senyum pada diri sendiri.

"Orang balik minggu depan. Awak tu duduk rumah seorang, okey tak? I heard dah mula cuti? How was it, so far?"

Lut mencampakkan badan atas katil, menikmati keempukan tilam dan bantalnya. "It's full." Jawab Lut malas dan keletihan.

"Hmm...? Bunyi macam letih sangat aje? Dari mana ni? It's still morning, kan sana? Did you even sleep last night?" nada suara Lisa mula berubah bimbang.

Lut senyap sekejap sebelum, "No." malas nak tipu pun. Kalau tipu pun nanti kena gasak juga.

"Oh, Luke, baby..." keluh Lisa lemah. "Did it-,"

"It's fine, Lisa. I'm fine," potong Lut enggan menceritakan perihal sebenar.

Dia tahu Lisa risau. Obvious gila kot.

"Okay, it's alright. I'm going back home, next week, alright?" jeda.

"Luke, awak tak lupa ziarah kan?"

Oh, Lut harap sangat Lisa tidak menyoal soalan yang satu itu. Lut berguling diatas katilnya untuk menghadap siling, tangan yang memegang phone masih terlekat di telinga.

"No." balas Lut pendek. Dia tipu sebenarnya. Setiap hari dia sedar dia kena ziarah, tapi dia tak nak. Bila Lisa kata dia nak balik ini, nampaknya Lut perlulah ziarah lagi. Mujur setiap hari Sabtu. Tapi bila dah mula cuti ni, nampaknya dia perlu ziarah hari Jumaat. Lut tahan diri daripada mengeluh.

Lisa diam sekejap. "I believe you, okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Luke, I love you, alright?"

"Sure."

Entah kenapa Lut dapat bayang senyman penuh kehampaan diwajah Lisa.

"Sure, love you too." Kata Lut terpaksa selepas beberapa ketika.

"See you soon,"

"Yeah."

Talian diputuskan. Siling direnung kosong.

Kemudian Lut mendail satu nombor lalu phone dibawa ketelinga.

Sabar dia menunggu.

Klik-

"Assalamualaikum-?"

"Ya... waalaikumsalaam,"

"E? Teman aku?"

"Hm? Tempat biasa?"

"Yeah."

Lut mendengar bunyi tapak kaki dan bunyi lain.

Kemudian, "On my way,"

Lut senyum sendiri dan bingkas bangun dari baringnya.

"E?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Erik tergelak kecil. "No biggie."

Talian diputuskan.

*

"Adam!" terjengul kepala Lut dipintu dapur, kali kedua dia tengok disini tapi tidak juga dijumpai manusia yang dicari.

Lut mengerutkan dahi dan mengeluh perlaha-

"Lut."

"Wargh!" tersentak Lut. Lut berpusing dengan mata terbeliak dan jantung berdegup pantas. Terkejut beruk punya fasal.

Lut merenung muka Adam buat seketika dan melepaskan nafas panjang. "Damn, jangan buat macam tu. Lut ingat Adam pergi mana tadi..." keluh Lut mengusap tengkuknya.

"Oh, Lut nak keluar sekejap." Lut terdiam. "Uhm... Adam tak perlu ikut, eh? Uhm... please jangan follow? Lut ada pergi dengan kawan, if that's okay." Sambung Lut apabila Adam tidak memberi respon. Entah kenapa dia dapat rasa kalau dia kata 'tak perlu' tak semena-mena Adam akan ikut senyap-senyap. Dan juga menimbulkan satu persoalan kepada diri sendiri, dia pun tak tahu kenapa dia rasa adalah satu keperluan untuk minta izin. Dia hanya mampu berharap Adam tidak mengekori dalam senyap.

Sungguh, dia bukan tak nak mereka tahu, tapi belum lagi. Lut belum bersedia.

Adam mengangguk sekali. "Hati-hati." Kata Adam memasuki ruang dapur.

Lut memerhati belakang Adam. "Thanks." Katanya sepatah sebelum keluar dari rumah.

"Lut!" Erik melambai dari luar pagar dengan senyuman tertampal diwajah.

Mereka berbalas salam dan pelukan, Lut dapat rasa kerisauan tak terluah Erik dalam dakapan mereka.

"I'm fine," bisik Lut sebelum melepaskan pelukan.

"Get on," Erik sekadar tersengih dan menepuk kawasan dibelakang motornya. Lut memanjat naik dan menggenggam baju Erik dari belakang.

"You gotta tell me apa jadi. You owe me that at least." Kata Erik menekan minyak.

Lut buat tak peduli dengan rasa pedih yang kadang-kadang terjentik disisi tubuhnya dan mendakap Erik dari belakang seraya merehatkan dagunya diatas bahu Erik.

"Kau ingat tak waktu aku rasa aku jumpa doppleganger kat stesyen dulu?"

"Huh? Kenapa?" kepala Erik terteleng sedikit kesisi nak mendengar kata-kata Lut dengan lebih jelas.

"I think he's real."

Erik memecut diatas jalan lurus. Deru angin kuat menampar wajah membuatkan Lut memejamkan mata. Bahana tak pakai helmet.

Erik tak membalas. Dia mendongak sekejap kelangit dan melemparkan pandangan diatas jalan depan mata.

"Nak hujan harini."

Dia jarang silap.

*


	10. 10

  
  
  
Lut merenung kambusan merah yang sudahpun rata dan ditutup dengan batu kerikil berwarna putih. Dari tempat Lut berdiri, bayang-bayang Lut pun tidak segelap mana dan angin yang meniup pun agak deras daripada biasa. Lut meraup dan menggosok muka lalu melepaskan nafas panjang. Jemari dilarikan dicelah-celah rambut yang semakin serabai dari biasa. Entah berapa lama dia berdiri disini selepas membaca yasin dan tahlil sepertimana yang dilakukan setiap kali dia datang ziarah.

Disebabkan Lut tak bawa barang-barang berkebun yang disimpan dalam beg kecil. Terlupa nak bawa sekali. Nampaknya terbiarlah pokok renek yang Lut pun tak tahu apa namanya, tetapi pokok kemboja yang tumbuh dibahagian kepala kubur subur dengan bunga berwarna putih murni. Angin bertiup sekali membawa bau bunga kemboja, seolah-olah cuba memujuk jiwa yang kacau.

"Lut, nak hujan ni..." tegur Erik selepas beberapa ketika, menepuk perlahan bahu Lut. Lut mengangguk, mata sekilas hinggap pada batu nisan. Elok terukir nama dan tarikh meninggal arwah disitu lalu dia berpaling.

Mereka melalui kawasan kubur dengan senyap sehingga mereka menaiki motor Erik dengan Lut membonceng dibelakang Erik.

"Kau nak balik terus ke, nak macam biasa?" soal Erik sebelum menghidupkan motor.

Lut memejamkan mata dan merehatkan kepala diatas bahu Erik. Kemudian dia merangkul tubuh Erik dari belakang. "Macam biasa." jawabnya perlahan.

Erik tersenyum sendiri, ada pahit yang tersembunyi, tapi tidak dilihat Lut. "Okey." balas Erik dan bergerak keluar dari kawasan kubur.

Lut angkat muka bila dengar bunyi hempasan ombak dipantai, menghirup bayu laut.

Warna langit kelabu dan kelam, biru air laut semakin gelap dari biasa, dari biru dan menghitam. Kepulan awan semakin melitupi matahari dan angin menjadi lebih sejuk dari biasa. Ombak yang terhasil pun semakin membesar semakin kencang angin bertiup.

"Alright," Erik ambil parking bawah pokok rendang dihujung lot-lot kedai yang berderet.

"Kau bawa duit tak?" tanya Erik setelah Lut turun dari motor. Lut menjongket bahu, mata masih tak lepas dari laut. Erik sekadar menggeleng kepala.

"Jom," Erik menarik lengan Lut.

Lut masih merenung laut yang semakin mengganas dengan angin deras meniup. Mereka masuk dalam sebuah kafe yang mereka selalu lepak dihujung deretan kedai-kedai. Kafe tersebut mempunyai tiga tingkat. Tingkat ketiga itu merupakan bilik terapi, dimana pesakit-pesakit pemilik kedai yang merupakan seorang therapist akan menjalankan terapi mereka disitu. Secara tak langsung, wangi-wangian yang terlepas dari bilik tersebut akan turun ditingkat dua tercampur dengan bau kopi dan vanila dari tingkat bawah. Tingkat dua boleh kata macam kedai buku dimana semua jenis buku ada disitu dan wifi free dan juga sudut siber disatu sudut.

Kedua Erik dan Lut suka melepak ditingkat dua, dibahagian balkoni yang memanjang. Selalu mereka melepak pun, antara mereka meluang masa sketching untuk projek sambil bersembang dengan kopi. Tak pun berborak dan membuang masa makan ais krim atau apa-apa yang boleh dibuat dicafe bersebelahan dengan pantai ini. Dan juga tempat inilah tempat yang mesti disinggah Lut selepas menziarahi kubur dengan Erik. Itupun kalau dia pergi berziarah dengan Erik. Kalau dengan orang lain, memang harapan.

Kalau tengok dari jauh macam pelik aje ada kafe sebelah pantai, tapi tempat inilah yang mereka selalu mencari ketenangan. Kadang kala kafe akan mengadakan tema berdasarkan musim, walaupun mereka berdua tak ambil peduli pun.

Kling-

Loceng bergoncang lembut menyambut pelanggan yang datang, bau kopi menusuk hidung.

"Salaam, laddies! Oh dear, dari sana lagi?"

Emmy melambai dari belakang kaunter. Dia berbalas cakap dengan Qaydar yang sedang ambil pesanan dari seorang pelanggan kemudian keluar dari kawasan kaunter untuk mendapatkan Lut dan Erik.

Mereka memberi senyum sopan pada Emmy, pemilik kafe tersebut.

"Emmy pakai pink harini?" sapa Lut pada perempuan bercermin mata itu. Emmy ketawa dan mengangguk. Saja nak elak dari menjawab soalan Emmy.

"Tak ada tudung lain." Emmy membalas, memberi pandangan memahami.

"It looks good on you." puji Erik seikhlas yang termampu. Emmy gelak lagi.

"I know right? Baru perasan it actually matched with my skin colour! So, nak gelato yam and mango biasa tu?"

Serentak Erik dan Lut mengangguk. "Alright! Korang naiklah atas, nanti akak hantar." Emmy terhenti sekejap pada Lut. Mata hijau cerah itu merenung mata coklat gelap Lut buat seketika. "You need some talking to do, dear." senyum Emmy sebelum berlalu.

"Thank you, Em!" ucap Erik. Emmy melambai memasuki ruang kaunter.

Kedua Erik dan Lut menaiki tingkat yang kedua, terus keruang balkoni dipenjuru kedai menghadap laut. Meja untuk dua itu dilindungi payung bentuk seperti daun yang membulat diatas kepala dengan warna hijau gelap lutsinar. Warna payung tersebut akan bertukar mengikut suhu cuaca. Semakin gelap langit, semakin lutsinar warnanya. Pada waktu sebegini, dengan cuaca yang bila-bila masa saja nak hujan, tak ramai yang nak duduk diluar.

"Kau masih tak dapat nak lepaskan perasaan tu ke?" Erik bersuara sebaik saja mereka duduk diatas kerusi rotan itu.

Lut menggeleng dan mengeluh. "Kau tahu aku tak suka en benda yang berkaitan dengan dia? Entahlah. Aku rasa kalau aku kata aku benci bila hal dia diungkit, percayalah. Aku tak tipu."

Elok bila Erik berpaling, Emmy datang dengan dulang dalam tangan menuju arah mereka. Derap kaki Emmy sudah cukup dikenali Erik. Tahulah Lut bila nak berhenti bercakap.

"Lads, ini black coffee, caramel latte and your gelatoes. Enjoy, okay?" Emmy datang dan menghidangkan pesanan biasa Erik dan Lut atas meja.

"Lut, dear?" Lut angkat muka pandang Emmy. "Awak tahu kan Lisa hanya risaukan kamu?" ujar Emmy lembut. Lut tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

"Dia risau melebih aje tu kak. Lut okey aje ni." kata Lut hambar. Emmy mengangguk dan berbalas pandang dengan Erik sebelum berlalu. Erik tergelak kecil dan menghirup sedikit caramel latte kegemarannya.

"Kau tahu Lut," Erik meletakkan cawan atas piring kecil dan menarik gelato manga dekat padanya. "You actually called me." sambung Erik.

Berkerut dahi Lut, tak jadi nak menghirup kopi. Dia meletakkan kembali cawan atas piring, memandang Erik pelik. "Asal macam pelik aje bunyi nya? Luar alam sangat ke kalau aku call kau?"

Erik tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Tak adalah luar alam sangat pun. Cuma kau en jarang nak call aku. Selalu aku aje yang gigih kena call kau. Kalau nak mimpi kau text aku tiba-tiba pun, macam harapan aje."

Lut sekadar tersengih dan menjongket bahu. Tak ada alasan yang mampu diberikan. "Aku minta maaf lah sebab kau call aku asyik tak berjawab. Text pun tak reply kan, haritu. Ini aku nak cerita kat kau ni apa jadi. Aku harap Emmy tak lupa nak turunkan shade. Memang kuyup kita ni bila hujun turun tiba-tiba." meliar mata Lut bimbang tiba-tiba melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Erik tergelak lagi dan mengangguk, bersetuju dengan kenyataan Lut. Mudah sungguh terhibur lelaki yang seorang ini, tak memasal buat Lut tersenyum sekali. Sungguhlah orang kata, kalau gelak tu memang boleh berjangkit. Tapi itu pun kalau gelak tu memang yang ikhlas dari hati, memang macam matahari efek dia. Cahaya kena pada semua orang.

Bila Lut selesai menceritakan segala yang terjadi pada Erik, dari hari dia terbangun dalam kabin sehinggalah dia telefon Erik untuk menemani Lut pada pagi itu, gelato tinggal sisa dan kopi hitam Lut sudah sejuk dalam cawan. Hari sudahpun hujan, mujur kali ini Emmy tidak lupa turunkan shade, selamat mereka daripada tempias. Guruh sabung menyabung lawan cahaya halilintar yang membelah langit.

Laut semakin ganas dan ombak lebih besar dari biasa. Erik mengangguk, menghirup latte yang dah lama sejuk, masih dalam proses menghadam cerita Lut. Nak percaya sepenuhnya, memang lah dia percaya Lut, tapi itu kisah daripada sudut pandang Lut dan Erik pun tak berani nak komen lebih-lebih tentang orang lain.

Tapi...

"Kau kata kau tak pernah peluk orang tu macam menipu je, aku rasa." luah Erik teringatkan Adam setelah diceritakan Lut.

Lut hampir tersedak kopi. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali dan perlahan-lahan letak cawannya kembali atas piring. Tak tahu nak tengok mana, akhirnya dia tenung kopi yang tinggal suku dalam cawan. Dia berdeham sekali. "Kau lain. Orang lain, lain." gumam Lut rasa bersalah.

Erik senyum lagi dan menggeleng. "Aku saja je. Aku pun pelik juga sebenarnya. Kalau orang lain kau macam haiwan liar, jangankan orang sentuh, orang pandang pun tak boleh." usik Erik tersengih.

Lut menjongketkan bahu.

"Tapi kalau nak invade personal space aku, kau nombor satu." sambung Erik, mata memerhati reaksi Lut.

Lut sekadar mengangguk, muka tak banyak tunjuk perasaan. Dia jongket bahu lagi, kali ini dia teguk air pahit itu sehingga licin cawan putih itu. "Entahlah, mungkin sebab aku dah selesa dengan kau, aku pun tak sedar aku selalu invade personal space kau. Tapi, kau pun tahu en aku payah nak give in kat orang lain. Tapi dengan kau lain." kerut dahi Lut memikirkan realiti yang diberitahu Erik. Erik ketawa lagi dan mengangguk.

"Uh... kalau kau tak suka, aku tak buat dah." perlahan aje Lut berkata, tunduk habis 90 darjah, malu punya fasal. Maklumlah, kalau dengan orang yang dia tak rapat memang dia sensitif, tapi kalau dengan Erik, macam tiba-tiba aje jadi. Erik pun tak cakap apa-apa pun sebelum ini. Bila dikata terang terangan dimuka Lut, baru Lut sedar. Bukan dia sengaja.

"Aku tak kisahlah. Sebelum ni pun aku tak cakap apa-apa, en. Baguslah kalau kau okey dengan aku." ujar Erik tenang dengan senyuman. Lut angkat muka dan mengangguk. Lega apabila Erik beritahu begitu.

"Tapi Lut, fasal Nuh tu, kau sure muka dia sebiji kau?" soal Erik tiba-tiba selepas seketika.

Lut tarik nafas dalam dan mengeliat sedikit sebelum bersandar pada kerusinya. Pandangan dilemparkan pada laut.

"Cuma dia tak ada tahi lalat berderet dari collarbone sampai bawah mata je."

Erik tergelak lagi dan mengangguk. "Tahi lalat tu mungkin dari Wan Su, aku rasa. Entahnya Lut, Nuh tu tak ke atuk kau ke. Boleh jadi macam Aki double Aiman tu, kau punya moyang and for some reason, kau lahir muka sebiji macam dia. You don't have to beat off yourself just because of that." kata Erik, secara halus menegur Lut pada ketika mental breakdown menyerang tengah malam sampai tertangkap dek Adam.

Keluh dilepaskan. "Dah tu, apa kau nak kata fasal DNA coding tu? The last book ada dengan aku time aku lahir, weh."

Erik senyum, tapi bukan dari simpati. "Lut, coding tu tak sepatutnya gasak otak kau sampai memikir benda bukan-bukan. Look at it this way lah kan, like, aku tak tahu what happened to this Nuh. Cuma, kalau dia tied dengan kau, mungkin dia nak beritahu this Aki yang dia masih hidup kan? Like, macam nak confirm kan dia masih hidup or something I don't know. Kau pun kata, kemungkinan besar Aki dengan Nuh ni adalah besties 5ever, kan?"

Mata biru Erik ditenung lama. Ada logiknya kalau difikir balik, kata-kata Erik itu. Muncung bibir Lut memikirkan kebenaran kata-kata Aiman betapa tololnya kepala otak Lut.

"Now, jangan kau fikir kau tak berapa nak bijak pula. Benda ni jadi kau pun tak duga, aku fahamlah kalau otak payah nak hadam segala benda. Lut, even if this Nuh tak wujud pun, you are still Lut. Lut Muhammad Hannan yang aku kenal sejak kau kenal dunia ni." Erik bersuara, memotong lamunan Lut yang mula nak melayang kearah yang bukan-bukan.

Bila nampak Lut tenang sedikit, Erik senyum lagi. Lut meraup wajahnya dan meletakkan kedua siku atas meja dan tangan meningkat dagu. Muka Erik ditenung lagi. Seolah-olah semua jawapan yang dicari Lut terlekat dimuka Erik. "Aku still tak dapat nak explain apa yang jadi kat aku yang menyebabkan aku lari dari rumah tu." Lut bersuara selepas beberapa ketika membiarkan bunyi hujan menyimbah bumi memenuhi ruang sepi mereka.

"It's okay kalau kau tak dapat nak ingat pun, Lut." balas Erik, nada lembut dan menenangkan. "Soon, kau akan dapat tahu juga. Tapi, tak ke, some things are better left unknown?" kedua belah kening Erik diangkat, kemudian Erik menghirup titisan terakhir latte dalam cawan.

Lut menurungkan kedua belah tangan dan disilangkan diatas meja, dagu direhatkan atas lengan setelah menolak kerusi sedikit kebelakang. "Funny thing is, benda tu orang selalu sedar bila kau dah tahu. Be like, secrets are better kept when you do not know about it."

Erik tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Life, kan. Selalu berlawanan. Berbalik kita pun sangkut tengah jalan, keliru dah antara yang sepatutnya dan yang tidak. Tapi kena make an error, kalau tidak, you aren't human." ujar Erik, menolak piring dan cawan yang sudah kosong ketengah meja.

Bila Erik mengalihkan mata dari wajah Lut, air muka terus berubah. "LUT, TUNDUK!" Dia menjerit kuat mendapatkan Lut.

"EMILY!" Erik bertempik kuat, menarik Lut bersamanya, merangkak pantas dibawah meja menlindungi diri dari peluru yang datang dari langit.

"Masuk dalam!" Emmy mengarah, menarik kedua mereka dalam kawasan kafe. Segala tingkap dan pintu kaca terhadang dengan shade yang tak nampak dengan mata kasar yang baru diaktifkan Emmy. Shade tersebut dihadang pula dengan lapisan logam yang kalis segala serangan menyebabkan kawasan dalam kafe gelap seketika sebelum lampu malap berwarna oren mula menyala menerangi gelita.

"Lut!" Erik mendapatkan Lut selepas memastikan persekitaran mereka cukup selamat.

"Akak pergi ambil aid kit. Kamu duduk sini sekejap, Erik, tengokkan Lut." Emmy mengarah sebelum berlari kebilik belakang yang juga tandas bagi tingkat dua. Sempat juga dia menyalakan semula lampu dengan cahay yang lebih terang dari warna oren tersebut, membenarkan Erik melihat dengan lebih jelas luka Lut.

Kejutan yang dialami Lut langsung buat dia tak sedar rasa sakit ditembak dibahu kanannya. Lut memandang Erik dengan mata terbeliak besar, nafas tidak teratur. Erik baru saja hendak menyuruh Lut memusingkan badan membatalkan niatnya sebentar. Eri meletakkan kedua belah tangannya diantara bahu dan leher Lut bertemu, memastikan mata Lut menentang mata Erik.

"Lut, kau dengar aku?"

Angguk.

"Kau kena tembak dekat bahu kau, aku kena keluarkan peluru, okey?"

Angguk lagi. Mata Lut dah mula berair. Erik mengetap gigi. Bengkak hatinya melihat keadaan Lut.

Dia membuka tee lengan pendek yang dipakai Lut dan menarik Lut dalam dakapan untuk memudahkan kerjanya meletakkan tekanan pada luka tersebut. Darah membuak dibahu Lut, belakang badannya habis merah dengan darah.

"Erik!" panggil Emmy lantas dia menghampiri kedua mereka dan meletakkan aid kit dan Emmy mengambil tempat dibelakang Lut.

"Pegang dia kuat, this will hurt," ujar Emmy memberi amaran. Tangan mula sibuk mencari alatan yang akan digunakan.

"...A lot." sambung Emmy, apabila dia menurunkan tee Lut untuk melihat luka Lut.

Erik mengangguk, dahi berkerut. Semakin erat pegangannya pada Lut.

"I'm sorry," bisik Erik sebelum Lut melepaskan jeritan kuat menahan sakit.

Erik memejamkan mata, "I'm sorry," gumamnya lagi, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

*


	11. 11

Selepas selesai mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam bahu Lut dan siap dijahit kemas, Lut tercungap-cungap mencari nafas sambil Erik memegang Lut dari depan. Erik dan Emmy berbalas pandang buat seketika.

"Rumah dia ada orang?" Tanya Emmy sambil berdiri.

Erik mengangguk. "Ada."

Emmy mengangguk dan berdiri, first aid kit dalam tangan. "Akak call rumah dia untuk inform..." Emmy terhenti sekejap, dan berpaling dahi berkerut.

"Lut... tak tinggal seorang...?"

"Dia... ada penjaga datang jaga."

Emmy tenung muka Erik, lalu mengangguk lagi. "Guess that penjaga already aware of this thing. You both stay dekat sini, akak turun sekejap, inform Sammy. Though, mujur pelanggan lain terus balik. Good thing harini pun tak ramai sangat datang. Maybe the weather really is telling you something huh." Emmy jongket bahu dan beri senyum dengan niat nak menyatakan bahawa Erik tak perlu risau walaupun Erik sekarang mempunyai banyak benda yang dia nak risaukan. 

(Ulang; dia NAK risaukan.)

Erik memberi senyum hambar dan mengangguk lemah. Dia menggerakkan sedikit kepala untuk melihat keadaan Lut. Pucat mukanya, tapi nafas dah kembali normal dan matanya terpejam rapat dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hmph- aku tak rasa morfin ni bagi efek apa pun. Hurts like hell- urgh..." Lut mengerang sedikit, menggenggam kuat lengan Erik sebagai sandaran.

"It is supposed to reduce pain."

"Shut up." tingkah Lut lemah.

Kali ini Erik tersengih, terhibur sedikit dengan reaksi Lut walaupun sakit macam tu. Dia cuba bergerak, tapi tangan Lut laju hinggap diatas lutut kanannya, menahan Erik daripada sebarang pergerakan.

"Jangan gerak. Aku dah selesa macam ni."

Erik tak terus membalas.

"Don't say anything." Lut tahu Erik nak cakap apa.

"... we are in a very awkward position," ujar Erik, menepuk perlahan belakang Lut.

Lut menjulingkan mata, tapi dia tidak juga bergerak. Cukup bersyukur dah sakit sedikit sebanyak berkurang. 

"Tapi kalau kau tak rasa macam tu, tak apalah kan." sambung Erik.

Lut mengeluh lantas merehatkan kepala dilengan Erik. Dia sedar mereka memang dalam posisi yang sangat mencurigakan bagi yang otak songsang 720 darjah. Tapi dia tak nak bergerak dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri yang dia kena tembak dibelakang bahu kanan daripada sakit yang memecut terus ke otak. 

Tadi lepas Erik heret dia masuk dalam kafe semula dan Emmy serta merta menurunkan lapisan shade yang lebih konkrit, Erik menarik Lut dalam dakapan maka kedua kaki Lut melunjur bertentangan disisi badan Erik. Dan disebabkan Erik jugalah dia terpaksa menahan jeritan dek sakit yang melampau walaupun dan dicucuk morfin untuk kurangkan 0.005% rasa sakit tersebut. Tapi tak tertahan pun sebab dia yakin tadi hampir 85.5% suara dia terkeluar mengerang kesakitan sampai berair mata. 

Memang morfin tak cukup agaknya. Atau pun sedatif tak ada untuk numb kan kawasan yang bakal dikorek.

Seram sejuk Lut dibuatnya bila dia ingat semula.

Tapi... "Erik, kau rasa apsal aku kena tembak?" Lut tanya selepas beberapa ketika Erik layankan diam antara mereka dengan mengusap belakang Lut.

"Adalah kut relate dengan Nuh tu." gumam Erik.

"Kau rasa dorang aim aku sebab dorang sangka aku ni Nuh atau memang dorang nak bunuh aku atas sebab-sebab tertentu?" 

"Aku pun tak tahu lah bro. Tapi ada satu benda yang buat aku musykil."

Lut angkat muka untuk pandang muka Erik daripada sudut yang lebih baik. Erik turut membalas pandangannya.

"Amende?"

"Aku tak rasa dia nak bunuh kau, Lut. Dia memang nak aim selain daripada tempat yang boleh bawa maut."

Lut mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau rasa macam tu?"

Erik memberi senyum pahit dengan kerut masih lekat didahi. "Aku bagi kau kenyataan, Lut." ujar Erik, kali ini jemari naik atas kepala Lut, bermain dengan rambut Lut.

"Dah tu kenapa dia tembak aku kalau tak ada niat nak bunuh?"

"Peluru itu bukan sepenuhnya peluru." 

Lut terus tarik badannya daripada melekat pada Erik untuk melihat pemilik suara yang menyampuk sekaligus menjawab persoalan Lut dan Erik walaupun tak cukup untuk memuaskan hati Lut.

Adam menatap kedua wajah Erik dan Lut. "Ada Arqs dalam peluru tersebut." sambung Adam, mata tertancap sepenuhnya pada Lut.

Lut rasa nafas tersekat dikerongkong dan dada sesak serta merta.

Erik sudah pun berkerut seribu walaupun mata pandang Lut macam tak percaya.

Sukar juga untuk Lut percaya.

"So, dorang memang nak bunuh aku pun." Lut bersuara selepas beberapa ketika.

Sendiri tak dapat nak terima hakikat yang satu itu.

*

Petang itu, hujan tak selebat pagi tadi tapi angin masih bertiup deras. Perjalanan daripada kafe Emmy ke rumah Lut tak ambil masa yang lama pun, lebih kurang lima minit mereka sudahpun berada dalam halaman rumah Lut. Lut masuk kedalam rumah selepas menggumam salaam lemah. Dia terus ambil tempat disofa dan meraup wajahnya beberapa kali.

Lut tak dapat menahan gigil dan air mata yang bertakung dimata. Dia tak tahu nak rasa apa sebenarnya. Tapi dia rasa kalau dia lepas pun macam tak ada guna juga.

Jujur, Lut tak tahu nak buat apa dan dia bukannya ada kuasa untuk berbuat apa-apa.

Bukannya dia bodoh tolol sehingga Arqs pun dia tak tahu apa. Sebab dia tahu lah yang membuatkan Lut tak tahu nak rasa apa. Tak tahu cara yang baik untuk menerima dia akan mati dengan cara yang 'begitu'. Ah, nak bayangkan keadaan kematian dia pun dia tak sanggup.

Erik ambil tempat disebelahnya, turut diam tak mampu berkata apa. Kemudian dia mengeluh kecil. 

"Aku tak akan tinggal kan kau Lut." kata Erik perlahan.

Lut tersengih pahit, air mata sudah pun tumpah dengan sendiri apabila pipinya tergerak daripada sengihnya tadi. Sakit dalam hati ini lebih perit daripada peluru mahupun luka cakar disisi badan Lut. Lut memejamkan mata cuba mencari nafas.

"Sekarang memanglah kau kata macam tu," sinis nada Lut bersuara walaupun bergetar.

Erik gigit bibir bawah, cuba untuk memprotes. Tapi dia tahan. Satu; sebab Eri sendiri tak dapat jamin apa yang akan berlaku pada masa akan datang. Dua; keadaan emosi Lut adalah tidak stabil, dan Erik akan cuba untuk memahami Lut.

"...apa aku boleh buat, Lut?" rendah suara Erik, turut bergetar nadanya merasakan perit yang ditanggung Lut walaupun tak sepenuhnya. 

Mereka tak tahu Adam pergi mana sebab selepas Erik mengikut Lut masuk tadi, Adam menutup pintu dibelakang Erik dan menguncinya dari luar membiarkan kedua Erik dan Lut bersendirian dalam rumah tersebut. 

Lut geleng kepala laju, membiarkan air mata deras mengalir dipipi.

Malah hujan diluar sana pun semakin lebat turun. Susah payah dia menarik nafas panjang dan mengelap air mata yang enggan berhenti mengalir.

"Entah lah, E." Lut geleng, mengesat hingus. Dahi berkerut dalam. "Bagus sangatlah kan. Aku tak ada Aria... lepas tu dapat Arqs pula. Padahal orang lain semua ada Aria. Aku ni traced pun tak ada. Pula dah sekarang dia masukkan virus tu dalam badan aku, kalau Aria tak apa juga." Keluh Lut menggeleng sendiri.

"Lut, kau tak ada Aria tu bukan maksud kata kau lemah. Kau manusia juga. Kau manusia yang betul-betul manusia, that's something to be proud of."

"Aku nak bangga apa sekarang dengan ada Arqs ni?" Lut sungguh-sungguh tak dapat nak hentikan air mata yang mengalir. Basah sudah hujung bajunya. Kemudian dia menggeleng sendiri.

"Kau kena pergi bro. Aku tak nak kau berjangkit dengan aku." Lut tarik nafas dalam lagi dan bangkit dari duduk memalingkan muka daripada Erik.

Erik terdiam, hati terhiris mendengar kata-kata Lut. Erik memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam lalu memalingkan muka kedepan. Kedua belah tangan digenggam, badan ditundukkan kedepan dan kedua belah siku direhatkan atas lututnya. Dia tergelak hambar.

"Kau tahu apa Lut? Lepas apa jadi, aku tak jamin aku memang tak berjangkit dengan kau. Same goes to Emmy yang tolong keluarkan peluru tu." beritahu Erik, menundukkan kepala. Dahi berkerut dalam cuba menahan rasa perit dijiwa. 

Hatinya sakit. Sakit terlampau apabila Lut mahu menolak dia ketepi. 

Lambat-lambat Lut memusingkan badan, mata bulat merenung Erik.

"Atas sebab apa kau cakap macam tu?" bergetar suara Lut bila dia bercakap. Dia menggenggam tangan sehingga kuku mencengkam kulit telapaknya. Kepala berdenyut kuat. Jantung berdegup terlalu pantas.

Erik angkat muka, mata menentang mata coklat gelap Lut.

"Aku buat direct contact pada darah kau, Lut. Emmy pakai gloves bila dia tolong keluarkan peuluru tu." balas Erik dengan senyum kelat.

Tak...

Tak mungkin.

Lut sedut nafas, air liur yang ditelan terasa kesat ditekak dan air mata mengalir lagi. "K-Kau ambil vaccine, kan? So--- kau dah immune." 

Lut terpaksa melabuhkan punggung atas sofa tersebut sebab kaki dah macam agar-agar tak mampu nak menahan berat badan. 

Tak.

Dia tak nak dengar.

Lut pejam mata dan menunduk, kali ini tangan mencengkam kuat kusyen sofa. Dahi berkerut dalam, dia mengetap bibir.

"Lut, kau pun tahu, kalau direct contact dengan darah, vaksin pun tak ada efek." tenang Erik membalas.

"No... nonononononononononononononono-"

Erik menarik Lut kedalam dakapan. Dia mengusap perlahan kepala Lut setelah merehatkan dagu diatas kepala sahabatnya itu. Hatinya hancur melihat Lut begitu. 

"Kau ada Ari---" Lut terbatuk beberapa kali, tersedak air liur sendiri. Dada turun naik dan seluruh badan menggeletar hebat.

"Kita tak tahu apa efek Arqs dekat kau kan, memandangkan kau tak ada Aria. Lain aku, kita tahu apa akan jadi. So safe to assume, you might survive this." kata Erik perlahan.

"...Aku tak nak kau yang pergi." balas Lut perlahan. Sumpah dia benci Erik tatkala ini. Optimistik sungguh tak bertempat.

Erik menarik badannya daripada Lut. Kening terangkat sebelah, sengih bergayut dibibir. Kepala terlentok sedikit ketepi. "Aku tak pergi mana? Aku dekat sini. Depan kau lagi, kan?" ujarnya loyar buruk. 

Lut menolak bahu Erik kuat lantas bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tak nak dengar kau cakap lagi." Lut geleng kepala dan mengorak langkah untuk kebiliknya ditingkat atas.

Erik melepaskan tawa dan mengikut Lut dari belakang. "Oh, you love me when I talk," kata Erik apabila dia berada dibelakang Lut.

Lut menjulingkan mata walaupun berbuat begitu buat kepala dia melayang sekejap. "Go die."

Masing-masing tahu Lut tak serius.

*

Dia tenung ribut diluar tingkap. Guruh sabung menyabung diselangi pancaran kilat membelah langit. Kepul awan kelabu menggelapkan dunia. Telan painkiller tadi, kurang sikit pedih ditembak dan dicakar harimau disisi badannya. 

Dingin dan sejuk malam itu. Walaupun kipas dibiarkan berputar pada kelajuan tiga, sejuk malam itu seperti tidur diatas puncak gunung.

(...Sebahagian daripada sejuk atas gunung.)

Erik dan Lut baring bersebelahan diatas katil single Lut. Entah macam mana muat, mereka muatkan saja asalkan salah seorang (Erik) tidak jatuh katil. Lagipun, masih ada ruang antara mereka dan Erik juga mempunyai sedikit ruang diatas katil tersebut daripada lantai. Selimut digunakan berasingan namun tetap selesa dengan hangat yang dikongsikan antara mereka. Selesa diatas katil membuatkan mereka malas untuk bergerak dan menutup kipas, membiarkan kesejukan malam menemani mereka dengan dentuman guruh menggegarkan bumi.

"...kenapa kau minta maaf?" Lut bersuara, memalingkan muka pada Erik disebelahnya. Teringat apa yang Erik katakan semasa Emmy membantu untuk mengeluarkan peluru celaka itu dari dalam badan Lut.

Erik meraup wajah kemudian mencari tangan Lut. Bila dia jumpa, terus digenggam.

"Sebab kau kena tembak." senang Erik jawab tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Bukan kau yang tembak." Laju Lut bantah.

Erik diam sekejap. Pandangan tertala pada siling, merenung putaran kipas yang pantas berputar pada tahap tiga.

"...kau sakit pun aku sakit sama jugak, Lut." Perlahan Erik berkata, lalu menarik nafas dalam dan dilepaskan panjang.

Apa yang dikatakan Erik tu boleh bermaksud dari segi literal dan hanya sekadar ungkapan untuk menyedapkan hati Lut. Tapi itu sebelum mereka sedar mereka berdua menghidapi Arqs sekarang. Payah sebenarnya nak terima hakikat yang satu itu. Hakikat bahawa dalam pembuluh darah mereka Arqs mengalir pantas dipam jantung keseluruh badan. 

Disebabkan Lut tidak mempunyai Aria, mereka tak tahu akan tanda-tanda Arqs itu sedang merebak. Sebaliknya dengan keadaan Erik yang mempunyai Aria. 

Tanda-tanda Arqs mula mendominasi tubuh Erik adalah apabila iris mata Erik bertukar warna sepenuhnya. Erik akan demam panas melebihi dua hari. Akan menghadapi masalah ketidakstabilan hormon. Dementia. Mungkin akan menghidapi alregi yang kadang menyebabkan maut. Anemia...

Lut mengedipkan mata, cuba mengendahkan leretan pemikirannya sendiri daripada hakikat realiti. Menarik minda untuk percaya bahawa tembakan tadi hanyalah sekadar tembakan biasa dan Arqs itu tidak pun wujud pada peluru tersebut.

Tapi siapa aje yang boleh dia tipu?

"Itu sebab kau minta maaf? Sebab sakit yang aku tanggung kau tak dapat nak faham? Macam tu ke?" Soal Lut, mengangkat sedikit kepala untuk melihat muka Erik.

"Uhn..." Erik buat bunyi bawah nafas dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Tak apa lah... Sakit memang sakit, tapi tak efek sangat pun." Kata Lut separuh tipu.

Impak daripada kena tembak tu banyak juga sebenarnya. Mananya tidak, pertama kali kena tembak. Sumpah dia trauma. Habis paranoid sekarang. Sumpah dia takut. Tapi dia rasa kalau dia cuba buat diri dia percaya benda tu tak efek pun diri dia, sedikit sebanyak membantulah kut. 

(Entah membantu apa, dia pun tak pasti.)

(Tolak tepi hakikat yang masing-masing ada Arqs sekarang.)

Erik tergelak kecil. "Yelah."

Dia tak percaya tapi dia layankan aje Lut.

"...boleh aku tanya?"

"Iye Lut?"

Lut buang pandang keluar tingkap.

"Kau tidur sini?"

"Hmm... Kau nak aku tidur sini?" Dia tanya balik.

Aku takut.

Lut tak jawab.

Jeda.

"Aku tidur sini dengan kau." Erik bersuara selepas seketika.

Dia eratkan genggaman.

"Aku kat sini." Erik bisik ke telinga Lut. Lut memalingkan muka, menentang mata Erik. Erik memberi senyum nipis. 

Lut mengangguk kecil dan melelapkan mata.

"Aku takkan tinggalkan kau," kata Erik apabila Lut mula berdengkur perlahan.

*


	12. 12

"I'm too depressed for this shit." Lut baling bantalnya ke dinding, air mata mengalir dipipi. Dia mengigit bibir bawah. Mukanya merah. Hidungnya merah. Pipinya merah. Kedua belah telinga pun merah. Dia mengesat kasar air mata yang membasahi pipi.

Sakit.

"Don't bitch around. Kau duduk and relek boleh tak? Serabut aku tengok kau macam ni." Aiman menghembuskan nafas, bengang tiba-tiba.

"Kau serabut sangat kau blah la."

Hati Aiman agak terguris mendengarkan jawapan Lut, tapi dia tidak komen apa-apa. Dia mengaku mulut dia celupar.

Lut turun daripada katil dan mengangkat kembali bantal yang dibaling kedinding tadi. Dia meletakkan kembali bantal diatas katil dan dia melabuhkan punggung diatas tilam. Dia mengusap kasar muka yang dah sedia merah.

Emosi sungguh.

Aiman menggelengkan kepala. "Dia takkan mati sebab Arqs, Lut." nada Aiman berubah perlahan.

Lut senyap tak membalas. Dia duduk atas katil dalam wad tersebut, membelakangi Aiman.

"Kau apahal kat sini?" Lut bertanya dingin, kepala hampir separa berpaling daripada menghadap Aiman sepenuhnya.

"Nak beritahu kau aku dengan AJ fly esok. Kitorang kena daftar Army dalam minggu ni. Though, aku rasa Erik pun sepatutnya daftar sama dengan kitorang, tapi nama dia tak ada pula dalam list, last time I checked." beritahu Aiman sambil mengeliat. Dia menolak bingkai cermin mata yang terlurut dibatang hidung dan menarik tudungnya sedikit kebelakang.

"...Okey."

Aiman diam sekejap. "AJ tak dapat datang harini. Dia kena re-new ID dia semula. So he said sorry. Kalau kau rajin, kau tengoklah apa dia kasi kau tu. Aku letak atas meja." kata Aiman lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"...alright." gumam Lut rendah. Dia membenamkan muka dalam bantal yang dipeluk.

Aiman mengatur langkah kepintu, kemudian dia terhenti sekejap selepas membuka daun pintu.

"Ey, Lut?" dia panggil tanpa berpaling. 

Lut angkat sedikit kepalanya.

"I guess kitorang bukanlah guradian kau yang sebenarnya." Aiman tersengih sendiri, menunduk melihat sneakers yang disarung pada kakinya.

"Aki kata dia silap. So, I'm sorry about Erik. Hope you'll get better soon." kata Aiman lalu menutup daun pintu dibelakangnya. Dia mencabut sarung muka yang dipakai. Lalu dibuang dalam bakul sampah diluar wad Lut. Untuk kali kedua dia terpaksa membasuh tangan dan menyapu hand sanitizer ditangan. Dalam perjalanan keluar daripada kawasan wad yang meng-kuarantin kan penghidap Arqs, dia terpaksa berhenti didalam tiub untuk disinfect seluruh tubuhnya termasuk baju yang dipakai. Mujur semburan air tersebut tak berbau ubat. 

Aiman buat muka bila selesai segala prosedur perubatan yang dilalui. Dia kembali menyumbat earphone dalam telinga dan berjalan keluar.

Dalam kepala terbayang Erik.

Erik. Budak sekelas Aiman. Dua tahun dia sekelas dengan Erik dan Lut. Dua belangkas yang tak pernah berpisah. Sesungguhnya kalau orang tak kenal mereka, memang nampak Lut macam hopeless loner kalau nak dibanding dengan Erik yang boleh tahan mesra alam dengan award winning guilty smile dia. Memang tak jangka pun mereka rapat sebab mereka adalah dua manusia yang sangat berbeza langit dan bumi.

Aiman menarik sweater dan memeluk tubuh. Dia memandang kiri dan kanan beberapa kali mencari bangku nak duduk sambil menunggu Aki datang.

Jujur, memang kadang Aiman alah dengan Lut, selalu tak puas hati dengan budak lelaki yang seorang itu, tanpa sebab yang munasabah. Kalau orang tanya kenapa, dia hanya mampu jawab dia alahan aje dengan manusia yang satu itu. Tak puas hati mungkin Lut hanya senyap sendiri dan tak bergaul sangat dengan manusia lain. Mungkin Aiman tak puas hati dengan Lut sebab Lut tampak selesa dalam dunianya sendiri sedang Aiman memang tak boleh duduk sendirian kalau tidak otaknya tak berhenti senyap.

Kaki dan kepala mula bergerak mengikut rentak lagu dengan muka berkerut seribu.

Erik. Erik. Erik. Erik. Erik.

Goddamn, Aiman suka gila budak tu.

Sebab tu Aiman selalu tak puas hati dengan Lut. Sebab Lut aje satu-satunya manusia yang tahu hampir segalanya tentang Erik. 

Dia macam kawan baik teramat kot dengan Erik.

Rapat teramat.

Erik pula macam seorang manusia yang sempurna dimata Aiman. Dia baik gila kut. Dan juga seorang yang sangat berterus terang. 

Dan bila Aiman tengok dia lena dalam tenang dalam kapsul. Dengan muka pucat dan suhu badan tinggi melampau, muka dia seolah-olah sedikit pun tidak terkesan dengan segalanya. Bila dia masuk wad Lut, Lut sedang menangis sendirian. 

Automatik Aiman rasa bersalah dan pada masa yang sama rasa puas hati melihat keadaan Lut merana sebegitu rupa. Tapi bila dia fikir balik, Lut merana sebab Erik sedang merana, serta merta Aiman juga rasa merana sebab mereka berdua merana. 

... sumpah, dalam kepala Aiman, ayat tu kedengaran lebih sempurna daripada sepatutnya.

Sebenarnya, niat Aiman datang pada awalnya dia nak tanya Lut kenapa Erik tak ada dalam senarai yang perlu mendaftar Army (short-form untuk Aria Military Institution). Sebab sepatutnya mereka yang berumur 18 tahun yang mempunyai Aria wajib mendaftar pada tarikh yang ditetapkan di kawasan zon barat selama dua tahun untuk intensive training bagi menjinakkan Aria masing-masing.

Tapi bila dia melihat keadaan Lut, dia dapat agak Lut pun tak tahu kenapa. Sebab pertama; dia dapat agak Lut tak pernah ambil peduli pun tentang Aria sejak dia maklum dalam darahnya tak ada DNA aria daripada dia kecil. Dua; Aiman hanya mengagak Erik pun tak beritahu segalanya pada Lut. Mungkin sebab Erik dapat rasa bahawa Lut akan mula emosi (macam tadi, lol.) atas sebab dia tak ada Aria. 

Mana tidaknya, Erik itu walaupun mulut kadang tak bertapis, dia pandai juga jaga hati orang.

Aiman berkerut sendiri kemudian dia meraup wajah bila perut terasa senak tiba-tiba memikirkan Erik.

Sesungguhnya dia mengaku dia tergila kan Erik dengan caranya sendiri. 

"Hoi."

Aiman angkat muka. 

"Kau dah jumpa dia?"

Aiman menoleh kesisi, enggan menentang mata dengan AJ. 

Dia dapat rasa AJ tersengih. "Jomlah balik. Aku tak habis packing lagi ni."

Aiman bangkit dari duduknya dan mengekori langkah AJ daripada belakang. Dalam hati dah ter-rindu Erik tak semena-mena.

(ulang; TER-rindu.)

AJ mengeluh panjang sambil mengangkat kedua belah tangan untuk mengeliat lalu meletakkan kedua belah tangan belakang kepala. Mata tertala kelangit sekejap.

"Aku harap Lut cepat elok. So that Erik pun boleh cepat elok."

Aiman kerut dahi lagi. Dia tenung belakang kepala AJ. "Apsal kau cakap macam tu?"

AJ jongket bahu. "Kau tak terfikir ke kenapa Lut tak ada Aria? Well, memang lah tak pelik pun benda tu, tapi dalam zaman kita sekarang ni, manusia macam Lut tu macam one in a million kot, payah nak jumpa." AJ berhenti melangkah, dia mendongak kebelakang untuk melihat wajah kembarnya.

Aiman kagum sebab tengkuknya tak pula patah bila AJ buat macam tu. "Even so, Erik dengan Lut tu complement each other kot, even you cannot deny that walaupun kau suka Erik tu." dia gelak kecil dan kembali pandang depan, toleh kiri kanan sebelum melintas.

Bila mereka selamat masuk kereta, Aiman bersuara. "Aku sebenarnya tak faham apa kau cuba nak sampai kan." ujar Aiman jujur.

AJ gelak lagi. "Dorang tu kan kawan baik sehidup semati. Even sorang dah lemah, dia akan tetap cuba kuat dan cekal kan jiwa untuk hidup demi yang lain." terang AJ dan bersandar pada kerusi kereta.

"Lut okey tak Aiman?" Tanya Aki setelah kereta selamat meluncur laju diatas jalan.

"...entahlah, Aki. Okey kut. Cuma emosi terlampau."

Aki tersenyum kelat, kedua AJ dan Aiman perasan, tapi mereka tak kata apa-apa.

"Baguslah." gumam Aki antara dengar dan tidak.

*


	13. 13

Lut tak tahu dah pukul berapa, tapi apa yang dia pasti langit diluar sudah lama gelap dan dia tenung siling menunggu tidur datang selepas solat isyak atas lantai beku wad. Dia bergolek-golek atas katil, cuba cari posisi yang paling selesa tapi ada saja benda yang tak kena. Ada saja benda yang menghilangkan keselesaannya. Gatal kepalalah, kejap nak garu siku, kejap nak garu belakang badan.

Lut lantas putus asa dan melompat turun dari katil. Kaki disarung selipar tidur. Kebosanan tahap dewa. Selepas Aiman pergi siang tadi, otaknya kosong. Jiwanya kosong. Segala perasaan tumpah keluar. Jujur dia sebenarnya sakit kepala dan muka memang sembab. Harapnya dah surut lepas mandi tadi. Lut tak tahu nak buat apa. Dia rasa demamnya dah pun surut, tapi doktor kata dia kena tahan untuk beberapa hari lagi.

Rasanya dia dah sihat dah.

Tapi ada baiknya dia tak keluar wad lagi. Fasal pesakit Arqs diletakkan dalam sebuah bangunan khas yang jauh daripada kawasan hospital yang biasa. Wad pesakit kebanyakannya berada didalam bangunan atas darat. Manakala makmal dan segala bilik doktor diletakkan bawah tanah. Untuk keselamatan. Dan apa yang Lut maklum, apa-apa yang melibatkan Aria atau Zerith justeru berkait dengan penyakit Arqs, data-data yang berkenaan adalah sulit. Hanya doktor dan jururawat yang diiktiraf dan berlesen sahaja dibenarkan kerja dalam bangunan yang satu ini.

Lut membuka pintu dan menyelinap keluar daripada wadnya. Bukannya ada ramai manusia pun dalam hospital ini. Apatah lagi pada masa ini, yang ada pun sedang lena. Lut ambil keputusan untuk meronda malam-malam buta ini, sekadar mengisi masa dan juga merawat kebosanan yang melanda jiwa.

Dia berjalan melintasi koridor, tidak langsung mempedulikan CCTV yang memerhati. Dihujung koridor, terdapat satu pintu kecemasan dan juga bilik air. Lut menarik buka pintu kecemasan tersebut dan menaiki tangga ketingkat atas.

Re:g 001 - 013 | AB | Re:g 014 - 026

Dahi Lut berkerut melihat tanda tersebut yang dicat kemas didinding putih dalam warna biru gelap. Kiri kanan dia menoleh, nak ingat kembali nombor bilik Erik. Terdapat dua pintu, untuk bangunan sebelah kiri dan kanan bangunan. 

Lut mengeluh sendiri. Dia buat bijak naik lagi ketingkat lagi satu.

Re:g 027 - 039 | CD | Re:g 040 - 052

Lut buat muka bosan. Dia cuba kerah otak untuk mengingati tahap Aria Erik. 

Matanya warna hijau cerah hampir kebiruan, bermaksud...

Lut ternganga sendiri. Dia menala pandangan kesiling, meneka tingkat yang kemungkinan Erik diletakkan.

Kenapa Aria Erik tinggi sangat?????

Lut kena naik lagi beberapa tingkat untuk sampai ketingkat yang meletakkan Erik. 

... Oh tidak. 

Bangunan tersebut mempunyai 10 tingkat sahaja. Selebihnya bawah tanah. Yang juga mempunyai banyak simpang siur, belok sana belok sini. 

Memang Lut boleh sesat.

Lut buat muka lagi, tidak berapa gemar dengan hakikat tersebut. Hospital memang kena ada peta. Lut keluh lagi. Dia berlari turun tangga untuk kebiliknya. 

"Lut?"

Lut tersentak. Dia tersepak kakinya sendiri lantas tersungkur atas lantai yang sejuk beku tersebut. Mujur tangan sempat menahan muka daripada mencium lantai. Dia mengaduh dalam senyap sambil menolak badan untuk bangkit. 

Dia angkat kepala untuk melihat gerangan yang menyapa tanpa salam tersebut sebelum bangun.

"Lut okey? Maaf, Adam buat Lut terkejut."

Lut menggeleng dengan senyum menahan sakit yang tak seberapa dibahagian siku. 

"Oh tak pe..." ucapnya perlahan walaupun jantung berdegup laju dek terkejut beruk ditegur tiba-tiba ditengah malam buta begini. Adam membantunya bangun.

"Adam buat apa dekat sini?" Lut tanya selepas dia boleh berdiri sendiri dan membetulkan baju hospital yang disarung pada badan. 

"Adam sedang cari Lut. Kamu dari mana?"

Lut tenung muka Adam sekejap dibawah cahaya lampu pendaflour yang menyilaukan sambil menampar muka sendiri dalam kepala.

"Oh, saja jalan. Bosan duduk dalam bilik. Nak keluar pun banyak hal." Dia jongket bahu, mata dibiarkan meliar melihat sekeliling. 

"Kamu mahu jumpa Erik?"

Mata Lut tertancap tepat pada pintu keluar, kaget dengan soalan cepu emas Adam. Dia rasa terperangkap. Padahal bukannya apa pun.

Lambat-lambat dia mengangguk, rasa bersalah.

"Dia ditempatkan dibawah."

Angguk.

"Marilah."

Lut angkat muka, tengok Adam macam lelaki itu tumbuh kepala lagi satu.

"Boleh ke?"

Adam senyum seraya mengangguk.

Jujur, Lut tahan diri daripada melompat bahagia. Paling tidak dia tak adalah bosan tahap mega. Boleh gila duduk seorang diri.

Dia mengikut langkah Adam tanpa banyak kata. Naik lif untuk turun bawah tanah. Mereka jalan melintasi lobi bawah tanah. Lut sumpah tak cuba nak ingat pun mana Adam bawa. Dia cuma nekad nak ingat nombor bilik Erik supaya selepas ini dia dapat ziarah dengan hanya mengingati nombor bilik Erik.

Sesungguhnya Lut memang payah nak ingat jalan. 

TS | Re:g 138 | Erik M. | 032197625

"Adam tunggu kamu dilobi. Kamu masuklah."

Lut mengangguk laju. Dia memasuki ruang wad setelah pintu meluncur buka. Jakun sekejap melihat sebuah kapsul yang diletakkan Erik didalamnya. Mesin tidak langsung mengeluarkan bunyi dan hanya menyala dengan lampu malap berwarna biru gelap. Lut menyentuh plastik kaca itu. 

"Hey," serak suara Erik menyapa sambil membuka mata. 

Lut mengukir senyum nipis. "Hey." dia membalas dibawah nafas.

Erik menatap wajah Lut buat seketika sebelum tergelak kecil. "Kau nampak sihat." dia menegur, cuba memusingkan badan menghadap Lut.

Lut angkat kedua belah kening. "Kalau aku sihat aku memang tak datang sini."

Erik sekadar memberi senyum. "Kau sakit macam mana kalau macam tu? Ada diorang beritahu kau apa-apa?"

Lut angkat sebelah bahu. "Doktor kata dia nak tahan aku lagi. Demam kau dah kebah belum?" Lut bertanya, menukar topik. 

"Bolehlah kut. Kau boleh je tengok data aku. Itupun kalau kau faham lah. Aku rasa kebah sikit dah kot, sebab suhu badan aku turun sikit."

"Sikit." Lut mengulang, menyindir.

Erik gelak lagi. "Better than nothing. Aku pun tak adalah rasa teruk sangat banding semalam. Blood count aku pun tak berubah mana pun. Kau better kagum tau, masuk hari ketiga pun aku okey lagi. Still living." ujar Erik.

Lut tak berapa nak yakin sangat dengan kata-kata Erik melihatkan wajah sahabatnya itu pucat daripada biasa. Dia memang nak rasa kagum sebab tak ada perubahan ketara pada Erik. Organ dalamannya pun tak ada masalah dan otaknya juga tidak menunjukkan sebarang perubahan kimia yang ketara apabila Lut melihat sekilas data yang terpapar didinding. 

Lut merenung mata Erik apabila dia melihat ada semacam pusaran halus dalam mata Erik. Lut mencuri pandang kadar Aria dalam badan Erik dibahagian kepala kapsul. Dia mula rasa tak sedap hati, tapi dia tidak menyuarakan hakikat tersebut walaupun...

"Kau okey tak Lut? Aku tengok kau macam tak sedap duduk aje?"

... Erik akan perasan juga.

Lut menggeleng kecil. "Aku teringat Aiman ada datang tadi." beritahu Lut.

Air muka Erik berubah sedikit, tetapi dia tidak tunjuk pada Lut. "Ada dia kata apa-apa?"

Lut menapak setapak kebelakang dan memeluk tubuh. Kepala senget kesisi, memandang Erik yang masih menatap wajahnya.

"Dia kata kau dengan double Aiman tu akan pergi Army sama. Tapi nama kau tak ada dalam list untuk daftar minggu ni." Lut bersuara kemudian terperasan kehadiran kerusi berdekatan kapsul Erik. Dia mengangkat kerusi yang satu itu dan diletakkan disebelah kapsul Erik.

"Memanglah. Dah aku kena admit hospital, takkan nak pergi Army pula."

Lut angkat muka. Dia tak puas hati. Mata Erik ditentang. Dahi berkerut sedikit. "At least nama kau sepatutnya kena ada dalam list tu walaupun kau sakit. Sebab korang belum daftar lagi even though Army mungkin dah tahu kau sakit." jelas Lut walaupun Lut tahu Erik sudah lama maklum malah dia lagi mahir dalam bab Aria ini. 

Erik berpaling dari Lut, mata ditala keatas. Dia menggumam sendiri. "Kakak kau sampai bila? Dia kata dia akan sampai dalam minggu ni kan?"

Lut menyandar pada kerusi. "Tak sure. Dia kata dia nak tolong dengan pendaftaran tu. Tapi kalau dia dapat tahu aku kena Arqs, tak mustahil dia fly awal." Lut sekadar melayan. Bukan tak sedar Erik menukar topik perbualan. 

Jeda. 

Lut tak dapat baca riak muka Erik. Tapi Lut perasan kadar Aria Erik makin meninggi. Erik memejamkan mata dan cuba mengawal nafas.

"Kau tengok luar, ada orang tak?" soal Erik. Tangannya digenggam tanpa sedar dan aturan nafas perlahan-lahan meningkat daripada kadar biasa.

Lut mengalihkan mata sekilas, terlihat Adam berdiri tenang depan pintu wad. 

"Ada." ujar Lut tanpa menyebut nama. 

Kerana Erik sendiri tahu siapa.

"Kau tak nak naik bilik kau?"

"Aku boleh tidur sini. Ada katil. Aku boleh guna." jawab Lut acuh tak acuh walaupun dia berasa agak cuak tak semena-mena.

"Ok." balas Erik sambil menghembuskan nafas. Dia cuba untuk mengawal kembali pernafasannya. Kedua belah tangan digenggam buka beberapa kali.

Lut sekadar memerhati tetapi perhatian lebih kepada kadar Aria yang turun naik tak sekata. Berkerut dahi Lut memikirkan penyebab peningkatan kadar Aria dalam badan Erik. Bukannya budak itu buat apa sangat pun. Baring aje. 

Erik mula mengerang kemudian dia mengetap gigi. Lantas Lut terus bangun daripada duduknya apabila kadar Aria Erik sudah capai tahap merah. Dia menoleh sekilas kearah pintu, Adam tidak langsung cuba membuka. 

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Lut menekan butang merah yang terdapat pada kepala kapsul dan melihat kapsul itu perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Warna mata Erik berubah kekuningan. Matanya membulat melihat Lut. Tidak menyangkakan Lut akan buka kapsul dengan kadar Aria yang tinggi.

"Kau... Apa kau buat Lut?" dia bertanya payah. 

Dahi Lut berkerut dan dia laju menggelengkan kepala.

Erik mengerang lagi, hampir menjerit. Urat nadinya timbul sepanjang lengannya yang memucat dan sisi kepala.

"Jang- Jangan dekat..." rintih Erik, memalingkan muka dari Lut. 

Lut tidak mengendahkan rintihan Erik. Malah dia mendekati Erik sebaik saja kapsul itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Lut, tolong jangan dekat- bau- bau darah- ergh-!" Erik mengerekot jauh dari Lut, namun masih belum berganjak sepenuhnya diatas dari dalam kapsul tersebut.

Lut terpana sekejap. Tidak lama sebelum dia tersedar sepenuhnya. Lantas dia mencari dalam setiap laci yang wujud dalam bilik tersebut. Tidak pasti apa yang difikirkannya, tetapi apabila dia jumpa sebatang picagari, tanpa berfikir panjang, Lut mencucukkan jarum terus kedalam uratnya. Dia tidak pasti apa yang dia lakukan ini bijak ataupun bodoh, tapi firasatnya kuat menggasak kepala supaya bersetuju dengan keputusan bodoh dia ini. Sebaik saja dia mengumpulkan darahnya sehingga penuh picagari tersebut, dia mendapatkan Erik yang merenung dengan kedua belah irisnya kuning menyala.

Nafasnya tidak teratur. "Apa kau nak buat?" Erik bertanya, peluh dingin menitik didahi. Kalau suruh Lut lari pun tak guna juga. Budak bijak itu mengunci pintu wadnya. 

Erik hanya mampu berdoa dan tawakal dia tidak mengapa-apakan Lut. Kerana dalam banyak-banyak masa, Erik memang tidak boleh dengan Lut apatah lagi sewaktu Aria memuncak ingin menakluki mental dan fizikalnya. Pandangan Erik mula berbalam-balam dan denyut dalam kepala berdengung sehingga didengari telinganya. 

Sepatutnya Erik mampu mengawal Arianya, tetapi dia tidak mampu kerana pengaruh Arqs yang kuat terhadap dirinya.

"Lut, aku serious kau kena pergi!" dia jerit, seluruh tubuh menggeletar hebat. 

Lut tersentak mendengar amaran Erik, tapi dia buat tak endah dan menarik lengan Erik. Walaupun dia tak adalah kuat mana nak dibandingkan dengan Erik (yang ada Aria- bermaksud dia 98.99% kuat daripada Lut.) Namun, disebabkan Erik tidak langsung melawan, dengan mudah Lut mencucuk darahnya kedalam saluran darah Erik. 

Mata kuning menyala menentang mata Lut yang coklat kehitaman. Tanpa sedar, tangan Erik yang tidak dipegang Lut menarik Lut dekat pada tubuhnya. Kemudian bahu Lut yang tercedera dicengkam kuat. Lut mengerang kesakitan. Segera dia melepaskan pegangannya daripada Erik lantas picagari itu jatuh kelantai. Erik melompat turun daripada kapsul dan menarik Lut turun terduduk diatas lantai tersebut. 

Bau Lut bercampur dengan bau darahnya kuat menusuk hidung, memabukkan pemikiran Erik. Muka Lut dipegang dengan kedua belah tangan lalu ditarik sehingga dahi mereka terhantuk. Lut mendesah lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dahi berkerut dalam, peluh menitik didahi. Lut menggigil kuat. 

Dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan sedang mata mereka menentang antara satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi?" bisik Erik, jemari mengular kedalam rambut Lut. 

"Aku... tak tahu." ucap Lut, bimbang dan ketakutan. Mana tidaknya, dia dah buat benda paling bodoh dalam hidupnya. 

Erik memejamkan mata, dahi dia juga berkerut seribu lantas dia mengetap gigi. Dia menurunkan kepalanya keatas bahu Lut. 

Dia lemah dengan Lut.

"... jangan takut." pinta Erik lemah.

Lut tak jawab. 

Satu perkara yang buat Lut takjub dengan dirinya sendiri adalah betapa manusia mampu lakukan apa saja bila mereka meletakkan sepenuh kepercayaan kepada seseorang. Walaupun benda itu gila dan boleh melayangkan nyawa sendiri.

Tetapi Erik tidak lagi menggeletar hebat seperti tadi dan aturan nafas mula perlahan. 

Kepala Lut terasa dia sedang berjalan atas angin dan cuaknya bukan kepalang tadi sehinggakan tangannya sejuk dan terketar-ketar. Tapi dia tidaklah rasa takut. Lebih kepada risau teramat. 

Air mata yang bertakung tanpa disedari mengalir dipipi tiba-tiba. Lut menggenggam baju Erik, dia pun tertunduk sama ditengkuk Erik.

"Don't die on me..." dia mengucap lemah.

"Macam mana aku nak mati? Engkau buat aku gila." ujar Erik lemah namun ada senyuman dalam nadanya.

...Lut tarik balik apa yang dia beritahu tadi. 

Sumpah. Dia takut teramat.

 _"I'm still here_."

Lut takut separuh mati.

Dia tak dapat bayang jika Erik tinggalkan dia.


	14. 14

_"I'm still here..."_

Kata-kata Erik masih terngiang sedang Lut merenung wajah sahabatnya yang ditidurkan didalam kapsul tersebut. Tangan Lut dingin dan basah dengan peluh pada telapaknya. Dahi berkerut dalam sedalamnya. Gelisah. Fikirannya kacau.

Ekor mata terlirik ketepi. Data tidak berubah sedikit pun, tetapi Aria Erik masih dikadar yang paling tinggi dan berwarna merah menyala.

Segalanya meningkat dalam pada Erik senyap dalam lena.

"Lut,"

Lut tidak berpaling. Dia kenal suara itu.

"He won't be well, isn't he." Lut bersuara perlahan.

"Kita tak tahu details lagi." Ujar perempuan dengan berhati-hati.

"Look at that, data tu semua, it isn't going down nor it is decreasing. Dia makin sakit kan?"

Senyap.

Tidak lama kemudian Lut melepaskan keluhan panjang.

"No. Orang tak nak tahu. I'm sleeping." Kata Lut sambil menarik muka daripada memandang kapsul tersebut dan berjalan menuju katil yang masih belum terusik.

"Lukey baby, he is going to be alright."

"Lisa- Lut harap Lisa tahu apa yang Lisa cakapkan."

Lisa menghampiri Lut yang sudah pun duduk dibirai katil, kepala menunduk lemah.

"Tengok mata Lisa." Arah Lisa lembut.

Lambat-lambat Lut angkat muka. Nak tak nak aje dia membalas pandangan wanita itu. Kedua belah tangan ditekup pada pipi Lut, supaya mata Lut betul-betul menentang mata Lisa.

"I know what I am talking about, just trust me Erik is going to be hella fine." Lisa memberi senyum untuk Lut.

Lut tak dapat nak yakin.

"Jangan lupa I am the freaking Captain of the Main Force in the institution, trust me." Lisa menepuk perlahan pipi Lut kemudian mengucup dahi Lut.

"I love you, jaga diri. Nanti Lisa datang balik, okay?" Lisa mengucup dahi Lut lagi dan menunggu Lut memberi respon.

Lut menurunkan tangan Lisa dan berkerut lagi dengan sengih bergayut disisi bibir. "Teruk gila kau guna pangkat."

Lisa melepaskan Lut dengan tawa. "Hell effing yes I am. Lima tahun kat sana, what do you think I am doing?" Lisa mengusap kepala Lut dan memberi senyum lagi untuk Lut dan dirinya sendiri kerana berjaya buat Lit mengoyak bibir walaupun sedikit untuk tersenyum sama. Walaupun pahit dan kelat, tapi Lisa tahu dia mencuba itupun cukup dah buat Lisa.

"Kau kata kau nak pergi kan, blah lah cepat." Kata Lut sambil menggeleng kecil. Buat segan aje.

Lisa ketawa lagi. "Orang nak keluar lah ni. Alahai..." Lisa berlalu keluar daripad wad tersebut dan Lut hanya menghantar dengan pandangan. Lalu dia berbaring diatas katil yang berbai antiseptik itu, mula nak membiarkan kepala menerawang jauh.

*

Lut tak tahu apa yang buat dia tiba-tiba terbangun, tetapi matanya memang tiba-tiba terbuka daripada lena kelam tanpa mimpi. Tapi cara dia tersedar seolah-olah dia dikejutkan dek sesuatu kerana jantungnya berdegup kencang. Lut serta merta membiarkan mata meliar kesekeliling, bila dia terperasan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kepala ditoleh pada kapsul, melihat kapsul itu kosong.

 _Erik_ -

"Erik-!?" Lut melompat turun daripada katil namun dia tidak sempat pun melangkah apabila tangannya direntap kebelakang sehingga dia terlanggar sesuatu.

Nafas disedut pantas, terkejut.

"I'm here..." Suara itu berbisik perlahan ditelinga Lut. Lut lantas berpaling, mata bulat memandang Erik.

"Macam mana kau keluar?!"

Erik mengukir senyum, matanya kuyu hampir tertutup. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Lut dan menghirup nafas dalam. Tangan kanan memegang kemas pergelangan tangan kanan Lut sementara tangan kiri Erik dipinggang Lut.

"Erik?" Lut memanggil separa berbisik dengan getar dihujung nada, tangan menangkap tangan kiri Erik yang mula bergerak.

" _Shh._.." Erik membalas, dekat ditelinga Lut sehinggakan Lut dapat mendengar setiap hembusan nafas Erik. "Kau percayakan aku kan?" Kata Erik perlahan, bibir dekat pada telinga Lut. Lut serta merta memejamkan mata apabila bulu roma naik tiba-tiba mendengarkan suara Erik.

Lut tak membalas kerana terlalu fokus untuk mengatur nafas sendiri.

"Lut?" Erik mencuba lagi, muncung hidung menyelinap turun pada tengkuk Lut membuatkan Lut terpaksa menelengkan kepala ketepi, dibawah sedar dia sedang memberi Erik ruang.

"Apa... Apa kau nak buat---" nafas dihembus berat, mata terkatup rapat merasakan sentuhan hangat daripada hujung jemari Erik yang menyelinap dalam pajama hospital yang dipakai Lut.

"You smell so good..." Keluh Erik dibahu Lut.

Lut tak rasa dia mampu berdiri lama dengan kaki macam puding. Nafas sudah tidak sekata dan mindanya samar.

"Kau... nak buat apa?" Lut memaksa diri untuk mengeluarkan suara walaupun tergagap.

Erik tarik nafas dalam, Lut dapat rasa kelembapan bibir Erik pada tengkuknya. "Kau nak?"

Erik menyoal tiba-tiba dengan soalan yang Lut tak berapa nak faham. Lut buka mata dan cuba menoleh. Mata mereka terus menentang dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Iris mata Erik tampak lebih gelap daripada biasa. Sedang Lut ralit merenung kedalam mata Erik dan memikirkan soalan Erik, belum sempat otak Lut nak proses-

" **Trust me** ,"

*

"FWAH-!"

Nafasnya kencang. Peluh dingin meleleh dipelipis, kedua belah tangannya dingin. Lut memandang sekeliling didalam wad yang kelam itu, hanya ditemani dengan cahaya daripada mesin-mesin yang menderam rendah dan cahaya biru keputihan daripada kapsul Erik.

Perlahan-lahan Lut turun daripada katilnya. Apabila telapak kaki menyentuh lantai beku, tak terlintas langsung untuk Lut memakai selipar sarung kerana mata Lut hanya tergam pada Erik yang tidak sedar dalam kapsul tersebut.

Lut langsung tidak sedar seluruh tubuhnya sedang menggigil, hanya apabila Lut mengangkat tangan kanan dan jemarinya menyentuh permukaan dingin gelas plastik yang menyelubungi Erik, Lut perasan keadaan tubuhnya adalah tidak normal.

"Kau... Still dalam ni..." Bisik Lut rendah, mata melekat pada wajah Erik yang tidak bereaksi.

Air liur diteguk, namun terasa kesat dikerongkong sehingga Lut mengerutkan dahi lantas mengetap gigi. Sukar untuknya menstabilkan aturan nafas, otak terasa berpusing ligat hingga kepala berdenyut kuat.

"Aku... Mimpi kan?" Lut menyoal sendirian. Kalaupun dia tujukan kepada Erik, lelaki itu bukannya sedar Lut disini.

Nafas dalam cuba disedut, namun tetap ada ketar dihujung nafasnya, dada masih berombak dengan emosi yang pelbagai menyerang seperti ribut taufan.

" _Trust me."_

Lut pejamkan mata rapat, gigi diketap lebih kuat dengan dahi automatik berkerut dalam. Tanpa sedar Lut menggenggam buku lima diatas gelas lut sinar yang menjadi penghadang antara Lut dan Erik, dahi dihentak kuat pada gelas tersebut cuba untuk menghilangkan adrenalin yang terembes hasil daripada tekanan yang tiba-tiba terbina.

Dua perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam telinga kepala Lut, berulang kali semacam rekod rosak.

Sesungguhnya dan sejujurnya pada tika itu Lut terpaksa bergelut dengan diri sendiri untuk menenangkan diri kerana sumpah, Lut tak dapat nak tenangkan diri. Daripada dia tersentak bangun daripada tidur yang tidak lena sehingga sekarang, nafasnya masih laju dan degup jantung kencang dan menyesakkan dada. Tekak tiba-tiba rasa mual dan sebelum Lut sedar apa yang dia buat, dia termuntah lantas tidak menyedarkan diri.

*


	15. 15

Lut tersedar setelah merasakan ada yang menyentuh tangannya. Kontra dengan suhu badan Lut yang dingin mebeku banding dengan tangan makhluk tersebut. Hangat dan mententeramkan. Perlahan-lahan Lut buka mata, mujur lampu tak seterang mana.

"...Lisa," gumam Lut rendah melihat Lisa melemparkan senyuman.

"Hey," Lisa menarik dekat kerusinya pada Lut.

"Adam dah ceritakan semua kat Lisa." Ujar Lisa tenang menepuk beberapa kali tangan Lut. Lut mengalihkan mata daripada Lisa, sedikit berkerut.

"...Bila Lisa sampai?"

Lisa jongket bahu sebelah. "Hmm, few days ago."

Jeda.

Lisa melepaskan nafas panjang, lalu menarik tangan Lut dalam genggaman. "About Erik, boleh kita cakap fasal Erik?" Ujar Lisa menepuk perlahan belakang tangan Lut.

Lut diam sekejap. Kemudian dia mengangguk sekali dan menarik nafas dalam. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. Kita cakap pasal dia." Ujar Lut membalas pandnagan Lisa.

"Okay."

Lut angguk lagi. "Okay."

"So... Ada benda yang Lut nak beritahu Lisa?" Tanya Lisa lepas seketika.

"No, tak ada. Nothing." Laju Lut jawab sambil mengalihkan pandangan ketempat lain. Kalau dia nak turun katil pun, bukannya Lut tahu mana dia nak pergi. Lagi pula dia di hospital. Juga dia tak nak masuk bilik air sebab boleh jadi Lisa akan robohkan pintu bilik air kerana khuatir akan keadaan Lut. Tak semena-mena Lut mengeluh kecil tanpa dia sedar.

"Lut inject darah Lut in him, kenapa Lut buat macam tu? Do you know what will it do?"

Lut menggeleng sedikit. "Entah," dia jawab perlahan.

"Dah tu kenapa Lut buat?" Nada Lisa lebih rendah daripada tadi.

Lut berkerut dalam. "...entahlah..." Dia jawab lebih perlahan daripada tadi.

Lisa pun terdiam sama. Selang beberapa saat tidak tahu nak cakap apa, Lisa berlalu keluar.

Setelah pintu ditutup baru Lit kalihkan pandangan kearah pintu. Dalam minda terdetik sesuatu.

Berapa ramai agaknya manusia dalam dunia ni tahu apa yang dia sedang lakukan?

Sebab bagi Lut, hampir 99.999% daripada keseluruhan hidup Lut, dia tak pernah tahu apa yang dia sedang lakukan. Rutin harian sekadar mengikut norma dan amal yang dia perlu lakukan dan juga perkara yang dia harus lakukan.

Lagipula sekarang...

Lut sungguh tak dapat bayang kalau Erik tiada...

...

"Lut!" Erik memanggil dari jauh lantas Lut menghentikan langkah dan mencari muka Erik. Lut ukir senyum dan melambai pada Erik. Lut berjalan keluar daripada laluan orang untuk menunggu Erik.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Lut sambil membetulkan tali beg.

Erik sekadar tersengih kemudian mereka bersalam dan membalas peluk. "Aku singgah beli air. Green tea ada sekali untuk kau." Ujar Erik menghulurkan green tea latte pada Lut. Mata Lut mencerun sedikit sebelum kening sebelah terangkat memandang Erik. Tangan mengambil gelas plastik daripada Erik.

"Kau nak share ke?" Dia soal lalu menghirup air tersebut sebelum dihulurkan kembali pada Erik. Erik tersengih lagi.

"Kau nak cari apa kat bandar?"

Lut jongket bahu, mata sepet meliar keserata tempat. "Cari barang..." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

Lagi lima minit monorail lalu.

"Nak tengok wayang sekali?"

Laju Lut toleh kembali pada Erik. "Kalau mau belanja tiket dengan popcorn aku settle je."

Erik tersengih lebar dan mengangguk. "Beres," dia tunjuk thumbs up dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

Selepas dua jam mereka berjalan dan Lut pun puas hati dengan baranganyang dibeli, mereka solat zuhur dan makan tengahari.

"Nanti kalau Lisa call, beritahu dia aku kata Tahniah. Aku dengar Sir Edgar ada borak dengan siapa entah, kata akak kau naik pangkat."

Lut mengangguk beberapa kali dek mulut penuh dengan cheeseburger, sibuk mengunyah.

"Weh Lut,"

Lut berhenti sekejap untuk melihat muka Erik. Kening sebelah terangkat.

"Aku akan pergi barat minggu depan." 

Lut tak dapat nak mengunyah habis dan tersedak. Pantas dia menarik air lemont tea yang sejuk beku untuk melegakan tekak. Mujur aje tak tersembur ke muka Erik.

"Awal mana kau pergi? Bukan lagi tiga tahun ke? Apsal kau nak pergi awal sangat? Dua tahun weh. Apa pun boleh ke kau pergi sekarang?"

Bertubi Lut melontarkan soalan, mula bimbang tak semena-mena.

Erik megangguk tenang. "Aku register tahun lepas lagi. Then aku minta tolong Lisa uruskan dekat sana. Cuti nanti aku janji balik kalau tak ada apa-apa. Free, aku call, skype ke, tengok la mana-mana."

Lut senyap sekejap, lambat-lambat meletakkan kembali burger atas pembalut. "Kau tak jawab soalan aku. Kenapa kau nak pergi awal?"

Erik merenung mata Lut buat seketika sebelum dikalihkan, konon nak tarik cawan air oren lalu diminum. "Aku rasa fleksibel sikit kalau awal-awal. Nak sambung training lepas balik pun aku dah ada instructor. Sekarang pun akak kau ada lagi kat sana, senang sikit orang nak tengokkan aku." Dia gelak.

Lut tak puas hati dengan jawapan Erik sebab dia rasa Erik tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Tapi dia akan terima buat masa ini. Mana tahu ada hari dia dah bersedia nak beritahu. Ataupun Lut sendiri tahu kenapa.

"Ok." Sepatah dia balas.

Erik senyum simpul. "Okay."

"Kau belanja popcorn sekali en," Lut tanya tiba-tiba membuatkan Erik tergelak. Dia mengangguk.

"Iye, aku bayar."

...

Dia ingat apa yang berlaku malam itu, tapi dia tidak pasti apakah perkara tersebut benar-benar berlaku ataupun hanya bayangan kepala Lut sahaja.

Lut berkerut sendiri. Tangan diletakkan diatas luka disisi badan. Kemudian dia turun daripada katil dan menyelinap masuk dalam tandas dengan senyap walaupun tak ada manusia lain pun selain Lut dalam wad tersebut. Dia buka baju dan diletakkan diatas jamban yang tertutup. Dia angkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat luka yang masih merah parutnya. Lut ketap gigi melihat parutnya sendiri kemudian mencapai gel aloe yang Lisa tinggalkan dalam tandas untuk disapu diatas parut tersebut.

Dia menyedut nafas pantas apabila bendalir sejuk tersebut terkena permukaan kulitnya. Dengan berhati-hati dia menyalu gel tersebut diserata permukaan luka dicakar harimau itu. Sehingga kini dia tak ingat pun apa yang dia buat melarikan diri daripada rumah sendiri sehingga dicakar dek harimau. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala otak Lut dalam pada dia melarikan diri dan membuat keputusan terlebih bernas masuk dalam hutan, Lut masih cuba mencari jawapannya.

Lut mengeluh sendiri apabila dia selesai menyapu gel aloe vera tadi. Apabila dia menutup kembali bekas aloe vera tersebut baru dia perasan sesuatu yang abnormal pada kulit badannya.

Ada lebam-lebam warna ungu dan biru. Lut merenung bayangannya sendiri dicermin. Melihat matanya sendiri yang beku tanpa perasaan. Kosong. Lut mengeluh sendiri. Dia menyentuh permukaan lebam pada tubuhnya, terasa lebih hangat daripada permukaan kulit yang biasa.

Mana pula datang lebam-lebam ini pun dia langsung tak dapat ingat.

Lut tak sedar berapa lama dia merenung dan mengelamun seorang diri dalam bilik air tersebut, apa yang dia tahu bila dia sarung semula baju keatas badannya, gel aloe pada parut Lut dah pun kering.

Bila Lut buka pintu bilik air dan mengangkat muka, pandangan terus jatuh pada katilnya. Dia terpempan sendiri, terkedu sekejap.

Terasa nafas tersangkut dikerongkong dan dada mula sesak melihat manusia yang duduk memeluk lututnya rapat kedada menghadap tingkap.

" _Erik_..."


	16. 16

"Apsal kau ada kat sini?"

Lut menghampiri Erik yang duduk menghadap tingkap diatas katilnya. Walaupun bimbang dengan keadaan Erik yang Lut sendiri tak tahu kondisinya lagi, dia agak pelik bila Erik sanggup naik untuk kesini. Dan Lut sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia perlu rasa pelik, tapi itulah yang dia rasa.

Bila Erik tidak menjawab apatah lagi berpaling untuk menghadap Lut, Lut bertambah pelik dan hanya mampu berharap Erik masih dalam keadaan normal. Normal dimana Aria tidak mempengaruhi kelakuan dan pemikiran dan juga emosi Erik sebab satu aje yang Lut tak tahu apabila berkaitan dengan Erik adalah apabila Erik dalam bawah kesedaran Aria.

Lagipun, sebelum Erik terjangkit ni, Erik memang sudah stabil dan mahir dalam mengawal Arianya sendiri. Tapi tak tahulah kalau macam sekarang ni...

Lut terhenti dalam melangkah, menatap wajah Erik dari sisi. Budak itu tampak lebih kurus daripada biasa. Namun bila Lut teringat balik mimpi dia, dia gugup sendiri. Tak berapa yakin.

"Erik... kau okey?" tanya Lut perlahan, walaupun risau ada takut berbaur dalam nada suaranya. 

Tiba-tiba Erik bangun dari duduknya, dan datang mendekati Lut yang tercegat sekejap. Lut menapak setapak kebelakang apabila Erik berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Jantung tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, cuak tanpa sebab. 

Tambah pula dengan muka Erik yang beku itu, sukar untuk Lut agak apa yang ada dalam fikiran Erik. Dan Lut tak suka bila dia tak dapat agak apa yang Erik nak lakukan. 

"Aku nak kau tolong cuci badan aku." Erik bersuara selepas jeda yang seakan mahu meragut nafas Lut.

Lut terkebil sekejap. 

"Hah?"

Berkerut dahi Lut mendengarkan permintaan Erik. Dia salah dengar?

"Tolong cucikan badan aku..." ulang Erik lagi sekali, mata tajam merenung Lut. Bersungguh-sungguh dia.

"Uh... nurse tak de ke macam mana? Kau tak boleh cuci sendiri?"

Erik berkerut sedikit lantas menunduk, melarikan pandangan daripada Lut.

"...kang..."

"Hah?! jangan mumble, aku tak dengar?" kali ini Lut mendekatkan muka, nak dengar dengan lebih jelas. Tapi Erik tarik muka walaupun tak berganjak dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Tolong cuci belakang aku.." ujar Erik antara dengar dengan tidak. Mujur Lut dengar. Lut kebelakang sikit nak tengok dengan jelas muka Erik yang masih enggan tengok muka dia.

Lut tergelak kecil. "Kau ni dah kenapa? Tangan panjang macam sloth tu pun still tak sampai ke? Nak aku tolong shampoo sekali rambut tu? Serabai dah... haha," dia sindir sekali, tak perasan kedua telinga Erik dah merah menyala. 

"Boleh jugak, kalau kau rajin."

Lut terhenti gelak sekejap, tak menyangka Erik akan balas begitu. Taklah mengejutkan pun, tapi dia memang tak dapat agak dengan cuak yang datang tak diundangnya lagi... buat Lut rasa nak bernafas pun susah. Lut gelak lagi cuba tutup rasa janggal yang datang bersama cuak tadi. 

"Well, sure. Why not." balas Lut, menepuk perlahan belakang Erik. "Kau masuklah dulu, nanti bila kau ready kau panggil aku, dah ada tuala kat dalam." ujar Lut tanpa melihat muka Erik. 

"Okay." Erik angguk sekali dan terus berlalu masuk dalam bilik air. Sebaik saja pintu bilik air tertutup dibelakang Erik, Lut terus terjelepuk atas katil, cuba menenangkan diri.

"What the heck was that!?" dia menjerit-bisik sendiri dengan muka dibenam dalam bantal. Dia ketap gigi kemudian dia berpaling kearah tingkap yang Erik tenung dalam tadi. Ada pokok angsana tinggi melangit sebelah hospital yang dapat dilihat daripada tingkap wad Lut. Sedikit sebanyak daun yang lebat pada pokok itu menghalang sinar cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Lagi-lagi lepas zuhur. Tapi bila senja memang cantik pemandangan, sebab boleh nampak laut daripada sini walaupun jauh nun sana.

"Lut..." Lut serta merta angkat kepala daripada bantal dan menoleh kearah pintu bilik air yang nampaknya dah terbuka dengan Erik bertuala saja. Kedua kening Lut terangkat. 

"Oh, dah ke?" 

Erik mengangguk sekali. 

"Okey. Jap eh." 

Erik masuk kembali kedalam bilik air manakala Lut turun daripada katil dan mendapatkan Erik. Pintu bilik air ditutup bila dia masuk lantas menyuruh Erik duduk dibangku manakala Lut duduk atas jamban (yang ditutup). Lagipun banyak sabun dengan shampoo memang letak dekat-dekat situ sebab dah sebelah shower pun. Dia menuang sabun badan dalam tangan dan dibasahkan sedikit dengan air sebelum bergerak kebelakang Erik. 

"Though, kenapa kau tak nak nurse tolong kau cuci?" tanya Lut sambil-sambil. Rasa macam dah lama tak borak dengan Erik. Pun bila dah lama dengan otak kepala sendiri dan dengan keadaan yang payah untuk Lut jujur pada Lisa (dia sedar ok) rasa macam janggal. Tapi mungkin itu perasaan Lut aje kot. Harapnya begitulah.

"Aku tak suka orang lain sentuh aku..." gumam Erik rendah. 

"Hm... setahu aku kau macam tak kisah?"

"Kalau aku berbaju tak apa jugak. Ni lain..." 

"Dah tu a-," Lut terdiam bila dia terperasan sesuatu.

"Kau lain." jawab Erik walaupun Lut tak habis cakap.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang mampu Lut ucap. Tangan yang dah berbuih dengan sabun dan buih cuba meratakan bahagian belakang Erik dan mula mengurut bahu dan menekan tulang belikat Erik.

"Sebab kau tak nak orang nampak kesan parut kau ke?" tanya Lut bila dia mula memicit tengkuk Erik. Tapi mata Lut terlekat pada parut besar dibelakang Erik. Agaknya luka dia teruk. Mesti dalam gila. Apalah yang jadi dekat budak ni masa dia dekat institut dulu? Agaknya Lisa macam ni jugak? Tercedera teruk semata-mata latihan...

Lut menggigit bibir bawah. 

"Bukan... uh..." Erik terdiam. Kemudian dia menunduk lagi manakala Lut daripada dia merenung parut tadi melalukan jemarinya diatas parut itu dengan perlahan. Bau eucalyptus kuat didalam bilik air tersebut dan kulit dangan Lut mula berasa dingin. Dia juga tak sedar, Erik memandang dia sekilas sedang dia tekun perhatikan kesan luka yang paling besar, panjang dan dalam dibelakang Erik. Daripada hujung bahu belah kanan dan melintasi seluruh belakang Erik sehingga pinggang kirinya.

Bila tangan Erik tiba-tiba memegang tangan Lut, Lut angkat muka lantas terus bertentang dengan Erik. 

"Nah," dia hulur botol syampu, ada senyuman nipis tergaris pada bibirnya. 

"Oh, hmm..." Lut mencapai tali air dan membuka paip untuk basuh tangannya. Kemudian dia mencapai syampu yang dihulurkan Erik dan memicit botol tersebut untuk keluarkan syampu. 

"Sedap bau sabun ni... Mana kau dapat?"

"Oh, Dhuha yang buat. Well, she has her way nak buat benda kesihatan ni. Tak payah beli Himalaya bila dia dah rajin." dia jawab sambil menutup paip.

Mereka berdua tertawa sama lalu Erik mengeluh kecil. "Kau nak jalan kat luar lepas ni? Ada taman kan dalam kawasan hospital ni. Lama dah tak jumpa matahari."

Lut memicit-micit kepala Erik sambil-sambil melarikan jemari dalam rambut Erik untuk meratakan syampu. "Sure, why not." 

"Though, macam mana kau boleh sampai sini? Tak kantoi pulak dengan sesiapa?" soal Lut, ibu jari menekan bawah kepala Erik dan turun ketengah tengkuk Erik sambil jemari yang lain memicit sisi kepala Erik.

"Hm... ada... uhh... Adam ada nampak, tapi dia macam tak cakap apa-apa pun."

"Just him?"

"Hm... sedap kau urut, apsal kau tak pernah urut aku eh?"

"Dah kau tak pernah mintak." cepat aje Lut jawab. Tapi bila dia fikir balik dia tak ada jawapan untuk soalan cepu emas tu sebenarnya. Mujur Erik gelakkan aje.

Ah, rasanya soalan tu tak perlu pun nak fikir lebih-lebih. Soalan aje kut. Bukannya apa pun. Syukur Lut ni kadang cakap tak guna otak kadang-kadang. Main lepas aje. Agaknya ada hikmah kut bila orang kata dia senyap, paling tidak dia tak adalah menyakitkan jiwa orang dengan kata-katanya. 

Sebab dia jawab laju sangat, dia tak perasan pun yang Erik tak jawab soalan dia. 

Lut mencapai tali air dan membuka paip untuk membilas segala sabun yang ada dibadan Erik. "Kau ni sakitpun, badan macam tak ada beza aje aku tengok." Lut menepuk sekali bahu Erik. Erik gelak lagi dan dia bangkit dari duduk. 

"Kau tunggu aku kat luar. Nak bilas jap."

"Ok. Ada tuala lebih kat para atas tu. Kau ada baju salin tak?"

"Oh? huh, aku tak bawa sama. Kau ada lebih?"

"Ada, tapi untuk seluar aku tak sure."

"Ok, tak apa."

"Hm, aku tengoklah mana yang kau boleh kau pakai. Tak tahu apa Lisa bawa."

Tangan yang baru nak tekan shower terhenti sekejap. Dia berpaling pada Lut yang dah buka daun pintu.

"Lisa ada?"

"Dia datang lagi harini. Kau bilas dulu, aku beritahu nanti." kata Lut tanpa berpaling setelah dia keluar dan menutup daun pintu.

Erik menekan butang shower, lantas membiarkan air mencurah atas kepala. Mata merenung tangan yang terlekat pada dinding. 

_"Kau tahu kau dah tak boleh dekat dengan dia..."_

Erik ketap gigi lantas mengeluh berat. 

_"Tolonglah, just this one last time."_

Mata dipejam rapat, dahi berkerut dalam.

_"You'll trigger his memory. Kau sendiri yang tak nak dia tahu kan? Lagipun," dia senyap sekejap, air muka tunjuk simpati dalam bimbang. Dia mendekati Erik, menatap mata Erik dalam._

_"Kau belum boleh lagi kawal dia dalam badan kau sekarang. Dan aku tak janji keadaan kau akan stabil. Kau bukan bawah keturunan sama dengan kembar tu."_

_"Kita belum tahu lagi."_

_"Erik-"_

_"Aku may or may not in the process of dying, but I am not yet dead. Selagi aku boleh control, let me be with him." Mata yang memandangnya dengan simpati itu dibalas tajam._

_"Aku hidup untuk lindungi dia." sambung Erik, nekad dengan kata-kata sendiri._

_*_


	17. 17

Lut hanya memerhatikan Erik menukar baju sebab dia tak ada benda lain nak buat. Walhal pada hakikatnya dia bukan perhati pun Erik, tapi lebih kepada termenung jauh melintasi dunia tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba zone out secara menyeluruh tanpa menyedari apa yang berlaku disekelilingnya apatah lagi nak perasan telinga Erik merah menyala sejak dia keluar dari bilik air dan waktu Lut hulur baju dengan tuala -lagi- untuk keringkan rambut dia.

"Lut?"

Lut terkebil sekejap dan terus berdiri. "Ah yeah. Jom." dia balas dengan mengangguk sekali. Dia jalan dulu dan Erik ikut daripada belakang.

"Lut, kau okey tak? Ke zone out lagi?"

Lut jongket sebelah bahu dan menggeleng kecil. Dia usap belakang tengkuk sambil menduduk sedikit pandang lantai. "I wasn't thinking any-," Lut mengeluh kecil. Mereka ikut jalan belakang melalui tangga. Sebelum keluar daripada bangunan memang mereka letak ruang disinfectant. Maka mereka berhenti sekejap, biarkan gas berubat itu disembur keseluruh tubuh sebelum mereka berdua keluar ke ruang kawasan belakang hospital.

Taman dibelakang terdapat laluan untuk berjalan dan pokok-pokok rendang diserata taman dengan pokok-pokok renek yang berbunga meriah bertompok-tompok dalam kumpulan warna yang pelbagai. 

"Huh, aku tak pernah pergi belakang ni lagi." komen Lut mata mula meliar. Tak ada orang pun walaupun taman sebesar alam begini. Maklumlah, zaman sekarang kes Arqs ni berkurang. Kalau ada pun, ramai yang duduk koma dalam kapsul, memang tak adalah yang nak keluar. Mungkin ada pun orang pun tak banyak mana. Lagipun hospital yang sayap belah timur ini memang dikhususkan untuk research Arqs. Maka pesakit-pesakit dan hanya manusia berlesen dan bertauliah sahaja dibenarkan masuk dalam kawasan hospital ini. Jarak daripada bangunan hospital yang utama pun jauh. 

"Uhn... It's nice..." Erik bersuara. Lut berpaling pada Erik sekejap. Kening sebelah terangkat.

"Bila masa kau pakai mask tu?" ujar Lut, jari telunjuk menunjuk pada muka Erik.

"Oh, tadi aku ambil sebelum keluar tadi. Dia ada sediakan. Kalau tak aku tak boleh keluar."

Lut tatap muka Erik untuk seketika sebelum mengangguk sendiri. "Oh, macam tu..." katanya perlahan memaling semula kedepan. Teringat yang Erik adalah salah seorang pesakit Arqs. Dan dia berjangkit sebab sentuh darah Lut, buat Lut rasa tak senang dan rasa bersalah tu datang semula.

Untuk seketika mereka hanya berjalan diatas trek yang disisi jalan terdapat batu-batuan kecil sepanjang jalan tanpa berbalas kata. Sekadar memerhatikan alam sekeliling dan menikmati udara segar diluar lepas agak lama terperap dalam hospital.

"Lut-" panggil Erik buat langkah Lut serta merta berhenti lantas dia berpaling. Terkejut sikit sebab tiba-tiba diseru macam tu. Jarang dia dengar Erik panggil dia dengan nada suara begitu. Ada getar dihujung suara dia. Bila Lut berpaling, dia kalihkan mata daripada menentang mata Lut. 

"Kau ok tak? Kau nak masuk balik ke?"

Erik menggeleng kecil. Kemudian dia jalan dekat kearah Lut, tangan kiri Lut dicapai. Pandangan Lut jatuh keatas tangan mereka berdua, Erik mencelahkan jemarinya diantara jemari Lut sebelum digenggam kemas. 

Lut terdiam sekejap, berasa aneh. "Kau serius kau ok?"

Erik toleh kesisi dan mengangguk sambil menghirup nafas dalam. Lut hanya memerhatikan Erik melepaskan nafas berat. Kemudian hanya mengikut langkah Erik bila dia mula berjalan. Erik tak jawab soalan cepu emas Lut, maka Lut hanya mampu berdiam, tak nak paksa Erik bersuara.

"Well, Lisa beritahu dua hari lepas kita kena admit tu dia sampai sini. Tapi dia take time nak datang sebab ada few things kena settle. Aku rasa dia aje visit kau. Kau tidur kut time tu. Lisa ada tanya if I want to talk about you with her. Tapi aku..." Lut terhenti sekejap, dahi berkerut sedikit. Dia menala pandangan kelangit sekilas, walaupun pandangan sedikit sebanyak terhadang dengan dedaun daripada pokok yang rendang menyelusuri jalan tersebut. Lut mengeluh.

"Aku tak tahu nak cakap apa dekat dia sebenarnya. One; sebab aku tak tahu apa aku buat malam tu. Dua; aku-"

"It's alright, Lut. I mean apa pun jadi, kalau kau tak dapat nak explain, tak payah paksa diri. Even Lisa pun tahu kau ni kadang buat benda tak guna otak." potong Erik sebelum Lut menghabiskan ayatnya.

Lut mengangguk sendiri. "Hm... Betul jugak. Though... Kau rasa macam mana sekarang? Okey?"

"Hm..." Erik usap dagu dia, berkerut sedikit. "I am feeling relatively alright." dia bagi Lut sengih tak bersalah.

"Huh! Tak convincing langsung. Tapi, for now, I take that." kata Lut, mencerun mata pandang Erik. Erik tersengih saja. 

"Aku tak sure. So tak berani cakap. Dia campur-campur macam ais campur, cuma kita boleh harap result dia sedaplah kan."

"Weh, sumpah tak kena..." Lut tergelak sambil mengkritik perumpamaan Erik. Erik tergelak sama dan menjongket sebelah bahu. "Make sense dalam kepala aku."

"Lut-"

Sekali lagi Lut terhenti daripada melangkah, tanpa disedari dia menarik tangannya daripada pegangan Erik dan berpaling.

"K- Kak Jee..." Lut terkebil sendiri melihat nurse bertudung dengan kaca mata tanpa frame tenung dia macam singa jumpa makanan. 

Kak Jee memandang sekilas kearah Erik, lalu dia angkat kening sebelah sebelum melepaskan nafas panjang.

"Akak cari awak keliling hospital! Haritu cabut daripada wad, harini bawak orang sama dengan awak pulak? Ubat pun awak tak makan! Macam mana nak keluar awal kalau tak nak follow apa orang cakap!?" Kak Jee melenting dengan suara high pitch dia buat Lut menapak lagi setapak kebelakang. 

"Mana ada saya bawa lari orang! Jalan aje dekat sini daripada terperuk tak buat apa-apa dalam hospital! Orang jadi gemuk nanti makan 'rehat' aje tiap masa! Pastu ubat-"

"I saw you binge them out." Kak Jee laju aje potong dengan suara keras. 

Lut berkerut dan muncungkan mulut. Dia memalingkan muka daripada Kak Jee dan juga Erik. "Saya tak sakit, tak perlu pun makan ubat tu. Lagipun dah dua hari doktor tak cakap apa-apa. Kak Jee pun tahu condition saya dah stabil dan boleh aje keluar wad dah. Kenapa still kena makan lagi ubat tu? Even dekat rekod saya pun semua dah ok. Korang tengah buat apa lagi dengan badan saya?" Lut hampir naik suara tapi dia tahan dan mengetap gigi menahan geram. Dia ada banyak lagi benda kena buat, banyak lagi benda dia tak tahu. Banyak lagi hal tentang Nuh yang dia kena cari. Dan Nuh sendiri. Dia kena cari Nuh.

Dia menggenggam buku lima bila rasa tangan tapak tangan menyejuk tiba-tiba. Erik memaut pergelangan tangan Lut dan membuka jemari Lut daripada menggenggam tangan sendiri. Sebaliknya dia buat Lut genggam tangan Erik yang hangat itu. Lut pejamkan mata dan cuba kawal pernafasan bila dia dengar Kak Jee mengeluh berat.

"Okey, fine. Kalau awak tanya akak apa masalah awak yang menyebabkan awak masih kena stay, akak seriously tak tahu kenapa. Akak ikut arahan aje. Apa yang akak tahu, darah awak infected. Risiko untuk suhu badan awak naik balik adalah tinggi, Lut. Apatah lagi bila awak tak ada Aria untuk back up." jujur Kak Jee menyatakan perkara yang sebenar. Kak Jee mengeluh lagi dan menghampiri Lut dan Erik. 

"Lut, akak nak awak inform je kalau awak nak kemana-mana. Akak risau kalau apa-apa jadi nanti susah. Inform dekat desk depan ataupun just inform terus dekat akak." tegur Kak Jee, nada suara kembali perlahan. Segeram-geram dia dekat Lut ini pun, dia dah anggap budak bertuah ini macam adik dia sendiri. 

Lut senyap sekejap, tak cakap apa-apa. Sehinggalah Kak Jee nak bergerak pergi, Lut menyeru Kak Jee perlahan.

"Kak Jee... Doktor Aizawa still nak saya stay ke?" 

Kak Jee mengeluh kecil. "Akak harap awak sabar lah ye? Masuk balik sebelum pukul dua belas. Akak tahu awak ada jam." pesan Kak Jee kemudian dia terus berlalu kedalam bangunan hospital.

Erik mengeratkan genggaman, buat Lut pula mengeluh. "Sekarang Adam dan Aki dah tak visit aku, aku tak boleh tanya apa yang tengah jadi sekarang sebab dorang tu tengah cari this Nuh guy. Lisa datang tadi pun dia tak beritahu aku keadaan aku macam mana. I swear I am really fine!" Lut membebel dengan jiwa gusar.

Lut menarik lengan kiri Erik supaya Lut berada depan Erik kemudian Lut meletakkan dahinya supaya bersandar diatas dada Erik. "Aku tak suka bendalah semua ni. Aku tak suka the fact kau ada Aria, the infection can get worse. Aku tak suka bila orang suruh aku buat benda tanpa aku tahu consequences dia. Aku tak suka tak tahu apa-apa!" Lut mencengkam lengan Erik, geram dengan orang disekelilingnya. Tapi dia lebih marah terhadap diri sendiri daripada orang lain sebenarnya. Rasa sesak.

Lut pejam mata rapat bila Erik menarik Lut dalam pelukan tanpa melepaskan pegangannya. Erik merehatkan dagunya diatas kepala Lut. "There's some good in not knowing, Lut." kata Erik berbisik dalam rambut Lut. Dia tak pasti Lut dengar atau tidak, tapi bila Lut melepaskan cengkaman Lut dilengannya, Erik tahu dia dengar.

"Aku tak nak keadaan jadi lagi teruk." gumam Lut, merenung tanah dibawah kakinya. 

Tak salahkan nak harap benda macam tu? Daripada nak terima hakikat yang semuanya takkan jadi biasa, tak berbalik pada yang asal. Lut hanya harap benda tak jadi lebih teruk. Lut hanya harap apa yang jadi sekarang cukuplah sampai sekarang.

Siapa hipokrit sebenarnya? 

Kenapa Lut rasa dia tengah tipu diri sendiri?

*


	18. 18

Bila Lut bangun pada pagi itu, dia cuba tak rasa terkejut kerana dia bangun dalam katilnya sendiri. Mata mengecil cuba melihat jam digital yang menyala dalam gelap.

05:59 am.

Elok sangatlah kan, bangun seminit sebelum alarm bunyi. Lut duduk sekejap dikatil, menyelak langsir dan melihat keluar, melihat langit masih kelam dan angin perlahan meniup dedaun pokok pelam yang jarang berbuah ditepi rumah. Dia mengeluh kecil. Sisi dahi dipicit perlahan dengan sebelah tangan sementara yang sebelah lagi sekadar menyangkutkan langsir diantara grill dan menolak buka tingkap bagi angin dingin meniup masuk dalam bilik.

Tak sempat nak menikmati nyaman udara pagi, alarm nyaring berbunyi dikepala katil. Lut serta merta menutup loceng tersebut dan berlalu kebilik air untuk mengambil wuduk untuk subuh.

Dia rancang nak sambung tidur sebaik saja selesai subuh, tapi pintu bilik terkuak buka sebaik saja dia bangkit sambil melipat sejadah.

"Kamu dah selesai solat?"

Suara itu asing tapi pada Lut dia rasa macam kenal suara tersebut. Dia jamin dia memang tak pernah dengar suara itu atau dia memang pernah dengar cuma dia tak ingat dari mana. Bila dia berpaling selepas meletakkan sejadah atas katil, dia yakin perempuan bermata biru cerah menyala ini tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup Lut.

Lut tersepit antara rasa cuak dan terpana. Terpaku dimana dia berdiri dengan muka beku tertampal diwajah sebab dia tak tahu nak pilih perasaan yang sesuai untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Dan Lut tak berapa pasti dia ini perempuan atau lelaki. Memang tadi Lut dengar suaranya macam perempuan, tetapi melihat pemiliknya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Lut tak tahu nak beza.

"...ya?" Sahut Lut selepas sekian lama, kepala teleng sedikit kesisi dan kening sebelah terangkat. 

Manusia (?) itu tersenyum manis. "Gretta," dia sebut sepatah dan membongkok sedikit.

"Gretta? Huh?"

"Saya android yang menjaga rumah ini. Saya mendapat arahan daripada Cik Lisa untuk kembali dalam bentuk asal saya. Lut jangan khuatir, saya hanya menjaga Lut atas arahan yang diberikan." Gretta mengangguk sekali. Dia mula nak melangkah pergi tetapi Lut segera mendapatkan Gretta.

"Macam mana-" perkataan mula tersekat dikerongkong, tiba-tiba berat hati untuk bertanya. Entah kenapa dia rasa lebih baik dia tak perlu tahu, tapi dia nak tahu.

"Macam mana Lut boleh ada dirumah?" Gretta membantu, meletakkan tangannya yang hangat diatas tangan Lut sendiri. Gretta senyum lagi melihat muka Lut.

"Saya diarahkan untuk mengambil Lut daripada hospital. Apa yang mereka perlukan sudah cukup, tak perlu lagi Lut berada disana."

"Perlukan? Apa yang this 'mereka' perlukan daripada Lut?" Lut sedar dia tanya soalan bodoh, tapi dia inginkan kepastian.

Gretta menurunkan tangan Lut daripada lengannya. "Kami hanya benarkan mereka ambil bahan yang penting, cukup untuk mereka ambil darah Lut."

"Gretta tahu kenapa mereka tahan Lut lama?"

"Mereka mahu melihat sebarang perubahan kimia dalam badan Lut. Kami berikan mereka dua minggu. Genap dua minggu, Lut dilepaskan. Itu janji mereka dengan kami, Gretta tunaikan." Jawab android itu lancar.

Lut mengerutkan dahi. Dia perlahan-lahan menapak kebelakang sehingga kaki terlanggar katil. Lut melontarkan pandangan kosong lantai didepan mata. Dia menunduk kan kepala dan mengurut perlahan tengkuknya sambil mengeluh. "Erik... Keadaan Erik macam mana?" Dia bertanya selepas beberapa ketika.

Lut dapat rasa tenungan Gretta lama terhadap Lut. Bila Lut angkat kepala, Gretta berpaling. "Erik... Maklumat tentangnya sulit."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Gretta mengalih pandang terhadap Lut yang mengerutkan dahi dalam. Bimbang.

Namun Gretta memberi senyum nipis dan pandangannya lembut. "Tentang Erik kamu tidak perlu bimbang. Keadaan dia semakin baik. Sarapan sudah disediakan. Lisa akan turun sebentar lagi." Ujar Gretta sebelum berlalu.

Lut mengeluh berat dan menggeleng sendiri. Apa agaknya 'mereka' ini?

Nuh terlibat ke dengan semua ni?

Lut tak rasa nak mandi lagi, maka dia terus keluar dari biliknya. Bila dia nak melintasi bilik Lisa, dia terhenti sekejap. Dia perasan daun pintu bilik Lisa terkuak sedikit dan dia dapat dengar bunyi orang bercakap. Suara Lisa dan... Lelaki?

"It's gon be alright. Aku rasa dia akan terima aje. Cuma kau kena explain lebih aje la. I don't know you are one to worry so much?" Lelaki itu tergelak perlahan.

"Aku lama dah tinggalkan dia sorang. Dulu pun aku tak rapat sangat dengan dia. Aku tak dapat nak prefict reaction dia. He's a family, I love him, okay?"

Lelaki itu tergelak lagi. "Okay, alright. Aku balik Khamis ni. Dah dapat izin daripada Cap. See you soon."

"Sure. Call me whenever."

"Yeah. And Lisa?"

"What?"

"It'll be alright." Kata lelaki itu lembut.

Lut sedar skyping Lisa dah nak habis, dia cepat-cepat berlalu ke tangga.

*

Lut tengah bancuh air malta coklat untuk dirinya sendiri bila Lisa masuk dapur. Dia bagi senyum bermakna pada kakaknya dan angkat kening sebelah.

"Something you need to tell me?" Dia tanya dalam nada separa serius sambil menarik kerusi untuk duduk.

"Hm? What? Well, ada... Wait, macam mana kau tahu?"

Lut angkat bahu sebelah dan menghulurkan cawan pada Lisa dan menolak teko kearah Lisa. "Guess what, Lut ada telinga bila lalu depan bilik akak tadi. Like he said, it's gonna be alright. So yeah, apa akak nak kena beritahu?" Dia ulang soalan dengan tangan sibuk menceduk mee hoon goreng dalam kedalam pinggan.

Lisa perhati sekejap. Sampai Lut mencapai garfu baru dia buka mulut. "Kitorang ada arrangement."

Sama ada Lut silap dengar ataupun saja buat tak dengar, dia tersengih. "Apa? Engagement? Finally!" Dia sakat sambil tergelak.

Lisa laju angkat muka mata membesar. "What!? What! No! Bukanlah gila." Lisa tarik nafas dan geleng sendiri.

"Tak delah, orang saja je. So arrangement apa?" Dia tanya kembali fokus pada perkara yang Lisa nak beritahu walaupun agak tertanya-tanya apa hubungan lelaki itu dengan kakaknya.

"Fateh, dia datang Khamis ni nak bawa Erik balik zon barat."

Lut angguk sekali, tekun mendengar sambil menyuap mee hoon dalam mulut.

"... Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Lut soal bila lama Lisa tak sambung kenyataannya yang memberikan banyak ruang pertanyaan. Soalan yang Lut tak tahu nak mula tanya daripada mana.

Lisa jongket bahu sebelah, tampak dia relaks sedikit banding tadi. Entah apa dia nak cuak, padahal dengan Lut aje kut. Lisa tu sekelip mata boleh patahkan 12 tulang dalam badan Lut tanpa perlu keluarkan setitik peluh. Lut perhati Lisa buat beberapa ketika sebelum menghela nafas panjang dan menghabiskan mee hoon yang dah tinggal separuh.

"Lisa, Lut tahu kau dah lama tinggalkan Lut and I'm living by myself for like, lima tahun or something? Dan bila kau balik pun kau still busy settlekan banyak hal, pastu bila kau free pula sekolah aku banyak pula program. Lut tahu kita tak banyak masa luang dan well, as you are aware, I don't know, orang kata aku dah anti sosial or something. Though aku suka being in recluse, don't make things awkward sebab kau macam tengah cakap dengan haiwan liar. Relax sis." Lut memberi senyum nipis. Sumpah dia ikhlas cakap daripada hati. Memang haritu jumpa dan selalunya Lut selalu layan Lisa acuh tak acuh, tapi disebabkan Lut nak tahu sangat jawapan kepada persoalan yang menyesakkan kepala, dia kena guna taktik biasa untuk bagi Lisa sendiri terangkan pada Lut.

Lisa mengeluh. "Menyampah aku bila kau buat macam tu. Don't guilt tripping me." Lisa menjulingkan mata dan menghabiskan mee hoon dalam pinggan.

Lut bagi sengih puas hati dan bersandar pada kerusi.

"Okay, kita mula daripada Fateh. Dia datang Khamis ni nak ambil Erik sebab dia kata dia nak buat reunion or something?"

"Don't lie." Pintas Lut menjulingkan mata.

Lisa angkat kening sebelah.

"I can figure dia nak ambil Erik balik kesana sebab the thing about dia punya Aria tak stabil. One thing, Lut memang tak ada Aria and I crap at defending myself, tapi Lut bukan tak ambil tahu fasal Aria. I know about it, the institute. And this is about Nuh, kan? It relates back to him, cuma Lut memang tak tahu kenapa relate balik ke Nuh, but I get a feeling that it does. Is that it?" Terang Lut mula duduk tegak dan meneguk air coklat yang dah suam.

"Hm, that much you know, so yeah. Itulah sebabnya, secara umum." Lisa angguk mengiyakan.

Lut tak puas hati, Lisa tahu dia tak puas hati, dan Lut tahu Lisa nak mencabar rasa ingin tahu Lut. Mencerun mata Lut merenung kakaknya sambil dia menghirup air coklat suam dan meletakkan mug dengan berhati-hati atas meja makan itu. Dia sikit lagi nak putus asa, sebab dia tahu ada banyak lagi perkara dia nak tanya tapi tak ada pun konstrak soalan yang dia boleh cipta untuk ditanya. Kalau dia buka mulut memang dia jamin soalan bodoh yang keluar. Cuma...

"So apahal susah sangat nak beritahu sebenarnya?" Lut tanya dan menambah lagi mee hoon dalam pinggan.

Lisa jongket bahu sebelah dan Lut menyampah tengok Lisa buat macam tu. Rasa diri lagi bodoh daripada babi hutan. Lut mengecis dalam diam dan menjulingkan mata.

"Bukan Erik aje dia nak bawa kesana. You too, Lut."

Tangan yang mengangkat garfu terhenti tengah alam antara mulut dengan pinggan. Kepala Lut lambat nak proses apa yang Lisa nyatakan, maka dia suap mee hoon dalam mulut dan mengangguk perlahan dengan kening bertaut. Dia kunyah lama sampai lumat mee hoon dalam mulut, telan pun lambat-lambat.

Dia angkat muka, tenung Lisa tepat dimata.

"Kenapa?" Lut buka suara akhirnya.

Lisa merehatkan kedua lengan atas meja dan menyilangkan jemarinya. Muka didekatkan pada Lut.

"Buat kerja mencari Nuh mudah daripada biasa."

Lut tatap muka Lisa lama sehingga Lisa berlalu meninggalkan dapur, membuatkan Lut tenung macam nak tembus kerusi dan dinding depan mata, dahi berkerut seribu dan mee hoon tak habis kunyah dalam mulut. Pada ketika itu dia tak pasti dia tengah bercakap dengan kakaknya ataupun dia baru saja lepas berbalas kata dengan alter ego Lisa. Lut tak suka nada Lisa menjawab soalan sepatah perkataan Lut sekejap tadi.

"No shit." Dia gumam rendah pada diri sendiri. Entah kenapa ada terlintas dalam otaknya dia harap Gretta dengar apa yang dia bualkan dengan Lisa sebab tiba-tina instinct Lut rasa lebih selamat dengan Gretta banding kakaknya sendiri. Tak kisahlah dia baru tahu rupa fizikal Gretta dalam dua minggu baru, tapi dia rasa dia lebih percayakan android yang satu itu berbanding kakaknya yang dia kenal hampir 18 tahun.

Sumpah tho... Apa masalah dengan umur 18 sampaikan all hell let loose tahun tu?

Lut geleng kepala dan sambung makan, berharap dia dapat bercakap dengan seseorang tentang hal ini.

Orang yang dia percaya.

Tapi siapa?

*


	19. 19

Dia tak pastu dia sedang bermimpi atau realiti sedang memecahkan ruang mimpi Lut dalam usaha nak mengejutkan Lut bangun daripada tidur. Tidur yang dirasakan sementara. Tidur yang tidak mencukupi. Dunia bergoncang hebat, muka-muka yang mula kabur. Lut cuba mencapai bayangan mereka tetapi makin pudar.

"LUUUUUTTT~~~~!!!! Bangun!"

Suara Lisa memecahkan segalanya, buat Lut menggulingkan badan jauh daripada Lisa. Tapi cengkaman Lisa kemas dibahu Lut menarik Lut untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau tidur lepas subuh?"

"Nnnn...."

"Lukey dear, wake the hell up. Kau kena ikut Lisa ambil dia kat airport."

"Nhhhhuh? S....apa...?" Lut balas malas, menarik bantal untuk menutup telinga dan juga matanya daripada cahaya matahari yang mencelah masuk dari luar.

"Just wake up! Dia nak jumpa kau first hand. Mandi cepat, we're leaving soon." Jawab Lisa tanpa menjawab soalan cepu emas Lut. Lisa dengan mudah menarik Lut sehingga badan cekeding Lut terhempuk atas lantai memaksa Lut untuk bangun.

Rambut dia kusut masai, dahi berkerut cuba sedarkan diri yang masih mamai.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Doesn't matter. Siap cepat. I give you ten minutes."

Lut benamkan muka dalam bantal yang terjatuh sama dengan dia tadi dan mengeluh berat melihat Lisa keluar daripada biliknya. Dia menolak badannya untuk bangun dan mencampak bantal atas katil. Lut menarik tuala dari sebelah loker dan masuk dalam bilik air untuk bersiap.

10 minit? Lut biasa siap 3 minit kalau dia liat nak mandi.

*

"Teruk kau ni." Komen Lisa bila Lut masuk dalam kereta.

"Tell me benda yang I don't know." Dia menjawab antara dengar dengan tidk sambil menyelesakan badan. Kepala disandarkan pada tingkap kereta dan tangan disilangkan kedada lepas memakai tali pinggang.

"Kau mandi tak?" Lisa bertanya sambil mengundurkan kereta.

"10 minit, I have the time of my life."

Lisa mengerling sekilas kearah Lut yang mula nak lelapkan mata.

"Mhm, sure you do." Dia gumam rendah dan memulakan perjalanan.

*

"Dia lambat." Komen Lut mula bosan tahap gila. Gerak tadi dalam pukul sembilan lebih, sekarang dah nak masuk pukul sebelas.

"Flight delayed. Tapi dia dah-"

Ringtone Lisa mula berbunyi dalam tangan Lisa. Sambil dia menjawab panggilan tersebut, dia bangkit dari tempat dia duduk. Lut sekadar memerhati.

"Jom," Lisa menggamit pada Lut.

"Sampai dah?"

Lisa sekadar mengangguk. Langkah dibuka besar dan pantas, tapi Lut tak rasa itu cara jalan Lisa yang biasa sebab kadang Lisa perlahankan langkahnya supaya Lut boleh catch up. Disebabkan Lut agak liat nak bergerak hari tersebut, nak tak nak Lisa kenalah menunggu Lut berjalan dengan sehabis pantas yang Lut mampu untuk hari tu.

Sesungguhnya Lut tak bersedia mental dan emosi untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang seingat Lut bernama Fattah... (Ke Fateh? ... Fath something...)

Lisa hanya beritahu lelaki itu akan datang Khamis ni, bermakna harini, tak pula Lisa beritahu dia kena ikut sekali melainkan Lut yang kena ikut manusia Fateh ini yang berhasrat untuk membawa Erik bersama pulang ke zon barat nanti.

Belakang tengkuk diusap dengan tangan kanan manakala tangan kiri terseluk dalam poket seluar, menggenggam phone. Tak perlu nak jalan jauh sebab dipertengahan jalan, depan cafe bernama Coffee mereka bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut.

Disebabkan Lut tak pernah bayang lelaki Fateh ini mukanya bagaimana, Lut beri ruang untuk rasa kagum dengan lelaki tersebut. Mata bulat dan redup, kening tebal dan hidung mancung, dagu tajam dengan janggut trimmed kemas. Rambut pendek. Muka jenis keturunan pakistani, tak pun turki, tak pun arab. Orang timur sana. Tinggi (amat, tapi rasanya tak setinggi Adam yang macam galah). Tipikal orang sana.

Lut ada satu habit yang sering memalukan diri Lut sendiri.

Dia suka perhati orang yang dia baru jumpa, tatap muka dia lama sebelum dia ambil kisah tentang benda lain.

_Always leave a space for doubt._

Dia bersalam dengan Fateh tersebut, senyuman charming gila cuma dia tak ada lesung pipit. Dia mengangguk sekali pada Lut dan Lut membalas anggukan dia dengan angguk juga. Malangnya Lut terlalu distracted menatap muka manusia ini, dia tak dengar ada orang sedang bercakap dengannya.

Lut tak sedar Fateh sedang bercakap dengannya sehingga Lisa menepuk bahu Lut. Tangan yang terletak diatas bahu Lut dicengkam sedikit, buat Lut terkebil memandang Fateh yang hanya tersenyum.

"Uhm... What?" Terpacul suara Lut akhirnya, memandang antara Fateh dan Lisa dengan mata keliru walaupun muka beku.

"Tak ada, kita balik jom. Ramai tunggu." Ujar Lisa.

"Sure," sahut Fateh yang mula menggalas begnya disebelah Lut. Lut melontar pandang pada Fateh, tapi dia tak tahu nak cakap apa, maka dia diam dan mengikut Lisa menuju kereta.

_Never trust anyone._

*

"We're going to the hospital first."

"Huh? Hospital?" Lut menyampuk takut dia silap dengar sambil jari sibuk mengawal senjata menembak kapal-kapal yang menghalang jalan. Tapi dia tak perasan ada peluru melayang tepat kearah Lut sebab terdengar perkataan yang satu it.

Hospital.

Terus dia kalah, kemudian dia tekan butang home sebelum letak phone disisi.

"Yang atas ke bawah?"

Lisa mengerling kecermin pandang belakang pada Lut.

"Atas." Dia jawab sepatah kemudian memusingkan stereng untuk membelok kekanan.

Lut mengangkat dua belah kening sebelum mengangguk sendiri.

Kalau atas, maknanya mereka nak ambil Erik. 

Dan Lut rasa sebelum dia sampai sana dalam masa 30 minit, dia nak lelap dan kalau boleh dia tak perlu bangun dan ikut mereka sama masuk dalam hospital untuk ambil Erik.

Dia dah boleh keluar ke Erik?

Lut tak pernah ready.

*

"Get up you sleepyhead."

Lut hampir tergolek daripada dalam kereta, mujur refleks tangan mencapai kepala kerusi sempat menahan diri daripada tergolek atas tar.

Lut menangkap dirinya sendiri dan mengusap mukanya. Dia turun daripada kereta, memalingkan muka sekejap dan secara tak sengaja menatap muka Fateh yang berdiri disebelah kereta, memerhatikan Lut dengan sengih bergayut dibibir. Lut tak bersuara. Dia mengusap kepalanya sendiri dan menyeluk phone dalam poket kanan. 

Lut tak tahu kenapa, dia rasa kebanyakan manusia yang dia baru kenal macam friendly in a creepy way yang buat dia rasa tak sedap hati.

Lagi-lagi dia dikelilingi manusia-manusia yang sangat brutal and ganas kalau terlepas kawalan, Lut tak pernah tahu apa tujuan dia hidup sebenarnya.

 _Everyone serves a purpose_.

"Weh Lisa... Aku rasa aku nak tunggu kat lobi je?" Lisa berhenti berjalan. Dia berpaling dan mencekak pinggang sebelah. 

"You know Lukey, I think he'll be easier to handle with you there." kata Lisa, kening sebelah terangkat.

Lut mengerutkan dahi sedikit. "And kenapa Lisa cakap macam tu?"

"Everyone knows you make him easy." Fateh mencelah dan mendekati Lut. Dia meletakkan satu tangan atas bahu Lut, menentang mata Lut.

"Easy?"

Fateh memberi senyum nipis dan mengangguk. Lut kembali memandang Lisa, tercengang sekejap.

"Like, is it hard?" Lut bertanya, dia pula yang keliru.

Lisa tergelak kecil sama dengan Fateh.

"Oh darling, you never know..."

Ok, sekarang, Lut memang tak faham dan dia ambil keputusan untuk dengar kata mereka dan ikut mereka jumpa Erik.

Walaupun Lut tak bersedia sebab dia rasa tak sedap hati.

Dan selalunya, kalau sesiapa yang kenal Lut, sekarang mereka akan tiba-tiba mengutuk Lut, _"Kau memang tak pernah sedap hati._ "


	20. 20

"Assalamualaikum warah matullah, bro." Lut letakkan kedua belah tangannya dibelakang sambil menghampiri Erik.

Erik yang sedang merenung kosong kapsul kosong dari katilnya mengangkat muka sambil menjawab salam Lut dengan perlahan.

"Lut." Dia sebut sepatah mahu bangun dari duduknya tapi Lut cepat menahan, satu tangan diatas bahu Erik manakala yang sebelah lagi memegang lengan Erik. Mata mereka bertembung dan Lut perasan warna mata Erik tidak seperti yang dia selalu lihat.

Erik mengedipkan mata sekali dan mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kemudian dia menunduk. Dahi berkerut dalam dan dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali seperti cuba fokus.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku datang?" Lut tanya perlahan. Dia perasan Erik mengepal buku lima disisinya.

Lut melepaskan nafas, tak sanggup nak lihat Erik dalam keadaan begini dan menarik Erik dalam dakapan. Badan Erik kurus dan juga agak dingin daripada biasa. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya redup, kosong.

"Aku... Aku _rindu_ kau." Erik bersuara lemah, dia terus membalas pelukan Lut. Memeluk Lut erat dan membenamkan muka diatas bahu Lut. Lut tersenyum nipis tapi memang tak sampai kemata sebab hatinya rasa seperti dipijak. Cuma dia belum tahu lagi kenapa dia rasa macam ni. Tangan Erik mencapai bahu Lut dan ditekan sedikit, seperti mahu memastikan kehadiran Lut memang realiti dan bukan sekadar bayangan dalam kepalanya.

"Ha'a, kau memang." Jemarinya dilarikan dalam rambut Erik.

Tiba-tiba Erik melepaskan pelukan dan meletakkan kedua belah tangannnya atas bahu Lut.

"Diorang nak bawa aku pergi kan? Diorang nak bawa aku balik sana kan?" Erik menyoal, dahi berkerut dalam pada masa yang sama merenung dalam mata Lut. Anak matanya bergerak-gerak laju, macam orang tak keruan.

Lut tak menjawab. Berasa gusar dengan keadaan Erik.

"Dorang ambil kau sekali ke Lut? Kalau aku tak pergi, dorang akan ambil kau sama ke Lut? Kalau aku tak nak, dorang akan ambil kau pergi daripada aku ke Lut? Ada dorang ugut kau ke Lut?" Bertubi-tubi Erik lemparkan soalan yang sumpah Lut tak tahu nak bagi jawapan apa, cuma buat Lut lagi keliru dan tertanya-tanya apa masalah yang sebenarnya sehinggakan-

"Kau takut apa E?" Dia tanya semula, rasa gusar dengan semua soalan Erik.

"Lut, apa yang dorang cakap? Dorang tak akan ambil kau kalau aku setuju nak pergi kan? Dorang janji dorang takkan apa-apakan kau kalau aku ikut dorang kan?" Dia cengkam bahu Lut sehingga Lut mendesah menahan sakit.

Lut cuba nak tolak tangan Erik daripada mencengkam kulit dibahunya, tapi Erik lagi kuat daripada Lut, Lut tak mampu nak buat apa-apa. Apa yang buat Lut bertambah cuak bila warna mata Erik mula bertukar warna.

"Erik- Erik- sumpah semua ok. Tak, dorang tak bawa aku pergi. Aku akan ikut kau sama pergi sana, weh, _please_ , tolong lepas?" Payah dia nak cakap nak menahan perit cengkaman Erik.

Erik tatap muka Lut lama, kemudian dia macam tersedar, dia sedut nafas dan melepaskan Lut. Dia terus membelakangkan Lut dengan tangan menggigil menggenggam rambut dikepala.

"Sorry- Sorry- Sorry- Lut aku tak sengaja- Lut-"

"Erik? It's alright, sumpah aku ok. Serious tak ada apa-apa pun, _aku okay."_ Pujuk Lut lembut, lambat-lambat cuba menarik Erik untuk berpaling semula kearah Lut.

Lut berdiri dibelakang Erik, tangan diletakkan atas bahu Erik dan dia mencium ubun-ubun rakannya itu. "Tak ada sesiapa ambil sesiapa pergi daripada sesiapa." Lut mencuba lagi, lalu menarik perlahan muka Erik supaya menghadap Lut. Lut memberi sepotong senyuman untuk Erik.

"Aku just nak ajak kau balik dengan aku. Kau nak balik tak?"

Erik pejamkan mata bila Lut memegang mukanya, dia menyandarkan pipi dalam telapak Lut yang hangat.

"Boleh, Erik?" Lut tanya lagi lepas beberapa ketika.

Erik menghela nafas dan membuka mata. "Janji dengan aku dorang takkan ambil kau pergi _lagi_."

 _Lagi_?

Lut senyum lagi. "Ok." Dia angguk sekali. Dia abaikan rasa pelik dengan kenyataan Erik itu dan simpan dalam hati.

*

Lut bagi ruang untuk Erik keluar dulu, bila dia pandang belakang Erik dia teringat kesan luka yang panjang dibelakang Erik.

"Lut,"

Lut angkat muka bila disapa suara dalam yang dia mesti cam tak kira dia dimana. Dia mendongak sedikit dan angkat kedua belah kening, rasa macam lega Adam muncul setelah lama dia tak nampak lelaki itu.

Agaknya Adam tahu tak mereka akan ke Barat?

"Lisa minta Lut ambil Erik?"

Dia jongket bahu, seluk kedua belah dalam poket dan mengikut Erik dari belakang. "Lebih kuranglah. Dorang kata I make him easy. Dorang tunggu kat lobi."

Adam tersenyum mendengar kenyataan Lut. "Adam setuju dengan mereka."

Berpusing Lut nak tengok muka Adam, tak percaya apa yang didengarinya. "Seriously? Kenapa semua orang fikir macam tu?" Lut tarik muka dan menggeleng kecil.

"Lut fikir bagaimana?"

"Hm? Entah. Lut rasa bila Erik ada, Lut yang lagi senang nak handle sebab Lut selalu follow dia je. Easier like that." Dia jongket bahu sebelah kemudian melirik pada Adam yang berjalan disisinya.

" _Iya_?"

Ekor mata berbalik pada Adam. Lut pula yang tak pasti bila Adam mempersoalkan dia semula.

"Bukan macam tu ke?"

"Hmm..."

Jeda.

"Sekarang ini Erik pula yang perlukan Lut supaya dia mudah untuk uruskan dirinya sendiri."

"Uruskan di-"

"Lut," Erik berhenti depan lif, memandang kearah Lut. Seolah-olah kewujudan Adam tiada depan matanya.

Lut pandang Adam sekejap, lalu Adam angguk sekali dengan senyuman. Lut terus mendapatkan Erik lepas membalas pandangan dengan Adam.

"Ya?" Lut menyahut dan mempercepatkan langkah mendekati Erik.

"Siapa yang datang?" Erik menoleh pada Lut. Dia tak tekan pun lagi butang nak naik atas.

"Oh, Lisa dengan this guy, Fateh. Dorang tunggu kat lobi atas, jomlah." Jawab Lut menekan butang tersebut dan berpaling pada Adam.

"Adam ikut sekali?"

Lelaki bermata putih itu mengangguk.

*

"Heyya kid." Fateh senyum dan memaut bahu Erik.

"Yeah." Erik angguk sekali dan merapatkan diri pada Lut tanpa memandang Fateh.

"Toldya you make him easy." Lisa angkat kening sebelah dan menyiku Lut.

"What the hell? Kau tak boleh subtle lagi ke?" Sindir Lut sarkastik. Dia hanya menahan diri dari menjulingkan mata tanda menyampah.

Lisa angkat tangan buat gaya tak tahu menahu dengan muka tak bersalah.

"Adam, ikut sama balik dengan kitorang ke macam mana?"

Adam menggeleng. "Adam akan berada disini. Ada banyak perkara yang perlu diselesaikan."

"Oh? Tak apalah kalau macam tu. Kirim salam ke aki dengan Dhuha. Lama dah tak nampak dorang." Kata Lut sambil mengangguk.

"Ok, jom kita balik. Terima kasih Adam."

"Baik-baik Lisa," Adam memberi senyum, "Kamu juga Fateh."

"Yup. Oh, they said their hello to you too, Adam. The little ones were excited to see you, so, when I told then you can't come, they gave you this." Fateh hulur tiga tote bag yang penuh dengan harta benda daripada budak-budak daripada sana.

Pandangan Adam berubah lembut, senyumannya juga. Semacam ada cahaya dimata Adam bila dia menerima pemberian Fateh. "Thank you." Ucap Adam. Cara pandangnya tenang dan nampak sinar bahagia dimatanya.

Fateh tergelak. "Ada sekali for Dhuha and Is."

Adam mengangguk, senyum masih tertampal diwajahnya. "Maaflah mereka tak dapat datang. Jika adanya Dhuha dan Iskandar pasti mereka akan cuba sampaikan sesuatu."

"Adam tak ada?" Lisa menyoal, angkat kening sebelah.

Adam memberikan senyum. "Sampaikan pada mereka sey akan kemari tak lama lagi."

"Oh? Adam pun kesana jugak nanti?"

Adam angguk. Lut berpaling pada Erik yang berdiri mendiamkan diri disebelah pintu masuk merenung keluar. Lut memandang Lisa, Adam an Fateh berbual sekejap dan mendapatkan Erik.

"Weh, kau boleh tak ni?"

Erik kerut dahi dan menggeleng kecil. Dia memicit sisi dahi dan mengeluh. "Aku tak tahulah, weh." Dia diam sekejap dan menghadap Lut. "Aku rasa kalau kau tak ada ni memang aku tak nak ikut dorang."

Lut gelak bimbang dan geleng kepala sebab pelik. "Apahal kau tak nak ikut pulak? Bukan kau dengan Lisa macam kamceng ke? Pastu Fateh yang aku belum sure kenal tu pulak, mesti kau dah familiar dengan dia nak banding dengan aku. Patutnya aku yang kena rasa tak selesa dengan dorang, bukan kau."

Erik tenung muka Lut dan senyum sedikit. Tapi matanya tak menunjukkan benda yang sama. "Bukan aku yang tak nak Lut." Perlahan aje nada Erik membalas kata-kata Lut.

"Habistu si-" Lut terdiam bila dia tengok air muka sedih Erik. Fahamlah dia. Lut mengangguk. "Ok. Ok, aku faham siapa yang tak nak tu." Ujarnya dan berpaling daripada Erik. Dia tunduk sekejap pandang lantai.

"Tapi-" dia berhenti sekejap dan toleh semula pada Erik.

" _Sekarang_ kau okey kan?" Dia soal mata penuh harapan.

Erik tak segera menjawab. Dia tarik nafas dulu dan dilepas perlahan. "Ha'ah." Dia angguk kecil tanpa memandang Lut.

Lut pandang belakang kepala Erik sekejap sebelum dia memaut tangan Erik untuk keluar daripada kawasan lobi. Sebenarnya nak menjauh sedikit daripada yang lagi tiga orang tu.

"Beritahu aku pasal dia."

Erik buat muka tak faham. "Dia? Siapa?"

"Dia as in dia, _dia_. Dia yang kau yang lagi satu? Err... _Faham_?" Tergawang-gawang Lut nak cuba terangkan tapi tak pandai nak buat ayat.

Erik tergelak seraya mengangguk dan mencapai pergelangan tangan Lut supaya dia berhenti bergerak. "Ok, ok. Aku faham kau maksudkan siapa."

Lut turunkan tangan dan Erik lepaskan tangan Lut. "Kau tak takut dia dengar kalau aku beritahu kau? Dia ada dalam aku je. Bila-bila masa dia keluar. Kau tak takut?" Erik angkat kening sebelah dan tersengih. Dia genggam kedua belah tangan dibelakang dan kepala senget sedikit ketepi. Saja nak mengusik.

Lut mimik pergerakan Erik, senyum meleret dia bagi. "Iye? Macam tu? Well, sebab tu aku nak kau beritahu aku pasal dia." Dia senyap sekejap dan berpaling tengok dalam.

"Tak pe, kau beritahu aku malam ni. Aku rasa nanti dalam kereta atau sampai rumah nanti, probably Fateh dengan Lisa nak cakap dengan kau seorang." Dia kalih pandang pada Erik semula. "Dan kalau kau tak nak beritahu pasal dia dekat aku pun tak apa."

Senyum ikhlas diukir dibibir Lut. "Macam kau selama ni sabar dengan aku untuk faham dengan mood swing aku, aku akan cuba faham kau... Dan dia sekali." Lut sambung dengan nada agak kekok buat Erik tergelak.

"Dia dan aku orang yang sama, still, L. Dia tahu apa yang aku tahu."

Lut angguk. "Aku dah figure out jugak kalau bab tu. Tapi, dia tahu apa yang kau tahu, kan? Cuma, kau tahu ke apa yang dia tahu?"

Erik gigit bibir bawah, agak sentap dengan soalan Lut yang terakhir itu lalu dia menunduk, dahi sedikit berkerut. "Tak." Perlahan suaranya, nada hanya sedikit kuat daripada berbisik. Dia tarik nafas dalam. "Selalunya tak." Dia geleng sambil mengeluh. Lebih pasti dengan jawapannya kali ini.

"Ok." Jawab Lut sepatah. Dia tak sedar dia tahan nafas maka dia lepaskan. "Ok, tak apa. No worries. It'll be okay. Kau jangan risau." Walaupun Lut rasa cuak dan risau lepas dapat tahu info baru fasal Aria Erik, dia cuba relakskan diri dan tepuk sisi lengan Erik. Niat nak tenangkan kedua mereka.

"Alright. Jom kita?" Lisa bersuara sambil keluar daripada lobi hospital.

*

"Tidur rumah aku malam ni weh." Erik bersuara bila mereka sampai diperkarangan rumah Lut.

Pintu pagar dibuka Gretta dan Lisa parkirkan kereta dalam halaman.

"Huh? Gila apa aku nak tinggal akak aku sorang dengan mamat ni? Tak ke kena tangkap khalwat ke apa-apa?"

"Alah, Lut, kitorang tak ada rumah malam ni. Ada kerja kena selesai. Paling tidak pun kitorang balik dalam pukul empat pagi kalau paling awal pun. Kau pergilah teman Erik. Lama dah dia tak balik tu." Sampuk Lisa sambil mematikan enjin kereta.

"Korang pergi mana?"

"Rumah Iskandar." Jawab Fateh pula.

"Oh? Better korang stay sana terus."

"Aha~ korang pun nak pergi rumah Erik, all the more reasons kitorang boleh stay situ." Ujar Lisa angkat-angkat kening dengan senyum lebar. Muka berseri-seri semacam. Agaknya dia senang hati sebab tak ada apa-apa yang jadi hari tersebut agaknya.

Lut pun tak tahulah apa yang selalu terjadi di Army sana, tapi Lut rasa sehari tanpa ada apa-apa peristiwa mesti hari yang pelik gamaknya. Lut kalih pandang ke Erik.

"Well, ok lah kalau macam tu. Biar aku ambil baju lebih, then kita pergi."

"Pergi lepas Asar nanti. Ni rehatlah dulu. Zuhur semua..." Kata Lisa sebelum masuk dalam rumah.

"Settle." Lut menyahut mengikut Lisa daripada belakang.

*

Lut baru selesai solat bila dia dengar ada benda pecah dan benda terjatuh dengan sangat kuat. Dia cepat-cepat melipat sejadah ala kadar dan dilempar atas katil sebelum dia buka langkah besar nak turun kebawah.

"Not again!" Dia dengar Lisa menjerit dari dalam bilik. Lut berhenti sekejap depan bilik Lisa, elok waktu tu juga Lisa buka pintu dengan dahi berkerut seribu. Bukan sebab keliru tapi lebih kepada muka dah fed-up.

"For once!!!???" Bulat mata Lisa pandang Lut, antara dia terkejut terserempak dengan Lut atau muka geram dia.

"Apsal? Kenapa? Apa jadi?"

Lisa geleng kepala. "Hope not what I am thinking. Stay here." Arah Lisa sebelum berjalan pantas turun kebawah. Lut tak menyempat nak ikut dari belakang bila Lisa lesap dari tangga. Agaknya dia lompat dimana-mana nak cepat jejak lantai tingkat bawah agaknya.

"Seriously..." Keluh Lut bawah nafas bila dia sampai bawah. Pintu depan terbuka dan satu tingkap pecah. Memang dia sedar dia buat tak endah dengan arahan Lisa. Tapi dia curious kot, bukan selalu ada benda pecah dalam rumah ni kalau bukan puncanya daripada kekalutan Lut sendiri.

"Gretta?" Dia kuatkan sedikit suaranya. Mata meliar mencari android yang seorang itu.

"Lut." Sahut Gretta dibelakang Lut.

"Apa jadi?" Tanya Lut bila dia dengar Lisa mula membebel dari dalam. Dia malas nak campur.

"Fateh dan Erik tampaknya tidak dapat mencapai kata sepakat."

Mencerun Lut melirik kearah Gretta. Wajahnya beku tanpa perasaan. Jangan kata itu lawak kering, sebab tingkap pecah tu memang bukan tanda sepakat, langsung. Lut garu belakang kepala, keliru campur tak faham (bukan ke dua perkataan tu maksud yang sama?) apa yang sedang berlaku.

Dia blur sekejap. Ada sesuatu yang sedang diproses dalam kepalanya, merasakan ada benda yang tak kena. Tak lama, dia teringat sesuatu, Lut berlari keluar daripada rumah untuk mendapatkan Erik.

"Erik!" Dia jerit mendapatkan sahabatnya yang seorang itu.

Ketiga-tiga manusia berpaling kearah Lut yang menyelit tiba-tiba dengan air muka bimbang. Bertambah-tambah risau dibuatnya bila dia lihat muka Erik. Bibirnya pecah dan kepalanya berdarah. Lut toleh sekejap pada Fateh, lelaki itu biasa-biasa saja, mungkin ada calar sedikit ditempat yang Lut tak perasan. Pandangan jatuh pada Lisa akhirnya. "What the actual freakin hell happened?!"

"Lut-" Erik cuba bersuara tapi Lut segera memotong.

"Okay-" Lut berhenti sekejap, mata tajam pandang semua orang. "I think none of you akan terangkan anything to me, orang boleh faham tu. Cuma like- perlu ke???" Jari telunjuk tegak menunjuk kearah tingkap yang pecah seribu. Dia bukan kisah sangat pun, Gretta boleh selesaikan masalah tu. Cuma Lut nak letak rasa tak puas hatinya pada sesuatu. Dia tak nak salahkan mereka bertiga atas apa yang jadi sehingga menyebabkan mereka berbalas kata dengan buku lima.

Semua orang senyap, tak bersuara. Lut mengeluh berat. "Lut dengan Erik pergi dululah kalau macam ni. Harap 'kesepakatan' korang yang tak menjadi tu boleh settle dengan aman esok atau bila-bila masa. Cuma-" Lut memandang tajam tepat pada Lisa, air muka serius.

"Lut harap what ever yang korang semua simpan daripada Lut masih belum terlambat untuk korang beritahu. Jangan menyesal bila benda tak jadi macam yang korang nak." Lepas Lut tegas walaupun Lut tak pernah nak reti macam mana nak tegas. Tapi dia tahu bila dia serius dan sekarang memang dia sumpah serius gila. Dah lama dia senyap, buat tak kira, tapi dia memang tak nak orang lain menyesal dan diri Lut sendiri pun menyesal andai apa-apa yang mereka tak beritahu Lut itu berlaku.

"AND DO NOT GIVE ME 'bukan masanya lagi' BULLSHIT!" Lut menjerit memberi amaran keras sambil menapak masuk kedalam rumah semula. Bukan dia tak tahu betapa tak guna kata-kata Lit memandangkan dirinya sendiri berkali ganda lembik tak bermaya nak dibandingkan dengan manusia enhanced macam yang bertiga dia baru tinggalkan diluar sana.

"Is he pissed because of the window?" Fateh bersuara lepas beberapa ketika.

Lisa tepuk dahi dan menggeleng. "He doesn't even care about the window." Keluh Lisa berasa letih.

"He's pissed because he doesn't know anything." Erik menjawab dengan nada mendatar, masih memandang ruang pintu masuk kedalam. Kemudian, tanpa memandang sesiapa dia berlari anak untuk mendapatkan Lut.

"And who the hell even tell him it's not time yet?" Gumam Lisa rendah, dia pula yang keliru.

Fateh hanya perhatikan gelagat Erik dan Lut, lepas memastikan kedudukan mereka jauh daripada Lisa dan Fateh sendiri, Fateh menoleh semula ke Lisa yang mencekak pinggang, kening sebelah terangkat merenung Fateh dengan pandangan penuh makna. Dan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan 'makna' adalah Lisa mempersoalkan segala apa yang Fateh lakukan sekejap tadi.

"Are you sure they are just friends?" Dia tekan pada perkataan 'just' saja nak elak topik yang bakal dibangkitkan.

"Are you sure you both were just talking?" Perli Lisa semula.

Fateh jongket kedua belah bahu. "I never intend to talk to *him." Balas Fateh melepaskan nafas panjang dan mengusap belakang tengkuknya.

Kali ini air muka Lisa terus berubah. "I don't like the sound of that."

"None of us will." Ucap Fateh, memahami maksud Lisa.

*

"Lut-"

Lut masuk kedapur untuk minum air bila Erik masuk dengan muka serabut.

"Kau nak air?" Lut tanya sambil mengisi gelasnya.

Erik tak menjawab.

"Aku nak minum sekejap, then kita terus jalan rumah kau." Kata Lut meneguk airnya sehingga habis. Dia pejam mata lama dan menarik nafas dalam selepas meletakkan gelasnya dalam sinki. 

"Ok." Jawab Erik sepatah.

Lut keluh lagi dan memicit sisi kepalanya. "Jomlah... Tahulah Lisa tu nak settle kan pasal tingkap tu." Ujarnya berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Erik mengikut dari belakang.

"Lut? Dah nak pergi ke?" Tegur Lisa bila mereka keluar dari rumah. Lut mengangguk sambil menyarung selipar. Rumah Erik hanya dua lorong daripada Lut, tak adalah jauh mana pun.

"Ha'ah. Lut bawa phone, apa-apa nanti roger eh." Sebelah tangan Lut menggamit pada Lisa. Dia tak tahu Fateh sudah hilang kemana, kerana hanya Lisa yang ada diluar.

"Lut," panggil Lisa lepas beberapa ketika. Lut berpaling.

"Hati-hati." Sambung Lisa dengan senyum nipis tapi ada gusar dalam matanya.

Lut macam tak faham tapi pada masa yang sama dia rasa dia faham. Dia tak bersuara dan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Erik yang sedang merenung Lut, air mukanya juga bimbang. Lut mengedipkan matanya bila dia menentang mata Erik, dibawah cahaya matahari dan bukan cahaya sintetik dalam wad itu, dia boleh nampak iris Erik berpusar macam langit sebelum ribut melanda.

Selang beberapa rumah daripada rumah Lut, Erik melepaskan nafas panjang.

"Aku tak rasa kita patut pergi rumah aku, weh."

"Apahal pulak?"

"Rumah aku tak ada orang, dari jarak rumah aku dengan rumah kau, dorang tak boleh bau kau."

"Bau? What the hell?"

"Your pheromones, Lut." Kata Erik memberikan kenyataan yang Lut sukar nak faham.

"Pheromones? What the-?" Berkerut dalam dahi Lut. Erik angguk.

Erik mendekati Lut dan mencapai pergelangan tangan Lut. Ibu jarinya mengusap dimana urat Lut timbul kemudian dia menekan sedikit dibahagian nadi Lut. Dia tenung nadi Lut macam orang sedang menilik nasib.

"Adrenaline increase your pheromones. Ataupun bila kau bahagia, excited..." Dia berhenti sekejap dan angkat muka untuk lihat Lut dimata.

" _Takut_." Dia sambung perlahan. Lut menggenggam tangannya dan menarik daripada pegangan Erik.

"Aku tak takutkan kau," Lut diam sekejap, mencari sesuatu dimuka Erik sekali mempertimbangkan semula kenyataannya. Lalu dia berpusing dan meneruskan langkah.

"Well, mungkin aku memang takutkan kau. Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Kita tengoklah macam mana." Dia jongket bahu sebelah dan menoleh pada Erik yang berjalan disebelahnya lalu memberikan senyum segaris.

"Aku agak pun kau memang tak sure."

"Can't help it, I am super indecisive."

*

"So, nak buat mende ni?" Erik bertanya bila mereka selamat masuk dalam rumah Erik.

"Aku harap kau tak terfikir pun nak tanya soalan macam tu. Luka kau tu, meh aku tengokkan." Lut menggamit pada Erik lepas dia melabuhkan punggung atas sofa.

"Huh? Oh." Erik menyentuh lukanya. "Takpe lah, sikit je ni."

"Meh sini, aku nak tengok." Desak Lut.

Erik tersengih. Dan mendekati Lut. "Kau sure kau boleh buat?" Usik Erik angkat kening sebelah.

"Kau duduk sekejap, aku pergi ambil aid kit." Ujar Lut menepuk ruang disebelahnya. Buat tak hirau dengan komen Erik. Dia bangun dari duduk dan menuju dapur.

"At least aku boleh tolong cucikan darah kau!" Laung Lut dari dapur sambil mengisi air dalam mangkuk besar plastik. Dia ambil paper towel dari dalam kabinet bawah sinki kemudian dia bawa keluar aid kit dari kabinet bersebelahan dengan peti sejuk.

Bila dia kembali, dia letakkan mangkuk berisi air itu dengan berhati-hati atas meja dan diletakkan kotak aid kit sebelah mangkuk tersebut.

"You are _terrible_ at this." Kutuk Erik menguji Lut.

"Shut up. Ini the least aku boleh buat untuk kau." Balas Lut sambil membasahkan paper towel tadi dan memerah air.

"Patut aku rasa terharu?" Perli Erik sambil tergelak.

Lut bagi pandangan tajam pada Erik. "Ada jugak yang aku rendam kepala dalam mangkuk ni karang. Pusingkan kepala kau." Arah Lut. Dia duduk disebelah Erik dan Erik pusingkan kepalanya.

"Kitorang sembuh cepat daripada kau, Lut."

"Still, darah tak bersih dengan sendiri." Tingkah Lut mula mengelap kepala Erik. Darah mengalir sampai ketengkuk Erik sebab kolar bajunya merah dengan darah yang dah pun kering.

Erik senyum sendiri. Merasakan tangan Lut perlahan mengusap kepalanya dengan berhati-hati. Dia dapat bayang muka Lut buat kerja dengan penuh konsentrasi. Dahi berkerut dan tangan bergerak perlahan. Dia teringat bila mana Lut dibiarkan melukis dan mengecat atas kanvas dalam studio, waktu petang dia sengaja stay back lambat sebab nak spend masa dalam studio. Kadang lepas selesai latihan, Erik akan pergi ke studio nak tunggu Lut.

Budak itu akan pekakkan telinga dengan earpod tersumbat dalam telinga. Tapi kadang-kadang dia tak dengar pun lagu apa-apa. Erik paling gemar lihat bila tangan Lut memegang berus, tangannya seperti tidak bertulang apabila dia menggerakkan berus. Seperti menari diatas kanvas yang asalnya putih. Tangannya kotor dengan pelbagai warna. Kadang hitam dengan charcoal kalau dia hanya buat sketch awal.

Sekarang tangan itu dikepala Erik, jari-jari Lut terbenam dalam rambutnya, mengusap perlahan kepala Erik. Hangat dan menenangkan.

"Aku boleh basuh sendiri, weh. Bagi aku mandi je, bersihlah kepala aku ni." Dia berkata lepas beberapa ketika membiarkan Lut membersihkan darahnya.

Lut julingkan mata dan merendam tuala kecil tersebut dalam mangkuk. Dia tepuk bahu Erik. "Ha'ah. Aku rasa kau better pergi mandi. Aku rasa serpihan kaca tadi pun dah lekat pada tuala tadi. And by the way, luka kau tak payah kena jahit pun. More so korang kan sembuh lagi cepat." Sindir Lut bangun daripada duduknya. Dia menggamit pada Erik kemudian dia angkat mangkuk yang berisi air merah dek darah Erik.

"Oh kejap, aku nak kau rasa air ni, ada aku beli waktu aku pergi bandar haritu." Ujar Erik tiba-tiba bila Lut nak masuk ruang dapur.

"Iye? Okay." Lut mengangguk. Dia tuangkan air berdarah tersebut dalam sinki dan membasuh tuala dalam air paip yang dibuka.

"Kau tunggu bunga tu kembang, baru kau minum. Aku naik atas nak mandi." Beritahu Erik dengan keterujaan terselit dalam kata-katanya bila Lut menyidai tuala tadi pada gril tingkap depan sinki.

Lut berpaling melihat Erik menghilang sebalik pintu. Kemudian dia dengar bunyi kaki Erik pantas mendaki tangga dan pintu bilik dibuka dan ditutup.

Nafas panjang dilepaskan. Dia tak pasti sama ada dia rasa lega atau dia memang nak mengeluh atau memang dia tak dapat nak bernafas dengan tenang sepanjang Erik ada tadi, tapi sejak Erik rasa nadinya tadi, Lut rasa tak selamat tiba-tiba. Dia garu belakang kepala, rasa khuatir menyelubungi jiwa. Lut ambil tempat di salah satu kerusi dan merenung air teh bunga yang mula nak mengembang. Asap nipis muncul daripada air panas tersebut dan menghilang diudara. Lama kelamaan teh itu bertukar warna kemerahan, mengingatkan Lut pada darah Erik tadi, cuma bunga yang mengembang itu pula warnanya memudar diresap air.

Gelas itu dipusingkan perlahan-lahan, lama Lut merenung bunga yang sudahpun kembang didalam air itu.

.

 **Vlk** :  
What is it about trust really?

 **Ytrine** :  
Vee, it's 3am here.

 **Vlk** :  
Cant see u sleeping

 **Ytrine** :  
Just got back.

 **Vlk** :   
Too tired to answer?

 **Ytrine** :  
Tak. Always been suspecting u hv trust issues.

 **Vlk** :   
I do trust u.

 **Ytrine** :  
How much?

 **Vlk** :  
Very.

 **Ytrine** :  
That's wild

 **Vlk** :  
U know me more than i know me.

 **Ytrine** :   
Back at u.

 **Vlk** :  
How much do u trust me?

 **Ytrine** :  
My life.

 **Vlk** :  
No doubts?

 **Ytrine** :  
Only to myself.

.

Waktu tu Lut tak faham kenapa Erik jawab begitu. Tapi rasanya sekarang benda tu masuk akal, lagi-lagi bila ada dua akal yang nak kawal minda Erik.

Lut meraup wajahnya dan diusap beberapa kali. Dia mencapai gelas tersebut dan mula meneguk air yang dah suam itu. Tak sempat nak menikmati rasa teh bunga itu sepenuhnya, tapi dia sempat tangkap after taste yang agak manis dan pada masa yang sama agak pahit dihujung lidahnya. Lut menjilat bibirnya dan meletakkan gelas tersebut kembali atas meja sambil melepaskan nafas berat.

Sisi kepalanya dipicit perlahan bila kepalanya rasa berat dan badan terasa panas. Lut meraup wajahnya dan bangun dari kerusi. Dia berjalan perlahan, rasa kaki macam batu, diheret kesofa untuk berbaring. Rasa letih menyerang seperti ombak mencurah kepantai. Batang hidung diurut lalu dibenamkan mukanya dalam kusyen diatas sofa.

" _Trust me_." Suara Erik terngiang dalam telinga Lut dan bergema diruang mindanya sebelum dunia menjadi gelap disekeliling Lut.

*


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (READ) trigger warning on this part of the story.
> 
> CW // Explicit Content, Rape, Cursing, Dub-con. 

"Kau serius nak kenal dengan dia? Aku pun tak tahu nak explain dia macam mana weh. You'll know just when you meet him."

_Angin yang bertiup sejuk membelai pipi. Lut dan Erik melepak diatas bumbung luar bilik Lut, berbaring atas atap yang bentuknya agak mendatar. Malam tu tak nampak bintang pun, ada pun bulan pun kabur ditutup kabus awan yang kelihatan kelabu gelap menghitam. Cahaya bulan terserakan didada langit, kelam dan sepi._

_Lut tak dengar suaranya sendiri bila dia menoleh kearah Erik. Tetapi Erik tergelak kecil dan menjongket bahu sebelah. Kemudian dia garu belakang leher dan mengeluh perlahan. Cepat aje air muka Erik berubah. Dahinya berkerut sedikit dan Erik menggeleng sendiri._

"Kalau boleh kau tak payah kenal dia pun tak apa. Asal kau tahu beza antara aku dengan dia, cukuplah."

_Lut membalas antara dia enggan dengan ragu nak mengambil kata-kata Erik sebagai pesanan. Erik bagi dia senyum kelat dan menggosok belakang tengkuknya._

"Apa aku tahu pasal dia pun lepas aku dapat control dia pun macam tak banyak. Senang kata dia tak berapa berkenan sangat dengan aku. Although he seems to be tolerating me, tapi aku ingat, he is very salty with anyone else. Not sure if he has an exception in that matter, you know?"

_Erik angkat muka untuk tentang pandangan Lut. Ada sesuatu dalam pandangan Erik yang buat Lut rasa ketat didada._

"Kau tahu, kalau dalam mimpi, bilangan jari kau antara berkurang ataupun terlebih daripada realiti?"  
Bila Erik tiba-tiba berkata begitu, tangan dan kaki Lut berasa panas tiba-tiba. Daripada hujung jari-jemari, rasa panas itu naik kelengan dan kaki Lut, hingga kepanasan itu seperti berkumpul disatu tempat. Lut dapat dengar bunyi nafasnya sendiri agak tercungap-cungap dan telapak tangan Lut mula berpeluh.

_Mata dikedipkan, suara cuba didesak keluar untuk menyeru nama Erik, tapi kotak vokal macam tak berfungsi tiba-tiba dan Erik tidak berada mana dia berada tadi._

**_"Lut...?"_ **

~

"Ah...," Lut mendesah, mata tercelik buka. Peluh dingin menitik dipelipis. Dia nak percaya rasa panas itu hanyalah setakat dalam mimpi, tapi memang sekarang satu badan dia berapi. Kalau dia hiperbola terlebih, badan seperti baru lepas dicelup dalam lava dengan niat nak bagi dia bersemadi dengan tenang tetapi sebaliknya pula berlaku.

Bila Lut gerakkan kakinya, serta-merta Lut menyesal. Nak gerak sikit pun, bila kulit menyentuh selimut yang terlurut sedikit dari lengannya, rasa macam ada lingkaran elektrik menyentak neuron otak. Lut tersentak menyedut nafas.

Muka, telinga dan tengkuk Lut panas dan dia berpeluh macam orang baru lepas lari sekilometer seminit. Paling tidak, rasa macam Lut sendiri yang lari beratus kilometer tanpa rehat dan yang hebatnya Lut tak ingat pun dia ada berlari siang tadi. Bahkan lari tak sampai lima puluh meter pun Lut dah semput tak beza dengan ikan separuh mati mahukan air gayanya. Bahagian bawah badan Lut rasa kejang dan sakit, rasa ketat macam tali ditarik panjang tunggu masa nak putus. Lut mengeraskan badan, kalau boleh memang nak ada seminimum pergerakan yang termampu. Sebab Lut gerenti kalau dia gerak lagi, tak fasal-fasal ada benda yang terpancut.

Sumpah, Lut tak ingat bila kali terakhir dia terangsang dengan apa-apa objek dan mimpi sekalipun. Bila Lut kerah otak mengingat mimpi dia kejap tadi sebelum dia terjetak bangun dek panas gaya orang demam cuma organ persenyawaan yang tiba-tiba mengeras, Lut tak faham apa yang ghairah sangat dalam mimpinya tadi walhal dia borak aje kut dengan Erik. Tak masuk akal nak tiba-tiba horny tak fasal-fasal bila tak ada apa-apa yang boleh buat dia sehingga begini.

Tangan Lut sejuk. Mujur dia berbaring disisi badan sendiri, kalau dia baring atas belakangnya, memang tak terhadang pembinaan khemah kecil dek longgarnya seluar yang diapakai Lut. Itupun rasa sesak sangat.

Sekarang pun bilik itu gelap gelita dan Lut tak dapat dengar bunyi nafas Erik sebab degup jantungnya sendiri pantas, sehinggakan dia boleh mendengar aliran darah dari dalam telinganya.

Sekali lagi Lut menyumpah, sebab dia tak rasa mimpi dia (lagi sekali) tadi boleh buat dia terangsang sampai nak sentuh fabrik selimut yang tak bersalah itupun dia rasa nak terlepas. Lut gigit bibir bawah sambil cuba kawal nafas yang tak tertahan. Dia sendiri keliru samada dia nak terkencing atau dia memang nak melepas. Sungguhlah, apa yang buat dia naik syahwat sampai macam ni pun dia tak tahu. Dia tak ingat kalau dia ada salah makan. Nak salahkan mimpi? Dia tak mimpi pula perempuan mana-mana sampai nak terangsang macam haiwan dalam musim mengawan. Apa yang buat dia menyepak dirinya sendiri dalam mental yang keghairahan dalam pada masa yang sama keliru dengan keghairahan yang tidak diundang ini adalah mimpinya memang tak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Lagi sekali Lut menyumpah sambil berharap Erik tak berada sebilik dengan Lut sekarang ini. Lut tak dapat nak fokus, tapi dia dapat rasa dia bukan ada dalam bilik Erik. Semampu otaknya berfungsi dalam kabur nafsu melingkar dicelah kerasionalan otak Lut, Lut rasa dia ada dalam bilik tamu di belakang dapur rumah Erik. Sungguhlah, selalunya kalau Lut nak lelap kejap memang dia tumpang bilik belakang ini aje, sebab bilik tamu ini tak perlu buka air cond ataupun kipas, memang bilik tamu ini dingin yang menyamankan. Sedap untuk lena buat seketika, tetapi memang sedap itu kelain untuk situasi Lut sekarang.

Lut nak gerak ketandas, tapi dia bimbang kalau dah tak menahan dia terlepas terus, habis mengotorkan seluar dalam free-free aje. Lut mula serabut dengan jantung kencang dan mata terkebil-kebil tenung dinding. Macam orang bodoh pun iya juga. Entah apa yang dia buat tadi sampai jadi macam ni. Ah, Lut tak dapat rasa kakinya, dah mula kebas sebab dia tahan lama dah rasanya. Meskipun dia sungguh-sungguh tak ingat bilamasa dia merangsang dirinya sendiri sehingga keras membatu dan amat menyakitkan bila ditahan.

Mata dipejam, cuba fikirkan benda yang harapnya dapat menenangkan pemikirannya. Macam telur ayam pecah bau tengik? Ada orang kentut bau telur dalam kereta? Crush syndrome dimana lutut orang dihempap kereta dan bersepai segala tisu tulang dan tisu otot, darah mengalir diserata tempat.

Tak pun hujung jari dilalukan antara sentuh dengan tidak atas kulit, perlahan-lahan turun...

_Ah, shit._

_Just one touch_ , memang meletus.

 _Just_.

 _One_.

 _Touch_...

Lut dah mula pening-pening lalat. Dada dah berombak, nafas dah kencang. Selalunya kalau dia mula berfantasi pun tak pernah pula naik syahwat. Ok, mungkin itu menipu sangat rasanya, tapi tak adalah sampai begini. Kalau biasanya pun memang Lut setakat cukup syarat aje buat, nak legakan sexual tension. Iye, dia mengaku dia pun kadang-kadang horny tak bertempat. Tolonglah, dia baru nak masuk 18 tahun. Hormon memang mengalahkan taufan. Tapi kali ini macam sakai aje, apa jadi entah. Serius dia tak ingat lansung silap mana dia buat, sampai jadi macam ni.

 _Damn, Damn, Damn_.

Damn bukan apa, celakanya sebab dia ada dirumah orang sekarang.

Lut menggerakkan kakinya tapi serta merta menyesal sebab kulit bersentuh fabrik seluar buat seluruh tubuh Lut menggeletar hebat dan dia tercungap-cungap. Air mata mengalir turun dipipi. Perit gila menahan dan bantal yang menampung kepala rasanya dah pun basah. Sekarang pun agaknya seluar dalam Lut dah pun basah dengan benda-benda tu mula terkeluar. Terkemut-kemut yang belakang pun.

Ini memang too far gone.

 _I need a freaking release_.

 _Now_.

Lut mendesah lagi sekali, menahan aje suara daripada terlepas suara erangan terlebih erotik yang kedengaran pelik ditelinga Lut. Bila dah macam tu, Lut rasa nak gerak lagi, bagi ada geseran-

_No. No. Nope. No._

Tapi-

"Fffuh...," Lut dengan payahnya cuba tarik kaki kedada, tapi lagi banyak geseran berlaku membuatkan Lut memusingkan badan untuk meniarap atas katil tersebut.

Geseran agak kuat buat Lut teresak sendiri sambil melepaskan erangan kecil, dia terus membenamkan muka dalam bantal tak sanggup dengar suara sendiri.

"Ffuhhk-," terlepas carut sepatah dan terbisu bila klimaks menyerang untuk wave pertama.

Lut meniarap lama, seluruh badan masih lagi panas dan dia masih lagi berpeluh-peluh. Nak gerak memang over sensitive lagi, maka Lut tenung dinding disebelah, membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahkan pipi. Bukan menangis sebab apa pun. Ini pun masih tak surut lagi, Lut bertambah frust, tak puas hati dengan diri sendiri dan juga bengang sebab masih rasa tak puas walaupun terklimaks sekali baru sekejap tadi.

He is _painfully_ , awfully still _hard_.

Bukan Lut liat nak bangun, tapi dia takut kalau dia gerak dalam keadaan dia over sensitive lagi macam ni dia tak boleh berhenti sehingga dia betul-betul lega. Dan sepatutnya sekali terlepas, dia terus lega. Entah apa yang buat harini special daripada biasa, yang sekali tadi tidak mencukupi, maka Lut kena tunggu untuk wave seterusnya. Dia cuba lelapkan mata nak tidur, tapi badan panas macam inferno, peluh berbaldi, melekit dan agak basah dalam seluar, memang selesa sangat nak lelap.

Keluh dilepaskan perlahan, kepala rasa terawang-awang tak lekat dengan realiti dan pada masa yang sama berat menekan-nekan sisi kepala hingga berdenyut. Lut mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, terfikir semula apa yang jadi tadi. Tak disentuh pun boleh terlepas macam tu... _Kalau_ -

Lut cuba menolak badan untuk bangun. Cuba menelan balik erangan nikmat yang hampir terlepas bila bergesel dengan fabrik. Tapi pergerakannya ditahan dari belakang apabila bahunya ditolak badannya membenam dalam tilam.

Lut muka panik, secara refleks dia nak melepaskan diri walaupun tahu tak berguna usahanya itu.

"Lut." Suara itu dalam, nadanya memberi amaran dan dalam masa yang sama serak basah, serta merta Lut membatukan diri. Satu, sebab dia gerun dengar suara itu dan sebab lagi satu, suara itu menghantar rantaian sensasi yang menyentak apa yang nak beransur pergi itu datang kembali.

 _Panas_ -

 _Panas_ -

 _Panas_ -

Terasa angin sejuk dan hangat ditelinga dan belakang tengkuknya, buat Lut menggeletar dibawah sentuhan suara itu tadi. Lut pejamkan mata, cuba fokus nak fikirkan benda lain, tapi tangan itu mula meramas punggungnya sebelum perlahan-lahan naik menekan tulang belakang Lut.

"Aku dengar ada yang nak kenal dengan aku? Hmm?" Suara itu berbunyi lagi membuat Lut mendesah perlahan.

" _Er_ -" suara Lut sendiri tersangkut dikerongkong, menarik alas tilam dalam gumpalan, lutut kiri ditarik naik kedada, tak semena-mena memberi ruang untuk Erik menyelit dicelah kelangkang Lut.

Lut menarik nafas dalam dan memejamkan mata rapat. Nak menelan liur yang terasa kesat, tekak kering macam 10 hari tak minum air. " _Erik_ -" dia mencuba lagi, dan syukur agak berjaya meluahkan perkataan tersebut walaupun perlahan.

"Aku harap dia pun boleh dengar suara kau, Lut." Balas Erik perlahan lalu mencium bahu kanan Lut sehingga ruang diantara bahu dan leher Lut bertemu. Lalu dijilat permukaan tersebut sebelum digigtnya, cukup untuk meninggalkan kesan dan membuat Lut mengerang kuat. Badan Lut melengkuk kehadapan dan menggeletar hebat menyambut euphoria dalam kepala. Dalam sekelip mata itu dia ternampak bintik-bintik putih dalam pandangan sebelum muka terbenam kembali dalam bantal.

Nafas Lut masih berat dan badannya masih lagi sensitif terhadap sentuhan bila Erik memusingkan badan Lut supaya menghadap Erik. Air liur terasa berpasir bila ditelan, kelopak mata basah dengan air mata yang mengalir dek menahan perit dan sakit menahan diri. Lut gigit bibir bawah, dahinya berkerut cuba menentang pandangan Erik. Tangan Lut yang menggeletar perlahan dinaikkan untuk memegang siku Erik yang kini menahan kedua belah bahu Lut.

Tetapi Erik menarik tangan kanan Lut kepipinya, lalu mengucup telapak tangan Lut. "I want you so _so bad_..." Keluh Erik, merehatkan sisi wajahnya dalam tangan Lut. Nafas panjang dilepaskan walaupun ada getar dalam dada.

"I- if s-so," Lut terhenti cuba mencari nafas yang terputus apabila Erik menekan badannya diatas Lut hingga terlepas keluhan nikmat daripada Lut. Lut pejamkan mata, cuba fikirkan tentang lekit dan basah dalam seluarnya, cuba nak merasa jijik dengan hakikat seluar dalam kotor, tetapi apabila Erik menekan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggeselkan mereka berdua, Lut rasa sesak berada dalam seluarnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba ketat daripada tadi. Tak sedar dia sedang mencengkam siku dan merangkul tengkuk Erik dengan lengan kanannya manakala Erik menyibukkan bibir dan lidahnya disepanjang cuping telinga Lut sehingga leher Lut tanpa berhenti bergesel antara mereka.

"Kau nak cakap apa tadi?" Suara Erik serak dan dalam sambil dia juga cuba mengawal nafas lalu dia menggigit cuping Lut. Refleks Lut menolak tubuhnya sendiri keatas lantas menekan tubuh mereka membuat kedua mereka mengerang bersama.

"Kau tahu..." Erik berhenti sekejap cuba mencari nafas sebelum menyambung, "...you're driving me _crazy_ -" ujar Erik menggigit bahu Lut. Sebelah tangan mula meramas dada Lut dan kucupannya menurun disebelah kanan dada Lut.

" _Erik_ \- _nngh_..." Lut tak mampu nak menyambung ayatnya dan hanya mampu menyebut nama yang satu itu dengan harapan dia berhenti melakukan apa yang dia berniat nak teruskan. Lut tak dapat nak agak apa yang akan lakukan, dan walaupun dalam keadaan nikmat tanpa pengakhiran ini, walaupun Lut sendiri tak nak berhenti, dia harap mereka berhenti. Dia sumpah tak nak.

Dan Lut sumpah tak dapat nak berhenti.

" _No_... Erik-! _Tolong_ -," Lut teresak sendiri, merayu lemah. Sentuhan Erik buat kepalanya semakin kabur daripada realiti, khayal dengan nikmat sentuhan Erik yang meliar keseleruh tubuhnya. Dan juga bengang menggila sebab dari tadi tidak sekali pun disentuh bahagian yang sepatutnya, apatah lagi dia tak surut pun walaupun dah berkali-kali sampai dia klimaks lagi.

"Holy shit _Lut_ -" nafas Erik sendiri semakin kencang dan seluruh muka hingga kedadanya merah dan peluh mengalir disisi kepala. Dia mengusap dahi Lut, menolak rambut yang menutupi dahi Lut lalu dikucup sekali.

Lut memalingkan muka, dahi berkerut dalam. Dia nafasnya masih belum kembali normal dan badannya masih lagi panas, dia sendiri tak pasti bila lagi dia akan kembali normal. Cuma apa yang dia tahu, selesai semua ini, selesai apa yang sedang menyerang saraf tubuhnya ini, confirm dia akan dehydrated gila, haus macam air laut pun tak cukup nak tampung kehausan Lut. Sekarang pun rasa dia tengah beradu ditengah sahara walhal dia berada diatas katil dalam bilik yang berpenghawa dingin. Macam mana dia tahu air cond terbuka? Sebab dia dapat dengar bunyi kipas air cond luar dan bunyi air cond itu sendiri menderam rendah. Kadang terasa angin sejuk membelai lembut permukaan kulit yang panas, nikmatnya memang membuatkan Lut mengalami kecelaruan emosi dan juga identiti disebabkan situasi malang ini. Ditambah pula kipas berputar pantas disiling,tidak sekelumit pun bagi efek dengan kepanasan yang sedang Lut rasa. Entah bila pula kipas dihidupkan, memang itu Lut langsung tak perasan.

Membuatkan dia terfikirkan sesuatu apabila ada haruman dibilik itu menyapa deria baunya selain bau badan sendiri.

"Kau bagi aku minum _apa_ tadi?" Serak dan perit rasa tekak Lut bila dia jumpa suaranya kembali. Ekor mata melirik semula kearah Erik. Lelaki itu memberi senyum meleret, matanya redup dan kelihatan lebih gelap daripada biasa walaupun pusaran warna matanya seperti taufan membelah langit dengan warna yang terang menyala melawan warna asal iris Erik. Pupil hitam Erik besar daripada biasa dan kelopak matanya kuyu.

Erik menghela nafas panjang, merenung mata Lut dalam. " _Teh_." Jawabnya sepatah lalu mencium dagu Lut, turun ketulang selangka Lut, mengguris kulit disitu dengan giginya buat Lut mendesah perlahan. Ada kesinisan dalam nadanya buat Lut ragu-ragu dengan kebenaran jawapan Erik tapi bila dia buat macam tu dia terus lupa dia nak cakap apa.

Sebab dia tak tahan diusik Erik, bahu Erik ditarik dan kembali ditolak kedalam tilam, mengubah posisi Erik dibawah Lut. Air muka Erik terkejut perbuatan Lut (Lut pun terkejut juga sebenarnya tapi dia tak tunjuk sebab sibuk nak kawal nafsu syahwat- tiba-tiba ghairah melampau dengan kawan baik sendiri) tetapi cepat saja muka Erik berubah apabila senyum meleret dan bibir bawah digigit dan dijilat, matanya yang dah kuyu menggoda dalam pada masa yang sama teruja dan mencabar. Kedua belah keningnya terangkat sambil dia menelan air liur, Lut dapat lihat halkum Erik turun naik dibahagian tekak Erik. Dia mengangkat pinggulnya sengaja nak menggesel pada Lut buat Lut terpejamkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi, cuba menahan erangan yang nak terlepas. " _Fuck_." Dia mencarut perlahan dan menelan air liur yang terasa kesat ditekak yang kering.

"Kau serius nak _tahan_?" Senyum Erik mula menolak getah seluar Lut kebawah. Lut buka mata, menatap dalam mata Erik yang masih melekat diwajah Lut. Lut tak membalas, membiarkan Erik melakukan apa yang dia sedang lakukan sehingga sejuk udara seperti menampar kulitnya yang amat sensitif buat Lut mengeluh lega terlepas daripada kengkangan seluar sendiri. Memang Lut sendiri harus akui dia tak dapat nak tampung berat badan sendiri sebab-

"Oh... Shit... _Lut_ -," Erik ketap gigi bila mata hitamnya turun kebawah. Dia jilat lagi bibir dan ditarik senget bibirnya, mendongak semula pada Lut. "So frickin' _wet_..." Dia mengusik walaupun diri sendiri macam tak cukup nafas nak berkata-kata sambil menyentuh genital sensitif itu dengan hujung jari macam nak eksperimen gaya dia tenung.

"Kau carut _banyak_." Ujar Lut bila dia teringat nak bernafas semula.

Erik tergelak kecil dan memusingkan kedua mereka semula. "Damn it, _Luke_." Dia menyumpah, membenamkan wajahnya diantara bahu dan leher Lut dan menghidu bau badan Lut sambil melurutnya seluarnya sendiri. Dan Lut tak nak bayang apa yang Erik sedang lakukan apabila tangan kirinya hilang daripada mencengkam lengan Lut tadi. Sebab tangan kanan Erik mula mengusap Lut perlahan sesekali menekan hujung urethra yang sangat sensitif. (Dan terma-terma saintifik yang digunakan adalah disengajakan untuk buat diri sendiri turn off walaupun tak berjaya juga.)

Terus tangan Lut melayang kebahu Erik, mencengkam hingga merah kulit bahu Erik dengan kukunya membentuk bulat sabit dipermukaan kulit Erik. Bila Lut memalingkan muka dan mengetap gigi, terasa bergetar seluruh tubuh Lut merasakan nafas Erik hangat pada kulitnya.

"Lu- _ah_!"

Mendengarkan reaksi Erik, Lut dapat agak Erik terjumpa tempat yang boleh buat diri hilang akal dalam sekelip mata itu. (Basically Erik jumpa prostrate dia sendiri.)

"I'm- _hah_ -" Erik terputus kata dengan nafas berombak laju. Sesungguhnya Lut agak menjakun dan kagum melihat Erik hilang nafas begini kerana sungguh Lut tak pernah (jarang mungkin sebab dia tak berapa nak ingat) lihat Erik tercungap-cungap seperti oksigen didunia ini tak cukup untuk menampung peparunya.

Erik menarik badannya dan menentang mata Lut. Matanya berair, keningnya jatuh dan muka, telinga dan tengkuknya merah menyala, macam lagi merah berapi lagi daripada tadi. Dia agak ternganga sedikit apabila dia cuba menurunkan diri, memasukkan Lut dalam badannya.

Lut pejamkan mata lagi, dan menakup seluruh wajahnya serta mengigit bibir bawah sehingga dia boleh rasa darah dilidahnya. Dia dapat rasa betapa hangatnya berada dalam tubuh Erik, ketat dan nimat yang dia tak dapat luah dengan kata-kata. Rasional otaknya terputus daripada realiti.

Telinga menangkap suara Erik mengulang-ngulang menyebut nama Lut seperti mantra, selang seli dengan bunyi kulit bertemu kulit. Seolah-olah jika dia tidak menyebut nama Lut, dia akan kehilangan segalanya. Seolah-olah dia akan kehilangan Lut. Dia menjerit nama Lut sekaligus menarik Lut dalam dakapan yang erat. Sama-sama klimaks serentak, Lut didalam badan Erik dan Erik didada dan perut mereka berdua.

Lut mencelikkan mata apabila dia rasa ada air hangat menitis dipipi Lut.

"Aku harap you won't forget _this_..." Dia dengar suara serak Erik teresak, merintih pada Lut. Namun suaranya seperti dikejauhan daripada pendengaran Lut, Lut rasa dia sedang bermimpi walaupun bunyi darah dan jantung mengepam darah seperti berdesing ditelinga. Lut diam tidak membalas, terlalu letih untuk berfikir, terlalu letih untuk memberi perhatian. Otak sekarang rasa tepu dan lembik pada masa yang sama, berdenyut-denyut kekurangan oksigen sedang jantung masih gigih mengepam darah.

Apabila segala sensasi yang pelik-pelik yang menyerang seluruh tubuh Lut menghilang dan Lut hanya kepenatan yang teramat sangat, tapi mengenangkan dia kena mandi wajib juga dengan badan yang melekit dengan air mani sendiri dan juga Erik, Lut cuba bangun dan menolak Erik daripada tubuh Lut. Erik membuat bunyi kecil apabila Lut menarik keluar daripada dalam badan Erik. Kaki dah macam agar-agar nak jalan pun rasa tak larat.

"Aku nak mandi." Beritahu Lut perlahan, suara pun ada tak ada dengan tekak kering. Dia menarik seluarnya yang sememangnya kotor dengan air mazi dan air mani yang dah pun melembap. Dengan rasa tak selesanya dia keluarkan tuala dari wardrobe merangkap meja solek dalam bilik tamu itu dan berlalu kebilik air. Cuba untuk melupakan apa yang jadi baru sekejap tadi.

Cuba untuk tidak ambil peduli.

Cuba untuk mengendahkan apa yang telah berlaku.

Bukan dia tak perasan Erik sedang _menangis_ diatas katil.

Bukan dia tak perasan mata Erik sudah pun kembali _normal_.

Bukan dia tak dengar gumam rendah Erik, _merayu_ untuk Lut maafkan dia.

Bukan salah Erik benda terlarang itu berlaku.

 _Bukan_.

***


	22. 22

Lepas dia siap mandi, dia geledah fridge Erik nak cari lemon dengan oren tapi tak terjumpa. Kepala berdenyut-denyut dan dia sumpah letih ya amat. Dia tutup semula peti sejuk dan mencari jam dinding diatas muka pintu masuk dapur.

10.45pm

Berkerut Lut cuba hadam apa yang ditunjuk jam dinding itu, kemudian dia garu belakang kepala.

Dia missed maghrib.

Lut meraup wajah dan menggeleng sendiri. Lalu dia mencapai mug dan isi mug tersebut dengan air suam.

Bila dia tarik kerusi, barulah dia teringatkan Erik.

Dahi Lut berkerut lagi.

Lut tak jadi duduk. Dia berjalan menuju bilik belakang tersebut dan menguak pintu dengan perlahan. Kepala dijengulkan kedalam, melihat Erik sedang mencabut cadar katil.

"Weh." Lut menegur, terkejut dengan suara sendiri yang serak. Dia meneguk air kosong, lalu bersandar dimuka pintu. Sedikit sebanyak lega tekak bila rasa suam air mengalir dikerongkong yang tadinya kesat.

Erik terhenti sekejap, belakang tengkuk dan telinganya masih merah. Dan Lut tak nafi dia perasan tangan Erik menggeletar bila dia memegang cadar dalam tangan. Erik menarik cadar tersebut dari tilam dan dijatuhkan diatas selimut dan sarung bantal atas lantai.

"Kau-" Erik terhenti sekejap. Sama terkejut dengar suara serak sendiri yang tersangkut kejap ditekak. Dia telan air liur kemudian mengangkat gumpalan cadar, sarung bantal dan selimut atas lantai dalam tangan. "Aku call Lis-"

"Erik." Lut menyebut sekali, memotong kata-kata Erik.

Erik telan air liur lagi sekali, masih belum berpaling. "Aku call Lisa kata kau tidur dekat rumah-"

" _Erik_ ," Lut mencuba lagi sekali, mendekati Erik. Tapi dia tidak menyentuh sahabatnya itu.

Erik diam, dia menarik muka kesisi dan cuba berjalan keluar. Tetapi Lut sempat memaut lengan Erik. Tersentak Erik dibuatnya.

"Aku naik solat dalam bilik kau and we go to sleep, okay?" Ujar Lut lembut, melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Erik.

Erik menyedut nafas panjang dan dilepaskan perlahan. Lantas dia mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari dalam bilik tersebut.

Lut tak bersuara lagi, dia menyusul keluar selepas Erik, menghabiskan air dalam mug dan dibilas kemudian membawa diri kebilik Erik.

*

Usai solat isyak dan meng-qada' maghrib, Lut mencapai phone Erik yang terbaring elok atas bantal. Selepas dia unlock phone Erik dan bersyukur sendiri passcode yang dia masukkan tak salah, (Lut selalu lupa passcode Erik bukan sebab dia tak ingat, tapi selalu dia tertukar dengan passcode sendiri. Ini disebabkan passcode Erik dan Lut lebih kurang, yang beza kedudukan nombornya saja.) dia terus mencari contact number Lisa.

**_Col. Lisa_ ** **_Hanan_ **

Lut angkat kening sebelah dengan nama yang diletakkan Erik dalam contacts dia. Tapi dia buat tak endah dan menekan nombor tersebut.

Selepas hampir lima kali beeping, baru Lisa angkat.

"Salam, mej-"

Lut tak bagi Lisa habiskan ayatnya. Entah kenapa dia rasa tak selesa mendengar salam formal daripada Lisa sendiri terhadap Erik. "Salam, Lisa, ini Lut."

"Oh? Luke baby? Mana phone awak?"

"Dead. But anyways, nak minta tolong something boleh?" Dia menjawab laju, walaupun dia tak tahu hidup dia masih hidup atau dah mati phone yang tertinggal dekat bawah.

"Tolong apa?"

Lut diam sekejap, berkira-kira dengan keputusan sendiri. Dia dengar suara Fateh dihujung talian berbalas cakap dengan Lisa.

"Lisa? You know what? Aki ada tak dekat sana? Or Adam ke Dhuha, either. Nak cakap dengan dorang kejap."

Giliran Lisa pula terdiam.

_Please jangan Adam, please jangan Adam-_

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Lut mendengar Lisa memanggil Adam.

 _Shit_.

"Lut." Tegur Adam dengan suaranya yang dalam dan nada yang monotone. Meremang bulu roma Lut, sehingga Lut kena telan air liur sekejap nak ingat semula apa yang nak disampaikan. Punya dia harap bukan Adam yang jawab sebab sesungguhnya mendengar suara Adam saja boleh buat Lut rasa pelik-pelik.

"Uh- uhm... Adam." Dia mula dengan kekoknya. Sumpah dia rasa nak lempang diri sendiri.

"Lut?" Adam menyahut, nadanya berubah sedikit.

Lut rasa mukanya panas. Lut pejamkan mata, mengerah otak nak ingat semula niat asal dia tak jadi bercakap dengan Lisa. Lut tarik nafas panjang.

"Ok- ok- so here's the thing. Buku coding DNA yang happened bersama dengan Lut bila Lut lahir tu? Boleh tak Lut nak pinjam- uh- well, nak bawa sekali kebarat sana? Tapi kalau korang tengah guna, atau tengah buat apa-apa dengan buku tu, tak apalah. Tapi Lut nak pinjam? Balik nanti Lut bagi balik. I mean, boleh? Tapi k- kalau tak bol-" Lut bercakap laju dan sepantas yang mungkin, tak teringat pun dia perlu bernafas.

" _Lut_." Suara Adam buat Lut terhenti bercakap dan juga seluruh badan Lut sendiri membeku.

Jeda seketika.

"Tarik nafas dan lepaskan dengan perlahan." Ujar Adam lembut.

Refleks Lut mendengar kata-kata Adam, cuba menenangkan diri. Dia buat begitu untuk tiga kali.

"Boleh?"

Lut mengangguk, tapi cepat sedar Adam tak nampak.

"O- Ok." Dia jawab, segan sendiri.

"Baguslah." Entah kenapa Lut dapat dengar Adam tersenyum.

"Beginilah, Adam akan berikan soft copy DNA code itu pada Lut apabila Lut berangkat kesana nanti. Boleh?" Kata Adam, masih dalam nada yang sama, lembut dan teratur susun katanya, seperti sedang bercakap dengan kanak-kanak yang baru lepas menangis.

"Ok. Uhm. Boleh." Lut membalas, suaranya kecil, hampir berbisik.

"Baik," Adam berkata, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Hey," suara Lisa menggantikan suara Adam selepas beberapa ketika.

"Apa jadi?" Lisa bertanya perlahan.

"Tak ada apa. Thanks Lisa and salam." Ujar Lut pantas dan terus mematikan talian. Lut merenung skrin smartphone Erik sehingga phone itu mati sendiri.

"Lut?"

Lut meletakkan kembali phone itu atas katil Erik dan berpaling.

"Aku nak tidur bawah. Kau tidur la sini." Ujar Erik tanpa melihat muka Lut.

"Tell me kau tak tidur dalam bilik tu." Balas Lut tanpa nada.

Erik pejamkan mata dan menggeleng. Dia tarik nafas dan telan air liur. "Aku tidur sebelah." Dia kata, gaya macam orang putus asa. Erik mengusap belakang tengkuknya.

"Kau okay tidur dalam bilik abang kau?"

Pergerakan Erik terhenti, lantas dia menunduk dan mengerutkan dahi dalam. Nafas panjang dilepaskan berat.

" _Just_ -," Lut tarik nafas, maju setapak terhadap Erik. "Tidur dengan aku? Boleh?"

Erik angkat muka dan tatap Lut lama macam Lut baru tumbuh kepala kedua. "Tak-," dia terhenti, telan air liur dan mengundur dari kebelakang.

"Kau gila? Lepas apa aku buat dekat kau?" Perit rasanya nak mengungkitkan hal yang satu itu.

Lut pejam mata, belakang kepala berdenyut kuat.

"God _knows_ apa yang aku akan buat pada kau bila kau tidur nanti."

"Kau tak-" Lut cuba membalas tapi Erik cepat meningkah.

"Kau sure!? Aku _tak_ -" Dia geleng laju. Dia hampir menjerit.

"Erik!" Kali ini Lut meninggikan suara, menyentak Erik. Erik gigit bibir bawah.

" _NOTHING_ HAPPENED! ALRIGHT!" Terjegil mata Lut menengking Erik, nafasnya deras dan matanya mula nampak merah.

Erik ketap gigi mula mengepal buku lima dikedua belah tangan. Matanya mula berpusar.

Lut telan air liur, menarik nafas dalam dan menarik muka dari Erik. Denyut dalam kepala mula berdengung ditelinga. Lut terpaksa ambil tempat diatas katil Erik, tangan menggeletar dan matanya mula rasa panas.

"We-" Lut gigit bibir bawah, dada berombak dengan nafas turun naik laju.

"We are _good_..." Dia berbisik perlahan bila air mata mengalir dipipi lagi dipejam matanya. Lut menakup muka dengan kedua belah tangan, siku direhatkan atas peha.

Lut dapat rasa tilam terbenam disebelah Lut dan hangat badan Erik dekat pada Lut.

"Okay. Aku tidur dengan kau." Ujar Erik perlahan. Mengalah dengan Lut. Dia menurunkan tangan Lut daripada wajah Lut, lalu air mata yang masih basah dipipi Lut dilap menggunakan ibu jari. Kemudian dia memeluk Lut dari sisi dan memujuk Lut untuk berbaring dengan menarik Lut sama diatas katil itu. Lut tidak bersuara, takut nanti suara yang terkeluar terlalu bergetar. Dia cuba tahan dan menyelesakan diri disebelah Erik, menarik nafas dalam.

Lut membelakangkan Erik, menghadap tingkap, berbaring diatas tangan sendiri walaupun kepala dah atas bantal.

"I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm just tired..." Keluh Lut perlahan, rasa sesak didada. Tapi dia terus rasa selesa dengan posisinya, pandangan dah berbalam-balam dan kepala berat.

Erik mengusap lembut bahu Lut. "Yeah. Aku tau... Tidurlah Lut. Kita lupakan semua yang jadi malam ni esok. At least- you will." Gumam Erik sendiri, menepuk perlahan bahu Lut.

Lut membuat bunyi dalam tekaknya sebelum lambat-lambat dia bernafas dengan sekata. Erik merenung belakang kepala Lut dan naik turun bahunya, sebelum dia sendiri terlelap sama.


	23. 23

Muka dia sembab macam semalam dia baru lepas nangis. Matanya merah, eye bag dah buat lingkaran hitam disekeliling mata. Tak perlu pun dia nak tenung cermin untuk tahu muka dia pucat mengalahkan mayat hidup. Agaknya mayat hidup pun muka masih ada warna kalau nak banding dengan muka Lut sekarang. Mujur dia selubung dengan selimut bulu itik Erik yang tebal dan nyaman, sekali sarung sweater tak cukup dengan baju lengan panjang yang dipakai dalam tee lengan pendek. Satu badan menggeletar nak menahan sejuk dari luar dan dalam badan. Lut tak rasa homeostasis badan Lut sekarang sedang bekerja dengan hemat, entahnha badan sendiri pun give up nak maintain balance dalam badan untuk harini.

Lut antara dengar tidak bunyi suara Erik, rasa macam terngiang-ngiang jauh dari jarak pendengaran Lut walaupun kepala Erik literally disebelah kepala Lut sendiri sekarang ini.

 _Bestnya badan Erik_ , panas macam heat pack yang besar.

Lut merangkul badan Erik dari dalam, memeluk Erik dari belakang dan mengeluh perlahan.

"...Either decision tak menguntungkan mana-mana pihak. Kita balik, aku memang kena ganyang dek Lisa. Kalau kita stay rumah aku lagi sehari, aku tak yakin-"

"Kita makan gelato weh. Aku nak caramel latte Emmy, tak pun mint soda Qaydar extra lemon dia." Potong Lut, enggan mendengar Erik menghabiskan ayatnya. Dia merehatkan dahinya dibahu Erik setelah selesai ber-mathurat bersama-sama lepas subuh tadi. Memang dia terus rembat kain selimut bulu itik Erik sebab tak tahan dengan sejuk. Walhal air cond pun mana dibuka. Tingkap aje yang dibuka, tapi angin sayup-sayup mencelah masuk, bayu laut yang bawa angin sejuk semalam bagai membeku ketulang hitam.

Erik bergerak sedikit dan mengukir senyum nipis yang tak dapat dilihat Lut. "Beres," ujarnya, menepuk lembut kepala Lut.

Mereka senyap sambil Erik menyelak helaian muka surat alquran tafsirnya, mencari muka surat yang dia berhenti kali terakhir dia baca. Rasa dah lama tak pegang _love letter_ Tuhan ini, rasa sayu bila dia sentuh kitab suci itu dalam tangan. Rasa hatinya sejuk dan pada masa yang sama jiwanya sebak. Kalau nak diikutkan memang lama dia tak baca alquran sejak-

Sejak dia kena _infected_.

Erik terpaksa pejamkan mata sekejap- cuba tenangkan pernafasan. Bila dia buka mata semula, beban menampung berat kepala Lut terasa ringan dibahunya dan tengkuknya dibelai angin dingin pagi. Bulunya hampir meremang. Erik berpaling, nak tengok Lut kemana.

Lut dah terlentang atas lantai berbungkuskan selimut tebal Erik, dah macam ulat bulu disalut kepompong.

"Bila kau habis baca quran kejut eh? Ke kau nak sarapan ke pape ke- kejut bebila eh? Aku sumpah tak tahan sejuk- kau tak sejuk ke weh? Macam kat artik dah aku rasa. Setahu aku sekarang serious global warming, entah berapa percent je sejuk artik tu, although it is worse, I'm still gonna bitch about how cold I am right now." Lut membebel sendiri sambil golek-golek atas lantai cuba mencari posisi yang selesa untuk berdiam diri.

Dia jeda sekejap dan Erik masih belum mulakan al fathihah dia sebab dia rasa Lut nak sambung bebel lagi. Tapi tak tersambung bila Erik dengar Lut mula berdengkur perlahan dek hidungnya yang merah macam ceri atas frosting putih kek itu tersumbat. Bibirnya memang agak pucat tapi tak membiru ke jadi warna purple. Dia setakat memutih, tetapi hidung dan telinganya merah menyala mengalahkan warna tomato. Sekitar kulit wajahnya keluar dari lingkaran hitam mata Lut semua memutih, pucat tapi tak berapa nak lesi sangat.

Erik menghadap semula alquran dalam tangan, mula mengalunkan alfathihah. Dia nak ambil masa bersendiri ditemani dengan dengkuran hidung tersumbat Lut menjadi peneman pagi. Mentadabbur sendiri, bermuhasabah dan mengenang dosa yang dah dibuat. Dalam pada berdoa, menaruh pengharapan setinggi yang termampu untuk dikurniakan kekuatan dalam mengawal diri. Cukuplah untuk dia menjahanamkan dirinya seorang, tak pernah dia terniat walau sekali nak heret Lut sama.

Tapi untuk bertaubat tak pernah terlambat- _kan_?


	24. 24

Memang hari itu sejak subuh berlabuh lagi berangin dan kawasan sekitar agak berkabus. Sejuk memang menggigit permukaan kulit. Tambah-tambah bila Erik malas nak bawa motor sebab dia rajin nak berjalan. Lut tak komen apa-apa, cuma kalau dia pitam memang tahu-tahu la siapa yang kena angkut dia balik rumah. Tak menyempat nak makan gelato kalau macam tu.

Namun, pejam celik, pejam kadang _terpaksa_ mencelik, lalu ikut kawasan pantai pagi itu memang menenangkan walaupun angin yang bertiup dingin hampir membeku. Lut ketap gigi sepanjang masa, sambil menatap hamparan laut depan mata. Dengan matahari mula nak naik diufuk sana, mewarnakan langit dengan warna hambar oren bercampur merah.

Bila sampai dicafe Emmy, loceng bergoncang dihujung pintu. Menarik perhatian Emmy yang sedang berbual dengan Ailee dikaunter sambil-sambil dia menyediakan apa yang patut. Cafe tersebut bau kopi dan vanilla, macam biasa bila Lut dan Erik datang. Kehangatan kafe itu sedikit sebanyak menyamankan Lut, lega membaluti seluruh badan Lut bila dapat lepas dari kesejukan cuaca luar sana.

"Salaam lads! Lama tak jumpa? How are you guys?" Emmy melambai, manakala Ailee hanya mengukir senyum menyambut kedatangan Erik dan Lut. Dia mengangguk sekali dan kembali menyibukkan diri dimesin kopi.

Erik dan Lut meluru kekaunter, mendapatkan Emmy bertudung litup merah menyala. "We're kinda good." Jawab Lut angkat kening sebelah. Sengih bergayut dibibir. Bahagia pula jumpa Emmy, sebab dia macam semangat terlebih. Lagi-lagi dipagi yang penuh kehambaran, dengan matahari pun macam tersipu-sipu nak sumbangkan cahaya untuk bumi. Tak pun boleh salahkan awan yang liat nak berarak pergi walaupun angin bertiup habis gigih nak tolak kepulan wap air itu pergi.

"Dorang tak cakap apa-apa tentang haritu? You got released pretty early. Tak kena kuarantin?" Tanya Emmy perlahan, soalan dituju pada Erik. Riak bimbang menyinggah wajahnya.

"They didn't really say anything..." Balas Erik rasa bersalah. Dia gariskan senyuman untuk Emmy.

"Emmy dengar Lisa balik sini? Why do they come back?"

"Macam mana akak tahu diorang yang datang dan bukan dia?" Tanya Lut semula, bersandar pada kaunter.

Emmy mencebik, ekor mata melirik pada Lut dengan kening terangkat. "You guys duduk sana, akak siapkan air korang. The usual?"

"This time I'll take your special honey lemon tea." Ujar Lut, mengetuk perlahan kaunter dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

"Erik?" Emmy toleh pada Erik.

"The usual." Balas Erik. Dia tak pandang pun Emmy dimata, sebaliknya matanya memerhati lama Lut.

Lut mengambil tempat berdekatan dengan kaunter tapi masih tersorok daripada pandangan majoriti yang datang dan akan datang dikafe tersebut. Kalau pagi dalam pukul 9 begini memang tak ramai yang datang, sebab peak hour dah lepas sejak pukul 8 tadi selalunya. Lut dah pun menyelesakan diri. Tubuhnya terbenam dalam bean bag sambil dia bersandar pada rak buku dibelakangnya. Dia membelek sebuah novel english dalam tangan. Erik menyibukkan diri membelek setiap kandungan buku yang disusun kemas dirak tersebut.

Mereka tidak bersuara sehinggalah Emmy datang dengan dulang dalam tangan. Dulang tersebut menampug dua gelas air dan secawan besar air teh untuk Lut. "Today's on me." Beritahu Emmy, lalu menarik satu kerusi kotak warna ungu cerah. Dia melabuhkan punggung diatas kerusi kecil itu.

"So, kenapa dorang datang?" Soal Emmy memulakan perbualan setelah Erik duduk berhadapan dengan Lut. Dia hanya mengambil alas duduk yang disusun diruang rak paling bawah sekali.

Dahi Lut berkerut sedikit, lalu dia menggaru sisi kepala sebelum badannya dikedepankan untuk mencapai cawan teh.

"Kak, minta tolong slow kan air cond? Or maybe tutup terus please?" Pinta Lut bila Erik tak bersuara nak menjawab soalan cepu emas Emmy. Emmy tenung muka Lut buat seketika.

"Akak tak on air cond langsung sebab akak buka slides atas. Sejuk dah dekat luar..." Nada suara Emmy macam dia pelik dengan Lut, tapi dia tak nak komen lebih-lebih. Bukan dia tak nak komen, tapi dia belum lagi nak sentuh perihal itu.

Lut mengedipkan mata sekali, macam benda yang kecil itu pun payah sangat nak buat. Matanya kuyu dan berat. "Ye eh? Well, ok." Dia angguk perlahan dan mengeluh kecil.

"I don't think death looks like that, but you are close. Awak sakit ke Lut?" Tanya Emmy, prihatin. Risau juga, walaupun budak yang seorang ini memang selalunya tampak macam mayat hidup pun, itu pun hanya perumpamaan, tapi harini memang tak ada beza agaknya antara Lut dengan mayat hidup itu sendiri.

Lut mengangguk sekali. "Tak ada apa-apa pun ni. Kejap je ni." Dia tipu sunat tak nak buat Emmy risau sangat. Walaupun Lut tak pernah rasa seteruk ni sepanjang hidup dia. (Mungkin dia pernah, cuma dia tak ingat bila kali terakhir dia rasa macam ni sebelum ni) Lesu dan sangat tak bermaya. Kepala berat dan melayang kelangit dalam masa yang sama. Bila dia cicip air suam honey lemon Emmy buat, baru dapat rasa sense of reality diserap dalam lidah dan mengalir dicelah tekak yang rasa kesat.

"Are they taking you back there?" Emmy berkata- hampir berbisik, berpaling pada Erik. Cara dia mengatakan soalan itu bagai dia baru tersedar perkara itu.

Erik mencuak tiba-tiba, tapi dia tak tunjuk. "Entahlah, ye lah kut." Dia jawab acuh tak acuh. Erik mencapai gelas caramel latte. Air pahit manis itu dihirup perlahan.

Emmy mengukir senyum, tapi kelat. Dia bangun dari duduknya. "Balik nanti send my salaam to Lisa, boleh?"

Erik angguk. Dia tampak macam terganggu tapi dia cuba nak cover.

"Sure." Sahut Lut. Dia raup muka. Keluh perlahan dilepaskan.

"Tak nak minum dengan kitorang?" Tegur Lut angkat muka. Rasa letih macam semalam dia tak tidur malam. Padahal boleh tahan nyenyak juga dia tidur malam tadi.

Emmy tidak terus membalas. Dia senyum pada Lut. "Korang nak scone? Ke apa-apa? Belum sarapan lagi kan?"

Lut berbalas mata dengan Erik.

"Nak grilled cheese." Sahut Lut angkat tangan sebelah hingga takat bahu. Bila diturunkan tangan dia menarik buku yang ditutup tadi dan dibuka semula.

Erik tersengih. "Scone pun boleh. Nak extra butter mahal." Ujar Erik memerli sambil tersengih-sengih pandang Emmy.

"Nak gelato Lut macam dah separuh mati gayanya, kan..." Sambung Erik mengusik Lut. Lut julingkan mata.

Emmy tergelak kecil. "Right up." Dia angkat thumbs up dan berlalu nak menyiapkan order dua budak bertuah itu. Siap kenyit mata lagi sebelum dia berlalu.

_Soon, their definition of normal will not be the same, anymore._


	25. 25

  
  


Sejuk.

Sejuk. Sejuk. Sejuk.

Sejak bila kawasan ni ada musim sejuk?

Tengkujuh iye.

Tapi salji?

Dalam mimpi.

Otak Lut rasa nak pecah. Kaki Lut habis kejang dibetis. Dibahagian sisi atas abdomen cramped. Lut tak dapat rasa kaki dan tangan sendiri. Hidung, telinga merah menyala dan rasa sejuk.

Cuma dia tak menggigil pun dek kesejukan, pelikkan?

Lut pasti kalau orang tengah nazak, dah nak hampir dah ni. Cuma agaknya ini homestasis yang memang dysfunctional, atau Lut memang sakit lama dah sejak dia kena tembak dulu. Hanya simptom penyakit tu nak datang agak lambat, bila dia dah discharged baru nak meraban sakit satu badan.

Lut tak tahu nak risau atau tak, sebab sekarang dia tahu sejuk teramat- tambah-tambah cuaca harini pun nak menggalakkan kesejukan tersebut- dan dia sangat letih hingga nak berjalan atas kaki sendiri pun dah tak larat.

Dia tak nak terima hakikat dia literally black out muka terbenam dalam grilled cheese atas pinggan, dengan separuh roti berkeju itu separa hancur dalam mulut. Belum pun sempat ditelan.

Mujur Erik tunggu dia sedar semula, selepas membantu membersihkan muka Lut. Dan grilled cheese dalam mulut Lut dia buangkan dengan tisu segala. Bila nak keluar cafe dia bantu papah Lut, sebab memang sejak black out 15 minit itu, kaki terus macam jell-o, tak nak function dengan baik.

Yang akhirnya, Erik give up nak papah dia terus angkat Lut bridal style dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Lut tak jangka Erik nak buat macam tu. Sehingga Lut bergelut dalam tangan Erik untuk didukung dibelakang instead dipeluk dekat di dada Erik. Bukan ego dia rasa tercabar (adalah dalam 98% tercabar, tak banyak pun) cuma dia-

...Ok, Lut tak jumpa alasan _kenapa_.

"Aku tak rasa nak balik. Kita kena balik ke? Apakah perlu?" Lut buat nada melodramatik dan ekspresi muka yang berbagai. Semua benda dia nak bising.

Memang sedar diri benda tu annoying, tapi dengan cara dia membebel tak sudah, untuk seketika cuma, dia nak lupakan rasa berat dalam kepala. Juga peluh dingin yang mengalir dikulit Lut. Memang badan dia sekarang memang sejuk. Macam tadinya dia berendam dalam air ais.

"Untuk someone yang separuh mati, you sure talk a lot." Erik mengerling sekilas pada Lut.

"Well, it's not like I am _dying_." Lut menekan perkataan terakhir itu.

Erik pandang Lut sekejap. Sengih bergayut dibibir.

"Dan aku memang tak _mendukung_ kau pun sekarang. Mana pergi semua lemak kau yang lama weh? Macam bawa bantal kekabu je aku ni..." Sindir Erik, sambil membetulkan tangannya sedikit dan mengemaskan pegangan pada kaki Lut. Lut merangkul bahu Erik dari belakang dan membenamkan muka dibahu Erik.

"I'm sorry I feel like absolute crap right now."

Erik tak terus membalas. Dia diam sekejap, merasakan hembusan nafas Lut dipermukaan kulitnya. Tiba-tiba rasa hyper aware Lut melekat dibelakang badan Erik, tangan Lut yang pucat dan sejuk bergayut dibahu Erik. Bibir kering Lut betul-betul dibahagian sensitif leher Erik.

"Kau selalu crappy." Erik bersuara hampir tak cukup nafas. Dia harap bunyi cukup normal. Dia harap Lut tak perasan. Dia harap Lut tak rasa degup jantung yang tiba-tiba deras. Dia harap Lut anggap peluh dan panas muka Erik adalah sebab beban badan Lut dan hakikat mereka sedang berjalan Erik begini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Erik." Ujar Lut sarkastik.

Erik dapat rasa Lut mengubah kedudukan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi bila rambut Lut menggeletek kulit Erik. Buat beberapa ketika mereka berjalan dalam senyap.

"Though... Walaupun sejuk, it's still a nice weather today." Komen Lut perlahan, hampir bercakap dengan diri sendiri kalau bukan kepala Erik betul-betul disebelah kepala Lut.

"Receptor kau je yang dysfunctional. Orang lain okay je." Erik jawab selamba.

"Aku _sure_ tak mimpi pun bila Emmy kata dia tak buka air cond sebab angin membeku, weh? Kira kau punya receptor yang dysfunctional alright." Lut berkata, mula tak puas hati.

Erik tersengih lagi.

Tapi sengihnya hilang bila phone dalam poket bergegar diikuti dengan default ringtone menjerit minta diangkat. Sengihnya hilang bila dia lihat nama pemanggil. Sengihnya hilang bila dia nak menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Lut, aku turun kan kau kejap?" Dia minta izin, muka berpaling sedikit untuk melihat Lut.

"Sure," Lut berkata perlahan, tak rasa nak melawan balik permintaan Erik.

Yelah, faham-faham ajelah bila air muka orang dah mengeruh tiba-tiba- bukan saja.

Erik membengkokkan lututnya dan membiarkan Lut melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Erik. Bila Lut turun daripada belakang Erik, Erik terus menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan hati yang berat. Juga dia buat macam tak peduli yang Lut tidak lagi berada dibelakangnya.

"Salam, kolonel Lisa." Erik bersuara selepas dia agak menjauh sedikit dari Lut.

" _Mejar_ ," suara lelaki yang menyahut. Erik cuba tahan diri daripada mengeluh.

"Komander," dia balas perlahan.

"Still hatin' me?"

"Kami on the way balik. Cuma Lut macam tak sihat tiba-tiba, suhu badan dia drop daripada normal-" ujar Erik buat tak endah dengan soalan yang disuarakan.

"Erik-"

_Focus on the goddamn report._

Erik mengeluh berat. Dia berpaling untuk melihat keadaan Lut. Serta-merta hatinya cari melihat Lut sedang bermain-main dengan kucing liar berbulu putih coklat disisi pejalan kaki itu. Tiba-tiba dada rasa kembang, nafasnya hilang buat seketika. Dia telan air liur untuk kembali melayan panggilan tersebut.

"Kitorang sampai in a few. Beritahu kolonel-" Erik terhenti sekejap untuk berpaling sekali lagi, hanya untuk melihat Lut bercakap dengan seorang lelaki yang amat dikenalinya, kucing dalam tangan.

"Just tell her we'll be back in a few."

Dia tak tunggu Fateh balas, dia terus tutup panggilan walaupun cuak juga lepas ni dia kena lagi dengan Fateh.

_Well, damn it._


	26. 26

  
  


Lut angkat tangan sebelah.

Lalu ditepuk beberapa kali dada Adam.

Macam orang khayal pun iye juga.

Dan Lut tak ingat macam mana dia boleh sampai rumah.

Juga kemana hilangnya Erik. Last time dia ingat Erik dukung dia dari kafe Emmy. Lepas tu Erik turunkan dia kejap sebab ada orang call. Then Adam muncul entah dari mana, kemudian Lut terus tak ingat apa jadi.

Harap Lut tak melalut benda mengarut pada Adam dalam blank space yang hilang dari memori Lut.

" _Serius_ , Lut ok. Adam hantar kitorang sampai rumah ni pun kira ok dah." Terkedip-kedip mata Lut nak cuba fokus kewajah Adam.

Cuma dia nampak macam ada dua bayang Adam depan matanya. Lut terpaksa kalih tempat lain dan menunduk sedikit, walaupun dia tengok kakinya yang septutnya ada sepasang aje dah jadi ada tiga pasang. Tangan sebelah mencari dinding nak bersandar, tapi Adam mencapai kedua belah tangan Lut, memegang kemas dikedua belah pergelangan Lut.

Lut tak cuba pun nak menentang pandangan Adam, maka dia hanya menunduk dengan kepala sedikit kesisi. Dia rasa macam sedang berdiri atas angin, dada dan belakang peparunya terasa sakit dan sesak. Lut menelan air liur yang rasa berpasir ditekak. Lut berdeham sekali dan menarik nafas, tapi nafas itu tersekat separuh jalan. Lut terbatuk kuat. Dia berdehem lagi.

"So- uh- Adam nak stay dulu sini?" Tanya Lut, mengambil masa memejamkan mata agak lama dari normal. Untuk sekelip mata saja pandangan Lut dapat fokus sepenuhnya, tapi otaknya cepat melayang macam disejat dek udara. Lut tarik nafas dalam, rasa terkejut melihat muka Adam yang serius dan risau. Dahi berkerut. Bibir membentuk garisan nipis. Iris mata merupakan warna yang tak pernah dilihat Lut.

Air muka Adam buat jantung Lut berdegup kencang. Memandang Adam dimata seperti melihat langit berpusar memberi amaran taufan akan menjengah. Lut cuba menarik tangannya daripada pegangan Adam, tapi sedikit pun Adam tak berganjak. Hanya Lut berjaya buat malu diri sendiri aje.

"Adam?"

Lut dapat mendengar suara seorang perempuan, perlahan menyapa. Sedikit sebanyak dia rasa lega kepada sesiapa yang mencelah tak diundang itu. Memang kalau tak, Lut tak rasa dia cukup waras untuk berada dalam keadaan sedar. Sekarang dia rasa nak muntah.

Lut merasakan badannya hampir diheret kekatil cuma dia tak menjejak tanah. Lut dibaringkan diatas katil yang cukup empuk. Sampai ada sesuatu yang hangat mendemah dahi Lut yang sejuk.

Sayup-sayup Lut mendengar suara orang berbual, yang Lut tahu lelaki dengan nada monotone itu adalah Adam, tapi yang seorang lagi Lut tak dapat cam. Dan proses nak cuba mengecam suara asing itu buat kepala Lut sakit. Maka Lut terus berhenti berfikir dan cuba menikmati keselesaan tilam dan bantal pembaringannya. Cuma dia masih tak dapat nak buat benda yang mudah itu sebab satu badan dia melenguh dan juga segala sendi menghadapi tahap kesengalan yang menyewelkan kepala otak Lut.

Lut menarik badannya untuk duduk, mata menyepet. Kepala menoleh kearah pintu.

"Lut-"

Lut angkat kening sebelah. Terus dia tersengih.

"Yo- uhm-," dia lupa nama. Lut pejam mata rapat, lalu dibuka sebesar yang mungkin. Walaupun kepala dah terbang kelangit.

"Lis-" mencelikkan mata lagi, kemudian dia lompat dari katil bila tekak bergelodak dan perut rasa tak sedap.

Mujur sempat masuk tandas.

Mujur sempat hamburkan segala isi yang disumbat sebagai sarapan tadi mujur-

" _Lut_!"

Dia black out.


	27. 27

  
  


"Erik..." Lut tarik nafas dalam. "Mana dia?"

Lisa angkat muka, sedikit mendongak nak pandang Adam yang berdiri dikepala katil Lut. "Dia ada dengan Fateh."

Lut mengeluh kecil. Mata dipejam sekejap.

"So, kira Lut tak boleh follow ke?" Lut tanya perlahan.

"Not sure if you can fly when you're like this."

Lut raup muka. "Not sure if I can stand the pressure of being on one." Keluh Lut cuba tak rasa hampa dia tak boleh nak naik airplane. Baru aje nak excited nak naik airplane. Memang sebelum ini, seluruh hidup Lut memang Lut tak pernah naik plane. Kira ini macan satu-satunya peluang, for the first and maybe for the last, untuk Lut naik plane.

Adam berdehem perlahan kemudian dia bawa diri keluar dari bilik Lut tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lut toleh semula pada Lisa. Dalam hati ada sekelumit harapan yang terbina, harap air muka yang dia nampak diwajah Adam bukanlah apa yang difikirkan.

"Adam tak cakap apa-apa?"

Lisa jongket bahu sebelah dan dahi berkerut sedikit. "Either dia tak tahu about your condition or he just can't talk about it, or dia tak tahu nak cakap macam mana. Lisa called Aki and Dhuha, asked for them to come. They are on their way."

Lut jatuhkan rahang, mulut berbentuk O kecil sambil dia angguk perlahan. Dia berpaling kearah tingkap, pandang sayu langit yang membiru. Bila dia tengok kepulan awan yang tergantung tanpa tali dilangit, ada yang berserakan membentuk pelbagai bentuk, dia tiba-tiba teringat rasa bahagia jadi budak-budak hingusan dulu. Lut tak rasa dia letak tepi rasa bahagia tengok ala itu ketepi, sekarang pun dia rasa sama. Cuma hampa dia tak dapat terbang bersama awan-awan, menuju destinasi darat diakhirnya. Walaupun sekejap dan agaknya dia pun akan lelap juga dalam flight pun, masa yang diambil untuk menjakun takkan hilang. _Mungkin_.

Yelah, mana dia nak tahu, naik bas terbang pun belum pernah.

"Alahai, Lukey baby, don't be sad. I think boleh je awak pergi. Or like- pergi naik flight instead of lalu bawah tanah. Kita tengok apa aki akan cakap, doa lah it'll be good news." Tegur Lisa tergelak kecil.

Lut toleh semula pada Lisa. Kening sebelah terangkat. Meragui kata-kata Lisa sebab Lut sendiri tak sedap hati. Lisa memberikan senyum nipis, tangan dilalukan didahi Lut menolak rambut yang melekat dek peluh dingin Lut kebelakang. Satu badan berpeluh dingin. Tangan dan kakinya dia hampir tak rasa apa-apa sebab sejuk amat. Memang agaknya salut darah semua kecut dek sejuk tapi tak pula dia menggigil. Hanya berpeluh, muka pucat, kepala berat bagai tampung dunia atas bahu gamaknya. Sakit kepala sampai berdengung ditelinga. Dan satu cara untuk Lut lupakan kesengalan dan kelenguhan sendiri dan segala otot dalam badan adalah dengan bercakap. Walaupun masa dia bercakap belakang kepala rasa macam direntap kuat.

Perut Lut memang tak boleh masuk apa-apa pengisian, kalau tak dia akan muntah lagi. Possibly akan black out lagi. Entah macam badannya tak sudi nak melakukan sebarang penghadaman maka dia reject segalanya yang Lut masukkan. Lut sekarang dah ditahap _beyond_ lesu, _beyond_ lethargic, _beyond_ fatigue. Senang kata jika Lut tak degil daripada melayan kecelakaan yang menimpa diri, memang dia senyap membisu sampai berpasir tekak nak keluarkan suara. Tapi sebab Lut nak lupakan apa yang menimpa diri sebab tu dia banyak bising walaupun tak adalah bising sangat pun.

"Are you feeling a little better?"

Lut buat muka bitch face siap rolling eyes buat Lisa tergelak. "Lut nampak macam mayat hidup, sure as heck I am _like_ one."

Sebaik Lut menghabiskan ayatnya, pintu bilik Lut diketuk. Lisa dan Lut berbalas pandang. "Dah sampai kot." Gumam Lut perlahan.

"Assalamualaikum..."

Sah dah sampai. Hanya Aki aje yang Lut pernah dengar suara sesantun itu.

Lisa membuka daun pintu. Aki mengukir senyum manis yang memang sungguh terpancar keikhlasan diwajahnya. Lut dengan kekok cuma mengembalikan senyuman tersebut, tapi senget dan nampak terpaksa. Kagum dengan Lisa sebab tampalan senyuman palsu dia sungguh menjadi. Mungkin dia biasa letak muka plastik sampai jadi second nature agaknya.

"Waalaikumsalam," dia cuba bangun dari baringnya, tapi cepat Aki mendapatkan Lut lantas menahan bahu Lut.

"Kamu tak perlu bangun. Aki datang kejap aje ni nak tengokkan kamu." Ujar Aki masih tersenyum. Agaknya nak buat Lut rasa senang dengan dia dan memang lama-lama tatap muka Aki sedikit sebanyak Lut agak lupa dia sakit.

"Kamu rasa macam mana? Lenguh satu badan ada?" Aki mula bertanya seraya duduk dibirai katil Lut.

"Uhm, ha'ah, lenguh satu badan, kepala rasa macam nak pecah, telinga berdengung, sejuk sampai numb kaki tangan, kinda puked just now-" Lut kalih mata pada Lisa, minta tolong dalam bisu.

"He blacked out a few times too. Peluh dia pun sama sejuk." Bantu Lisa bersandar pada kepala katil Lut. Memahami Lut cukup untuk menambah apa-apa info tentang keadaan Lut.

"Ada menggigil?" Tanya Aki memerhati Lut.

"Itu satu yang luar alam, tak. Tak ada pula gigil. Just sejuk gaban je. That's not a pretty sign innit? Am I not going on the bas terbang?"

Aki tergelak kecil, ada sayu dimatanya. Dia tepuk perlahan bahu Lut. "Bas terbang huh? Well, boleh aje. Cuma kalau nak elak dengung dan pedih dalam telinga tu, tidur sebelum berlepas. Takut kamu loya rasa tak sedap je kalau kamu naik flight nanti. Nanti kejap Dhuha beri kamu minum ada air dia buat, panaskan semula badan kamu. In syaa Allah okay." Aki diam sekejap, seperti ada lagi perkara yang dia mahu perkatakan. Tapi niat satu itu dibatalkan dan dia bangun dari duduk.

"Kamu rehat aje sekarang. Pakai selimut dan tutup kipas. Sekejap lagi Aki naik semula dengan Dhuha." Kata Aki menepuk perlahan tangan Lut. Lut dan Lisa berbalas pandang, cuba tak nak persoalkan apa yang Aki beritahu. Cukup dia bagi greenlight nak naik airplane buat Lut lupa kejap keadaan diri sendiri. Dia dah tersengih-sengih macam kerang busuk pda Lisa sedang Lisa juling mata menyampah.

"Ok." Balas Lut tersengih lebar. Aki mengangguk sekali dan berlalu keluar dari bilik.

"That's good news."

"Not to mention how weird he was acting but- _okay_. It's not so bad to die on air I guess."

Lisa angkat kening sebelah mendengar kata-kata Lut. Dia angguk sekali. "Well, at least boleh campak je terus dalam laut."

"Not a bad thought at all. I am going to be with whales instead of human corpse. That's something." Ujar Lut, tanpa berfikir panjang bersetuju dengan kata-kata Lisa. Dia menarik selimut kedagu.

Lisa hanya tersenyum. Lantas dia usap kepala Lut. "Well, gotta fly first to fall."

*


	28. 28

Malam.

Lut terbangun - _tersedar_ \- bukan sebab alarm, tapi memang dia hanya tersedar. Badannya masih lagi sejuk, tapi otaknya berdenyut-denyut dalam kepala. Telinga berdesing. Seolah-olah baru kejap tadi dia ke lempang dengan seseorang. Seolah-olah baru sekejap tadi dia terhantuk kepala kuat dengan sesuatu yang keras.

Mata Lut terkebil-kebil dalam gelap. Entah kenapa otak bagai masih lagi keliru kenapa luar sejuk rasa nak ketlang hitam, tapi dalam badan panas bagai Lut buat skinny dipping dalam hot spring. Lut memegang sisi kepala, cuba bernafas melalui mulut apabila dada rasa sakit dan sesak pada masa yang sama. Dia cuba bangun -sambil dia mengerang perlahan- kaki dilemparkan kelantai. Itu pun dah mengah macam naik tangga 200 tapak tanpa henti. Lut cuba mengepal seggumpal rambut dalam telapaknya. Kemudian ditarik kuat, dengan harapan bahagian sakit dibahagian kepala itu akan hilang. Paling tidak pun berkurang pun tak apa.

Lut mencari nafas yang tercicir tengah dia cuba nak bangun. Pandangan agak kabur sekejap, dipejam lama. Bila dibuka kembali sedikit sebanyak pandangan agak serasi dalam kelam biliknya sendiri. Lut melepaskan nafas berat dan cuba berdiri mendapatkan pintu. Punya dia gigih, berjalan perlahan, tangan melekat dimana-mana yang boleh tampung beratnya untuk kepintu.

Dia macam dengar bunyi pintu diketuk perlahan dan seseorang memanggil namanya. Bila dia hampir didaun pintu dan tangan diletakkan ditombol, pintu dikuak dari luar lantas Lut rebah depan manusia bertuah itu.

*

"He has high fever," satu suara lelaki berbunyi. Berdengung gegendang telinga Lut.

Lut pejam mata lagi kuat, tak tahu mustahil atau tidak, tapi dia buat walaupun mata dah sedia terpejam. Lut mengerang kecil, menolak badan kesisi.

"Lut,"

Lut cuba mengawal nafasnya, peluh dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Lut- it's me- _Erik_. Focus on my voice,"

Lut ketap gigi kuat, hingga bergesel giginya, menambah lagi kebingitan yang berdesing kuat dalam telinga seterusnya dalam kepala. Dia boleh dengar degup jantung sendiri dan bunyi darah mengalir deras dalam salur darah Lut. Mata Lut panas.

Lut mengerang lagi kuat dari tadi.

"Lut- focus on my voice-!" Suara Erik dikuatkan lagi.

Lut mendesah kuat. " _H- hurts_...," dia merintih lemah. Air mata yang bergenang mula tumpah.

Dia dapat rasa kedua belah bahunya dipegang kemas, tak terlalu kuat dan tak terlalu longgar -cukup untuk menahan Lut daripada bergelut. Ada ibu jari hangat mengesat air mata dipipi Lut.

Kemudian dahi dan hidung Lut bersentuhan dengan seseorang, telapak tangan hangat disisi wajah Lut.

"Buka mata kau dan tengok aku-"

Nafas Lut tersangkut dikerongkong merasakan kehangatan yang tak terduga menentang kulit Lut yang sejuk hampir membeku. Pembuluh darah seperti terbuka kembali, sedaya mengalu-alukan kepanasan yang ditawarkan.

"Buka mata, Lut..." Erik bersuara lembut, memujuk Lut perlahan.

Dahi Lut berkerut dalam. Dia paksa kelopak matanya dibuka.

Mata terus menentang pandangan mata Erik yang bimbang dan pada masa yang sama berpuas hati apabila Lut mendengar suaranya.

"Bagi aku dengar kau bernafas," arah Erik perlahan. Serta merta nafas Lut terhembus dengan sendiri, Lut tak berapa nak ingat dia tahan nafasnya sendiri. Erik kemudiannya memejamkan mata tapi hanya sekelip mata.

Sementara tangan Lut naik untuk memegang kedua belah pergelangan Erik yang berada disisi pipi Lut. Kemudian Erik menurunkan sebelah tangan untuk melagakan pipi mereka. "Perlahan-lahan. Ambil masa, and breathe, Lut. Just _breathe_." Erik menyuruh lembut dan sabar.

"Satu, dua, tiga _tarik_ -"

Lut pejam mata kembali, bukan sebab sakit dan perit sekejap tadi, tapi dia nak fokus suara Erik yang betul-betul sebelah telinganya.

"Empat, lima, enam, tujuh, lapan- _lepas_..."

Nafas dilepaskan.

"Alright- you're good. Just like that. Buat lagi."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Tarik...

Empat

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Lapan

 _Lepas_...

Lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

 _Lagi_.

"Lut?" Erik memanggil perlahan.

Lambat-lambat Lut buka mata. Menatap wajah Erik depan mata. Mata hitamnya membesar, iris warna mula berpusar warnanya.

Lut telan liur yang kesat ditekak. "Jangan pergi lagi."

Walaupun aku memang kena lepaskan kau sekarang.

Lut pejam mata kejap dan dibuka kembali. "You're warm."

Ada senyum nipis meleret dibibir Erik. "Kau yang sejuk." Dia loyar buruk.

Genggaman Lut dikuatkan sedikit pada pergelangan Erik.

"Aku tahu kau nak lepas."

Lut telan lagi air liur. Tekak sakit. Pedih. Perit dan payau. Dia nampak Erik pun telan air liur bila halkum Erik naik turun.

"Aku tahu kau _kena_ lepas." Lut sambung.

Erik menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kau rasa sakit lagi?" Soal Erik tak mengendahkan kenyataan Lut.

Lut berkerut sedikit. Dia agak mendongak nak memandang Erik.

"Kurang-" Lut berdeham nak legakan tekak yang masih perit. Membengkak agaknya.

"Dah kurang sikit."

Erik hembus nafas lagi. Dia tenung Lut seperti dia mahu lakukan sesuatu. Sebaliknya dia melepaskan genggaman Lut pada pergelangannya. Padahal Lut rasa dah cukup kuat Lut genggam, tapi agaknya tak cukup kuat bila Erik melepaskan diri macam tangannya diletak bawah bantal.

"Aku nak panggil Lisa sekejap." Ujar Erik bernada rendah.

Bila Erik dah selamat melepaskan diri daripada Lut, dia usap dahi Lut lantas menolak rambut Lut kebelakang. Dari pandangan mata Erik dia seperti mahu katakan sesuatu lagi tetapi dibatalkan niatnya dan dia berlalu keluar.

Daun pintu ditutup, Lut pejam mata semula. Terbayangkan kehangatan badan Erik.

Dia sejuk semula sekarang dan panas pada masa yang sama.

Lut nak Erik semula.


	29. 29

Bila dia buka mata, apa benda pertama yang menyapa pandangan adalah skrin kecil yang melekat pada belakang kepala kerusi hadapan. Juga bayangan diri sendiri di skrin hitam itu.

Lut mengerang kecil merasakan kepala masih lagi seberat guni berisikan batu bila dia cuba toleh. Mendengar bunyi enjin daripada luar menderam rendah. Lut melepaskan nafas panjang bila terpandangkan tingkap kecil yang terbuka, menunjukkan langit biru dan kepulan awan berkumpul. Nafas dihembuskan apabila dia nampak air laut berwarna biru gelap dibawah kepulan awanan tersebut. Lalu dia menoleh kekiri. Pandangan terus jatuh pada Erik yang menerhatikan Lut dengan kening sebelah terangkat.

Lut pejam mata sekejap dan dicelik kembali, cuba clear-kan segala fogging yang mengkaburi pemikiran. "Aku mimpi tahi lalat tiba-tiba muncul on my whole body, making me as black as the moles would with weird splotches of white. Then aku pergi sekolah naked tapi no one tegur aku pun that the fact I wasn't wearing anything bila aku pula hyper aware of almost every inch of my exposed body." Dia tiba-tiba buka suara dengan suaranya yang serak kemamaian sebab baru bangun tidur. Nak bercakap pun macam tak cukup nafas.

Erik mengukir segaris senyuman. "Bukan tu selalu otak kau nak kutuk kau yang kau ada low self-esteem dan the fact orang lain tak kisah pun sebenarnya apa yang kau buat. And that kau fikir banyak sangat about it."

Lut pejam mata lagi sekali dan dibuka seiring dengan nafas dilepas panjang. "Benda last aku ingat aku tak boleh bangun dari katil." Gumam Lut perlahan.

Erik buat gaya dia tengah berfikir, gaya poyo dia bilamana dia berlagak macam dia tengah berfikir. Dimana dia pandang keatas sambil mengurut dagu dengan bunyi ' _hmmm_ ' yang panjang bawah nafas. Lalu dia pandang Lut semula. "Kitorang basically heret kau datang airport. Then tadi, which was setengah jam prior sebelum boarding, Lisa gave you sleeping pills. Sebaik kau hempas punggung atas kerusi, kau pass out. Thank me pasangkan seatbelt untuk kau." Terang Erik angkat kening sebelah.

Lut julingkan mata. "You're _horrible_."

"I know right? My pleasure." Erik tergelak perlahan.

Lut buat muka. "Seriously, benda tu sounds _so wrong_ coming from you." Komen Lut.

Erik macam terdiam sekejap sebelum dia gelak lagi. Lut buat-buat tak perasan fasal slight pause Erik.

"Though, berapa lama I was out?"

Erik jongket bahu sebelah. "Almost finished my second movie, movie first almost tiga jam, yang second pun sama, so you were out for like- nak dekat enam jam?" Beritahu Erik berkira-kira sendiri. Kemudian dia tarik sebotol air mineral 500ml dari porch belakang kerusi depan dia dan dihulurkan pada Lut.

Botol air itu diambil tanpa banyak soal. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak terkejut." Kata Lut sambil memulas buka penutup botol tersebut.

Erik gelak yang jenis terkeluar suara dari belakang tekak dan nafas terhembus dari hidung. Adalah tu benda dia nak perli lagi tu.

"You're a sloth, Lut. Semua orang tahu tu. Tak payah nak kagum sangat."

_Kan dah kata._

Ekor mata Lut terlirik pada Erik dalam pada dia meneguk air tersebut sehingga separuh botol. Sambil-sambil Lut menutup kembali botol mineral tersebut dia teringat pada sesuatu.

"Weh, lepas kau hantar aku balik rumah tu, kau pergi mana weh?" Soal Lut menyiku Erik perlahan.

Erik sedang menekan-nekan sesuatu pada skrin depan mata terhenti sekejap. "Aku ada training dengan Fateh. Juga Aki dan almost possibly Adam."

Lut angkat kening sebelah cuba tak tergelak dengarkan ayat pelik Erik. " _Almost possibly?_ Macam mana tu?" Ujar Lut separa menyindir, yang lain tu dia memang jujur bertanya.

"Well, Fateh ada buat gertak aku yang Adam nak train aku and at one time aku nampak dia tengah tengok aku training dengan Aki. Then dia ada keluar literally perhatikan aku training, tapi aku tak rasa dia setakat perhatikan aku aje. Then bila break, Aki pergi bercakap dengan dia about something which membuatkan Aki ubah training strategi dia. Dia strike dengan something yang aku tak expect. Itu pun mujur aku dapat block balik." Erik angkat bahu sebelah. Tak ada pun niat dia nak berselindung atau apa-apa. Dan walaupun dia dengar sindiran Lut, memang dia buat tak layan.

" _Huh_..." Lut terangguk-angguk perlahan mendengarkan cerita Erik.

"Adam... Dia macam tahu something, tapi Lisa kata he kinda tak tahu nak put them in words so most of the time dia selalu senyap je. Tapi bagi aku, he doesn't seem to be the kind to literally shut up kalau aku ada cakap dengan dia. And he will explain kalau aku perlu tahu something. And he explained them just fine? Atau aku jumpa Adam yang salah?"

Erik tenung Lut buat beberapa ketika. Bila Lut kembali meneguk air mineral tadi baru dia buka suara kembali.

"Mungkin sebab kau... _Kau_. Sebab tu dia open up dengan kau. Sebab kau adalah kau." Gaya Erik cakap macam benda tu benda paling nyata dan satu fakta yang memang tak disangkal lagi.

Lut memulas tutup kepala botol mineral tersebut dan jongket bahu sebelah. "Atau mungkin sebab aku ni iras dan juga high probably ada relation juga dengan possibly _moyangku_ Nuh. Yaknow? Maybe that's why." Ujar Lut, memberikan senyum senget pada Erik dengan kening angkat sebelah. Ada sayu dalam pandangan Lut. Seolah-olah menjadi salah seorang keturunan Nuh merupakan satu beban. Daripada nada dia menyebut perkataan ' _moyang_ ' itupun ada sinis dengarnya.

Lut angkat kepala tiba-tiba, terperasankan seorang pramugari datang menghampiri dengan troli makanan. Erik memandang antara pramugari dengan tag nama Quinin, rambut auburn yang disanggul kemas dibelakang kepala. Uniform yang dipakai juga tidak menjolok mata, dengan scarf dibelit kemas dilehernya yang putih. Mungkin disitu juga dia sapu foundation agaknya.

"Kau nak minum apa-apa tak?" Tanya Erik.

"Apple," jawab Lut sepatah, masih menatap pramugari yang sedang menuang air untuk seorang lelaki bersut kemas dan rambut digel likat kebelakang.

Erik tersengih dan mengangguk sekali. Dia menggamit pada Quinin apabila Quinin muka bergerak.

"Yes?" Kedua belah kening yang dicukur hujungnya diangkat tinggi. Senyum sopan ditarik pada bibirnya yang merah gelap. Menunjukkan tulang pipi yang tinggi tanpa berlesung pipit dan contour wajah diblend sempurna. "What can I get for you?"

"Black coffee and an apple juice for him please," pinta Erik sama sopan, senyum diberi sambil mengaju pada Lut.

Quinin mengangguk dan mula menuang air untuk Lut. Erik membantu meletakkan cawan plastik itu diatas meja kecil yang dibuka Lut. Usai meletakkan kopi Erik tempat letak cawan, Quinin mengangguk pada kedua mereka dan menyambung kerja melayan orang lain pula.

"Mata dia hijau." Komen Lut apabila Erik angkat cawan kopinya.

"Yeah?"

Lut menghirup jus apple, lalu menjilat bibirnya merasakan masam manis epal tersebut dilidah dan bibir.

"Aku terfikir tiba-tiba like semua Aria warna dia sama juga ke? Like macam hijau tukar ke honey yellow. Or something?" Ujar Lut, merenung air epal seumpama teh sejuk depan mata.

"Kau sure you weren't ogling her?"

Lut tak menjawab serta merta. Dia ada jeda sekejap.

Lambat-lambat dia hirup air epal dia. Sedikit demi sedikit. Mata meliar mencari perkataan yang sesuai.

"Aku sure... Pretty much _admiring_ kot, rather ogling." Dia sengih senget kening sebelah terangkat.

"Excuse me?"

Serentak Lut dan Erik angkat kepala kearah manusia yang menegur tiba-tiba. Quinin melemparkan segaris senyuman. Panjang umur simanis Quinin. Macam tahu-tahu aje orang tengah bercakap fasal diri dia.

"Which of you is Lut Syafie?"

Erik toleh pada Lut. Lut buat tak endah dengan pandangan yang dihantar Erik. Dia sibuk berfikir. Apakah takdir telah menyusun pertemuan mereka seindah ini, diatas bas terbang menembusi awanan putih berkepulan dilangit. Sedang tanah tak terjejak dibaluti hamparan air asin...

Erik siku dia.

"Uhm... I'm- yes." Lut angguk sekali, panas muka kerana tergagap.

Quinin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Someone asked me to give this to you," hulur Quinin secawan lagi air epal bersama sehelai kertas dilipat kemas.

Lut angkat kening sebelah. Hairan dengan asal usul kedatangan nota kecil itu dan juga air tersebut. Dia syak Lisa saja nak main-mainkan dia. Tambah-tambah dia pun tak nampak Lisa duduk mana, lagilah dia tak percaya ada manusia selain Lisa nak kenakan budak sebaik Lut. Tapi pada masa yang sama dia tak sedap hati dan jantung mula berdegup laju, cuak dan anxious tiba-tiba pada masa yang sama tak tahu menahu.

Quinin meletakkan dua benda tersebut diatas meja Lut. "Thank you..." Gumam Lut perlahan. Quinin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis ditampal pada bibir merahnya dan berlalu. Dan Lut perasan ada tatu kecil bercorak ros dibelakang telinganya.

Lut buat muka keliru dan tak puas hati pada Erik sedang Erik tenung dia lama. Lut masih belum proses dan masih belum dapat sepenuhnya hadam apa yang berlaku apabila Erik mengambil cawan epal yang diberi Quinin kejap tadi. Sekali teguk habis semua air epal tersebut. Tercengang Lut pandang Erik dengan terkebil-kebil mata tengok Erik. Tak percaya sahabat bertuahnya buat macam tu.

"Apahal kau minum air aku?" Bentak Lut tak puas hati.

Mata Erik membesar. Mulut penuh dengan air epal yang belum ditelan.

"Dengki ek kau? Aku dapat air free kot daripada orang! Kenapa kau minum?"

Erik angkat kening sebelah, mata masih lagi membesar. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pada nota yang masih belum dibuka Lut. Lut angkat kening sebelah juga lalu membuka nota kecil itu.

Tetapi hanya satu perkataan saja yang tertulis kemas diatas nota kecil itu. Satu perkataan. 

**_Enjoy_**.


	30. 30

"Jangan telan! Spit it back in here." Lut menepuk bahu Erik menggesa dia keluarkan kembali air epal yang bercampur dengan saliva dia.

Erik ambil cawan kosong daripada Lut dan diludah kembali dalam cawan plastik lut sinar itu. Lut perhati Erik, berasa tak senang hati.

"Aku rasa aku ada tertelan sikit tadi." Ujar Erik terbatuk kecil.

Lut buat muka lagi dan menggeleng kepala.

"Kenapa kau minum?" Tanya Lut kening terangkat sebelah.

"Mana tahu ada racun apa-apa ke dalam tu, mana tahu kan? Dah macam tu, tak adalah kau minum pula."

"Dah tu apa yang buat kau fikir racun tu takkan efek kau pula? Just sebab kau ada Aria? That other personality tolong neutralise kan racun tu?"

Erik tatap muka Lut buat beberapa ketika. "That's a nice logic coming from you." Erik tersengih.

Lut baru nak mengeluh. Tapi dia hanya sempat hembuskan nafas. Tak ada beza pun dua benda tu, tapi benda yang sama juga pada masa yang sama.

"Aku tak pula fikir macam tu but close." Dia tunjuk guna ibu jari dan telunjuk buat bulatan tak tersentuh antara dua jari tersebut. Siap sepetkan mata sebelah nak mengusik Lut.

"Kau tak nak persoalkan kenapa word 'Enjoy'? Tak nak tanya siapa yang bagi? Tak teragak apa sebenarnya dia nak dekat kau? Apa yang dia nak buat dekat kau?" Bertubi-tubi Erik hambur soalan pada Lut.

Lut julingkan mata keatas. "Still tak perlu kau minum air tu. Kalaupun ada racun pun, baca aje bismillah in syaa Allah sebab yakin dengan Allah tak ada apa. Kalau rezeki begitu." Lut beri kata putus, malas nak berbalah.

Erik sentap sendiri, maka dia diam sekejap memikirkan kata-kata yang nak dibalas. Tapi tak terjumpa. Dia hirup kopi yang dah suam. Lut rasa puas hati dengan reaksi Erik tersenyum sendiri dan bersandar pada kerusi.

Dia tenung keluar tingkap menikmati keindahan alam sedang berada dilangit. Lut angkat tangan nak menolak jambul yang menutup dahi, bila dia terperasankan gelang kayu dengan coklat kehitaman terikat dipergelangan tangannya. Seingatnya tak pernah pula dia mempunya gelang apa-apa. Tak pernah pula dia beli gelang. Paling tidak pun dia selalu pakai jam. Itu pun kadang-kadang aje dipakai.

Lut toleh pada Erik, tapi budak seorang itu tekun dah menghadap skrin. Tengok cerita apa tak tahu, tapi khusyuk sungguh. Sempat juga dia kalih mata pada Lut, angkat kening sebelah. Bila Lut geleng dia pun tak bagi respon apa-apa malah menyambung tengok movie. Ada niat nak bertanya pada Erik kalau-kalau dia teringat darimana datangnya gelang yang dipakai Lut, tapi dibatalkan niat yang satu tu. Entah kenapa dia rasa Erik pun tak tahu. Kalau Erik perasan pun dia tak cakap apa-apa.

Dia tatap semula pandangan luar tingkap, nak menjakun sendiri rasa macam dah terlambat. Tambah pula dia sibuk nak ingat semula dari mana dia dapat gelang kayu dengan leather hitam terikat dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Dan juga dia teringat yang dia tak ingat pun macam mana dia boleh kena cakar disisi tubuh dan end up mereput dalam hutan. Dan juga tiba-tiba rasa ada benda penting dalam hidup dia yang dia tak ingat.

Dahi dah berkerut dalam sedalamnya. Keliru dan otak mula berselirat nak tagih informasi yang berbaki antara neuron. Lut raup muka dan geleng sendiri. Sehingga...

Bahu Erik ditepuk agak kuat. Mengejutkan Erik. Mujur dia tak melatah. Dia hanya menoleh pada Lut, dari berkerut dalam sebab kena pause cerita. Headphone diturunkan.

"Apa kau nak?"

"Entah-entah dalam air tadi ada tracker. Dia nak track aku..." Ujar Lut dengan muka seperti baru menyedari hakikat yang petrol adalah daripada fosil dinosaur yang mati berkurun lama dulu.

Erik pandang Lut dengan muka berkerut. "Possible. Good thing kau tak minum. Paling tidak pun dia track aku je."

Lut mencebik. "Takkan lah dia tak tahu yang aku tak minum benda tu. Kalau dia bagi air tu, mesti dia tengah observe kita sekarang. So they knew something we don't yang menyebabkan dia nak track aku. Kau tak rasa macam tu?"

Erik mengeluh. Tak puas hati agaknya orang ganggu dia tengok movie.

"Boleh juga jadi dia minta Quinin tuang air on the way ke sini and they pass the note to her. Suruh dia yang buat. Takkan pula dia yang nak tuang air tu." Kata Erik malas. Tiba-tiba malas nak fikir sebab hakikat yang satu itu buat dia tak puas hati. Bukan sebab Lut ganggu dia tengok movie. Tapi dia tak puas hati dan risau akan hakikat ada orang nak track Lut. Maka untuk menyedapkan hati sendiri dia cuba yakinkan diri bahawa perkara itu mustahil.

"Kau mana tahu Quinin tu entah-entah culprit semua ni? Dia dalang kepada benda ni atau tak pun orang suruhan. Apa kau tahu?" Tingkah Lut juga tak berpuas hati Erik acuh tak acuh nak berfikir. Lut tak tahu kenapa dia tak adalah rasa risau mana ada orang nak cari dia. Dia fikir macam cool gila sebab molecule tracker wujud sekarang dan guna air je boleh track orang. Awesome gila kot. Tak ke?

Ok, kalau jadi pada diri sendiri tak lah kot.

But still.

Lut mengaku dia teruja dan juga excited dengan fakta yang satu itu. Yang menyebabkan Erik ketuk kepala Lut sebab geram.

"Weh tak perlu kot buat macam tu!" Lut bising, mulut muncung. Tangan refleks diletakkan dikepala.

"Kalau betul benda tu jadi, ni bukan main-main kau tahu tak. Lagi-lagi mana kita nak pergi ni almost 85% budak-budak situ ada history of homicide. Dan juga criminal rates kat situ pun tinggi and it's a shitty place to live in." Kata Erik diikuti dengan keluhan. Kadang Lut ni teruja dia pun tak bertempat. Dia terhibur pun tak bertempat. Lut tak pernah nak letak emosi dia pada waktu-waktu yang tepat.

Bila terfikirkan benda yang satu itu, senyum nipis terukir disisi bibir Erik. Tapi dia cepat cover takut Lut perasan.

"Good afternoon to all passengers, we are going land in thirty minutes..."

"Kau kena tidur, nanti pressure naik kat telinga, pedih nanti." Pesan Erik.

"Weh aku serious tak boleh tidur. Aku nak tidur macam mana aku dah tidur enam jam tadi?" Lut mencuak.

Erik melirik mata pada Lut.

Lut ni kalau ada adrenaline rush dia, mulut boleh tahan bising. Semua benda dia nak komen.

"Sini kita transit je tau. Lepas ni ada another lapan jam, then baru sampai." Pesan Erik sambil Lut memakai seatbelt dia.

Lut tatap muka Erik kejap kemudian tersengih.

"Okay." Dia balas, mata bersinar.


	31. 31

  
  
"We'll take the train after this." Umum Lisa memandang Lut setelah mereka semua berkumpul.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Lut soal semula, hairan.

Kening Lisa diangkat sebelah. "Seriously, awak tanya Lisa?"

Erik siku Lut. Mencerun mata Lut memandang Erik. Erik angkat kening sebelah. Buat Lut teringat kejadian Quinin beri air pada dia.

"Air aje kut. Bukan-"

"The fact that ada someone giving you something, benda tu is definitely not ok." Beritahu Lisa sambil geleng kepala dan mencekak pinggang.

Fateh tersengih senget, sayu aje cara pandang dia pada Lut. Kemudian menghulur Erik sebotol 500ml air pada Erik.

"You drank it? Didn't you?"

Lut dan Erik berbalas pandang. Air tersebut dicapai Erik. Dia tak bersuara membalas soalan Fateh. Dia terus meneguk air tadi sampai habis. Botol kosong it terus dibawa ke tong sampah terdekat dan dibuang.

Dia kembali sambil mengesat mulut dengan belakang tangan, dahi berkerut. Erik berdeham, melegakan tekak. Dia menentang mata dengan Lut.

"We take the train." Dia beri kata putus untuk kedua Lut dan diri sendiri.

Lut mengeluh. Malas nak bantah. Bukan dia tak tahu hujahnya mudah dipatahkan, lagi-lagi dengan Lisa. Dan jika Erik pun dah beri kata putus begitu, segala pertimbangan dah diambil kira untuk dia buat keputusan begitu. Lut senyap dan jongket bahu sebelah.

"Sure. Naik train." Dia angguk. Naik train pun tak adalah teruk sangat pun. Seronok juga lalu bawah tanah dan naik semula kedarat tengok pemandangan.

Bila Lut kata begitu, Fateh terus menghubungi seseorang, meninggalkan mereka sekejap.

Lisa senyum pada Lut. Lut melepaskan keluh. Dengan cara dia senyum bersalah begitu tanda dia berterima kasih Lut beri kerjasama dengan dia.

Lisa merangkul Lut dalam pelukan. Ubun-ubun Lut dicium. "Thanks sugar plum." Dia bisik dan melepaskan Lut. Lalu bahu Lut ditepuk.

"I called Dom to pick us up. We'll be staying there for tonight. Book our tickets on the way." Kata Fateh pada Lisa.

"Dom?" Erik menyampuk, dahi berkerut.

Lut tahu muka itu. Muka Erik tak setuju tapi dia cuba tak nak complain tapi dia tetap mahu persoalkan perkata tersebut.

Fateh tatap muka Erik sekejap. Dia angguk sekali dengan muka poker face. "Yup. Dominick." Sebut Fateh, mengiyakan pernyataan Erik.

Lut toleh pada Erik sambil dia tarik luggage dia dan memperbetul tali beg dibahu kanan. Fateh dan Lisa mula berjalan menbincangkan sesuatu, sedang Lut menanti Erik untuk menarik luggage dia. Tiba-tiba tersekat pula. Dia cuba rentap handle luggage itu, lalu dengan PANG, luggage dia terjatuh kelantai. Bergema hampir seluruh kawasan air port. Erik muka dah merah, boleh berasap ke kepala menahan diri. Dia angkat semula luggage yang terjatuh dan Lut cuba tahan daripada nak tersengih.

"Hoi- hoi," Lut mendekati Erik kemudian mendirikan luggage sendiri.

"Meh sini." Dia tolak tangan Erik yang terkial-kial nak tarik handle luggage dia. Erik tarik muka dan menarik nafas dalam. Lut selalu rasa lucu bila dia tengok Erik yang selalu orang pandang cool hilang semua cool dia, entah terbang bebas kemana pun tak tahu. Bila dia frust dan dia tunjuk yang dia tak suka sesuatu benda itu. Contohnya macam sekarang, benda simple pun tak lepas nak buat.

Dengan tenang Lut menolak masuk handle luggage itu semula dan menarik dengan sedikit sentapan. Handle itu ditarik sepenuhnya dengan lancar. Erik pula meraup wajah dan mengeluh berat.

"I dunno bout this Dom guy. And seeing your reaction it seems you don't really like him." Lut bagi ayat penyata yang tak berapa nak membantu Erik.

Erik berdehem lagi dan menarik handle luggage dia. "Ini bukan kes tak suka. Or like- mungkin aku memang tak suka dia..." Erik tak sambung ayatnya. Dia mula mengorak langkah, Lut terkial-kial nak ikut dari belakang.

"Is it just me, atau kau macam tak suka sesiapa pun dekat sini. Which kinda includes Lisa?" Lut bertanya apabila dia dah jalan sebelah Erik.

"Aku tak suka sebab aku tak ingat sesiapa. Well, aku kenal dengan diorang, tapi I can barely remember them. Somehow, bila aku cuba nak ingat, aku tak boleh ingat. And my guts tell me that I just don't like them. I dunno." Kata Erik menyerabaikan rambut yang dah sedia serabai.

Lut macam tak faham. Tapi dia cuba fahamkan dan connect the dots daripada key point yang dikatakan Erik.

Tak suka sebab tak ingat sesiapa.

Itu satu.

Dua, cuba ingat tapi still tak boleh nak ingat.

Tiga, memang dia rasa tak suka walaupun tak tahu sebab apa dia tak suka.

All in all, Erik basically tak suka sesiapa.

Tak suka sesiapa pun yang berkaitan dengan zon barat.

Lut kedip mata sendiri. "...ok..." Balas Lut kekok, tak tahu nak cakap apa. Entah kenapa dia pula mengagak personaliti Erik memang macam labgit dan bumi dizon natural banding dizon barat ini.

Macam tak dapat bayang manusia macam Erik yang payah nak benci sesiapa, tidak menyukai banyak orang. Macam tak berapa nak faham ayat tu, tapi macam tu lah kiranya.

"Maybe it's not so bad when kau boleh kenal semula dengan dorang and remember them..." Ujar Lut, rasa macam nak membantu. Dia pun tak berani nak judge sebab belum kenal lagi manusia-manusia disini. Apatah lagi dia pun tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan mereka yang berkenaan.

Mula-mula Erik tak berpaling pun. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba toleh kepala kebelakang hanya untuk tenung Lut sambil berjalan.

"It doesn't sound that bad..." Gumam Lut tiba-tiba ragu-ragu dengan cadangan sendiri.

Erik pandang depan semula, senyuman meleret dibibir. Cuma Lut aje tak nampak.

"Tak pun." Balas Erik perlahan.

*


	32. 32

  
  
Mereka berempat tercegat menunggu pintu dibuka. Boleh dengar kaki berjalan dan barang jatuh disebalik pintu. Juga bunyi orang berbalas cakap dengan nada yang kuat walaupun tak dapat nak kutip butir bicaranya. Fateh dan Lisa berbalas pandang. Erik buat muka bosan. Lut pula mencuak sendiri sebab dia jarang jumpa orang baru. Dan dia sesungguhnya tak pernah tahu nak bagi reaksi macam mana bila dia dengan orang baru. Dan sekarang juga dia rasa nak lenyap dari muka bumi. Bila dia pandang Erik, budak itu pula muka macam menahan tahi.

Lut menyiku Erik yang mendongak menala kelangit dengan kedua belah tangan diseluk dalam poket.

Erik menoleh pada Lut. Kening sebelah diangkat.

"Kau sure dia ok?"

"Luke, baby, it's alright." Celah Lisa yang dari tadi memerhatikan Lut yang tak reti nak duduk diam.

Lut angkat muka pandang Lisa pula. "Sure? Sebab macam Lut tak su-"

Pintu rumah dibuka dari dalam.

"Hey- uh- hello-" laju Dominick menyapa. Sambil-sambil menolak rambut kebelakang dan menurunkan baju yang tersingkap dipinggang.

"Glad you guys finally make it, Lisa, Fateh- I was finishing... Something..." Sambung Dom tersengih lebar.

Lut tak semena-mena rasa skeptik dengan kenyataan Dom.

"No, we didn't wait long." Fateh mengujar, senyum lebar nampak sangat lega dia tak perlu berdiri lagi lama depan pintu.

"Thirty minutes." Sampuk Erik membetulkan tali beg atas bahu. Dia memandang bawah dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Ah- my salty friend!" Senyum Dominick apabila pandangan jatuh pada Erik.

Lisa dan Fateh hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan mesra juga sarkastik Dom. Erik tak komen apa-apa. Hanya mencerun mata memandang Dom.

"And here is my lil brother, Luke Syafie."

Mata biru yang kelihatan bercahaya itu dialihkan pada Lut. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar pandang Lut. Dan sesungguhnya Lut rasa over exposed dibawah pandangan Dom.

"I'm Dominick." Beritahu Dom. Lut angguk sekali.

"I kinda figured that out." Balas Lut kekok walaupun dia cuba senyum seikhlas mungkin. Dia angguk dan membalas salam Dom.

Dom tatap dia sekejap. Kemudian Dom mengundur kebelakang, menarik sekali daun pintu untuk mempelawa mereka semua masuk. "Come on in. You guys must be tired. We've prepared rooms for you guys." Ujar Dom memberi senyum.

"Thank God. We were wondering when you'll let us in!" Kata Fateh tanpa segan silu menyatakan hakikat yang satu itu. Dom pula agaknya dah biasa dengan kejujuran terlampau Fateh, hanya ketawa.

"Oh, your home smells nice! Were you making something?" Lisa bertanya sambil memasuki ruang rumah Dom.

Lut juga bersetuju dengan komen Lisa. Sebaik mereka masuk ruang koridor rumah Dom, ada campuran bau yang nyaman. Bau manis vanilla dan bunga-bunga pada masa yang sama seperti bau kopi dan kayu.

"Well, I was baking something and I didn't think you guys arrive this early. So they aren't finished yet, but there's coffee-" Dom terhenti sekejap untuk pandang Lut. Lut macam tak tahu nak bagi reaksi apa sedang dia juga terkial-kial nak tarik luggage sendiri macam terkaku sekejap. Yelah, mana tidaknya bila tuan rumah tiba-tiba diam hanya nak lihat pada Lut.

"...or maybe tea?" Dia mengujar kepada Lut.

"I'm fine whichever, thank you." Jawab Lut laju bila dia perasan semua pandang dia nak tunggu jawapan. Tak semena-mena cuak sendiri dengan jantung pun mula mengepam darah dengan lebih giat. Dom tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk kecil.

"Alright. You guys can sit here first. I'll take your... Uhm... Brunch, I guess." Dom menepuk tangan sekali dan berdiri diruang masuk keruang tamu.

Lut rasa agak kagum dengan Dom sebab dia mampu berlagak kasual walaupun pada masa yang sama sangat janggal. Elok pula dia cover.

Lisa melabuhkan duduk diatas single sofa manakala Fateh menghempas satu badan atas sofa triple seat. Meninggalkan Lut dan Erik untuk duduk atas bean bag yang melata atas lantai.

Lut lelap mata sekejap bila dah terlebih selesa atas bean bag warna hijau muda. Rasa letih walaupun dia hanya tidur atas kapal terbang. Penat duduk dalam keadaan tak berapa selesa buat badan tetap rasa letih ataupun dia yang terlebih tidur sebenarnya, tapi dia tak peduli sebab dia nak lelap dah elok selesa ni. Dia sayup-sayup dengar Lisa dan Fateh berbalas kata, Dom tiba-tiba mencelah dan menjemput mereka untuk makan. Sekali menegur Erik yang main game dalam phone.

Sebahagian daripada diri Lut bersedia untuk digerakkan Erik. Jangkaannya benar apabila Erik menepuk bahu Lut perlahan. Lut celik mata dan cuba duduk. Sambil menggosok mata dia toleh pada Erik.

"Aku nak gi tandas..." Gumam Lut rendah.

"Pergilah. Pintu ketiga daripada dapur. Kau jumpa dapur, then dari situ cari pintu ketiga. Aku tak tahu kalau Dom dah cat warna baru untuk pintu tandas, tapi last time pintu tandas ada gambar air terjun." Beritahu Erik.

"I'm flattered that you _remember_ , Erik," ujar Dom meletakkan satu mug berisi kopi yang berasap nipis atas meja kopi berhadapan dengan Erik. Erik buat-buat tak dengar dengan sindiran Dom. Kemudian Dom menuang kopi dalam mug satu lagi, memandang pada Lut.

"And I have already change the door, but it's still has the same waterfall picture on it. I assure you won't get lost." Senyum Dom tak nak buat Lut bimbang. Macam tahu-tahu aje Lut berpotensi untuk sesat. Lut tak tahu nak segan sendiri atau buat-buat dia tak peduli, tapi dia angguk dan dia menolak badannya untuk berdiri.

"Alright." Lut balas senyum Dom. "Thanks," dia mula berlalu.

Bila dia jalan, kaki rasa macam kena heret sepenuh tenaga. Lut lalukan tangan dalam ranbut sambil-sambil memicit kepalanya sendiri apabila darah mengalir naik keatas. Beberapa kali Lut mengedipkan mata untuk menjelaskan pandangan. Dia cuba tahan bila lalu depan mereka, tapi bila dia selamat daripada pandangan orang lain, tangan disandarkan ke dinding untuk tampung berat bila kaki macam jell-o tiba-tiba. Macam badan Lut nak merajuk dengan Lut hanya kerana Lut nak berjalan. Dasar manja.

Lut mengawal aturan nafas sendiri. Tak lama pun, sebab takut Dom tiba-tiba keluar nak ke dapur lagi atau sesiapa pula yang keluar, dia takut terkantoi. Dia terus menapak dengan bantuan dinding menuju kebilik air.

Rumah Dom kalau masuk dari pintu, terus masuk ruang tamu disisi belah kiri. Kemudian dihadang dengan dinding tangga. Bersebelahan tangga ada koridor, dimana ada ruang masuk ke dapur tanpa pintu dan seperti yang mereka beritahu Lut, ada tiga pintu selepas ruang masuk dapur. Dua pintu biasa dan satu dihujung koridor terdapat pintu biru bercorak air terjun.

Lut mendengar suara-suara orang bercakap bila dia lalu tadi. Maka dengan selamat dan tak nak percaya pada bisikan jiwa punya fasal, dia anggap dia dengar suara orang bercakap tu dari bilik sebelum bilik air. Maklumlah, pintu bilik air terkuak sedikit. Degup jantung Lut mula naik daripada biasa dan Lut dah mula berpeluh sejak dia cuba tahan tadi.

Cuma dia tak sempat nak tolak pintu sendiri apabila tubuh badannya sendiri yang menolak pintu bilik air, dia terus jatuh terjelepuk atas lantai bilik air yang tak basah.

Dan benda terakhir yang dia dengar?

" _I_ _told you to lock the fuckin' door_."

*


	33. 33

  
  
Bila dia buka mata, dia lepaskan keluhan panjang. Dahi berkerut tenung siling sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Dengan kepala berat, dia lirik mata kesisi dan menoleh bila dia rasa ada orang tengah tatap muka dia.

"Aku passed out lagi." Dia cakap dengan suara serak dan nada perlahan. Menyatakan hakikat yang terang lagi bersuluh bak pepatah melayu kata.

Erik angkat kedua belah kening. "Wow. Good guess. I'm impressed." Dia kata dengan monotone lalu menepuk perlahan siku Lut. Jelas sangat sindirannya.

"Menyampahnya aku when you rhymed." Komen Lut sambil terbatuk kecil. Dia pejam mata sekejap nak tarik nafas panjang.

"Uhuh. Aku pun suka juga. Dengar macam cool kan? Like- it's not that easy nak rhyme kan ayat." Balas Erik, senyum sendiri sambil menuangkan air untuk Lut.

Lut tak membalas. Tapi dia mengerang perlahan apabila dia cuba duduk, denyut dalam kepala lagi kuat daripada dia baring diam tadi. Lut mengeluh perlahan dan berkerut sedikit dahi bila dia angkat muka.

"Jangan beritahu aku, aku masuk during people having sex." Lut geleng kecil. Erik tersenyum lucu dengan kening diangkat sebelah. Dia bangun dari kerusi untuk bantu Lut minum air.

"Those people, dorang kembar. And you kinda did." Jawab Erik selamba macam benda itu bukan satu perkara yang patut diperbesarkan. Erik duduk kembali. Gelas kembali diletakkan atas nightstand.

Lut pandang Erik tak percaya, dahi berkerut dalam dan mata bulat pandang Erik. Nak telan air pun tiba-tiba nak kena proses dulu ada air dalam mulut, baru ditelan. "No shit." Dia kesat bibir. Berpaling depan. Muka mula naik panas dan Lut dapat rasa telinga pun panas sama. "Goddamn. Aku tak dapat bayang kalau aku tak pass out- like- it's gonna be freaky awkward as hell..."

Erik ketawa perlahan dan mengangguk. "Well, they were always got caught getting it on anyway. Boleh kata they are into that voyeurism kink stu-"

"Stop." Lut angkat tangan, tunjuk telapaknya dimuka Erik. Lut buat muka lagi dan geleng kepala.

Mana tidaknya, tak kiralah apa pun sexual preference kau, ataupun kau bangsa apa, kaum apa, dari negara apa pun, tetap tak menyenangkan... Ok?

Lut kerut dahi, bila sesuatu terlintas diminda, dia kerut lagi dalam. "Kau kata dorang kembar? Was it like-? That incest thing going on with them?"

Erik senyum dan angguk. "Kau nak air lagi tak? Oh, lagi satu, kita dapat bilik sebelah tandas yang kau pass out tadi tau. Dah alang-alang. Lisa ambil bilik atas. Dom dengan Fateh share bilik dengan the twins sebelah kita ni." Beritahu Erik sebelum Lut sempat nak teringat pasal Lisa.

Lut tak sempat nak bagi respon apabila pintu diketuk dari luar. Erik menyahut dari dalam, membenarkan gerangan yang mengetuk itu masuk.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat elok tersikat rapi dan bermata biru cerah macam langit dimata kiri, memasuki ruang bilik tersebut walaupun terpaksa menunduk sedikit sebab tinggi sangat.

"Hey," dia menegur, ada lesung pipit dipipi kiri.

Dibelakangnya diikuti manusia yang seiras, mata juga sama biru cuma beza dimata kanan, juga memberi senyum, dengan lesung pipit dipipi kanan.

"You're Luke? Is it?" Yang segala kiri menegur, mendekati katil Lut. Lut dah mula rasa kekok, namun dia hanya mengangguk.

Senyum si kanan melebar. "You know the rumors saying Lisa's lil bro is pretty?"

"I heard about it. He's prettier in person." Puji si kanan mendekati Lut.

Lut tak tipu bila dia cakap muka dia menyala sekarang. Dia tak tahu nak letak muka dekat mana. "Uh- uhm- Th- thanks. I guess..."

Erik berdehem. "Lut, that's Finn." Ujar Erik menunjuk pada yang mendekati Lut tadi.

"And-"

"Luke! I'm Jackson. Jack. Jack Harris." Potong Jack laju sambil melambai kecil.

Erik angkat kedua belah kening serentak. "Now you know." Dia cakap perlahan, tapi Lut dengar sarkastiknya buat Lut tergelak kecil.

"And Finn, I'm actually Finnick Harris, but yeah, they call me Finn. You can call me Daddy if you wa-"

Erik berdehem lagi. Kali ini deham dia deham warning. Lut hanya tergelak.

Dia angguk. "I'll go with Finn." Ujarnya cuba nak beramah dan tutup kekoknya.

"So how are you? Feeling a little better now? I'm glad the colour got back to your face." Soal Jack berdiri depan katil Lut.

"You were like death when you passed out." Finn mencelah, buat Lut rasa agak segan dan agak terkejut tak menyangka dia mendengar nada bimbang daripada manusia yang dia belum lagi kenal sepenuhnya.

"I think I am okay. It's just something that happen sometimes. I guess it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure that isn't cancer? Like you have a tumor in your brain that-" Finn diam kejap, memberi peluang Jack menyambung.

"Do that sudden shutting of the body thing...?"

Lut senyum, tapi agak kelat. Dia rasa tak sedap hati. Dan bukan sebab itu isu sensitif. Dia tak rasa andai Lut kena kanser benda itu benda yang teruk. Cuma apa yang mengelatkan Lut adalah, mereka pun tak tahu apa yang jadi pada Lut. Andai dia kena barah otak sekali pun Lut dapat terima. Sebab paling tidak mereka tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Lut.

"He's not dying." Erik menyampuk perlahan tapi agak keras nadanya. Finn dan Jack berbalas pandang.

"Don't die on us yet, Luke. We still haven't getting it on." Gurau Finn tersengih hingga menampakkan barisan giginya yang tersusun cantik.

Mungkin refleks dan Lut salahkan refleks bila tangan menarik bantal terdekat untuk tutup muka yang menyala buat kali ketiga (agaknya) sejak dia sedar.

"My god you guys are disgusting and do not flirt like that with my Luke!" suara Lisa datang entah dari mana menyapa pendengaran Lut.

"Whaaat!?" Serentak suara Finn dan Jack naik.

"It's not our fault he's pretty!" Finn menyambung.

"It is still your fault he walked in on us." Cuma Jack laju menyalahkan Finn.

Finn mencebik. "You didn't close the door!"

"I did! I was just brushing my teeth and you suddenly walked in and grope-"

"Don't bicker about your saga in front of us. Take it somewhere else." Keluh Erik mula memicit dahi.

"This time, I agree with Erik. So please guys?" Tegur Lisa mula mencekak pinggang sebelah.

Lut hanya tersenyum sendiri dan tergelak lucu.

"I don't know though. But I hope you guys cleaned up your mess because I wanna have a shower." Lut bersuara selepas dia dapat menenangkan diri.

"What the- Luke!" Naik satu oktaf Lisa menegur.

Erik dah meraup muka. Manakala Jack dan Finn berbalas pandang.

"I'll help prepare your bath." Jack mula keluar dari bilik telinga merah menyala.

"Seriously Jack!" Seru Finn berlari anak mengejar Jack yang berlalu keluar dari bilik.

Erik dan Lut berbalas pandang.

"What?" Tanya Lut, angkat kening dengan muka tak bersalah. Erik pula dengan air muka keletihan-tak percaya dia. Tenung Lut dalam.

"Can't believe you actually point that out." Gumam Erik perlahan.

Lut jongketkan bahu. "Aku tak nak tengok semen dorang bersepah dekat lantai dinding bilik air, weh."

"That's a good point." Sokong Lisa sambil tergelak.

"Are we seriously talking about this." Giliran Erik membenamkan muka dalam selimut yang ditarik kemuka.

Lut menepuk kepala Erik lembut. "Yep. Just did."


	34. 34

Lut buka pintu bilik, tak angkat muka sedang dia pandang baju yang dipegang sebelah tangan dan sebelah lagi nak pulas tombol pintu. Atau menolak pemegang pintu itu untuk dibuka.

"Weh, E-" dia jeda sekejap membetulkan letak tuala dipinggang yang tiba-tiba melonggar nak terlucut.

"Kau ada-" dia angkat kepala bila nak berjalan menuju ke luggage yang terbuka luas didinding. 

"Well damn, he has more moles than I have freckles." kata-kata Lut mati dipotong dengan suara seorang perempuan. 

Terbeliak Lut dibuatnya. "What the-" kata-katanya putus sambil dia meluru mendapatkan katil. Perempuan berkulit hitam berambut warna warni dan lipstik kuning itu angkat kening pandang Lut.

Secara spesifiknya, dia mendekati katil untuk mendapatkan Erik.

 _Erik_. 

Erik yang tangan dan kakinya terikat dikatil, bergelut nak melepaskan diri dengan mulut disumbat dengan sarung bantal. Merah sungguh wajahnya.

Lut geleng kepala dan mengeluh kecil.

"You really want to release him? Thought you guys gonna do that BDSM shit. Like- so kinky as frick." Ujar perempuan berkulit gelap itu, memberi ruang untuk Lut mendapatkan Erik diatas katil. Perempuan itu memerhati, teruja nak tahu apa yang akan Lut lakukan. 

"Apahal lah dengan sekalian umat dekat sini and their kinky sex." Lut mengomel mengeluarkan sarung bantal daripada dalam mulut Erik. Muka Erik merah menyala. Dia melepaskan batu beberapa kali. Lut cuba mencapai tangan Erik yang terikat dipergelangannya. Mula nak menguraikan ikatan dengan cadar katil tersebut. Ikatannya kemas dan ketat, ikat mati agaknya sebab Lut tak jumpa mana nak ditarikanya dahulu. Mujur Erik berdiam sedang Lut cuba mencari ruang untuk menguraikan ikatan tersebut.

"Hey, we have high libido. Not our fault for being horny all the time." Celah perempuan itu mengangkat kening sebelah. Dia memeluk tubuh.

Lut kalih mata pada dia sekejap. Kemudian tersenyum. "That's not very healthy." Komen Lut, kembali fokus nak menarik rangkaian cadar katil yang dijadikan tali pengikat tangan dan kaki Erik.

"Lut-" serak suara Erik menyeru Lut lantas melepaskan batuk. Lut toleh semula pada Erik.

"Kau pakai baju dulu." Ujar Erik, pejam mata lalu terbatuk lagi dengan suara serak. Dia membenamkan muka kebantal diabawah kepala. Lut mengedipkan mata, kemudian mata beralih ke badan sendiri.

" _Oh-_ yeah. Right." Lut terus berpaling dan mendapatkan luggage yang disandarkan pada dinding. Menarik keluar sehelai tee lengan pendek lalu disarung. Kemudian dia kembali semula pada Erik atas katil.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is always horny." Perempuan itu bersuara. Lut sangka dia dah keluar, rupanya belum lagi.

"Is this your doing?" Lut bertanya pada perempuan itu, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu sebelah. Tahulah Lut memang kerja dia.

"Tolong lepaskan aku aje Lut." Keluh Erik perlahan.

"Not my fault he fights me." Perempuan itu berkata lagi.

Lut pandang muka Erik. Terhenti sekejap dari nak membuka ikatan pada tangan Erik yang dari tadi tak berjaya. "Apsal kau cari gaduh dengan dia?" Lut bertanya kepada Erik, tak dapat nak bayang Erik cari fasal dengan orang tiba-tiba. 

...Ok, Lut cuma tak dapat bayang Erik yang mula cari gaduh dengan orang lain kalau bukan orag itu yang -sama ada- cabar, provok atau gertak Erik.

Verbal or non-verbal, and both.

"Lut. Tolong lepaskan aku dulu." Erik mengelak dari menjawab, dahi berkerut. Dia cuba merentap tangannya lagi, tapi tak berjaya.

"Seriously Erik, you can make it out yourself without him helping you." Provok perempuan itu mula mencekak pinggang. Bila Lut melihat perempuan itu buat begitu, dia teringat pisau lipat yang Erik sering bawa kemana saja dia pergi. Dia agak Erik simpan benda alah itu dalam luggage Erik, memandangkan mereka daripada airport. Kalau Erik simpan dalam seluarnya, memang tak sempat sampai sini, Erik kena tahan. Menjawab persoalan personal Lut mengapa Erik tak self carry luggage dia yang kecil itu keatas kapal terbang.

Lut picit batang hidung dan menggeleng. Pening tiba-tiba nak melayan perempuan itu. "Ok, Ok. Walaupun kau boleh lepas sendiri, aku still tolong kau." Dia kembali ke luggage Erik dan menggeledah beg itu untuk mencari pisau lipat yang disimpan. Dia kembali dan mula mengoyakkan cadar dipergelangan tangan dan kaki Erik.

Erik menolak badan untuk bangun sambil merengus kecil.

"And who are you?" Lut menoleh kembali pada perempuan itu. Muka keletihan nak melayan.

Perempuan itu tergelak kecil. "I'm Nala. And I _approve_ you, Luke!"

Lut kerutkan dahi.

"Saya sengaja nak menguji kamu!" Nala berkata, mata sungguh teruja.

Erik pandang Nala tak berpuas hati. Nala membalas dengan mengedipkan mata laju dengan tak bersalah. Dan nampak sangat dia tidak langsung menghiraukan pandangan Erik.

"You see Lisa is very kind teaching me Malay. It's hard but it is fun!" Nala memberikan senyum lebar.

"What do you mean by ' _approving_ '?" Lut mengerutkan dahi masih lagi tak dapat hadam dengan ayat sebelumnya.

"Maksudnya dia suka kau." Beritahu Erik mengusap pergelangan tangannya perlahan. Air muka dia bosan. Atau lebih kepada dia mahu Nala keluar daripada bilik mereka supaya Erik dapat rehat dengan damai. Lut nak sengih tapi dia tahan.

"How do you even approve someone?" Tanya Lut lagi masih tak berapa nak hadam dengan maklumat yang satu itu.

"Like, you are still kind enough to help an asshole of a friend." Kening sebelah diangkat, kepala diteleng ketepi, senyum semanis madu dan mata bulat pandang Lut.

Lut tak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba rasa tercabar. Dia menapak setapak kebelakang, dahi berkerut. 

"He's not an-"

" _Lut_." Pintas Erik turut berkerut pandang Lut. Lut ketap gigi tak berpuas hati tapi dia senyap lepas tu. Kemudian rasa janggal itu datang kembali, sebab selalunya Lut support orang yang mengutuk Erik depan-depan (bila dia tahu orang itu setakat bergurau dan memang Lut tahu Nala hanya bergurau, lagi-lagi dengan muka Nala yang memang betul-betul tak niat pun nak mengutuk Erik.) dan juga kadang Lut juga join sekali memerli dan menyindir Erik. 

Tapi Lut tak tahu kenapa entah tadi...

 _Kenapa dia rasa tercabar_?

"Okay chaps. Saya pergi dulu. I took one hell of a roadway to come up here to meet you, Luke." Dia senyum manis. "Sangat tidak menghampakan. More like I look forward to be friends with you. Rehatlah. Night." Nala lambai sekali dan keluar dari bilik tanpa berpaling. Siap humming pula tu, nada bahagia. Nampak sangat dia memang tak peduli dengan sikap Lut yang tiba-tiba nak ambil serius benda yang simple macam tu.

"What the hell just happened?" Lut tercengang sendiri seolah-olah kewujudan Nala hanyalah ilusi semata. Atau Lut sebenarnya masih belum dapat proses kenapa dia berkelakuan begitu sekejap tadi _dan_ kehadiran Nala.

"Pakai seluar dulu, Lut." Tegur Erik sambil bangun dari katil. Dia tak pandang langsung Lut, dari tadi pandang tangan menggosok pergelangan tangan yang kini merahnya sudahpun menghilang.

Lut pandang bawah sekejap. Terlupa dia belum pakai seluar tadi. Masa ambil tee tadi dah teringat dah, tapi dia batalkan niat sebab segan nak pakai seluar depan perempuan. 

"Well okay-"

"Kau boleh jamak ta'khir terus. Maghrib masuk dalam dua jam lagi. Kiblat hadap ke tingkap tu." Erik menunjuk ketingkap bersebelahan dengan katil queen. Suara Erik macam penat dan keletihan...

Ok, dia memang penat dan letih, tapi dia juga kalau boleh tak nak tengok Lut betul dimata. Erik diperhati Lut bila dia letak tuala warna putih dibahu kanan dan ambil pisau lipat dia nak disimpan dalam luggage yang diletak bersebelahan dengan luggage Lut. Dia keluarkan berus gigi dan berpaling. 

"Aku ok Lut. Solatlah. Aku nak mandi." Kata Erik lalu memberi senyum nipis. "Ada aku bawa sejadah, dalam beg. Guna lah."

Lut kalih mata pada luggage Erik. "Ok. Aku maybe pergi bilik Lisa nanti. Kau tidur dululah." Beritahu Lut menghampiri luggage sendiri lalu menarik keluar kain pelikat.

Erik angguk dan angkat ibu jari sebelah. "Okay. Aku kira kalau kau tak balik tu kau tidur dengan Lisa lah ek."

Lut macam nak lawan balik, tapi dia senyap memikirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu. Kemudian dia jongket bahu. "Yeah. Okay. Sure." Jawab Lut mengangguk. 

"Though... you know-" Lut berpaling semula pada katil, melihat tilam yang tak bercadar, dan melihat cadar yang rabak atas lantai. 

"What?" Erik berpaling semula pada Lut, berdiri dimuka pintu, kening sebelah terangkat. Dia ikut mana pandangan Lut jatuh. 

"Oh... tu. Uhm, aku explain kat Dom lepas ni. Kau solat aje dulu. Jangan risau. Itu cadar je. Dom ada banyak spare kat dalam rumah ni." Balas Erik tenang. Lut buat-buat tak faham dengan penambahan ayat yang tak perlu pun di hujung kata-kata Erik. Tapi Lut tetap buat muka tak sennag dengan kenyataan Erik.

Erik tersenyum nak tahan gelak dan berpaling, menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Lut melepaskan keluh, tenung sekejap kain pelikat atas tangan.

Mungkin-

Agaknyalah...

 _Coming here won't be so bad_ , walaupun Erik macam tak gemar dengan semua orang disini.

*


	35. 35

  
  
"Ada benda gets awkward real quick. Dan semua benda adalah sangat awkward pada setiap masa. Tak dapat nak ingat bilanya tak jadi awkward."

Erik lap muka dengan tuala. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Dia tanya, menyangkutkan tuala belakang pintu.

"Nala." Lut jawab sepatah, tenung siling dan ralit tengok kipas berpusing.

Erik macam nak tergelak, cuma terkeluar tawanya dalam bentuk nafas tak sempat disedut menyebabkan tekaknya semacam bergetar berbunyi. Dia betulkan getah seluar dipinggang. "Aku dapat rasa lepas ni kau paling kamceng dengan dia."

"Aku pura-pura tak dengar apa yang kau cakap." Lut bangun dari katil.

"Dan kau tak pergi bilik Lisa?" Erik tarik keluar tee lengan pendek dari dalam luggage dia. Kemudian dia pusing sambil sarung tee Arctic Monkeys yang dia tak pernah dengar pun lagunya. 

"Oh, roh aku je kat situ. Jasad aku sini." Jawab Lut berbaring atas katil dengan phone dalam tangan.

Erik pandang dia sekejap sebelum tergelak perlahan. "Make sense. Sebab tu aku boleh nampak kau." Dia layankan sarkastik Lut dengan tenang. Sejadah dibentang dan dia membetulkan kain pelikat yang disarung tadi.

Lut tenung dia sekejap. Kemudian bila Erik angkat takbir, Lut turun dari katil dan keluar dari bilik tersebut.

Agaknya semua orang tahu kalau dalam cerita-cerita, movie atau buku, kadang antara protag tu tertangkap sedang buat benda, tapi selalunya luck will always be on their side sebab kalau tak, a smooth plot akan jadi affected. Or something.

Tapi still, Lut tak berniat nak buat benda jahat pun. Lepas kalah main game dalam phone, dia letak atas charger dan gerak keluar sebab dia haus. Dan mungkin niat nak singgah bilik Lisa pun ada juga. Sebahagian daripada diri Lut harap dia terserempak dengan seseorang sebab mana dia nak tahu mana nak cari gelas dan mungkin air pun akan tadah dari paip sinki aje. Tapi Lut mana tahu. Ini first time dia jejak sejauh ini dari rumah, dan ini pun belum cukup jauh lagi sebenarnya.

Lut tutup pintu dibelakangnya dan toleh kiri kanan berkira-kira sendiri nak kemana. Dah lah bilik Lisa pun dia tak tahu dimana walaupun Lisa dan kemungkinan Nala juga akan kongsi bilik yang sama. Lut terlupa tentang Nala.

Maknanya kalau Lut nak lari sekali pun dari Erik, bukan bilik Lisalah gamaknya. Sebab Nala ada. Atau kemungkinan besar Nala akan ada. Atau dia juga ada bilik sendiri. Entah, Lut pun tak tahu dan harap akan terserempak dengan Lisa. Kalau tidak, memang dia akan menerap diri dalam bilik dengan Erik.

Sekarang Lut jadi buntu sendiri, terpinga-pinga memikirkan keputusan sama ada nak masuk semula dalam bilik atau teruskan niat nak kedapur dek kehausan.

"Luth?"

Lut terperanjat sendiri. Refleks dia berpusing nak melihat gerangan manusia yang menegur dari belakang. Dia mengedipkan mata, terlupa nama manusia yang sedang pandang pelik pada Lut... Atau dia tak pernah pun tengok manusia ini sebelum ni?

Ada ke dia tadi?

"You're going somewhere?" Suaranya dalam tetapi bila dia buka mulut, nadanya lembut dan berbutir bicaranya. 

Lut terkesima sekejap apabila mata Lut bertembung mata lelaki tersebut. Bulu matanya perang dan iris matanya hijau cerah.

"I- Uhh...???" Lut tiba-tiba terkeliru sendiri.

Lelaki bermata cerah itu memberikan senyum nipis, seperti menahan lucu. Kemudian dia berdehem sendiri. "Pardon me, I'm Yrsa." Suaranya lembut dan sopan. Tadi menahan gelak kini dia dah relaks semula.

Lut angguk. Patutlah tak pernah nampak. "Yrsa?" Dia ulang nama tu sekali, menentang lelaki tinggi bermata cerah itu. Segalanya tentang penampilan lelaki ini, semuanya rapi dan sangat kemas. Mungkin boleh juga kata sofistikated dan nampak professional. Cuma dalam pada masa yang sama Lut tak rasa kekok dan rendah diri bila dia pandang Lut. Ada sesuatu dari cara dia pandang Lut buat Lut rasa senang dengan dia.

Yrsa senyum dan angguk. "You're not asleep yet? I am aware it is still early though." Dia angkat kening sebelah.

Lut angguk, tak tahu nak bagi reaksi apa. "I was just... The kitchen. Untuk air. Uh- water... Yeah." Darah terus naik muka.

"Oh? General?" Yrsa berpaling apabila disapa dari belakang dan Lut ambil peluang tersebut untuk menyelinap lari daripada situasi yang memalukan tersebut dan menghilang kedapur. Lut tak perasan pun siapa yang menyapa tu, tapi dia tahu itu Lisa. Siapa je tak kenal suara kakak sendiri, en?

(Kadang Lut tak ingat pun, tapi dah lama Lisa balik ni dia pun cam lah.)

"Hey Luke!"

Lut angkat muka yang sedang merah padam juga pada masa yang sama kekal poker face kearah suara yang memanggil.

Finn tersenyum lebar sambil melinpat dari counter top. "Want a drink?"

Lut angguk lalu meraup wajah. "Yeah, just water- please- uh... And thanks." Dia balas senyuman Finn dan menarik kerusi untuk duduk.

"You're red all over, are you alright?" Tanya Finn menuang air dalam gelas kaca sebelum diletakkan cawan tersebut depan Lut.

Lut cepat aje menarik gelas itu dekat dengannya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lega dapat rasa sejuk air kosong itu pada telapaknya. Kemudian baru Lut angguk perlahan.

"I'm good. Yeah," Lut angguk lagi dan memberikan Finn senyum nipis. Dia diam sekejap untuk minum air dalam gelasnya.

Finn tenung dia sekejap. Dalam beberapa saat lepas tu dia ketawa perlahan. "You bumped with Gen Yrsa?"

"The general. Sure. Yeah. That happened." Lut jongket bahu sebelah. Hampir gagap bila nak bercakap semula teringatkan segan dia sekejap tadi yang buat dia nak korek tanah dan berkubur untuk selamanya.

"You're caught by his charm it seems." Komen Finn tersenyum manis.

Lut teguk lagi air kosong- sekali. "Charm?" Perkataan yang satu itu dipersoalkan.

"Not that it is a bad thing. We are all pretty charmed by him and that charmed part never really goes away, you see? That- it stays."

"You just want to tap that ass but respectfully." Suara yang hampir mirip dengan suara Finn menyampuk lalu melepaskan tawa. Gaya cakap pun jenis selamba dan sarkastik. Lebih kurang Finn juga sebenarnya.

"Where did you go?" Finn tanya menaikan sedikit dagunya.

"Just bumping The Ass, but as I say, very respectfully." Jack gelak lagi dan kenyit mata sebelah pada Lut.

Lut sekadar tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Agak lega itu Jack dan bukan Yrsa. Dia tak bersedia nak menghadapi Yrsa. Malu tak sudah lagi.

Jack menarik mug dalam tangan Finn sebelum melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Finn. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bercumbuan depan mata Lut, manakala Lut tak tahu nak letak mata dekat mana. Dia pula yang naik darah semula kemuka.

Tak pernah seumur hidupnya melihat dua manusia menunjukkan hubunhan intim mereka depan mata Lut. Tak kira bersama lelaki atau perempuan, siapa aje tak segan bila tak pernah tengok benda terjadi depan mata.

Mereka berdua gelak perlahan sambil mencari nafas, sedang Jack masih menggigit lidah bawah Finn. Mata mereka bertembung lama seperti sedang mencabar antara satu sama lain.

Bila rasa janggal sangat Lut berdehem perlahan baru kembar itu lepas. Tapi yang malu nak korek tanah benam kepala macam ostrich tu pun Lut aje, bukan mereka.

"You guys might want to take your business somewhere else-" Suara Lisa datang daripada belakang Lut buat Lut berpaling. Ada sesuatu dalam nada Lisa yang buat Lut berasa gusar.

"Lut? Ada perkara Lisa nak beritahu." Suara Lisa kembali lembut.

Lut lontar pandangan sekilas kepada Finn dan Jack,- Lut tak tahu kenapa dia buat begitu- cuma dia tiba-tiba nak tahu reaksi muka Finn dan Jack.

"Yeah- we'll take it somewhere else. Just hope no one is peeking again." Jack kenyit mata pada Lut manakala Finn sekadar tersenyum. Mereka tak berganjak dari mana mereka berdiri.

"Uhuh. Ok." Lut angguk kembali pada Lisa dan mengikut Lisa keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu.

Apabila mereka masuk keruang tamu, Yrsa sedang berdiri, memandang kedua mereka. Tapi pandangannya melekat pada Lut dalam beberapa saat sebelum dia ukir senyum.

"Lut, sekejap lagi Lut akan gerak dengan Yrsa ke Institut. Kalau Lut nak apa-apa, just tell him, okay?"

Lut kerut dahi, bukan tak faham. Cuma...

"Asal Lut kena pergi dulu? Okay, macam soalan bodoh...," Lut angkat sebelah tangan, telapaknya ditunjuk kemuka Lisa. Sebelah lagi picit sisi kepala dan Lut menunduk sedikit tenung lantai berkarpet. Ada sesuatu yang dia tak pasti kesasihannya terlintas dalam kepala otak.

"... let me just rephrase that. Ada orang on tail ke?" Lut pandang semula Lisa.

Kemudian Lisa berbalas pandang dengan Yrsa. "Kami ambil langkah berjaga-jaga. Supaya tiada apa-apa yang berlaku pada kamu, Lut. Buat masa sekarang...,"

"Kau tak boleh dekat dengan aku." Celah satu suara dari belakang Lut.

Lisa dan Yrsa pandang dengan kening jatuh, seakan rasa bersalah, tapi Lut pun tak pasti. Lut berpaling, mengerutkan dahi apabila mata menentang Erik.

Lalu Erik meraup muka sebelum menghampiri Lut. "Kau pun tahu kenapa... Aku tak stable sekarang. Aku faham kau, kalau boleh nak deny apa yang jadi- sebolehnya nak let go benda tu. Tapi aku tak boleh. Aku tak boleh let go. So, apa-apa kau kena pergi. Aku yang minta kau pergi dulu dengan Yrsa. Tambah-tambah kitorang tak tahu lagi siapa yang nakkan kau. Hakikat kau datang sini macam masuk sarang singa. Tolong faham, ok?" Terang Erik panjang. Dia melepaskan nafas berat sebelum cuba meleretkan senyum kelat.

Lut tiba-tiba macam tak dapat nak hadam apa yang Erik cakapkan. Dia keliru sekejap, tapi dia tak suarakan hakikat itu. Dengan kekoknya Lut tepuk bahu kiri Erik. "Sure. Aku pergi dulu... Jumpa kau kat sana." Ujar Lut penuh kehambaran. Dia tak tunggu sesiapa lagi nak cakap. Lut terus keluar dari ruang tamu dan melangkah kebilik. Nak kemas barang yang perlu.

"Lut... Lut!,"

Lut tak berpaling bila dipanggil Erik. Dia meluru terus kebilik yang mereka kongsi untuk masa yang seketika. Mujur tak banyak barang dia selingkar keluar, maka yang masuknya pun tak adalah jenuh nak menyusun semula. Sedang dia sibuk menggulung baju, daun pintu dibuka.

"Lut- aku minta maaf ok?"

"Tak ada benda yang kau patut minta maaf. Aku faham. Well- aku cuba nak faham...," Lut zip kan luggage dia sebelum mengeluh panjang. Dia angkat muka nak tentang mata dengan Erik.

"It's just- banyak benda I have to figure out. Plus, ada banyak lagi benda yang aku tak tahu dan tak faham. I'm following people now. Aku faham aku belum boleh decide apa yang aku perlu buat. Aku faham hakikat aku dekat sini bahayakan orang lain. And other stuff I am supposed to think of soon." Lut raup muka dan melepaskan keluhan panjang. Kemudian dia menepuk luggage dia sebelum menolak badan untuk bangun.

Lalu luggage didirikan. "It's alright Erik. Aku tahu kadang aku macam putus fius, tapi aku tahu kau just risau je. Lisa pun. So, question is- can I trust your charming Yrsa?" Lut angkat kening sebelah dengan sengih. Sempat dia menyindir.

Erik senyap sekejap. Kemudian dia ukir senyum dan lepaskan nafas panjang. "Yrsa... Dia baik gila. Aku rasa antara manusia yang kau boleh percaya dia lah. So, jangan banyak songel ek. Kalau aku tau kau buat susah dia, aku cari kau sampai lubang cacing."

Lut buat muka tak dapat nak terima kenyataan. Mengada nak dramatik. "Kau sanggup buat macam tu demi Yrsa? Dan bukan brader kau yang kau sayang separuh nyawa ni? Terasa aku." Lut tepuk dada dan angkat kening.

Erik juling mata keatas dan mereka sama-sama ketawa. Entah apa yang kelakar, tapi mungkin atas sebab nak tutup rasa gusar dan risau dengan keadaan mereka, khususnya Lut, ketawa sikit tu agak menyenangkan sedikit rasa gelisah itu. Lalu Erik tiba-tiba menarik Lut dalam pelukan.

"He's one of the person that you can trust aside from Lisa. Dan bukan orang lain. Ok? Love you bro. Jumpa kau nanti." Bisik Erik sebelum melepaskan pelukan. Dia senyum dan tepuk bahu Lut.

"Lut? Ready?"

Lut toleh pada Lisa dimuka pintu. Rasa cuak tiba-tiba. Dah lah baru sekejap tadi dia malukan diri sendiri. Lepastu kena pula travel dengan manusia yang sama. Apalah nasib.

"Sure. Kot."

"Aku tolong angkat beg kau." Offer Erik mengambil beg Lut diatas katil. Lut angkat kedua kening. 

"Yrsa dah tunggu dikereta. In a couple of days kita jumpa semula, okay?" Senyum Lisa sambil mendekati Lut. Kemudian Lisa mencium dahi Lut dan memeluk Lut sekejap. "I love you, hati-hati."

"Yeah, love you too, Lis." Lut tepuk lengan Lisa sebelum melepaskan pelukan.

*


	36. 36

  
  
Ada satu perkara diantara banyak-banyak perkara dalam dunia ni yang menjadi faktor seseorang berubah. Salah satunya adalah pengaruh rakan sebaya. Walaupun Lut tak salahkan sesiapa dan rasanya tak ada manusia pun yang mempengaruhi Lut supaya jadi budak awkward setiap masa.

Cuma sekarang Lut berasa sangat awkward Lut tak boleh nak duduk diam dan...

"Are you uncomfortable? It's a long ride- you can lay at the back and rest if you want to." Yrsa menegur selepas beberapa ketika.

Dan Lut menggeleng. Tak tahu sebab apa, benda tu tiba-tiba je jadi. Lut diam sekejap walaupun dia dah memang senyap pun. Otak mula merangka ayat.

"I can understand you if you want to speak in your native."

"No! Uh- it's just- I don't know. Aren't you tired? Like you just got here, then you have to take me somewhere else- isn't it too much for a day? Shouldn't you rest first?" Laju Lut tuturkan segala ayat yang muncul dalam kepala. Syukur tak tersasul. Kalau tak memang Lut tak ada lubang lain nak sorok selain buka pintu dan mencampak diri keluar dari dalam kereta.

Yrsa terdiam sekejap, merenung jalan lengang didepan.

"We'll stop when I need the rest. Is that okay? For now we have to get off track and change cars. It'll be another a couple of hours before we get to the car." Ujar Yrsa selepas beberapa ketika.

Lut angkat kening sebelah. "Kenapa nak tukar kereta? Is there something wrong with this one?"

_Mana tahu lagi tiga jam tiba-tiba kereta ni nak meletup ke..._

Yrsa tersenyum nipis. "It's safer to change." Jawab Yrsa pendek. Seperti ada lagi maklumat yang Lut tak perlu ambil tahu.

Lut sendiri pun tak pasti sama ada dia nak tahu atau tidak. Lebih baik tak perlu kut untuk masa ini. Lagi-lagi bila Erik sendiri suruh Lut percayakan Yrsa.

Dekat belakang tu ada je macam comforter dengan beberapa ketul bantal, cuma Lut rasa segan nak berbaring tak ingat dunia sedang orang macam Yrsa (dah lah dia General, kau fikir pangkat tu cikai sardin ke apa?) pula yang drive.

Lut terfikir sesuatu.

"Are you insisting me to rest because I tend to suddenly pass out? So like... _like_..." Lut terdiam, hilang kata-kata sebab otak tiba-tiba nak berhenti mengarang ayat.

"That's one." Yrsa melepaskan perlahan.

"For once I hope that is not sarcasm."

"I am favorably honest at times I need to be." Yrsa senyum nipis.

Cuma Lut tak berapa nak perasan sebab dalam kereta itu gelap. Suasana dalam kereta itu dah tak sejanggal masa mula-mula tadi. Tapi Lut belum sepenuhnya rasa selesa.

"...You need to be?" Lut bersuara perlahan memandang sekilas pada Yrsa.

" _Aren't we all_?"

Lut diam. Mencampak pandangan kelangit diluar tingkap. Merenung bulan yang bercahaya separa terang diantara ruang bintang-bintang yang berkelip berjuta tahun jauhnya.

Entah kenapa Lut tak tahu apa nak fikir dan apa nak buat masa-masa begini. Dia serupa macam robot ikut apa orang suruh. Kadang Lut terfikir sendiri kalau apa yang dia buat sekarang ni ada gunanya atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba Lut hilang arah. Tiba-tiba Lut tak tahu apa yang dia nak buat. Tiba-tiba Lut tak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan.

Lut tak pernah tahu sebenarnya.

Dan keputusan dia untuk ikut Lisa dan Erik ke Zon Barat ini pun hanya semata mengikut.

Lut ingat pada kembar Aiman. Mereka pun sepatutnya berada juga disini bukan?

 _Disini_ \- bermaksud di Institute sana.

Apa yang mereka buat? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Apa yang mereka perlu lalui sehari harian?

Apa yang Erik pernah lalui?

Lut teringat bekas luka dibelakang Erik.

Bekas luka yang panjang dengan tisu baru yang tertimbul. Garisan yang licin dan elok pernah membelah tubuh Erik. Garisan yang meninggalkan kesan lama pada Erik.

Kenapa Lut tak pernah tahu?

Kenapa Lut tak dapat nak ingat?

Dan pada masa itu- apabila Lut melihat bekas luka itu...

Rasa macam dia pernah berada dalam situasi itu.

Dimana dia tenung lama bekas luka tersebut.

Dan pada masa yang sama Lut dapat rasa dia familiar dengan semua orang disini.

Lut raup muka. Pening menjengah tak diundang. Lut mengedipkan mata sekali bila dia terperasan sesuatu pada rear mirror belah dia. Dan dia mula rasa tak sedap hati apabila dia toleh pada Yrsa, dan Yrsa mempunyai air muka yang menggusarkan jiwa raga Lut.

Dan deruman enjin menguat apabila Yrsa mula menekan minyak.

" _Dorang_..." pada saat inilah Lut rasa kekok nak berbahasa baku dan juga cuak dengan apa yang dia sedang fikirkan.

"We're going to be alright." Gumam Yrsa dengan senyum yang tak berapa nak menyenangkan Lut.

Diam Lut kini diam akur. Dan satu lagi Lut terlalu cuak untuk memikir. Walaupun macam payah nak terima air muka Yrsa dalam pada dia berkata ayat separa positif itu.

"There's a bottle of water under the compartment. It'll mask your scent with mine. Please finish them, Lut." Pinta Yrsa, mata mengerling pada cermin pandang belakang dan rear mirror sebelahnya.

Tanpa banyak soal Lut keluarkan botol kecil macam dia jumpa dalam kapal terbang siang tadi, botol air lut sinar dengar warna air yang tak dapat dicam Lut sebab gelap. Lut hanya berharap air tersebut tak rasa pelik-pelik macam Dhuha selalu beri dia minum. Botol itu dibuka mudah dan dia terus meneguk air tersebut sehingga habis. Mata tak lepas pandang rear mirror sendiri apabila dirasakan beberapa biji kereta itu semacam mendekati.

Adrenalin mula terembes memantaskan degup jantung. Lut mula rasa pening-pening lalat sebab cuak.

"Lut, look at me please."

Lut tak tertangkap kata-kata Yrsa pada kali pertama. Cuma dia dengar Yrsa perkatakan sesuatu. Botol yang sudah kosong dikatup semula sambil dia toleh pada Yrsa.

Yrsa melempar sekilas pandang pada Lut dengan ekor mata, mata mereka menentang pada cermin pandang belakang.

Yrsa senyum dan pada saat itu air mukanya tenang.

"I assure you it's going to be alright." Ujar Yrsa lembut. Entah mengapa walaupun Lut macam payah nak terima ungkapan yang langsung tak menyenangkan -yang sepatutunya tak menyenangkan jiwa itu- Lut mahu percaya. Walaupun itu kali kedua Yrsa memberitahunya perkara yang sama.

Percaya yang dia takkan mati kemalangan terlanggar pokok tengah malam buta atas jalan raya yang lengang dari manusia normal.

Lut angguk sekali.

Cuma ada satu perkara yang terlintas tak terundang dalam pemikiran siput Lut.

"I think I might pass out again." Bisik Lut cuak.

Ada tak perkataan lain selain _cuak_ sebab Lut hanya dapat fikir satu perkatan itu sahaja untuk menerangkan keadaan sekarang ini.

Perutnya kecut, kepala high, hujung jari kaki dan tangan menyejuk tak terasa, jantung berdegup laju semacam nak tercabut dari tangkai.

 _Uh-oh. Bad news_.

"What?"

"I think- I'll pass out soon!" Naik volume Lut secara tak sengaja sebab dia mula short circuit terkejut.

Yrsa dan Lut berbalas pandang.

Kemudian Yrsa lekas fokus semula pada jalan, menekan lagi minyak kereta dan ukir senyum bermakna.

" _Excellent_."

Lut hampir nak mencarut.

Dia geleng sendiri dan mula back track carutan yang hampir terlepas semula kejalan yang benar.

_Ya Allah, Kau lindungi hamba-Mu yang sering melupakan-Mu ini Ya Allah._

Masa-masa begini baru Lut tahu bagaimana ujian itu akan kembalikan hambaNya pada Tuhan sekalian alam.

Yrsa membelok daripada jalan yang sepatutnya tiada simpang. Stereng dikawal dengan cermat dan kaki kadang antara mengawal brek dan minyak. Yrsa terus mematikan lampu depan dan dahinya lantas dikerutkan untuk fokus. Sekali sekala dia buat belokan pantas nak mengelak daripada terlanggar pokok.

Dalam kegelapan membuta, Lut ternampak sesuatu di belakang mereka.

Kemudian, silau yang _meningkas_ tiba-tiba daripada lampu kereta belakang buat pandangan Lut samar sebelum dunia betul-betul zulmat.

*

"Meningkas..."

"Lut...?"

Lut buka mata dan terkebil-kebil dalam gelap. Dahi berpeluh dingin dan Lut tercungap-cungap sendiri. Dia menoleh pada yang menyebut namanya tadi.

Tangan yang memegang kaki Lut supaya tak terjatuh itu perlahan-lahan memperlahan kan langkah.

"Meningkas tu tak wujud."

Lut pejam mata kuat sebab kepala berdenyut macam nak merobek urat kepala.

Ada bau asap.

Sayup-sayup bunyi api berkutik.

Sisi wajah lelaki yang mengendong Lut kelihatan keorenan.

 _Yrsa_.

"We're almost there." Ujar Yrsa rendah.

Kaki yang menapak kembali pantas langkahnya.

Lut black out lagi.

*

"Buat apa dengan kereta sebelum ni?" Lut soal lepas Yrsa menurunkan Lut dari mendukung Lut tadi.

Apabila Yrsa dah kembali berjalan seperti biasa, Lut berjuta kali minta Yrsa turunkan dia. Tapi Yrsa sendiri enggan atas sebab-sebab yang tidak dinyatakan. Sedikit sebanyak ego dan kelelakian yang tak berapa nak utuh dalam diri Lut tercalar.

Walaupun Lut masih belum cool dengan Yrsa, tapi macam egosentrik sangat nak merajuk pula. Kalau Lut tahu kenapa Yrsa enggan turunkan Lut, mungkin Lut dapat maafkan dia dan cuba fahamkan keadaan dia...

Ok mungkin Yrsa takut dia pass out sebab adrenalin rush semua segala dan Lut punya stamina pun layu mengalahkan daun mati.

_Husn dzon._

Bila fikir macam tu baru Lut boleh tengok muka Yrsa.

"Burned it."

Lut macam lambat nak hadam. "Burn...?"

Yrsa berhenti sekejap untuk toleh kebelakang. Dia senyum sedikit.

"You mean... the loud bang was-"

Lut buka mata luas. Serta merta dia seluk tangan dalam poket nak pastikan phone dia ada dalam tu.

Syukur.

Yrsa tersenyum lagi.

"We have a rover there. We'll have to change our course, en route." Kata Yrsa sambil menuding jari kedepan. Menunjukkan sesuatu yang mungkin rover yang dinyatakan sekejap tadi.

Lut tak nampak rover yang ditunjukkan Yrsa tapi Lut angguk aje mengiyakan. Mereka meneruskan perjalanan atas kaki sehingga sampai pada kereta agam besar dan panjangnya itu. Ini nak buat road trip tak nak keluar kereta dah ni dari gayanya.

Yrsa membukakan pintu kereta bahagian penumpang sebelah tempat pemandu untuk Lut. Lut angkat kening sebelah. "I can do it myself you know...?" Bukan sebab nak poyo dia lelaki atau apa, tapi rasa bersalah nak menyusahkan orang. Dah lah tadi didukungnya Lut, ini pula buka pintu.

Yrsa senyum lembut. Daripada pandangannya seperti memaksudkan sesuatu. "I'm aware. Watch your step, we don't want you to fall." Lut macam tak berapa nak cam sama ada Yrsa sedang menyindir atau dia memang tak berniat nak menyindir. Tapi Lut agak terasa. Cuma Lut biarkan saja.

Lut raup mukanya dan menggosok wajahnya setelah Yrsa menutup pintu dan Lut selamat duduk didalam. Lantas dia mengeluh panjang.

"Nak tanya something boleh?" Sebaik saja Yrsa menutup pintu kereta.

"Of course." Sahut Yrsa sambil menghidupkan enjin.

"Who were they?" Tanya Lut tanpa memandang Yrsa.

"They are... people who wants to take you away." Ada jeda sekejap antara ayat tersebut.

Lut kerut dahi. Bukan tak faham. Cuma tak dapat terima. Ada sesuatu yang mengugat jiwa.

"Macam mana tahu siapa baik and who isn't? How can I know who is good and who is bad?"

Yrsa mula membawa kereta pada jalan dan mula memandu atas tar. Yrsa kemudian melirikkan ekor mata pada Lut. " _We just don't_." Ada nada kesal disebalik tutur Yrsa yang ringkas itu.

Kesal?

Kesal mungkin bila dia sendiri pun tak tahu mana dia berdiri.

Tiba-tiba Lut ada identiti krisis tengah-tengah jalan ini. Serabut pula bila fikir.

"Kenapa Yrsa buat semua ni? Like- I dunno. What do you even get from all of this? Plus you don't even know me..." gumam Lut perlahan. Dia bukannya tak berterima kasih lepas apa yang Yrsa buat tadi dan dukung dia entah berapa kilometer jalan tadi. Cuma Lut nak faham kenapa. Sebab Lut tak faham apa yang sedang berlaku.

Lut nak tahu.

Dia rasa terdesak dan dia tak suka rasa terdesak.

Benda sebegitu jadi bila Lut tak diberi pencerahan apa yang sedang berlaku. Siapa aje yang suka duduk dalam gelap?

"Lut, it's alright. To be honest, I do not get much of anything out of what I am doing. And sometimes you don't get to know anyone that in need of help. We just help them because they are in need." Yrsa membalas dengan tenang.

"Macam mana nak tahu siapa kita nak percaya?"

"Are you doubting Lisa?"

Lut menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal dan melempar pandang keluar tingkap. Dia dapat lihat pantulan Yrsa pada tingkap tersebut. Dalam senyap dia mengamati bentuk muka Yrsa.

"I doubt everyone...," Lut jeda sekejap, menunduk merenung telapak tangan sendiri. "...Even myself."

"Trust is earned." Yrsa keluar kan ayat penyata yang pada Lut tak cukup nak menerangkan apa yang Lut nak dengar.

Lut angkat muka pandang sisi wajah Yrsa sebelum lelaki tersebut toleh sekilas pada Lut. "How do you want me to earn your trust, Lut?"

Untuk beberapa saat Lut pandang Yrsa tak berkelip cuba nak proses maklumat. Bukan payah sangat pun soalannya.

Cuma Lut tak tahu jawapannya.

Lut gosok matanya pula. Lama dia diam memikir.

Macam mana orang raih kepercayaan daripada orang?

Orang kata melalui banyak perkara.

Dan salah satunya ialah bersikap jujur sentiasa.

"Are you being honest with me?" Lut buka suara selepas beberapa ketika.

"I am," balas Yrsa perlahan. "But you have to ask the right questions to get the answer you want." Tutur Yrsa dengan cukup jelas untuk didengari Lut.

Lut tenung Yrsa untuk beberapa ketika sebelum angguk sendiri. Lut faham apa yang disampaikan Yrsa, cuma yang menjadi pokok permasalahan dan kekacauan jiwa Lut ada bagaimana pula harus dia menggunakan pesanan Yrsa?

Dia sendiri pun bukan tahu apa yang betul dan mana soalan yang salah. Sebab itu dia tanya.

Lut menggosok wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan phone dari dalam kocek seluar. Dia unlock screen dan melihat bateri phone dalam keadaan yang tidak memberangsangkan.

"Do you have an aux cord?"

"Wanna charge your phone?" Yrsa melihat Lut melalui cermin pandang belakang.

Mula-mula Lut angguk. "Kinda," dia berbunyi perlahan.

"Just put it in the space below the air cond."

Lut mengikut arahan Yrsa. Serta merta ruangan tersebut menyala dengan glow berwarna biru gelap dan skrin kecil untuk radio juga automatik dihidupkan.

Lut menjakun dalam diam. Sampai dia tak perasan Yrsa sedang bercakap.

Sampailah tetiba sebuah lagu mula mematahkan suasana diam antara Yrsa dengan Lut baru Lut perasan yang Yrsa ada bercakap dengan dia tadi.

"Are these your favorites?" Soal Yrsa apabila Lut pandang kearahnya.

"Uh... well, I like them. But, I can't find any favorites." Lut angkat bahu sebelah.

Yrsa senyum. "Now I see why Lisa is concerned about you."

Menyebut nama Lisa buat Lut mengerutkan dahi. Bukan tak senang, cuma macam pelik tiba-tiba. "Concern? Like you mean worry? Why?" Apa pula salah yang Lut buat pun dia tak tahu.

Yrsa menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Lut? I have to bring you somewhere to a place where no one knows existed. For you to stay for a while. And this might raise your worry because I have to bring you somewhere where no one can find you."

"Are you leaving me there?" Lut bersuara rendah.

"It depends on you. Whether you want to stay or you do not" ujar Yrsa tenang.

Lut senyap, bersandar pada kerusi dan merenung jalan. Memikirkan sesuatu yang melintas. Ada sesuatu yang samar-samar dalam memori Lut.

"Yrsa?"

"Yes?"

Lut menoleh kesisi. Pada Yrsa.

" _How well do you know me_?"

Lut perasan warna mata Yrsa berubah.

*


	37. 37

" _How well do you know me?"_

Lut antara menyesal dengan tidak apabila dia mengutarakan persoalan yang satu itu. Dia mula tak senang duduk apabila Yrsa tak menjawab. Tapi dia memang seram sejuk sekarang sebab dia tak tahu sejauh mana Yrsa dalam kawalan Arianya.

Kereta semakin deras membelah pekat malam- atau pagi. Jam digital di dashboard kereta menyala menunjukkan waktu.

3.20 am

Kepala tiba-tiba berdenyut dengan darah naik muka.

Dia nak pandang Yrsa pun tak berani, maka dia toleh pada cermin tingkap disebelahnya dan melihat mata Yrsa menyala terang daripada pantulan dia disitu.

"Lut... may I ask you in regards of what is happening now?"

Lut macam tersentak sekejap sebab dia tak ready untuk bersuara semula. Daripada rasa tak senang tadi dia terus celaru. Namun dia melepaskan nafas panjang dan angguk sekali.

"Sure..." balas Lut perlahan.

Dia toleh pada Yrsa. Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi sedikit.

"Can you tell me how much do you know about anything at all?"

Lut kerut dahi. Pelik.

" _Anything_? What anything?" Soal Lut semula.

"I want to know how much do you know about the things that is happening right to this moment."

Lut senyap sekejap. Menimbang maksud soalan Yrsa.

Lut tak tahu nak mula dari mana.

Lut geleng. "Tell me where to start." Ujar Lut menggaru belakang leher.

Tadi Lut perasan air muka Yrsa agak tegang sewaktu warna matanya berubah. Tapi sekarang dia nampak lebih relaks berbanding tadi.

Yrsa tersenyum segaris nipis.

"Tell me how much do you know about Arias." Ujar Yrsa membantu.

Lut diam sekejap. " _I know about Arias..."_ jawab Lut memberi kenyataan bodoh. Bila dia sedar dia cakap benda tu bukan dalam kepalanya, telinga terus rasa panas. Tak niat pun nak cakap kuat-kuat. _Apakah sengalnya..._

"Well, uh..." Lut cuba nak menyambung tapi dia tersekat dalam mengarang ayat. Apalah nasib. Bila nak cari perkatan lah tiba-tiba otak kering. Lut menggosok matanya lalu mengeluh.

"It's alright. Take your time." Kata Yrsa lembut.

Lut bersandar pada kerusi dan menoleh pada Yrsa. Mereka dah masuk dalam kawasan yang mempunyai jalan tak bertar. Dan itu membimbangkan Lut. Buat Lut rasa gusar apabila kesan tayar kereta ditinggalkan atas tanah. Pokok-pokok semakin menebal disekeliling mereka. Lut tak tahu berapa lama mereka berjalan, tapi lepas Lut black out tadi, agaknya dikira sama dia tertidur juga... sebab dia tak rasa mengantuk pun.

Ok, itu pun mungkin sebab Lut memang burung hantu dan tidur pun siang hari bila-bila waktu cuti.

Lut melepaskan nafas panjang.

 _Aria_...

"Ada air tak?" Soal Lut lepas dia diam beberapa ketika.

"There's a bag behind your seat. It's in there." Beritahu Yrsa membetulkan stereng ketika nak membelok satu selekoh.

Tanpa banyak soal Lut terus berpusing dan meraba dalam gelap mencari beg yang diberitahu Yrsa. Kemudian dia menarik beg itu kedepan dan diletakkan atas ribanya. Lut menarik keluar botol mineral seliter dari dalam beg tersebut, diletakkan atas riba kemudian beg tersebut diletakkan dicelah kaki. Take note dalam kepala ada makanan juga dalam tu buat Lut teruja tak memasal.

Penutup botol dipulas buka. Lut menanti jalan tiba pada permukaan yang tak teruk sangat berbatunya sebelum cepat-cepat meneguk air seberapa banyak yang boleh. Sebelum dia tersedak, satu hal pula.

"Yeah, alright. Ok." Lut tutup semula botol tersebut.

"Might sound dumb but I don't know much, alright? Don't judge me." Lut beri pernyataan awal buat Yrsa sekadar memberi senyum sendiri dan mengangguk kecil.

Lut lap bibirnya dengan belakang tangan. "So, this Aria thing... tak tahu pula macam mana boleh ada alternate DNA in almost semua orang. _Miraculously_ as they say, I am pretty lucky because I don't have it," dia ujar ayat tu dengan pahit dan kelat pada lidah.

Dahi berkerut teringat zaman sekolah rendah dahulu yang tak berapa menyenangkan.

"But anyway, they have like... some kind of rank. Macam this kind of levels yang buat some people lagi Alpha dari yang lain, and others are like... biasa-biasa. Dalam Alpha ni pun ada juga level dia. I dunno what kind of Alpha Erik is, but perhaps he is one of the S rankers? I don't know." Lut berhenti sekejap untuk lihat air muka Yrsa. Tak ada perubahan pun.

"Correct me please if I am wrong." Lut ingatkan rasa insecure pula bercakap perihal ini dengan Yrsa. Lagi-lagi benda ni benda yang tak selalu orang borak macam minum dikedai kopi. Dalam dunia ini walaupun bersepah Aria merata, mereka semacam tak bangkitkan perkara itu dengan kerap. Semacam sejarah yang tak perlu diingati. Kalau belajar sejarah sekalipun, memang jarang sentuh tentang Aria.

Lut tahu pun sebab dia sibuk tanya Erik lepas dia balik dari Zon Barat ini dahulu. Manusia kini menjalankan hidup seperti biasa macam manusia normal cuma mereka semua tidak normal pun sebenarnya. Tetapi Lut tak gusar pun. Cuma apabila Lut antara manusia yang tiada Aria, automatik mereka tahu Lut ini antara sampah yang tak patut hidup. Lut hidup damai selama ini pun sebab Lut rapat dengan Erik dan Lut tak kacau orang sangat. Tambah-tambah sekarang ini tahap seperti Erik jarang-jarang ada. _Dan manusia seperti Lut juga jarang-jarang wujud_...

Macam satu dalam sejuta dan Lut pun harap dia tak menipu.

"So far there's no need any." Celah Yrsa tenang.

"Okay." Lut sedut nafas sekejap. "Lepastu, dorang ni kalau Aria muncul, mata mereka berubah. Somekind of glow. Cuma kalau Alphas dorang punya iris sekali berubah and they _glow_. Most kalau yang tak kuat sangat tu memang dia menyala aje, cuma tak kacau orang pun. Like- dia bila-bila intense emotion, memang nampak ikut mata dia. Sebenarnya, apa beza dia dengan manusia biasa pun tak ada beza mana. I dunno what difference we have, tapi Aria is just a genetic mutation. Lama-lama it's a part of everyone at the same time and it doesn't really mean anything. Cuma they have to have some control. Kalau yang kuat sangat tu akan kena hantar ke institute and yang biasa tu just live in a normal life."

Bila Lut menyatakan semua ini, dia rasa aneh sendirian. Ada perasaan yang tertiup lembut dalam jiwanya. Perasaan yang tak menyenangkan tapi pada masa yang sama agak melegakan.

" _I was weird because I don't have Aria_." Dia bisik satu kenyataan itu perlahan. Ada kekosongan dalam hati Lut bila dia tuturkan satu ayat itu. Dan rasa kosong itu juga membuat ruang disatu sudut dalam minda Lut, membuatkan Lut rasa sesak. Lut kerut dahi, keganjilan yang satu itu amat sukar diperkatakan.

Lut perasan Yrsa menjeling sekilas pada Lut, cuma lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

Semacam ada benda yang hilang, cuma Lut tak tahu apa.

"All in all they have ranks. And Alphas irises berubah warna... dorang kena ada yin and yang balance dalam diri dorang, so Aria won't take control of the body. And a disease regarding to Arias, is called Arqs."

"Yes."

Lut angkat kening sebelah mendengar Yrsa menyahut.

"Arqs ni somekind of a pathogenic microbes yang serang people yang ada Aria. Like the Arqs akan buat Aria dominate the whole body and take control. Which means a lot of aggression and violence dan tak ada langsung moral. Itu stage three. Dan awal-awal, stage one orang tu akan demam panas and the whole body akan sakit, muscle twitches and stuff. Stage two dia akan start hallucinate and like their body function starts to fail. Thus stage three. And the only way to end them is to literally kill them, bila pada stage three. Cuma satu dengan dua tu macam ada harapan lagi. And stage pertama ada letak dalam kapsul biasa. Second stage letak dalam liquid capsule. I dunno, but that's what I read."

"You _read_ about it?"

Lut jongket bahu sebelah. "I was bored and there was a pamphlet of Arqs awareness or something dalam hospital bila meronda. Can't really ask anyone since the explicit informations are _explicitly_ very confidential. Although, I know another thing though,"

"That being...?"

" _Arqs affect people differently_."

Yrsa senyum lagi. "You are not wrong about that."

Dengar Yrsa cakap macam tu Lut kembang dada sekejap. Cuma dia cover macho.

"Lagi-lagi at the first stage. Orang selalu kena admit when they're on stage two. People get different symptoms, cuma yang selalu tu as stated lah. Though they have vaccines. Tapi like- Arqs is like what was it...? Like the pathogen takes on the Aria DNA. And stuff... like bila ambil vaccine tu like the thing is airborne so people ramai yang died from Arqs tak perlu pun untuk masuk stage two. Because the high fever is like goddamn high it fails all the organs in the body. The vaccine doesn't help much for immunity, they kinda help to tone down the illness... or something. Make it more bearable? I am not sure." Terang Lut sekadar mampu. Tak perlu pun nak lebih-lebih, memandangkan dia sedang bercakap dengan Yrsa. Mestilah dia tahu lagi mendalam perihal Aria ini kalau nak banding dengan otak tolol Lut Hanan.

Tapi... _Was it stages or jenis_? Rasanya jenis-jenis, bukan stages. Sebab kalau stages semua orang akan lalui benda tu. Lut tak ingat apa bendalah term orang guna. Apa-apa jelah, Yrsa pun faham agaknya. Ataupun Lut diantara salah dengan tidak, makanya Yrsa tak komen apa-apa.

_Setakat ni._

Lut ada tergerak hati nak sentuh tentang Zerith, teringat pada Adam tiba-tiba. Cuma sebahagian daripada diri Lut macam tahu tak ramai orang tahu Zerith benar benar masih ada lagi yang wujud. Kalau ada betul wujud semua orang tahu mereka bukan lagi manusia.

Bukan manusia ke zombi. Tapi secara literalnya, mereka menjadi haiwan. Dan proses penukaran itu mengambil masa yang lama dan sangat menyakitkan sampai ada yang rela membunuh diri sebab tak tahan. Tapi proses itu sendiri pun membunuh kebanyakan Zerith dahulu. Ada pun yang hidup... Adam saja yang masih lagi seperti manusia biasa.

 _Setakat mana yang mereka tahu sekarang_.

"I am impressed you actually know that much."

Lut tersegan tiba-tiba mendengar Yrsa memberi komen sebegitu. Rasa kena sindir pun iye juga walaupun nak kembang kempis kena puji. Dia garu hidungnya dan menunduk sedikit. Nak cover lagi, dia buka penutup botol dan teguk lagi air. Lega tekak dibasahi dengan air mineral.

"I remember the things I was curious about. Mungkin they say I am lucky sebab at least I can die on bed if I was ever ill and not go amok with Arqs." Ujar Lut menutup semula kepala botol. Dia menjongket bahu selepas menyatakan kenyataan itu. Dia perasan Yrsa senyum dan mengangguk sekali.

"I agree."

Lut melepaskan keluh. "It's not important now anyways. Aria is just another codes in the DNA. Humans are still the same race as they were, and this is just another evolution... yang kita buat atas silap sendiri." Dia mengujar perlahan, tersedar sesuatu perkara yang penting. Rasa macam lucu juga bila dia terkenangkan hakikat satu itu. Lut hanya mampu bersyukur Zon Neutral tu memang betul Zon Neutral.

Macam semangat terlebih pula Lut beritahu apa yang dia tahu dengan Yrsa. Apa buat dia rasa riak ujub tak sampai pada takbur dengan diri sendiri adalah pada hakikat dia ingat semua tu. Apa yang dia baca. Selalunya bukan Lut ingat pun benda-benda fakta. Matematik pun biul.

2+2 pun loading nak sampai kepada 4 selepas terbayang 22 dalam kepala. Jemari dilarikan dicelah rambut.

Lut tersengih sendiri. Dalam pada dia menerangkan perkara yang kemungkinan besar dan sangat tak berkemungkinan pun benda itu Yrsa dah tahu, Aria macam benda yang gah sangat aje. Macam Aria adalah satu perkara yang buat orang lain, lain daripada yang lain. _Tapi bila semua orang kena efek Aria itu?_ Yang tak ada jadi mangsa keadaan sebab tak sama dengan mereka.

Ada banyak yang jadi lopong dalam penerangan Lut sebab dia hanya membaca dan kadang rasa benda tu macam _too good to be true_. Ada lagi benda yang Lut tahu, cuma dia sendiri tak pasti dengan apa yang dia tahu.

Itu satu alasan. Satu lagi dia tak tahu kalau perkara itu sesuai atau tidak disentuh Lut. Memandangkan Lut pun hanya mendengar dan walaupun Lut lihat sendiri dengan kembar Aiman itu, Lut sendiri tak pasti benar atau tidak. _Ataupun ada orang lain juga yang tahu?_

Semacam apa yang berkait dengan Aki itu tidak semua orang tahu. Dan Lut sendiri tak boleh nak buat spekulasi yang orang sini tahu sama banyak dengan apa yang orang di zon lain tahu. Lagi-lagi apabila perkara tersebut berkait dengan keluarga Lut sendiri.

_Tentang Nuh._

*


	38. 38

  
  
Sayup-sayup dia terdengar suara orang memanggil namanya. Langit tiba-tiba bergegar, muka-muka tanpa wajah bergoyang tidak stabil.

"Lut?"

Lut buka mata dan terkebil-kebil sendiri lantas menarik nafas dalam sebelum dia menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Mata dipejam kembali bila silau mula mengaburi pandangan.

Lut menggosok matanya melepaskan nafas panjang. Dia buka mata sebelah dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Siapa...?"

"It's Yrsa." Bantu suara tersebut masih memerhatikan Lut.

Lut kerut dahi lagi dalam dari tadi bertambah keliru.

"Lisa...? Apa fasal suara garau semacam?" Komen Lut mamai. Dia berdehem mendengarkan suara seraknya sendiri.

"Here, drink some." Lut masih belum dapat hadam siapa manusia tersebut mengambil botol air yang dihulur. Dia teguk sampai kepala rasa segar semula.

Lut toleh kembali pada... "Oh... Yrsa. I'm sorry I was-"

Yrsa senyum dan menggeleng. "Our name somehow undoubtedly similar in a way. I am sorry I have to wake you."

"Tak apa... are we... there?" Gumam Lut dahi berkerut semula melihat matahari belum lagi tegak atas kepala tetapi keadaan langit agak cerah berbanding likat hitam malam tadi.

"I'm stopping by a motel. It's already fajr, you need to perform your prayer. Then we'll drive again."

Lut menatap lama muka Yrsa.

Tercengang.

Lut mengedipkan mata. Berdehem lagi dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Yrsa sambil mengangguk.

"Oh... thank... you..." lambat-lambat Lut ucapkan dua patah perkataan itu, sebab tak tahu nak bagi respon yang macam mana. Dia tak sangka sebenarnya.

Ataupun dia sendiri tak tahu nak expect apa. Mungkin tak terfikir subuh kena atas jalan, memang betullah perjalanan ke destinasi yang Lut sendiri tak tahu itu jauh lagi.

Sesungguhnya Lut kempunan kopi.

"Here," hulur Yrsa sehelai sweater tebal. "It's very cold out here." Sambungnya sebelum Lut mempersoalkan huluran Yrsa. Tapi Lut tak terfikir pun nak tanya sebab dia masih blur dan mamai dek bangun tidur. Dan juga masih dalam keadaan cengangnya yang Yrsa sendiri ingat solat subuh Lut. Walaupun Lut berasa agak lega sebab dia pun tak tahu subuh situ masuk bila.

Yrsa dahpun turun dari kereta dengan beg tergalas dibelakangnya. Menunggu Lut turun untuk kunci kereta. Usai Lut menyarung sweater tersebut, dia melompat turun dari kereta dan mendekati Yrsa. Mata pun meliar melihat bangunan tiga tingkat yang membentuk segi empat tak sempurna. Ruang tengah untuk parking kereta dan sekeliling bangunan dicat biru (?) atau purple (?) atau pink (?) Lut tak pasti sebab dinihari masih belum sepenuhnya pagi hari.

Motel tersebut betul-betul menghadap jalan dengan lampu neon biru yang E nya sudah terbakar dan M nya senget. Tempat tersebut memang sesungguhnya nama Motel sahaja, tanpa apa-apa benda yang menarik selain kebersihan yang sangat bersih ditempat itu. Lut menggaru hidung mengikut langkah Yrsa, rasa gusar dengan vibe aneh tempat tersebut.

Lut tunggu didepan vending machine, berkerut dahi melihat jajan dan soft drink yang ada dalam vending machine tersebut. Sedang Yrsa dikaunter bercakap dalam bahasa yang Lut tak pernah dengar. Maka kalau nak pasang telinga pun dia bukan faham habuk pun mereka cakap apa.

Terdengar bunyi kunci berdenting buat Lut toleh semula pada Yrsa.

Sumpah memang sejuk pun kat luar ni, telinga dan hidung dan segala articular cartilage kat muka ni dah membeku. Tangan yang payah nak dapat darah ini pun agaknya semua salur dah mengecut dan simpan panas demi organ lain tercinta dalam badan ini. Mujur aje nafas pun tak berasap. Kalau tak memang Lut menjakun sekejap lagi, main dengan nafasnya sendiri.

"What language was that?"

"Romani."

Dahi juga hidung Lut berkerut. Patutnyalah dia tak pernah dengar.

Lut paling tidak boleh juga nak cam beberapa bahasa. Cuma nak bercakap selain melayu dan inggeris memang tidak lah kan.

Contohnya, arab, jepun, cina, korea, german... bahasa-bahasa yang famous -dalam bentuk bakunya- suatu ketika dahulu dan sekarang.

Cam aje lah, nak faham dan bercakapnya memang dia tak reti.

Lut ikut langkah Yrsa yang berjalan laju dan sangat stabil langkahnya, dari belakang Lut dapat lihat betapa bahunya bidang dibawah trench coat labuh hingga paras lutut. Setelah berjam dalam kereta yang sama dengan Yrsa, Lut baru sedar dia pakai t-shirt kemeja baby blue yang warnanya macam langit secerah matahari membahang dan seluar slack...

Entahlah Lut pun tak tahu jenis baju smart casual yang macam mana Yrsa pakai, cuma memang apa yang menjadi pilihan pakaiannya semua style gentlemen.

Lut gosok lagi mukanya dan menggaru hidung dan tengkuk yang gatal. Sampai disatu bilik B217 (kenapa banyak sangat nombor? Bilik tak nampak sampai ada dua ratus pun?) Yrsa berhenti dan membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Kemudian (of course) mempelawa Lut masuk dahulu. Lut tak banyak bunyi sebab hari masih pagi dan pagi Lut selalunya mulut berat dengan emas tak wujud. Dia angguk dengan separa bisik sebab suara tak terkeluar ucapan "...thanks," nya.

Bila Lut masuk, dia tak terus tengok sekeliling bilik, sebaliknya dengan santun yang ada melekat pada diri Lut, dia cabut sneakers lusuhnya dan letak disatu ruang bersebelahan pintu. Atau mungkin dia tak perlu pun buat begitu tapi lantaklah. Gasak.

Yrsa pun cabut kasutnya dan disusun bersebelahan dengan kasut Lut. Lut nak persoalkan, tapi dia hanya mampu membiarkan persoalan yang satu itu melintas sekejap dalam kepalanya apabila mata jatuh meliar kesekeliling bilik.

Syukur kehadrat Ilahi bilik tersebut mempunyai dua katil single dengan nightstand memisahkan dua katil tersebut. Sebelah pintu masuk ada tandas atau bilik mandi atau bilik air- atau suka hati nak panggil apa. Tak ada TV, tapi ada radio sebiji atas sebuah meja berlaci pada sebelah kanannya. Dan disebelah meja berlaci tersebut ada almari yang berhadapan dengan katil sebelah tandas. Manakala tingkap ada sepasang dengan blind yang masih teguh untuk membutakan keadaan dalam bilik. Lut tak tahu nak anggar bagaimana besar bilik tersebut tapi baginya cukup luas. Memandangkan mereka pun tak lama disitu.

Yrsa meletakkan beg yang digalas tadi atas katil sebelah tandas. Lut tak tahu kenapa tapi kakinya bawa dia menghampiri Yrsa.

"You can wash yourself first, I'll help with the qiblat. And here," dia hulur kain pelikat.

Entah kenapa Lut cepat aje suspek Lisa ada kena mengena dalam hal nak packing bag misteri tersebut. Tadi pagi Lut tak perasan pula ada kain pelikat. Makanan iye lah kut.

"The towels are in the washroom in case you need it." Kata Yrsa apabila Lut mengambil kain pelikat bercorak garis-garis panjang berwarna gelap tersebut dari tangannya. Lut tak banyak cakap terus meluru masuk bilik air. Dia tak ada mood nak mandi, maka selesaikan hajat yang tiba-tiba berhajat bila nampak lubang tandas. Dan susah payah dia guna cawan dimana terletaknya packaging ubat gigi sepanjang kelingking, berus gigi dengan berusnya yang kasar dan shaver dikeluarkan. Semata nak berinstinjak guna air yang payah dibuka dari paip.

Saat kesusahan itu dilalui Lut terfikir nak mandi dengan air yang celaru identiti antara sejuk ais dengan panas lava diguna untuk mencebok.

Nasib hidup diperantauan. Campur dengan mamai bangun tidur. Tahap annoying yang dihadapi pada pagi hari mengugat kesabaran tipis Lut. Entah kenapa benda macam ni pun dia peduli nak cerita, sengaja agaknya nak panjang kan benda. Nampak sangat tak tahu apa nak jadi lepas ni.

Siapa aje tahu?

Usai ambil wudhu dan sarung kain pelikat, Lut serta merta menyesal tak terus mandi aje memandang kesejukan dan kepanasan air dah elok dia set berada pada tahap suam suam kuku. Muka pun segar. Almaklumlah tadi dibasuhnya dengan air sejuk puncak Everest, memanglah.

Dia keluar bilik air dengan mata terbeliak. Segala fiasco dari guna cawan untuk tampung air sehingga air mempunyai kecelaruan identiti masa nak ambil wudhu tadi officially buat Lut segar bugar.

Lagipun dia tak tahu syuruk bila, maka dia tak nak mandi lagi. Karang nanti syok sangat tak terkeluar dari bawah kehangatan suam suam kuku shower.

"I used the blanket for a makeshift sejadah."

Lut tak tahu kenapa dia rasa kagum sangat Yrsa tahu. Tapi dia tak cakap apa-apa. Cuma dia angguk sekali dan menggosok muka sambil menuju ke tempat sejadah selimut dibentangkan atas lantai diruang antara tingkap dan katil.

Lut angkat takbir, mula menyelesaikan fardhu yang satu itu.

*

Selepas berdoa dan bangun dari makeshift sejadahnya, dia bangkit dari termenung kosong sebab kantuk tiba-tiba datang semula. Lut tak tahu Yrsa sedang buat apa depan meja berlaci tersebut dengan beg galas terbuka luas atas meja plastik itu dan salah satu laci paling atas terbuka.

"Yrsa...?" Lut seru sambil angkat sekali selimut dibentang tadi.

"Yes?" Yrsa berpaling untuk menatap Lut.

"Nak gerak terus ka? Like... you need some rest too though. Your shirt are bloo- wait."

Lut mengedipkan mata sekali. "You're hurt!" Lut campak selimut atas katil dan lekas mendapatkan Yrsa melihatkan baju lelaki tersebut dah tak baby blue macam dia nampak celah-celah trench coat Yrsa sekejap 40 minit yang tadi.

Macam mana Lut tak boleh perasan pun dia tak tahu. Nak kata rabun rasanya orang rabun dekat atau jauh pun boleh nampak beza cerah dengan gelap.

"It's alright. I just need a change of clothes and we are good to go."

Apa yang Yrsa cakap bagai masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Ah, masuk kanan pun tak sempat sebab Lut tak tertangkap langsung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yrsa.

"Apa jadi? Did you get shot? Ya Rabb! You carried me all the way with a bloodied limb?" Cuak Lut bukan Lut yang terbaik. Dan Lut tak pernah ada part yang terbaik selain apabila dia tidur.

Lut nak sentuh sisi lengan kiri Yrsa yang mempunyai darah yang dah kering tersebut- yang diikat dengan bajunya sendiri. Tapi Yrsa cekap memegang tangan Lut sebelum Lut sempat nak buat apa-apa, membuatkan pandangan Lut menentang semula mata Yrsa. "I just need to take out the bullet and have a change of shirt. I assure you I am fine. Please, there's nothing you need to be worried about."

Lut kerut dahi tak berapa nak yakin dengan kenyataan Yrsa.

"Okay...," Lut jeda sekejap, mengerutkan dahi. "I have like my boxers and pants inside the washroom? Like, I am just forewarning you, alright?" Beritahu Lut tanpa segan silu. Segan lagi kalau dia lupa nak flush toilet. Dan dia memang tak lupa sebab kalau itupun dia lupa maka Lut bukan Lut yang bertimbang rasa. Habis basah lantai sinki dan ruang shower yang tak pun digunakan Lut. Takkan nak flush pun dia boleh lupa.

Yrsa sekadar senyum, berasa lucu yang tak dizahirkan dengan perkataan. Kemudian Yrsa mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam laci yang terbuka tadi yang mana Lut suspek kotak first aid kit. Dia hanya memerhati Yrsa menghilang dalam bilik air dan mengeluh sendiri.

Lut bimbang sebenarnya. Bimbang dengan banyak perkara yang Lut tak tahu mana satu yang dia betul-betul patut risaukan sebenarnya.

*


	39. 39

  
  
Lut baru habis doa apabila dia berpaling, melihat Yrsa bangun dari duduk sambil mengurut batang hidungnya. Lut bangkit sambil menarik selimut yang dibuat menjadi sejadah, dilipat ala kadar dan diletakkan atas katil.

Lut ada niat nak menegur Yrsa, tapi dia memilih untuk mendiamkan diri. Yrsa sudah pun menghampiri pintu dan sedang menyarung jacket labuh.

Lut dah sedia pakai sweater tebal yang diberi Yrsa dalam kereta tadi mengambil beg galas dari atas katil. Kemudian menyarung sneakers sebelum menapak keluar. Yrsa menyusul dari belakang dan berjalan dahulu.

Sedang Lut menunggu Yrsa memulangkan kunci dia memerhati sekeliling tanpa memikirkan sangat apa-apa.

"Kita ambil train ke lepas ni?"

Soalan dilontarkan apabila Yrsa menghampiri Lut.

"We shall." Jawab Yrsa, menepuk perlahan bahu Lut.

Sebahagian daripada Lut berasa lega mendengarkan jawapan Yrsa. Kebimbangan Lut bagai mencair sedikit sebanyak, walaupun Lut tak berapa nak tahu bimbangnya berkenaan dengan apa.

Langkah Yrsa diekori dari belakang, dan walaupun Lut blur blur dikejutkan Yrsa tadi pagi, Lut yakin mereka parking kereta betul-betul depan kaunter atau lobi Motel tersebut dan bukan sejauh ini, sepertimana mereka sedang melangkah sekarang. Dimana mereka melepasi sebuah bangunan warna purple cair, dan mengambil belok menerusi satu lorong dan menuju kebelakang bangunan purple tersebut.

Lut bukan ambil kira sangat tentang kereta. Walaupun kereta sebelum ini warna hitam bersinar dan yang sekarang ini hitam bersinar juga, dia yakin kereta ini bukan kereta yang sama walaupun kereta ini sebiji seperti yang dinaiki semalam.

"Yrsa tukar tempat parking ke?" Dahi Lut berkerut, keliru. Tapi dia ada perasan kereta yang sama waktu check out tadi.

Yrsa melontar pandangan sekilas pada Lut sambil dia membuka pintu kereta. Lalu dia mengukir senyum nipis dan menaiki ruang kereta. Lut diam sekejap dimana dia berdiri sebelum dia bergerak semula kedalam kereta apabila Yrsa menghidupkan enjin.

Beg galas diletakkan diruang belakang lalu Lut memakai tali pinggang.

"...Couldn't afford seeing them worry about you." Kata Yrsa apabila mereka sudah berada diatas jalan besar.

Lut tak terus membalas. Dia tenung jalan lurus dihadapan, memikirkan semula apa yang telah diperkatakan. "...them? I've got a feeling yang 'them' bukan Lisa dan yang lain. Dan this 'them' bukan manusia yang Lut actually kenal? Atau mungkin 'mereka' ni adalah orang yang Lut kenal sebenarnya cuma tak ingat?"

"Might be a little of all of them." Kata Yrsa, dengan sisi bibir terangkat sedikit.

"What?!" Lut toleh, memandang sisi muka Yrsa yang sedang memandu. "Macam mustahil aje semua bergabung."

"Not possible, but it is certainly not impossible." Yrsa melirik mata untuk melihat air muka Lut. Kali ini senyum nipis ditampal diwajah.

"Is that your idea of teasing? Ugh, inilah sebab yang paling kritikal as to why I kinda hate not knowing shit." Tangan dibawa kemuka dan diraup lama. Dia menggosok muka dan menurunkan tangan sambil berlunjur turun dari kerusi.

"Kinda?"

"I never thought I'd hate you." Lut mendengus perlahan apabila muka dan telinga memerah. Lut melemparkan pandangan keluar tingkap. Tapi niat mahu melihat alam terbatal apabila dia perasan pantulan wajah Yrsa dari cermin tingkap itu.

"So you like me before?" Kali ini memang Yrsa betul-betul mengusik dia. Dia dapat rasa, sebab dari air muka Yrsa tak nampak dia serius. Tambah dengan sengih nakal yang bergayut dibibir Yrsa meyakinkan Lut dengan niat tidak rasmi Yrsa.

"Did you ate something? Drank something wrong into your system?" Lut membetulkan duduknya, bersandar semula pada kerusi apabila pinggang mula berasa lenguh. Mencerun mata sekali muncung bibirnya menoleh pada Yrsa semula. Dia angkat kening sebelah, skeptikal.

Kali ini Yrsa tergelak, walaupun bukan gelak besar, tapi Yrsa ketawa, ketawa kecil. Ketawa dimana membuatkan pipinya naik, mengecilkan ekor matanya dan menunjukkan lesung pipit yang tak berada nak dalam pada sisi bawah bibirnya.

Melihat wajah Yrsa sebegitu, membuatkan Lut merasakan perutnya penuh dengan rama-rama juga kupu-kupu berterbangan menuju keruang dada. Dia terpaksa bawa naik tangan sebelah konon nak garu batang hidung sambil-sambil menutup bahagian wajahnya. Dia berpaling dari memandang Yrsa, dahi berkerut. Kemudian dia cuba menghela nafas sepanjang yang mungkin.

Lut setakat ini belum pernah lagi melihat Yrsa tergelak sebegitu. Walaupun termasuk hari ini, (Lut agak) nak dekat hari ketiga Lut bersama dengan Yrsa. Dia mula-mula pun tak dapat nak jangka dengan seorang manusia yang satu ini. Manusia yang mana manusia lain tampaknya sangat menghormati dia dengan cara Lut pun tak berapa nak faham.

Lut berdehem semula, dan pada masa dia naikkan tangan kemulut nak tutup segan memikirkan perkara luar alam begitu, mata tertancap pada gelang yang terikat di pergelangan. Perlahan-lahan tangan sebelah mencapai gelang tersebut, diperhatikan lama. Dahi berkerut sedikit.

Teringat kejadian air diminum Erik dalam kapal terbang kelmarin.

"Lut,"

Tracked.

"Lut."

Lut angkat muka, mencari suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Are you bothered by the bracelet?"

Lut tak sedar dia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, gelang leather dengan charms perbuat daripada kayu yang membaluti logam didalamnya. Lut memandang Yrsa buat seketika, kemudian dia berpaling merenung jalan dihadapan.

"Did someone gave it to you?"

Lut menoleh pada tingkap disebelahnya. Merenung pantulan wajah sendiri.

"Rasanya... tapi Lut tak ingat siapa."

Berikan gelang ini pada dia, sampai masa kamu bertemu dengannya.

Ayat itu terngiang tiba-tiba, menyinggah minda dan perginya bagai ditiup angin.

Dia...?

Siapa?

"Erik..."

Lut mengedipkan mata sekali sambil melabuhkan semula pandangannya pada sisi muka Yrsa.

Yrsa membalas dengan sekilas pandang dan kembali pada jalan. Ada senyum pada bibirnya, halus dan tak ternampak, hanya nadanya tersulam apabila dia kembali membuka suara.

"Erik had told me about you."

Lut senyap.

"He spoke fondly of you."

Rasa macam kurang ajar kalau dia tak bersuara, Lut melepaskan dehen kecil dan mengangguk. "Really? Apa dia kata? Did he told you that one time I fractured my ulna, lepas tersadung kaki sendiri atas lantai yang baru siap kering dari mop dalam kelas. Time tu, We were ten." Lut beritahu, hampir tak mengambil nafas.

Yrsa diam sekejap untuk memproses apa yang Lut telah katakan, lalu dia mengukir senyum simpul. "He did not. Although, that is quite a story." Ujarnya kelucuan.

Lut senyap sekejap. Tak tahu nak rasa segan atau menyesal atau keduanya sekali. Dia berdehem lagi dan angguk.

"...dia ada juga kata yang dia paling percayakan Yrsa." Ujar Lut perlahan, ada soalan dalam kenyataan tersebut.

"Did he," bukan soalan, bukan juga kenyataan.

Lut berkira-kira sendiri. Tak tahu sama ada sesuai atau tidak untuk dia mengemukakan soalan yang dia berniat nak tanya. Sementara soalan itu melekat dalam kepala. Tapi pada masa yang sama macam tak patut nak tanya, sebab sebahagian daripada Lut mendesak Lut supaya tidak percayakan Yrsa sepenuhnya.

...walaupun he took a bullet for you?

Lut betulkan posisi duduk, merenung luar tingkap, menatap pantulan wajah yang berkerut.

"Dia tak ingat orang lain all that much. That's why nampak dia tak warm up dengan orang lain, and distrust of others is also thick. Tapi... bukan Yrsa." Kata Lut akhirnya, rasa ingin tahu lagi kuat daripada bebelan jiwa yang payah nak percayakan orang.

Dia nak tahu kenapa Yrsa.

Bukan orang lain.

Sekali lagi Yrsa melirik mata untuk melihat wajah Lut.

"I do not know for sure. But he had always been himself whenever he is with me. His Aria seems to relent whenever he has to train with me." Kata Yrsa.

"Yrsa ada buat something? To earn his trust. His Aria's." Sebab kalau bukan sebab Aria dia, Lut tahu Erik takkan mempunyai perasaan dan tanggapan yang sebegitu rupa.

Bukan payah nak buat Erik percaya orang.

"The first time I met him, it wasn't him." Yrsa memulakan.

Tahulah Lut apa maksud di penghujung ayat Yrsa.

"I was his mentor for those two years. He came with Lisa, I remember. It wasn't a child. His Aria matured before he is at age... it is why his Aria took control of him easily."

"Something happened. Apa yang jadi tu buat Erik percayakan Yrsa. Apa yang jadi?"

"The moment I realised he has killed before."

Tak semena-mena tangan Lut menjadi sejuk, dada rasa terikat dan batu besar bagai menghempap abdomen. Lut cuba mencari nafas yang tertahan tadi, jemari mengetuk tempat lengan bersandar, dan dia juga bersandar pada kerusi, mengangguk.

"It is not unusual for them to have killed before they got into the institution, it was not a surprise. Only there was something about the memory, he was guarding it. Not letting anyone close. That is, they knew the moment of vulnerability will give way weaknesses. And even Lisa had always been aware of it, she did not tell me anything. Eventually, Erik himself told me about it."

"Teruk ke?" Lut bertanya, nada hampir berbisik. Lega dia apabila Yrsa mendengar soalan cepu emas itu, kerana Lut tak sanggup nak ulang semula. Tangan dibawa kemuka untuk menggosok hidung sendiri, merasakan dingin pada hujung jemari.

"Depends on each individuals," jawab Yrsa antara ya dan tidak.

Lut mengangguk lagi, kepala pening tiba-tiba. Dia menekan sisi kepala dan mendiamkan diri.

"I will wake you when we get there."

Lut angguk lagi sambil memejamkan mata dan memeluk tubuh.

*


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step one   
> Light me on fire
> 
> Step two  
> Walk clean away
> 
> I won't burn long  
> And the evidence   
> That you've done wrong
> 
> Will be gone  
> In seconds   
> I swear

_Senyuman itu._

"The Code."

_Bisikan itu._

"Lut,"

 _Letupan_.

_Seorang perempuan sedang menjerit kuat, namun dunia itu bisu._

_Lut tak dapat lihat wajahnya, hanyalah rambutnya yang menggerbang ditiup angin kuat. Warna api menjilat bangunan tersebut._

"Bawa dia pergi!"

"Lari jauh dari sini,"

"Jangan berhenti!"

"Dorang nak The Code!"

"Dorang dah hilang!"

_Suara orang menjerit datang dari pelbagai arah._

_Ada tangisan meraung memanggil nama._

_Ada terasa hangat dikedua belah pipi._

"Lut!!!"

 _Erik_?

_Lut berpaling sambil tangan direntap kuat dari belakang. Pipi Lut basah._

_Tekaknya kering. Kesat._

_Dada Lut sesak._

_Perit._

_Tercungap-cungap dia cuba bernafas. Asap berkepul diudara, api marak menyala._

_Lut menjilat bibir bawahnya, terasa logam. Dia mengangkat tangan yang tak dipegang oleh manusia yang sedang mengheretnya pergi, melihat telapaknya kotor._

_Merah_.

_Merah dengan darah kering._

_Lut mencelikkan mata, cuba menyedut udara._

**_"The Code,"_ **

"...ada sini?"

"Mereka tidak sempat."

"Adakah kita perlu pergi?"

"Hanya dia."

"Patutkah kita biarkan dia keseorangan?! kasihan pada dia!"

"Ini soal nyawa. Nyawa bukan seorang. Nyawa beribu yang lain!"

"Apakah kamu rela biarkan dia begitu? Apakah hak kamu pada dia?!"

"Ini yang terbaik!" _Lelaki itu membentak kuat, mendiamkan seluruh bilik tersebut._

"Lut?" _Tangan itu besar menarik lembut tangan Lut yang kecil dalam telapaknya. Menarik Lut jauh dari pintu itu. Suara orang berbalah semakin sayup kedengaran._

_Badan Lut dipusing agar menghadap lelaki itu. Bibirnya mengukir senyum._

_Lut tak dapat lihat matanya._

_Dia menarik pipi Lut dekat._

_Pipi Lut dikucup._

"You're going to be alright." Bisiknya lembut.

_Ada senyum._

**_"I swear."_ **

-

"Aku kira ada dalam tiga puluh lebih."

"Apa lebih?"

"Lebih lah."

"Iye lah, lebih tu berapa banyak."

_Dia diam sekejap, mengerutkan dahi untuk mengira semula._

"Sepuluh lebih,"

"Sure?"

"Uh..."

"That is like- empat puluh!"

"Dah tu? Kau nak aku kira benda yang entahnya dah jadi black hole! Ada berjuta kot!"

"Kiralah yang nampak. Kalau kau ambil kira yang tak nampak memang lah."

"Light years away and possibly semua yang ternampak ni semua dah cease from existence." _Dia menebarkan tangan, lalu perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya kebelakang, menahan badan dan melunjurkan kaki._

_Lut menoleh pada dia, senyum lebar nampak gigi sambil angkat-angkat kening bila Erik tak bagi respon._

"Kau ni dramatik lebih tahu tak?" _Erik gelengkan kepala, tetapi ada simpulan senyum dihujung bibirnya._

_Lut gelak._

"Sejuk ah." _Lut mengomel sendiri, menarik lutut kedada. Menyesal lunjurkan kaki. Tak semena-mena dia dah sia-siakan kehangatan tubuh sendiri._

"Damn Lut, I can't control the weather." _Tapi dia campak juga sweater yang dipakai hingga tersangkut dibahu Lut._

_Lut pandang Erik sekejap, tersengih lebar. Dia sarung sweater kemudian dia tarik sebelah kaki Erik._

"Kau apsal? Nak baring ke?"

_Lut buat bunyi dibelakang tekak, mengangguk sekali. Dia tunggu Erik ubah posisi, berbaring diatas atap rumah. Dia tebarkan sebelah tangannya kanan beri ruang untuk Lut baring diatasnya._

"Kira balik semula weh," _gumam Lut perlahan._

 _Erik angkat sebelah tangan. Jari telunjuk tinggi menujah udara._ "Aku trace dari bintang ni, sampai ..." _dia diam kejap. Dia berhenti pada salah satu bintang tersebut._

_"Sini,"_

"Apa tu?" _Tanya Lut perlahan disusuli dengan kuap besar yang ditutup dengan belakang tangan._

 _Erik pandang Lut sekilas._ "Orion," _ujar Erik sepatah._

 _Lut mengerutkan dahi._ "Boleh nampak ke dari sini?"

_Erik hanya tergelak kecil, cukup sebagai jawapan untuk soalan Lut. Lut mendengus perlahan._

"Kejutkan aku bila kau nak turun." _Lut menyelesakan sisi pembaringannya, mata dipejam._

_Erik menatap lama wajah Lut setelah nafasnya mula sekata._

"Damn it, Lut." _Erik mengeluh sendirian, mengalihkan pandangan semula kedada langit._

-

But if you got time anyway  
Why not watch me hurt?

And nothing is sweeter  
Than needed revenge

**_Oh that's right_ **

"Aku tak reti berenang weh!"

"Tak pe, aku ajar."

"Tak payah."

 _Erik gelak lagi sambil menarik tangan Lut._ "Kau nak ajar pun agak lah wey dalam laut!" Lut _complain lagi menarik diri sendiri daripada ditarik Erik._

 _Erik tak boleh nak berhenti gelak._ "Apa kau buat masuk kelas swimming dulu?"

"Aku tak lepas lah! Ada kau nampak aku ada sijil? Plus, kaki aku lembik macam sotong ni, bajet la nak berenang!"

_Gelak Erik bersambung naik satu oktaf sampai dia tekan perut, terbahak-bahak dia ketawa. Entah macam mana kakinya tersangkut dalam pasir mendap, tak sempat nak menstabilkan diri, dia tertarik sekali Lut. Sama-sama mereka terjatuh dalam air dengan Lut menjerit terkejut._

"UghhhhhHhhHhh!!!" _Lut mendengus kuat. Terkial-kial dia cuba duduk, tangan kerap terbenam dalam pepasir setiap kali ombak menyimbah._

_Kaki tersekat dalam pasir bila dia cuba bangun, merentap tangannya dari Erik._

_Erik masih belum mampu nak berhenti ketawa walaupun tengah terbatuk-batuk tersedak air masin laut._

"Damn it, Erik." _Merana pula Lut tengok Erik tak berhenti ketawa, merah telinga dan mukanya, tengkuk pun sama. Dia tarik nafas panjang, cuba tahan tawa dan pandang Lut straight dimata Lut. Tangan memegang kemas tangan Lut._

"Sotong? Sotong tinggal dalam laut Lut." _dia cakap dengan nada as-a-matter-of-fact kemudian menghamburkan sambungan tawa yang nampaknya belum berkesudahan._

_Lut dapat rasa mukanya panas. Dia tak tahu nak bagi come back apa, maka dia resort dengan menolak kepala Erik kedalam air. Lalu dia mula meredah air laut yang cetek nak balik ke pantai. Tak menyempat dia nak tarik kaki, kakinya direntap kebelakang. Terus dia jatuh face-first dalam air, walaupun tangan dah bagi refleks nak tahan badan._

"Erik!!!"

_Tawa Erik semakin kuat, dia dari cuba bangun terjatuh semula dalam air. Agaknya tadi menangis sebab air mata keluar dek tawa, kali ini ketawa pun sebab air masin dan ketawa. Teruk sangat dah ni. Entah apa yang kelakar sangat pun Lut tak faham sebenarnya._

"Aku..." _Lut hela nafas panjang, mencerun pandang Erik._ "...tak faham apa sebab kau sungguh-sungguh gila gelak. Apsal kau gelak nak gila sangat? Lawak amenda?" _Berkerut-kerut muka Lut. Dia lap muka dengan belakang tangan. Bertubi dia tanya soalan, salah satu sebab dia annoyed. Satu lagi dia risau. Tapi dia cuba tak tunjuk._

_Bila Erik terkial-kial nak buat ayat dan bercakap macam orang normal, masih lagi tercungap-cungap cari nafas. Lut bersila dalam air, memerhatikan Erik lama. Ombak kadang datang dan pergi dibawa bayu petang._

"It's just..." _Erik melepaskan nafas panjang bila dia dah bertenang sedikit. Dia duduk dekat dengan Lut, dihadapan Lut dan menepuk lutut Lut._

"Aku rasa macam dah lama gila tak ketawa macam tu, kau tahu?"

_Lut bagi pandangan skeptikal. Tangan meramas-ramas pasir basah dalam air._

"Yelah tu, gelak macam kena chain reaction. For a sec aku risau kalau nafas kau sangkut then kau mati katak. Sia-sia aje hidup. Ucap syahadah pun tak sempat." _Lut mengomel perlahan, mengerutkan dahi._

 _Erik tersenyum simpul. Kening sebelah diangkat._ "Kau risau Lut? Kalau aku mati? Rindu nanti bila aku tak ada?"

 _Hampir sepet Lut pandang Erik._ "Engkau ni en, memanglah." Lut geleng kepala. Kepala disengetkan, lalu dia menolak pipi Erik ketepi. "Malas aku nak cakap."

 _Kali ini Erik tergelak, cuma tawanya kecil. Pergelangan tangan Lut dicapai sebelum dia sempat menurunkannya kembali_. "Apa? Apa yang kau nak cakap tu?" _Erik mengusik tersengih-sengih tahan ketawa. Kurang ajar betul budak seorang ni lahai._

 _Lut menarik sedikit tangannya, tapi Erik mengemaskan lagi pegangan. Pandangan mereka bertentang. Dahi Lut berkerut._ "Ada... ada benda jadi ke kat sana?" 

_Erik terdiam kejap. Cahaya dalam matanya lesap dalam sekelip mata sebelum kembali semula apabila dia bawa sebelah tangan lagi untuk menggenggam tangan Lut._

"Kau nak tahu Lut..."

"Boleh gak." _Lut sengaja loyar buruk, memotong kata-kata Erik secepat yang mungkin buat Erik menakup mulut Lut dengan tangan yang agak berpasir. Dia senyum._

_Tapi senyuman Erik itu tak sampai dimata._

"Kita ni kalau mimpi, kita tak tahu pun kita tengah bermimpi." _ujar Erik menurunkan tangannya._

 _Lut angkat kening sebelah, tak menjangkakan jawapan itu keluar dari mulut Lut._ "Uhuh, yeah well, so what? Aku tanya sebab aku agak kau macam tak berapa nak bahagia kat sana ek?" _Tanya Lut malas nak berlapik. Terasa masin air dilidah. Dia buat muka, memandang Erik dengan kening terangkat._

 _Erik sekadar beri dia senyum untuk soalan itu._ "So, this is a dream and-" _Erik mendekatkan muka, hidung dan dahi Erik yang berpasir bersentuhan dengan Lut. Mata mereka bertemu, Lut hampir dapat lihat warna mata Erik yang terang. Irisnya berwarna warni, campuran kuning dan hijau juga coklat. Lut tak dapat dengar nafasnya._

_Hanya bunyi ombak._

_Nafas Erik._

_Air terasa sejuk._

_Kulit Erik hangat._

_Bibir Erik-_

**_Oh that's right_ **

-

Oh that's right  
I did nothing  
And you were the mean one

In fact  
You even broke my good tape deck

In fact   
**_I don't wanna be friends_**

_Pipinya basah dengan air mata._

_Basah dengan darah._

_Tangan Lut masih lagi menggenggam tangan yang dah menyejuk tanpa darah yang mengalir. Walaupun nadinya dapat dilihat dengan mata kasar, kulit yang berkedut seribu itu tetap sejuk._

_Ada senyuman diwajah itu, kesan penuaan menandakan sudah sampai masanya untuk dia pergi. Lut hanya mampu dapat lihat bibirnya sahaja, yang mempunyai simpul dihujungnya._

_Dia telah meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang._

_Lut tak berapa nak ingat apa yang berlaku sebelum itu._

_Cuma Lut ingat dan dengar suara orang tembak menembak, suara orang berbalas cakap, bunyi sesuatu pecah dari banyak arah._

_Ruang itu beberapa mayat bergelimpangan. Setiap satu mempunyai kolam darah dibawah badan masing-masing. Membasahi lantai marmar dan karpet dengan warna likat itu membawa bersama hanyir darah dan bau logam._

_Bilik itu sepi tanpa sebarang bunyi. Segalanya statik dan Lut hanya mendengar aturan nafasnya sendiri._

_Kemudian Lut menyulamkan jari jemarinya yang kecil dan halus dengan mayat perempuan itu. Ada gelang terikat kemas pada pergelangan tangan yang pucat._

**"Sampai masa kita ditakdirkan pergi Lut.**

**Sebelum sampai masa tu, kena pastikan amal kita buat cukup.**

**Biar dalam kubur nanti kita tenang, sebab dunia ni tempat persinggahan."**

"Lut,"

_Suara yang memanggil itu perlahan, lembut dan tenang. Biarpun dia sekadar menyebut nama Lut yang sepatah dengan satu konsonan vokal, seakan keadaan disekitar, pemandangan diruang bilik itu tidak sedikit pun menggugat dirinya._

_Tetapi Lut tidak mendongak._

_Ibu jari Lut dilalukan atas butir-butir mutiara yang terikat dipergelangan tua itu._

_Lut dapat rasa ada mata yang memerhatikan Lut dibelakang Lut. Dan lelaki yang menyebut nama Lut itu bukan dari kalangan mereka. Kerana lelaki itu masuk dari depan. Kalau dia daripada belakang Lut, Lut mungkin dah perasan dari sisi pandangan Lut yang dia datang mendekati._

_Tambah, lelaki itu tidak berbau darah. Dia membawa satu bau yang aneh, namun menyenangkan orang yang terdekat._

"Atuk... Lut ambil gelang atuk ek? Lut nak simpan elok-elok. Pastu Lut letak dalam kotak harta karun Lut. Lut-," _suara Lut tersekat dikerongkong lantas dia memejamkan mata._

_Buat seketika dia cuba tahan air mata dari tumpah._

_Dia buka kembali dengan pandangan yang samar-samar._

"Lut sayang atuk." _Bisik Lut perlahan._

_Lambat-lambat dia menunduk untuk mengucup dahi Atuk. Kemudian dia memngeluarkan gelang tersebut dari Atuknya dan disarung pada pergelangannya sendiri._

_Kemudian ada seorang manusia datang mendekati, untuk angkat mayat Atuk dari pangkuan Lut. Kehangatan yang tersisa dari tubuh kaku itu meninggalkan Lut. Lut tak mampu nak angkat kepala._

_Dia nak kesat air mata, tapi tak sanggup nak lap guna tangan yang tercemar dengan darah. Baru dia perasan, tangan dia sendiri juga sejuk dan menggeletar._

_Kepala Lut berasa berat dan nafas mula tak sekata lagi lama dia menatap gelang mutiara yang disaluti darah itu. Pandangan mula berpinar-pinar sebelum segalanya zulmat._

**_In fact  
I don't wanna be friends_ **

-

"Kau pernah rasa kena khianat?"

Lut gosok mata beberapa kali. Dia angkat bahu sebelah. 

"Kau pernah kena khianat?"

Lut menguap, dia tutup mulut dengan belakang tangan.

"Entah. Aku bukan ada ramai sangat kawan untuk nak rasa kena khianat. Kalau ada pun aku agak aku dah lupa, or just aku tak ingat untuk masa sekarang. Kenapa tanya?"

Lut meraup wajah dan menoleh arah tingkap yang tak berlangsir itu. Beginilah keadaan mereka apabila sekolah buat kem atau seminar atau event yang Lut tak pernah nak ambil peduli. Tak semena-mena kena kerah tenaga dan sumbang titik peluh nak siapkan semua benda dalam masa tiga hari. Bila dah lewat merempat dalam yang berkarpet dengan bau stokin masih melekat. Mujur aje kelas ini ada air freshener, kalau tak merana bau stokin hapak sepanjang malam.

"Huh, atau mungkin kau yang pernah mengkhianat orang?"

Lut daripada mengantuk gila sampai tak mampu nak celik mata masa al-mulk tadi terkedip mata mendengarkan soalan itu. 

"Apsal kau cakap macam tu?" Lut mengerutkan dahi sambil mengeluh perlahan. 

"Sebab orang yang mengkhianat orang lain ni kadang dia tak rasa dia tengah mengkhianat orang. Sebab dia rasa apa yang dia buat itu terbaik untuk diri dia sendiri dan mungkin orang lain."

"Kau sedar tak apa yang kau cakap tu contradictory gila? Tidurlah AJ. Esok kena bangun awal lagi." Lut menguap lagi, sekali lagi dia tutup mulut dengan belakang tangan dan disusuli dengan istighfar perlahan. Mata dah mula berair sebab tak dapat nak berhenti menguap.

"Tak ada faedah kau merepek malam-malam buta macam ni. Orang lain dah pass out kau aje tak reti nak tidur."

"Lut, siapa Erik pada kau?"

Lut takup muka dengan telapak tangan, dahi berkerut dalam. "Erik? Kau tanya soalan khianat munafik ni semua sebab Erik pergi Institut awal daripada masa ditetapkan ke macam mana ni?"

"Kau ingat macam mana kau boleh kenal dengan Erik? Aku curious nak tahu. Sejak aku kenal kau, aku nampak kau dengan dia selalu juga berkepit walaupun dia selalu busy dan kau tak ada kerja." sempat dia mengutuk.

"Ey, aku ada juga buat kerja ok? Erik tu siapa bagi aku? Kawan lah obviously, takkan suami pulak." keluh Lut menggeleng kecil. Dia penat dan kalau boleh tak nak pun layan AJ yang tengah menggila dengan soalan gila tengah malam begini. Lut sendiri pun tak faham apahal dia melayan mat sewel ini. Sekali dengan dia sewel.

"Macam mana kau dengan dia boleh kenal?"

"Macam kau dengan Aiman, kau kenal Aiman macam mana? Sejak lahirkan? Sejak kau boleh ingat nama kau dan siapa nama Aiman. Aku dengan Erik boleh consider macam tu lah." 

Sejujurnya Lut pun tak ingat bagaimana dia boleh berkenalan dengan Erik. Tak pernah pula dia terkenang-kenang kenangan yang satu itu. Apa dia tahu, dia dengan Erik rapat sejak Lut boleh kenal apa itu dunia dan boleh simpan memori dalam data-data chemical otaknya. Bagi Lut, bagaimana dia boleh berkenalan dengan Erik, atau kisah bagaimana Erik dengan dia berjumpa kali pertama itu tak penting sangat. Apa yang penting masing-masing daripada mereka kekalkan persahabatan yang terjalin, tak kira apa terjadi. Pahit, buruk, sakit, derita dalam hidup mereka dikongsikan sama juga yang manis lemak-lemak keladi, cantik, sihat, bahagia dalam hidup mereka. 

_"Kau rasa Erik capable untuk mengkhianati kau?"_

Jiwa Lut tersentap mendengarkan soalan cepu emas AJ. Dahlah habis skema perkataan yang AJ guna walaupun merojak bahasanya. Dia ambil masa sedikit nak consider soalan itu. Buat seketika mindanya segar untuk memikirkan jawapan AJ, sampai tak sedar berapa lama masa berlalu sehinggalah AJ menegur kembali.

"Lut? Dah tidur dah ke?"

Lut tak balas. Tidak pun bersuara. Sekadar bernafas dalam sleeping bag dengan posisi membelakangkan AJ.

Lut menutup muka dengan lengan walaupun badan dah berselubung macam ulat bulu berkabung dalam pupa tunggu masa nak jadi kupu-kupu. 

Soalan AJ berulang macam radio rosak.

Dan hanya satu jawapan yang terlintas dihati Lut, walaupun ada tanda soal dihujung ayat.

Depends juga maksud khianat kepada seseorang itu.

_**Khianat** pada Lut mungkin, adalah Erik tak share segalanya dengan Lut walaupun Lut dah kongsikan segalanya dengan Erik. _

Memikirkan hakikat yang satu itu, walaupun Lut tahu adalah hak masing-masing untuk share something dengan orang lain, Lut tak tahu kenapa itu yang paling seram buat Lut. 

_Apa lagi yang Lut tak kongsikan dengan Erik?_

Tahun-tahun yang mana Erik tiada disisi Lut.

Hidup Lut tak cukup dramatik untuk mengalami pengkhianatan yang besar-besaran. Macam kena curang dengan makwe or something.

Maka yang kecil-kecil bagi orang small matter itulah yang menganggu jiwa Lut.

Lut faham bila mana orang tak share segalanya dengan dia, cuma Lut tak rasa dipercayai apabila orang yang dia telah hamburkan segala jiwa dan raga tak reciprocate benda tu.

Mungkin Lut naif. Dan memang Lut naif sebab Lut mana pernah pergi jauh daripada mana dia tinggal seumur hidup Lut. 

Keluarga yang tinggal pun hanyalah Lisa. Itupun Lisa lebih prefer nak tinggal di Institut, meninggalkan Lut sendirian dirumah dan menjaga kubur-kubur orang yang telah pergi.

Sedar-sedar, Lut tak rasa perasaan sedih itu akan menyinggah lagi andai kata orang pergi meninggalkan Lut lagi.

Agaknya, bila dah ramai sangat datang dan pergi, Lut dah biasa.

Mungkin perkara itu yang terbaik untuk diri Lut mungkin.

Mungkin.

Lut pejam mata, merasakan lohong hitam semakin memberat dan membesar dalam hatinya.

_"Sepenuh kepercayaan jangan sesekali diletakkan pada makhluk. Sepenuh pergantungan jangan sesekali diikat pada makhluk. Sekarang mungkin kalian faham apa yang saya sampaikan ini, tapi kadang maknanya tak sampai dihati. Kadang manusia ini tahu banyak perkara. Namun tak semua perkara itu difahami dengan mata hati."_

_"Dulu saya pun payah nak percaya, kerana kita mahu segalanya zahir pada mata kita. Kita tak sabar. Tapi hikmah itu macam mutiara, kena tunggu bertahun untuk terbentuk, kadang hasilnya tidak sempurna dan warnanya tidak seperti yang kita ingin kan. Sampai masa, apabila kita ambil masa untuk mengamati segalanya, hikmah itu pasti ada."_

_"Kita ni kadang terlupa Allah itulah segalanya. Dia pencipta kita, kita dilahir cacat dan Allah izinkan kita membesar dengan sempurna. Kita kosong di dalam hati kerana kita meletakkan pengharapan pada manusia. Manusia yang mana dilahirkan sama seperti kita. Asalnya sehina seperti kita. Amal membezakan kita dan dia. Tenang dia kerana dia tahu Allah dekat. Dia sedar Allah melihat. Allah itu segalanya bagi hamba-Nya yang beriman. Selagi iman itu wujud, kita takkan tersasar jauh kerana Allah sentiasa memanggil kita supaya kembali dekat dengan-Nya."_

_"Rindu Allah pada rintihan kita tidak sama dengan rindu manusia pada keseronokan pada mana kita meluang masa dengan mereka. Perasaan bahagia didunia tidak sama dengan perasaan bahagia yang dirasakan apabila menghadap Ilahi. Bahagia kita meluang masa dengan makhluk buat kita bimbang dan gelisah kerana masa itu akan berlalu. Tetapi dengan Allah? Setiap masa itu mempunyai harga. Perasaan bahagia itu berkekalan tidak kira bagaimana keadaan kita."_

_"Sempurna atau tidak, kita mesti beringat kita manusia. Kita makhluk. Dan makhluk ini sememangnya Allah ciptakan memang tidak sempurna. Kerana Allah mahu kita buat yang terbaik dan semampu kita untuk kecapi Rahmat-Nya. Syurga itu ganjaran kerana kita meraih Rahmat Allah. Hidup diberkati. Malahan, segalanya yang melibatkan amal semuanya percuma. Kerana fitrah kita suci dan murni, dan untuk mengotorinya kita perlu membayar. Sebab itu maksiat itu mahal kerana dia tidak kekal. Diletakkan harga kerana dia tidak kekal."_

Dengan tak sengaja pandangan Lut bertemu dengan brother yang tidak dikenali itu. Lut datang pun sebab AJ yang heret Lut dari studio sedang Lut sedang siapkan prop untuk persembahan budak-budak ni. Bro itu memberikan Lut senyum nipis. 

Lut tak ingat apa conclusion yang brother tu buat akhir tazkirah isyak itu. Apa yang Lut ingat, brother itu datang pada Lut dan bagi Lut coklat, kemudian dia pergi.

Coklat yang brother itu bagi adalah coklat susu yang Lut menjakun setiap kali nampak dan terjumpa. 

Dia rasa dia kenal dengan brother itu, tapi dia sesungguhnya tak ingat dari mana. Bila coklat itu habis, kenangan Lut pada brother itu pun terhenti setakat itu sahaja.

Memori Lut tak pernah kekal apatah lagi mimpi-mimpi Lut.

Kerana apabila dia tersedar, dia tak rasa pun dia ada bermimpi **;**

*


End file.
